Make A Wish
by Camille22
Summary: Regina makes a wish but the result of that wish was not exactly what she expected.
1. Chapter 1

Regina raised her head at the sound of her ring's house resound by the walls. Slowly, and discouraged, the former Queen rose from her couch and went to the door, thinking about who might be.

Someone who would threaten her? Or some Charming would give her a talk about life and how nice it is to be good. Or maybe, if she was lucky, maybe it was Henry. Maybe it was her son who had come to visit her. At that thought, she quickened her steps and opened the door expecting to see her boy on the other side, but in reality, no one was there.

Regina had forgotten the last option. Someone wanting give her false hopes. She rolled her eyes, and started to close the door downing her eyes, when she saw it. There was a brown box on the floor of her porch. She opened the door again, ducking and taking the box in her hands.

Someone could have filled this with some spell. Regina didn't hesitate to open the box to see what was inside. But there was nothing dangerous... except a cupcake and a black candle.

Curious and confused, she rose to her feet and walked a few steps outside, walking around the place with her eyes, hoping to see some sign of someone. But nothing.

She snorted and went into her house again, closing the door firmly behind her and heading into the kitchen to leave the box on the table. Her brown eyes rested on the box more closely, and she couldn't help but open it and take out the candle and cupcake.

The Evil Queen furrowed her brow, thinking what she could do with this. There were not many options. She wouldn't eat the cupcake; there was no way that she did that. The muffins were not for her, and certainly, she couldn't afford to eat something that was left on her porch having a whole town hating her. But there was something she could do. And she didn't have much to do in the day, so trying not costing her anything.

Regina slowly placed the black candle on the cupcake. She took a box of matches and lit the candle quickly leaning letting the candle illuminate her own face. And without knowing why she remembered the words of Emma Swan to a year ago.

_"You know what's kind of crazy, yesterday was my birthday and when I blew out the candle on this cupcake I bought myself... I actually made a wish. That I wouldn't have to be alone on my birthday. And then Henry showed up. "_

She had not minded those words. In fact she even didn't care at that moment... but here in front of her had a cupcake and nobody could take away from her the right to make a wish. Maybe she was lucky and she called her wish and could get what she wanted. Her son back.

Without hesitation Regina smiled slightly and stared at the fire of the candle. "My child back." She whispered and then closed her eyes and waited a few seconds. The brunette sighed slightly and blew out the candle.

Nothing happened. The doorbell didn't rung and no noise could be heard. She opened her eyes seeing the unlit candle in front of her thinking about what she was stupid to believe that she might have something good in her life. And if it is, it's were a matter of minutes for something to happen and it was ripped from her.

Disappointed and angry, Regina took the cupcake and started walking up the trash. She reached down and opened the lid to pull cupcake with candle but the doorbell rang.

She turned completely shocked, as if someone had shouted her name. She took a few steps and put the cupcake on the table, furrowing her brow and beginning to move toward the door, thinking of many possibilities.

It could be her son? That would be impossible. It was a simple wish... but Emma got what she wanted, and even more. But there was a difference, too. Emma was The Savior. And she was... The Evil Queen. No desire could be fulfilled for her.

Regina moved closer to the door and took the handle and then opens the door. No one was there. She snorted again and turned back to her lonely house.

"Hey!" A shrill voice shouted.

Regina furrowed her brow totally confused to hear that voice. She had never heard that voice. And slowly, the former Queen turned and looked down significantly, realizing that actually someone was there.

A little girl with long black hair and big green eyes. She was dressing a beautiful white dress that went below her knees, and white shoes. Oh, and she had little flowers on the sides of her head, as if they were picking up strands of her hair. For her small stature, Regina could say that that little girl was about five years.

"Who are you?" Regina asked confused to see that the little girl didn't seem to speak. The girl stared at her and formed a half smile on her lips, cutting the distance that separated her from the older woman to surround her legs by her small arms. At this action, Regina was filled with confusion, watching the black head of the girl who had inexplicably appeared at her door.

"I'm _your_ daughter." The girl whispered clinging to her legs.

"What?!" Regina gasped. This couldn't be true. She didn't have a daughter. She had a son... and no one else. Who the hell was this girl? Maybe her wish had invented a child? "No, no, listen to me..." She gently took the little girl's arms and slowly walked away from her, returning to find her green eyes. She furrowed her brow thinking that she had seen those eyes on someone else. "What's your name?"

The little girl smiled immensely showing her small white teeth, and opened her mouth to answer. And definitely, Regina wasn't ready to hear that answer. "Snow!"

* * *

**Here I am. This idea came to me because I've seen on Tumblr that someone had said that the irony of Regina's life was the only child who always loved her, it was, indeed, Snow. I think Regina raised Snow the same time as Snow's mother did, so I think at some point Snow was Regina's child. Although their relationship is completely broken, I stil have hope for them.**

**I wonder what you all think about this, and if I should continue it or leave it here. Please, R&R? Let me know what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Regina stared at the little girl in front of her eyes. There was no doubt that this child was Snow White. Her eyes, her hair, her smile said it all. But how could this have happened? She had asked her child back. Snow White was not her child. She never was. Henry was her only child. He's the one she wanted... why she had received a miniature version of Snow White, her greatest enemy? That made no sense.

"You're not my daughter." Regina said quickly, remembering the child's words. Little Snow furrowed her brow, wrinkling her little nose with a face of disgust. And Regina furrowed her brow to see more of the Snow adult in this child.

"My Mommy went to heaven. And my Daddy, too. Why I'm not your daughter?" She turned her head to the side in confusion. Regina snorted and looked around, trying to see if anyone was in sight. When no one was, she took Snow's arm and led her into the house, closing the door behind her. "This is your house, Mama?" The little girl asked, looking in amazement at the great house. This was nothing like her palace, but no doubt, it was a beautiful place to live with her new Mama.

But Regina was oblivious to any thought of little Snow. She had turned to go into her phone, but to hear that word come from the lips of this girl, she froze in place.

_Mama._

She had not heard that word in years. When Henry turned six, he began to call her Mom. She couldn't help smiling as she recalled the shrill voice of her son screaming for his Mama. Sometimes he cried for her with enthusiasm, and sometimes in fear, hoping that she can reassure him. And so she always did.

But Henry was not there. It wasn't her son who had said that word. Recalling who was behind her, Regina took a fist to her eyes and wiped her eyes before any tears could leave them to remember her beautiful son. But now she had a big problem. And it was a little girl claiming to be her daughter, and even worse, claiming to be Snow White.

"I'm not your Mama." She said, her voice hard and cold. There was no way she wanted to be the mom of that child. She wanted nothing to do with Snow White, why she would want to be on top of that, her Mama? It was crazy. But crazier was having little Snow behind her. The girl was even smaller than when she met her.

Regina took the phone and turned to look at the girl, as she began to dial the numbers. But she looked up at the child, and she immediately stopped her movement, rethinking everything that was happening.

"It's alright; I will not call you Mama. Not until you want." Snow smiled crookedly, hopefully. "Can I call you Gina?"

"My name is Regina." She returned with her cold, hard voice. But this time, she furrowed her brow watching the big eyes of the girl. Her green eyes suddenly became sad, and she lowered her gaze to her small hands, nodding.

"I'm going to call you Regina, then."

Regina turned her gaze to the phone, and turned her gaze to the girl. This was her chance to kill her. But what if this little Snow was here, and outside was the real Snow? It would be all in vain. And somehow or another, Henry would never forgive her kill his grandmother... old or young.

She sighed, staring intently at the little girl. She had not had the courage to kill her for many years, when she had raised all these years, seeing her go from girl to woman. She could have killed her, but she couldn't. She was a little girl. And this child... this child was even smaller. She couldn't kill her. No matter how evil she was.

"What is that?" The shrill voice of Snow returned Regina to reality. She blinked and looked at the little girl looking curiously at the watchman who was on a small table.

"Be still!" Regina raised her voice, taking one of her arms and pointing her to a small couch. Snow sat there somewhat confused and put her hands on her sides, looking curiously at Regina. "Just stay there, and don't move." She said before turning around and redial numbers previously had in mind. After seconds, she put the phone to her ear and waited.

_"Yeah?"_

"Miss Swan? I have a big problem." Regina said quickly, turning to look back at the girl. Snow didn't have her eyes on her; she just looked around the room curiously.

_"You do?! I can't now, Regina!"_ Regina felt the desperation in her voice. Perhaps this Snow she had before her eyes... maybe she was really Emma's mother, too. Or more specifically, maybe she was Mary Margaret, too.

"It's about your mother? It's better come here and see the problem I have." She said quietly.

_"What? How do you know?"_ There was a brief silence before Emma's voice resonated in her ear. _"What have you done?!"_

And this time, she couldn't say she had not done anything. She made a wish. But this wasn't her wish, at all. "Just come to my house." Regina could foresee that she would hear a new Emma's scream, so she added. "She's alive. Just come here, now!" And she hung up.

"Regina?" She looked up at the little girl, who now looked with some mischief. "You have something to eat, please? I'm starving."

"No, just stay there." She said quickly, leaving the phone in place and sitting in another couch, completely away from the girl.

"Why are you angry?" Little Snow asked innocently with her frown. "Why can't we play, or go for a walk in the garden, as usual?"

Without even wanting to feel, Regina felt a small, _minimal_, guilt. Perhaps the last thing Snow remembered were her days in the palace, before she turned evil. They always went for walks in the garden, or sometimes she would play with her. Or in general, Snow always spent time with her. Even when she turned... evil, and Snow was a teenager princess, she was always attached to her.

Maybe it was a little confusing for this little Snow she reacts that way. But what could she do? All Regina wanted was for Emma and her father arrived fast to remove that child from her sight and they solve that problem. They should go back Mary Margaret to normal, and everything would return to normal. And certainly, she wouldn't make a wish again.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Regina asked, wanting to remove any doubt of her. Snow shook her head slightly and looked away, trying to remember.

"I – I do not remember much." Snow furrowed her brow in utter confusion, looking away. "I remember... my Mommy went to heaven. And my Daddy too. But..." And she turned her gaze to the woman in front of her, forming a big smile. "But I do have you."

The brunette furrowed her brow slightly to see the face of happiness that girl to just look at her. There was something different in her green eyes. There was something she had not seen in years. If she could say exactly, she could say that the last time she saw that look was the day before she sent the Huntsman to kill her.

It was... love? This child had love for her? She remembered her parents. They were dead. And she remembered her. She was the only family this child had by now. But... but maybe if she saw Emma and her husband, she would be the one that was. And everything would be solved.

The doorbell rang, startling Snow and looking with some terror at Regina. "What was that?"

"Stay here." Regina said, getting up quickly and headed towards the door. She took a breath before taking the knob and opens the door, finding Emma and David.

"Where's she? What have you done to her?" David didn't even let her talk that he entered in her house, looking in every direction.

"She's fine." Regina said letting Emma entered to close the door. She opened her mouth to continue, but Emma quickly turned to face her.

"Where is she? Why she's here?"

"I don't know why she's here, but she's not really her." Regina tried to explain trying to be consistent. But David's face, and Emma's... they were desperate, and angry. She should bring Snow before they could accuse her of something she didn't commit. "Snow, come here!" She raised her voice a little so that the girl could hear her.

A few seconds later, little Snow came running to them. But she froze when she saw two strangers beside her stepmother. The girl could see their faces become completely surprised. And she turned her gaze to Regina, confused.

"This child is Snow." Regina said.

If the situation had not been serious, she would have laughed of their faces. They were totally baffled. Maybe just like her when this child appeared at her door. And Emma was the first to find her voice again.

"Mary – Margaret?" Emma modulated totally confused. Snow furrowed her brow and stepped back to see the gaze of the blonde woman in her.

"I'm Snow White. Who are you?"

Emma blinked even more surprised, and Regina could see the pain in her eyes. "You don't know who I am?" Snow just shook her head.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" David shouted startling everyone in the room. He went completely mad to Regina, but Emma quickly grabbed his arm, and Snow to be afraid of him and what he could do to her stepmother, ran to her side, clinging to her legs. And this act left frozen all of them.

Emma and David looked at the little girl clinging to Regina's legs, looking at them absolutely terrified. And Regina lowered her gaze to the little girl, who was clinging to her as if her life depended on her. But she couldn't let Snow feared them, that way, she wouldn't ever go with them.

"You must not fear them. They know you." That was the first thing that came to Regina's mind, trying to be warm for this girl who was really her enemy.

"But I don't know them," Snow said with another voice. Regina turned her head slightly to look better to the girl. She had recognized that voice, the same voice Snow had when she was about to begin to cry, as Henry always did. And indeed, Snow had tears in her eyes.

"Okay, okay..." Emma said, almost whispering, stepping forward knowing that her father wouldn't do anything against Regina while Snow was clinging to her. But Snow seeing blonde woman approached, she couldn't do more than hold to her stepmother. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." Emma said, kneeling in front of the girl, smiling and trying to give confidence to her. "I know you're Snow. You are a princess, right?"

"I am." Snow said quickly, feeling some pride in saying that she was a princess. Her parents and Regina always told her that she was a beautiful princess.

"I know." Emma said, letting out a small sigh. She raised her eyes for a second to Regina, and lowered her gaze to Snow again. "What do you remember, Snow?"

"My Mommy. My Daddy. And Regina." She said quietly, and still somewhat confused to why were about two people who asked that.

"Well... my name's Emma."

"Emma?" Emma nodded with a smile, hoping that her mother could remember her. "I like that name." Snow finally said, still without letting go of Regina's legs.

"Why not go with Emma, Snow?" Regina took Snow's small arms and began to detach her of her legs, trying to get away from the girl. "You have to go with them."

"No, he tried to hurt you!" Snow accused David with her little finger, totally mad. Emma shook her head quickly.

"He's not evil, don't worry. We... we are your family." Snow furrowed her brow and shook her head, moving away from Emma and moving closer to Regina.

"No you're not. I don't know you. My parents are not here, and my new Mama it's Regina. Not you."

"No, she's certainly not." Regina couldn't help commenting, earning the cold eye of Emma. But the blonde sighed and turned her gaze to the little girl.

"Snow, I know this is hard, but you have to come with us." She reached out to her with a small smile. "We have to go see a man who's going to help you remember who we are."

"I don't want to go with you." Snow raised her shrill voice, shaking her head and starting to feel more tears in her eyes. "I want to stay with my Mama!"

Regina sighed and rolled her eyes, unable to contain her anger to hear that word again from that girl. "I'm not your Mama!" She said letting out her anger, causing Snow startling.

"Don't yell at her." Emma said firmly standing on her feet again. Regina threw her a cold look and turned her gaze to the little girl; she now had tears on her cheeks, and was beginning to sob.

"Emma, we have to take her now." David said, his voice calmer now. Emma nodded slightly without removing her eyes from Snow.

"Snow... please, come with us." Emma tried to say calmly, but Snow shook her head moving away from her. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this." She said totally embarrassed before closer to the little girl and take her in her arms, lifting her off the ground. But Snow immediately began yelling and kicking, trying to get out of Emma's grip. "Snow, I will not hurt you!"

"No, Regina, Gina!" Snow started screaming trying to get rid of Emma. But Regina didn't move from her place, and Snow keep kicking and screaming. "No, no, please... I'm going to behave well! Let me go, let me go!"

Emma couldn't bear her desperate cries. If it was a little girl asking for her Mommy to rescue her. She couldn't help but remember that she was in the same situation once, except that she hadn't close her Mommy. And she couldn't let her mother – of this child – suffer that way. And at the moment that Emma left Snow on the floor, she ran into Regina's arms, clinging to her legs again.

"Please, I'm not going to make you angry anymore. I will behave well. I'll be a good girl. Don't let them take me away from you."

Those words shattered Emma's heart, as David's. And incredibly, these words touched Regina's heart. At that moment, she could only see a little girl asking not to be separated from her mother. That little girl really loved her. She was crying, screaming for her.

Incredibly, Regina couldn't resist that.

"Okay. I'm going to Gold with all of you." Regina said, looking at Emma and David, trying to seek their approval.

But there was nothing else to say. They needed to go to Gold with Snow, and there was no way that Snow could be separated from Regina. And there was something that the three of them wished at that moment; that Gold could fix this, because everything would become more difficult if it were not so.

* * *

**Here is the second part. Glad you liked the idea! Let me know what you think about this. Thank you very much for your reviews, I love reading what you think about this. :) And please, more R&R?**


	3. Chapter 3

Regina held onto her wheel driving. The atmosphere was very tense. Even little Snow dared not speak. And Regina less. Emma was in the passenger seat, her gaze lost out, and David and Snow were in the back seat. Little Snow was still afraid of him, so she was sitting in a corner seat.

"Where are we going?" Snow spoke for the first time, approaching a little to look at her stepmother. This carriage was very strange for her.

"We are going to see a man who's going to help us." Emma said, coming around to hear the voice of the little girl. Snow furrowed her brow, and returned to support her back against the seat, returning her gaze to the man sitting next to her.

He had not stopped looking at her since he met her. She didn't know why. He would have seemed friendly if he had not tried to hurt Regina. But after that, Regina didn't seem quite angry at him. Maybe the woman Emma was right and he wasn't evil.

"Are you... a prince?" Snow asked curiously, watching David.

David was speechless to notice that she was speaking to him. His heart was breaking to see the little girl look at him with fear from the other side of the seat. "Yes, I'm a prince."

Snow's green eyes opened wide in surprise. "Really?" But her eyes fell suddenly excited, confused. "But why did you want to hurt Regina? The princes don't do those things against the ladies." She said with some pride to remember one of the lessons from her mother.

"I know, I'm sorry you had to see that." He tried to smile. "I'm not going to do it again."

"I hope so. I don't want anyone to harm my new Mama. If you try to hurt her again, I'll hit you." She said firmly, causing a small smile on David. This little girl was his wife; she would defend whom she loved. Even if Regina was one of them.

Regina remained attentive to the whole conversation. She didn't budge until she heard that if David was trying to hurt her again, that little girl would defend her. Of course, she couldn't do anything, but the impact in Regina was to hear that. It was strange to know that a child loved her. And all that was happening was very ironic, because a child loved her, but she didn't want this child. And she wanted to Gold have a solution for this.

"Regina, stop, it's here!" Emma squealed causing Regina brake hard. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even see Gold's shop. "Are you okay?" Emma asked confused to see the look on the brunette.

"I'm fine." Regina said sharply, turning off the car engine. Emma rolled her eyes and left the car as David did. But the blonde opened the backseat door to find her little mother watching her.

"I do not want to go with you." Snow quickly said, crossing her arms. Emma sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry because I did that. I'm not going to do it again. You have to come with me. Regina is here, too." She tried to say in a last effort. But little Snow didn't move, nor did she intend to do so. She was stubborn as a child, too. "Regina." Emma lifted her gaze to see Regina starting to walk toward Gold's shop.

"What?" The brunette said with annoyance, knowing what the blonde wanted. "You can't with a five years old? How are you doing with my son?"

"I'm not going to answer this. And this is..." She sighed, shaking her head. "She just trusts you, although it may seem absurd."

Regina rolled her eyes and walked around the car, heading to Emma. She stood next to her, and uncrossed her arms watching the little girl with a defiant look and her crossed arms. She had no intention of leaving the car.

"Snow, you must come." Snow moved her gaze to her, confused.

"Are you sure? She tried to take me from you." Regina shook her head, starting to get frustrated.

"Just get out of there. We have to go see Gold."

Snow sighed, not convinced. But if her stepmother said she had to. She jumped out of the car, and instantly, Regina closed the door behind her. She started walking t Gold's with Emma, and Snow couldn't stop running after them and grab Regina's hand.

Regina was frozen in place, lowering her gaze to the girl. "What are you doing?" She snapped with some discomfort.

"C'mon, Regina." Emma said, trying to not make things worse for little Snow. Regina turned her gaze to Emma and snorted.

"Why don't you take her?!"

"No!" Snow yelled clutching her hand. Emma stared at Regina, and the brunette finished sighing in surrender. She had to move on to Gold's with the child clinging to her hand.

David was already inside the shop and Gold in front of him, with his two hands on his stick, as always. When they came in, he didn't bother to look at women; he just stared at the child. He formed a small smile on his lips, something fun.

"Indeed, she is." He said in his gravelly voice. Emma took a few steps forward.

"You can fix this?" Gold returned his gaze to her, but he furrowed his brow and turned his gaze to Regina.

"What have you done?" And this time, that question was not in an accusatory tone.

"I didn't want this." Regina said quickly. "I found a cupcake and a candle on my porch." She fixed her gaze anywhere to avoid having to look at the faces of all of them. "And I asked for a wish."

"You caused this?!" David shouted, taking a step toward her. But he reminded the girl that was next to the witch, and he had to stay in place to remember what he had told her. "What have you done, Regina?" He said trying to sound calmer now.

"I didn't want this!" She snapped angrier now. "I asked for my child. My child. Can you understand?!" She yelled at him. And Emma was the one who looked down for a few seconds and turned her gaze to her.

"You wanted Henry!" She took a step toward her, absolutely furious. "How could you do that?!"

"He's my child!" Regina protested totally indignant.

"This is not now about Henry." Gold's calm voice was heard in the place, causing women to calm down. But they didn't remove their eyes from one another. "And I must say, the next time you have to be more specific to which child you mean, dearie."

Regina furrowed her brow and shook her gaze to meet his cold stare. "What?" He smiled faintly, and she shook her head quickly. "Henry is my only child."

"From what I can see, I'm afraid that's not true." He turned his gaze to little Snow, who was more confused than ever. She knew no Henry, and she didn't know anything about that Regina had another child. She had a stepbrother?

"Okay, Snow, why not go there?" Emma pointed with her hand to where the curtains were. She didn't want the little girl had to listen to all this talk. She extended her hand, but Snow hid behind Regina, still holding her hand. And Emma couldn't do anything to look at Regina.

"Alright," said Regina rendered, heading for the living room behind the curtains. She took Snow and moved her to a chair, dropping her hand. "You must stay here, okay?" Snow sat in the chair and nodded, clasping her hands in her lap. Regina nodded and went back to where the adults were.

"How could you do this?" David asked totally confused now. "You don't even love Snow."

"Of course not." Regina said quickly. "Henry's my child. I have no idea why this turned out like this."

"She's your child, too." Gold said quietly, earning confused looks from everyone. "You loved her as your own child, once. She was your first child."

"She never was, nor will my child!" Regina couldn't help yelling, feeling rage through her body to hear buzz words. That was not true at all.

Gold smiled weakly and took a few steps toward her. "Are you sure? Then why you were trying her as one?" Regina furrowed her brow and opened her mouth to speak, "You look like you've lost some memory, dearie. Who was the one who stayed with her always? Who was defending her from all harm?"

"Regina?" The voice of the little Snow was heard, and soon Regina saw her coming behind Gold. She seemed scared, and very confused. "Why are you yelling?"

To find her green eyes, Regina quickly reminded about what Gold was speaking. She had treated Snow as her child, but by commitment. It wasn't like that? It had to be. She couldn't remember ever feeling Snow as her child... but it is true that she was always with her. And it's true that she had tried to defend Snow from all danger. Or rather, of just one danger.

_Regina almost ran from the palace to the gardens. King Leopold was not there, it was two days before their wedding, but even so, the king had to make a trip. She was in charge of the palace, and of her stepdaughter. The servants were not an issue, neither was Snow, but her mother was the problem. She tried to make good orders to the servants, but her mother was always there telling her she should be more strict, otherwise no one would take her as a good queen. Regina didn't mind having to hear that. But when she went to have breakfast, her stepdaughter was not there. Neither her mother._

_The servants told her that her mother had taken Snow to the gardens, to give her lessons. And Regina didn't want to even imagine what they were about those lessons._

_Her mother could be ruining her life, but she wouldn't let her ruin her stepdaughter's life. Snow was too innocent to have to fall into Cora's hands, too._

_"Mother!" Regina shouted getting closer to Cora and Snow. They were almost at the bottom of the garden, and Snow was in front of her mother, completely rigid, and a little frightened expression on her face. When she came to, she stood next to Snow watching her mother. "What are you doing?"_

_"I'm teaching Snow how to be a better princess." Cora smiled falsely, as she always did when they were in front of other people. "What's wrong, dear?"_

_"Snow doesn't need lessons from you. She's a good princess. She's a child, she has to fun." Regina said quickly, trying to reason with her mother... though she knew that all this would be in vain._

_"Have fun? Regina, sweetheart, she's a princess. And she should behave like a princess." Cora hardened her voice and looked coldly at her daughter, starting to bother._

_"No. I'm her stepmother, she's my job now. I don't want her to take lessons." Recalling that she was the girl next to her, she turned to Snow, forming a small smile to try to alleviate the uncomfortable situation she was going through. "You don't want lessons, don't you, Snow?"_

_"I – I'd rather spend time with you." Snow said with a small smile. Regina broadened her smile and stroked her hair and then back to look at her mother._

_"You heard her." But Regina furrowed her brow when she saw her mother laugh weakly._

_"She's a girl. She doesn't know what is best for her and..."_

_"You're not her mother. I am." Regina cut her mother's words to hear those words. She had always said those words to her; she didn't know what was best, and that she did it because she was her mother. But now, Regina could use those words against her. "And I'm doing what you taught me, Mother. I'm doing the best for my child."_

_Regina could see the eyes of her mother angry, but she didn't care. She was trying to make her crazy. She was sure she was entering her mind for her to do bad deeds... but she refused. For some reason, her mother was adamant that she should hate Snow. She was sure that Cora was putting voices in her head to hurt the little princess._

_She had a little grudge against Snow... but her mother was her problem. She had pulled Daniel's heart in front of her. She killed him. And surely, Cora wanted her to turn against Snow. She had felt so much hate when she found out that Snow had told her mother about her and Daniel... but then she started to try to take that hatred to remember the words she had said._

_"I should have let her die on that horse."_

_Those words were so cold and hateful. Regina didn't want to have to think about that. She didn't want to look like her mother, because that was something that Cora could have said. And, inevitably, she was going to be Snow's mother. And she didn't want to treat Snow as her mother treated her all her life. She wanted to be a better mother than her._

_"Come, Snow." Regina said taking the hand of her stepdaughter. She turned to start walking towards the palace, but Snow didn't move. Confused, Regina looked at Snow, and furrowed her brow at her look totally lost. "Snow?"_

_"She's in a trance." Cora said. Regina looked quickly at her mother, finding on her face a little smile. She furrowed her brow and shook her head quickly._

_"No Mother. You can't use magic in her! Leave her alone!" Regina turning to Snow, her back to her mother. She gently took the girl's shoulders and shook her slightly. "Snow, dear? Snow... came back."_

_Snow blinked back to reality and Regina smiled totally relieved. But when Snow opened her mouth to speak, she was quickly removed from Regina, rising into the air. Regina took a few steps back totally surprised and shocked. She looked up at the palace; there was nobody can see that... and then she turned to her mother._

_"Mother! What the hell are you doing?! Let her go!"_

_"I'm teaching her how to be better." Cora said quietly. Regina looked at Snow again; her face was completely full of confusion and fear. She tried to speak but she couldn't._

_"Regina..." She could only hear, and that could only increase her despair._

_Suddenly, Snow became totally rigid, her arms at her sides, as if she couldn't move. And Regina knew her mother was doing the same thing she did to her when she misbehaved. Or so Cora thought._

_"Mother, let her go! Now!" That was the first time that Regina wanted magic to fight her mother and make her suffer. She couldn't be doing this to Snow. "Mother!" Regina shouted totally desperate, never taking her eyes away o f Snow._

_Cora dropped her hand as Snow fell on the floor, unconscious. Regina ran beside the girl and took her in her arms, checking her face and moving her slightly._

_"You shouldn't worry so much about this child." Cora said taking a few steps toward them. "Love is weakness, my dear."_

_"Snow, Snow..." Regina didn't even have the strength to answer her mother's words. Everything she said was a lie. Love was not weakness. She loved her father, and she loved Snow. They always managed to get her smile and make her feel better. She knew that couldn't be a weakness at all. "Snow, sweetheart, wake up. Please."_

_Snow's eyes began to open slightly and her brow began to frown slowly. Regina smiled fully relieved and took a few strands of hair from her face totally relieved that the girl was fine._

_"She doesn't remember anything." Regina could hear her mother. She pressed her lips to her screams of rage toward her not to leave her mouth._

_"Regina?" Snow asked, totally confused, watching the face of concern of her stepmother. "What happened?"_

_"You fainted... but you're okay now." Regina smiled getting up and helping the girl to her feet. "Are you okay, right?"_

_"I think so." Snow said totally confused, taking a hand to her head. She noted the presence of Cora and Regina could see the discomfort in her. "We will continue with lessons, Mrs. Mills?"_

_"No." Regina replied quickly. "Let's go to the kitchen, and we ordered hot chocolate. Do you want that?" Snow's eyes lit up quickly, and nodded with a smile. "Let's go."_

_Passing an arm around the shoulders of her stepdaughter, Regina started walking, not even bothering to look at her mother. She had not done that to Snow to be better disciplined... what case would that if she wouldn't remember anything after that? She only did it to cause fear in her._

_And maybe, Regina started thinking, her mother had a point. Love was weakness. Her weakness had always been her father, but now, she loved Snow as her child. Now she had two weaknesses._

There was no way she could feel Snow as her child again. A lot happened between them. Snow took all of her happiness; Daniel was dead because of her. She killed her mother. Henry was all she had now. He and no one else. And not even him, because he didn't live with her, and he didn't want to be with her... but still, she loved him. He was her child, not her.

"How do you fix this?" Regina lifted her gaze to Gold. He shook his head slightly.

"I can't do anything. You can." She furrowed her brow totally confused. "Until your wish isn't complete, she will remain like this."

"What do you mean?" Emma intervened, approaching a few steps toward him. "How could be complete her wish?"

"Oh, she knows that." He smiled slightly staring at Regina.

She felt her body shudder, knowing what he meant. She had wanted her child back. Slowly, she looked down to see the little girl in front of her, who was looking at her with confusion. She already had a child. But she didn't want this child... so... not until her wish was complete, Snow would be a child.

And that meant, perhaps, that until she doesn't love Snow as her child again, she was going to keep it that way.

* * *

**Hey! I can't believe I had so many reviews. For me it's very important to read what all of you think about this story. I love reading your reviews! Thank you so much!**  
**This chapter is a bit longer. I couldn't help it, haha. And I hope you've enjoyed this, too. :)**  
**I love reading yours reviews, so please, R&R? I'm really happy that you all like this idea.**


	4. Chapter 4

Henry started up the stairs slowly, without much encouragement, as always. The school had not been fun, and his life was not very pretty. In the town there was always some problem, or new dangers. He had his family to protect him, but he didn't like that they had to go through dangers because of him. His grandparents and his mother, and now his father, were trying to protect him... from his other mother. It was all very difficult to contain.

He loved his family, including Regina. She was _his_ mother. But she was evil. He had no doubt that she loved him, but she had an odd way of love... it was almost an obsession. But, in recent times, after her mother died... she returned to what it was before Cora appeared.

She began to be wanting better for him, again. If she was a good person, that way there would be no danger. His family wouldn't have to attack her, and he would be happy to spend time with her, knowing that she was a good person.

"Don't shout!" He heard Emma scream. He furrowed his brow completely confused; she was fighting with her parents? What happened now?

Without hesitation twice, Henry started up the stairs quickly. He reached the door and pulled out his keys, putting them in place to open the door. Once he started to open the door, he had the attention of everyone in the room. His mom. His grandpa. And his mom. Wait. Regina was there, too. He furrowed his brow totally confused and stepped forward, closing the door behind him and putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"Mom... what are you doing here?" Henry asked looking at Regina.

Regina gave a small smile to see her son. She had not seen him in days. It was nearly four days since she last saw him in the forest. And she knew that he had begun to call Emma as his mom. And then he said that word, looking at her... she was relieved to know that she still remained Mom for him.

But Henry was confused over having no response from anyone. He looked around, noticing that her grandmother was not anywhere. And his mother was there. That couldn't be good.

"Where's Mary Margaret?" He asked now looking at Emma. She sighed with a sad look. And he began to despair. "What – what happened?"

"She's fine, Henry." Emma took a step toward him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But something happened."

And Henry didn't hesitate to look at Regina, completely terrified that she might have returned to The Evil Queen. "What did you do to her?"

"Henry..." Regina moved closer to him, totally embarrassed. "I'm sorry... I didn't want that to happen."

"David and I came to see Mary Margaret, how she was..." Emma began talking to reassure her son. "But she wasn't here... anywhere."

"What?" Henry shouted, feeling his eyes fill with tears. Her grandmother had disappeared? He glanced quickly at Regina, and steps back. "What have you done?"

"I found a box on my doorstep. There was a cupcake and a candle. I – I didn't want this to happen, Henry. I made a wish... but everything went wrong."

"You asked for her to be dead?" Henry asked carefully. Regina shook her head sadly at the thought that her son still had bad thoughts about her.

"I asked for my child. For you. I asked for my child back. And then... she came to the door. But as a child." Regina finished explaining, leaving a terrible mess in Henry. He turned to look at Emma.

"Mary Margaret is now a child?" Emma nodded slightly, even with some sadness. He furrowed his brow and turned his gaze to his grandfather and his mother. "But – but there must be a solution, isn't it?"

"Gold told us it had a solution." David spoke for the first time. He stared for a few seconds to Regina before returning to watch his grandson. "But we'll find another solution because we don't think that's possible."

Suddenly, Henry raised his gaze to the stairs when he heard footsteps coming from there. And in a second, he saw a little girl with dark hair and green eyes downstairs. That little girl was to be his grandmother. She seemed headed for Regina, but she froze to see him.

"Who are you?" She asked with a frown. Henry was speechless. It was very strange to see his grandmother like that way. But above all, she didn't remember him?

"He's Henry. He's my son." Emma said, quickly earning Regina's cold stare.

Snow looked at Regina, who now kept her eyes on Henry. And she remembered what she had heard. This was the Henry who her stepmother spoke... but she had said that he was her child, too. "Are you... my stepbrother?" Snow asked in confusion watching Henry.

Henry would had told her that he was actually her grandson, but that was too weird. "Regina is my adoptive mother. And Emma is my biological mother."

Snow furrowed her brow a bit confused, but then she understood. Henry was not of Regina's blood, but she was his mother, too. As she was hers. "I have another Mama, too." She smiled slightly. "You want to play with me? They will not let me be here, but I was alone in the room above... and it was very boring."

Henry smiled slightly, meaning the little girl. He must go away from them when they had problems, too. "Yeah, of course." He took a step forward, but she quickly shook her head.

"I'm sorry! I didn't tell you my name. I'm Snow." She extended her hand with a small smile, and Henry took her tiny hand with a smile. Snow squeezed his hand clinging to him and took him upstairs, almost on the run.

Regina saw her son out of sight, and the door being closed was heard in less than a second. Then, she turned her gaze to David and Emma. "This would be a good time to go." She walked to the door, but Emma quickly took her arm.

"You can't go. Snow will despair when she sees that you're not here." Regina got rid of her grip brutality, furrowing her brow and crossing her arms.

"What you expect, Miss Swan? I have to live here with all of you because if not your little mother will begin to mourn? I don't care." She turned to head towards the door.

"You caused this. You must help us." David said taking a step forward. Regina raised her eyebrows and turned, with a small smile.

"Just tell her that I don't want to see her. You're her family. She will end up loving you, in some way or another."

"The thing is, Regina, it's that now she thinks you are her family. I can't break her heart by saying that you don't want to see her." Emma said quickly with some sadness. But Regina smiled. And Emma knew what that smile meant. She was enjoying this. "You can't leave her."

"Really?" She said with irony and even with her smile. "Watch me." She turned back and this time, she opened the door and was out of sight in seconds.

Emma and David exchanged looks of concern, but they knew what was what they should do. They had to convince Snow that they loved her, and that she would be better with them, and not with Regina. But they knew that her heart would break, too. She was just a child.

* * *

Snow rubbed her eyes starting to get sleepy. She let out a yawn as Henry was telling about his book. In that book had stories about princes and princesses, and she had wanted to see the book, but for some reason, Henry said it was better that she didn't see it. But he was happy to tell her a few stories.

There was a princess who had a evil stepmother and stepsisters. Then there was a princess who had slept for years. There had two children who were lost in the woods. And there was a princess who had eaten a poisoned apple. It was strange. How could harm an apple? Regina loved apples and she always told her that they were the most delicious of all fruits.

Regina. It was a while that she didn't see her, and she had begun to miss her, but Henry was very friendly. He wasn't like that Emma and that prince David.

"Henry?" Henry quickly fell silent and stared at the little girl. "You live with her in her house?"

"Uhm, I – I live here. But I lived with her all my life, but now... I live here." Snow furrowed her brow, totally confused. Why he would rather live with Emma and David than with Regina?

"Why don't you live with her? She is very good."

Henry sighed, and smiled slightly at Snow's innocence. She could only remember Regina's good side. "Well... a lot happened. And now I live with my real mom." He didn't want to explain many things so that he would have actually explain his mother was the Evil Queen. And Snow only knew Regina, not The Evil Queen.

"I want to live with her." Snow smiled leaping out of bed onto the floor. "I want to see her."

Henry had no time to tell her to stay that little Snow ran out of the room. She went downstairs and jumped down, looking in all directions. Emma and David were sitting at the table talking, but when they saw her, they fell silent. And Snow furrowed her brow not seeing Regina anywhere.

"Uhm, where's Regina?" David looked at Emma sighing. She sighed, too, but she got up from her chair and approached the girl, kneeling in front of her as she watched Henry down the stairs. "She's here, isn't she?" Snow asked fearfully.

"Snow... you don't remember us, but..." She sighed again. Emma wasn't the kind of people who said that they love others, but this was an exception. She had never told her mom that she loved her, but now her mother wasn't here. And she really regretted not to have said it before. "We love you, and we could never hurt you."

Snow furrowed her brow and walked away from Emma, raising her eyes to find David's sad look. She turned to look everywhere. "Where is she?"

"She's not here?" Henry asked understood the situation. His mother had not agreed to stay up there for her. But he didn't realize that those words might hurt a little much Snow.

"What?" She looked at Henry, feeling her eyes fill with tears. Emma stood and took a step toward her, but she pulled away quickly. "No, get away from me! I want Regina!"

"Snow, please. We love you. Henry's here, too. I know you two are getting along. You can play with him, don't you want that?" Emma tried to take a step closer, but Snow moved away quickly.

"No, I want my Mama!" She screamed letting the tears sliding down her cheeks. She looked for a moment at the door, finding the exit. She looked once more to Emma. "I want to be with her!" And then she ran to the door, which opened quickly and ran out of the house.

"Snow!" Emma yelled starting to run behind her. David didn't hesitate to follow the footsteps of his daughter, and Henry ran to his room.

He entered the room and ran to his bag, opening it and pulling out his cell phone from there. He quickly dialed some numbers before taking the phone to his ear, placing his backpack on his back.

_"Henry!"_ His mom's cheerful voice reached his ear.

"Mom, you must help me!" He said quickly ran downstairs and got out of the house, trying to follow his grandfather and his mother.

Snow began to hear Emma screaming her name, so she started to run faster as she could. But suddenly she came to a place where everything was strange... strange carriages were everywhere, and seemed not to stop. But Snow looked back, seeing Emma be closer, as Prince David. She turned to look ahead and took a breath before starting to run across the street, although the cars were still passing.

"SNOW!" Emma shouted totally terrified that a car may run her over. She watched Snow running down the street, miraculously without being shocked by any car. When where a few cars, she decided to run across the street although was banned and had the risk of being hit. "Snow!" She screamed again to reach the village and didn't see the little girl anywhere. "Snow!" Emma shouted one last time, holding a hand to her head and looking in all directions... nut she couldn't see her. She had managed to escape from her.

Little Snow poked her head out from under a car, watching David get to Emma. They talked for seconds, and then Emma went for a direction and David on the other. But Snow didn't move from there. She didn't want anyone to find her. They wanted to keep her away from Regina. There was no way that Regina could leave her alone. She loved her. She couldn't have done that.

Once more Snow didn't saw Emma and David; she got off under the car slowly, looking in all directions. She didn't know this place, and no one was there except the strange carriages that were on the asphalt. But she shook her head to one side, and saw Henry come to a corner. And he saw her.

"No..." She whispered before easing steps and turn around to start running away from Henry. But Henry didn't scream her name and tried to speak, he just simply start running after her.

After much running, Snow managed to do something that was known to her. It was a forest. She smiled weakly despite the tears that were still in her red cheeks. She swallowed and looked back, making sure she had gotten away from Henry. Somewhat relieved, Snow ran into the forest and began to climb the mountain of earth to be in the depths of the forest.

Maybe Regina was nearby. Regina loved nature. Both of them were doing long walks in the woods, or gardens. And Regina always told her she shouldn't go there alone because it was dangerous, but this time she had no choice. She had to find her.

Snow walked and walked through the woods, but she gave up flopping on the floor. The forest was too big for her. And it wasn't like the forest she knew. And Regina didn't appear on any side. She was alone in the wood ... she had gotten lost. Now she couldn't remember how to get back to the place where the carriages were, and she didn't know where to go to find her stepmother.

Desperate and not knowing what to do, little Snow hugged her legs and buried her face in them, unable to stop mourn. She should have been with Emma; she looked good. But she wanted to be with Regina, and now she was missing because she had failed to find her.

"Snow?" Snow looked up quickly to hear Henry's voice. He was on the steps of her, but she was alarmed quickly, standing up and moving away a little frightened. She was relieved that someone had found her, but at the same time, she didn't want to stay away from Regina. "It's okay. I'm alone. I don't want to do anything against you."

"You're taking me with them. And I want to be with Regina." Snow said between sobs. "Please," She begged causing Henry felt a great pity. It was true that he should take her to his grandfather and mother, but the girl seemed to really want to be with Regina. "Please... she's my new Mama. I don't want to lose her, too."

Henry felt his eyes fill with few tears. This girl loved his mom. Why Regina couldn't see that and loved her, too? She was so blinded with him that she couldn't see the love Snow had for her. He couldn't take Snow to Emma and David; he had to take her with his mom. The poor girl was suffering a lot being away from her. "Okay. I'm going to take you to her."

Snow's eyes quickly lit up, and she wiped a tears from her cheek. "Really?" Henry nodded slightly with a small smile and walked a few steps toward her. "You promise?"

He reached out and took a breath before nodding. "I promise." Snow grinned and ran to him, taking his hand tightly. Henry smiled reassuringly and started walking with her, pulling out his cell phone from his jacket to call the person that this little girl wanted so much to see.

* * *

**Thank you very much for all your reviews! I saw you were asking about Henry, and I thought it was a good time for him to appear. And you see, he will help a lot between Snow and Regina. She didn't appear much in this chapter, but I wanted to focus a bit on little Snow.**  
**Don't worry, there will be a lot of Regina in the next chapter, and of course, with her new child. ;)**  
**I'm glad you like this idea! I love writing this. And actually, yes, it would be nice to see something like that on the show.**  
**Well... thank you very much for your reviews, and I'd love to read what you think about this chapter, about Henry and Snow? What could Henry make for Snow and Regina? I love to read your opinions. Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Regina looked at the clock again. It had been almost ten minutes from Henry's call. He said he would soon be in her home, but he still didn't come. And that was beginning to worry her. Maybe Emma and David had not been allowed him to go to her house. She wasn't worried about her son because of his delay, but when the town was filled with magic, new dangers began to arrive. And Regina just wanted to protect her son. Although he was away from her.

Letting out a sigh, Regina got up and grabbed her black purse, heading for the door. She opened the door and left the house, just in time when her son came to the entrance of the main courtyard. Her son and Snow... still as a child.

She had received a call from Henry, and she was very happy about that... but that call was because little Snow had escaped when she found out that she wasn't there. And Henry had asked her help. She didn't want to find the girl, but she came to search her with her car for Henry. But Henry called her again, telling her he would see her in her house in five minutes.

Indeed, Henry had found the girl. She was clinging to his hand, with her eyes on the floor. Henry to see her formed a small smile. Regina didn't ignore the act, and had to smile to make her son's smile. And she had to admit, although she didn't want, the two of them holding their hand... they seemed to be very innocent. Regina had no doubt that her son was innocent of everything. But at that time, Regina believed that she would think that this girl was, too. Actually, Regina forgot the fact that the girl was her enemy, and seen her just she was now. A little girl.

Snow raised her eyes from the ground and Regina was a little surprised to see the girl's eyes, red. She seemed to have cried... a lot. But the brunette furrowed her brow, somewhat confused. She had been crying for her, perhaps? "Regina!" Snow screamed with utter joy, getting rid of Henry's hand and ran to her. Regina soon saw the little girl clinging to her legs. She furrowed her brow annoying, and opened her mouth to speak and try to remove the girl from her legs, but the little girl spoke first. "I thought I would never see you again."

And then, she started to hear a little sob. Snow's sob. She furrowed her brow confused, not knowing what to feel. She could be evil... but it was sad to hear the sobbing of a little girl. But things were different. This little girl was not just any little girl... she was Snow White. Regina opened her mouth and lifted her gaze, watching Henry walking towards them. She was sure he had understood her look.

"It's okay, Snow." Henry said to reach them. Snow moved away from Regina, turning to look at Henry. "No need to cry now." Snow smiled slightly and turned her gaze to Regina.

"Why did you leave?"

Regina opened her mouth to respond, but quickly closed it when she saw the pain in her green eyes. She had been crying for her. This girl had run off to be with her. She wanted so much that her son could do that for her.

"I think we need to talk." Henry said to see the contradiction in his mother. He nodded slightly before past her toward the door of her house. But she didn't move... and Snow either.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked somewhat concerned to see Regina so confused. Even she could see that. Regina looked at her for a few seconds and blinked coming back to her reality.

"Yes." She said before turning back and walking towards her house, followed by the girl. She opened the door and let the children get into it, then close the door behind her.

The atmosphere became very tense. She couldn't believe that a tense atmosphere could be caused by two children. On one side was her child... her son. She knew that Henry wanted to talk to her seriously, couldn't be good for her. But she knew that this little boy could get anything from her... and somehow or another, he would get what he wanted from her. And then, there was the other child.

She wasn't her child, but she was a child. A child whom she hated because she was her enemy, but now she was a child. What could she do? Try to treat her well because she was now a little girl... or treat her as she deserved? She couldn't remember the things she had done to her, but she did those things. And Regina remembered them very well.

"Snow, you could wait in the kitchen? It's over there." Henry pointed to the kitchen door, but she furrowed her brow in disgust. "It's okay, she's not going anywhere. I promise." Regina saw Snow's face relax a bit, and then look at her; she went into the kitchen, leaving her and her son alone.

Henry dropped his backpack on the couch, sitting beside it, clasping his hands in his lap. He was nervous, because he even dared to look at her. She furrowed her brow but sat beside him, careful to leave a space between him and her to not bother him.

"I have a plan." Henry said quickly. She smiled crookedly, more confused. And he dared to look into her eyes. "I'm going to stay three days a week here with you... and Snow. But other days, she will stay here with you... alone."

"What?" It was a lot of information to process. Her son was going to be with them three days. She had him for ten years every day of every month, but now three days a week sounded great considering she could see him in the week just one day. But he spoke about Snow. And she was living here... with her... alone.

"I'll talk to my mom and gramps. They'll understand. She can't be away from you... and I don't think you want to live with us."

She didn't want to imagine what David would say. There was no way he was going to let that happen. And she couldn't judge him for that. She didn't want the child, why she would have to take care of her? Perhaps Henry knew she had to get back to love as her child for her to return to normal and he planned this whole plan? She didn't care. She couldn't live with Snow White... if she were a child or not.

"Henry, I – I can't..." She tried to say, but Henry shook his head quickly.

"Yes you can." He sighed deeply, lowering his gaze. "Look, this is temporary. I know they will find the solution quickly. But Snow… she can't be separated from you. She really loves you."

"But I don't." She responded quickly. Henry lowered his head rendered, but then raised his eyes to hers again.

"I'm not sure to do this, either. I'm not sure I could leave my grandma alone with you... because you could hurt her. But I want to trust you, I really do."

Regina's eyes lit up slightly at that statement. She didn't believe that after everything that had happened Henry still wanted to trust her again. She couldn't waste that opportunity but... she couldn't live with Snow. She just couldn't. "Henry, I'm sorry... I cannot..."

He shook his head and got up from the couch, standing in front of her. "You can't keep doing these things! You can't be focused only on me. Now someone needs you. Someone really needs you. Please, don't be selfish. I know that if you are able to love a child who's not me, I know you can change." He took a breath before keep talking. "Mom, if you can't love a child, what I can do? I don't want you to treat me well but that means you're abusing everyone else. You can't be so. No more."

Regina was shocked at those words. There was so much sadness and despair in Henry's voice that she knew he really meant those words. He really believed that. And he knew she loved him, but quickly she understood his anxiety. He didn't want her to be evil to others. He wanted her to be nice to everyone, not just him. He really wanted her to be a good person.

"Henry... I don't know if I'll be able to do this." She said softly, trying to get her son to think clearly. She was the Evil Queen and she was Snow White. How she could take care of her?

Henry sighed and stepped closer to her, his dark green eyes meeting her brown eyes. "You have to promise me... you must swear to me that you're not going to hurt her."

Regina sighed lowering her eyes, and he knew that this wasn't easy for her. He knew it was something very hard what he was asking... but his plan could work if it was well taken. If his mom promised and swore not to hurt his grandmother, and took care of her... he could trust her. But he wasn't sure about this, either. She had made promises before... and she had not made them... but he thought that this should be different.

If his mother accepted, little Snow would be happy. His mom could really change. And maybe, just _maybe_, when things return to normal, she and his grandma could return to a good relationship.

"If you ever want to hurt her, just think she's a kid. Just a person very, very evil can hurt a child. And I know you're not like that, no matter what."

She smiled slightly knowing now that at least her son knew she wasn't that way. "Your grandfather... there's no way he let this happen."

Henry grinned, knowing what the words meant. She was saying that his grandfather wouldn't let that happen, but she didn't say she wasn't going to do this. She was willing to do this, at least a little.

"I'll talk to him. I'm gonna get Emma understands, and she will help us." He smiled again, sitting next to her again. "So, you're going to do this?"

Regina sighed, shifting her gaze to either side. It was something she didn't know if she could do. She really didn't want to. It was true that she could never hurt a child... at least not physically. She had put a curse on many children, and she had hurt her son emotionally. But she could never kill a child... who could do that?

Her mother, maybe. She shook her head, trying to imagine her mother like the last time she saw her... full of love for her. And then, Snow White took her from her life... forever.

"Henry?" Little Snow's voice reached her ears. She lifted her gaze and couldn't prevent the hatred consuming her to see the girl at the door of her kitchen. This was the same girl who had caused her mother's death. "Can I go back now?"

Henry was able to recognize that look, unfortunately. She was looking with very hate to Snow. And he had to make her think. "You told me once you wanted to redeem yourself." He reached out and gently took her hand, squeezing it slightly. "I know this is the way."

Regina furrowed her brow at those words, and to feel his little hand in hers. She turned her eyes to him, and smiled slightly finding his eyes full of innocence. Henry smiled back, and she turned her gaze to the little girl.

She was with her frown, clearly puzzled by Henry's words. And the whole situation surely. But her eyes were full of innocence, too.

_"This is not the way."_ She heard a voice in her head said. But it wasn't an evil voice. It was the voice of someone who once saved her life. Snow White had said those words after saving her, believing she could change.

At one time, Snow had Henry's hopes. She really wanted her to change, giving her opportunities that she didn't take because the revenge almost controlled her body and mind. And once, Snow stopped having those hopes. And now she had Henry. She at that time didn't want change, not wanting to be good for anybody, but now she had someone who was worth changing.

Henry was right. If she was able to keep her promise, she could have her son's love back. She didn't mind the love of everyone, but if she had to have the love of everyone to have her son's love back, she would do everything possible to be a good person.

"I promise, Henry." Henry opened her eyes, totally surprised and happy at the same time. She returned to find his eyes. "I _promise_ I will _not_ hurt her."

Henry smiled widely. If she was saying those words, it was because she was going to stay in this house alone with Snow. He would be able to trust her. She was going to be a good person. And not just because of him. Little Snow would make her a good person, too.

* * *

**Hey, you all! :) Many thanks for your reviews! I love reading your opinions. Well, there was a chapter here about Regina, and Henry... and Snow, unconsciously because she wasn't there, but she was the cause of all that talk. I hope you liked this chapter, making it clear what will happen. ;)**  
**I'd like to read what you all think about this chapter! About Henry and Regina? What do you think about Henry's plan? I love reading yours reviews, so please, can you leave one here about this? :) Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you crazy?" David shouted against Regina. Emma looked at her father, thinking the same as him, but without encouragement to shouting at Regina in front of her son.

"Henry, go to your room." Emma said in a mild tone. Henry laid eyes on her and shook his head, taking a step forward between his mom and his grandpa.

"This will work, Grandpa. I know." David looked down to watch his grandson's eyes, letting the anger slowly decline to see his eyes. "You have to trust us."

"Henry..." He sighed, reaching down to his height and taking his arms gently. "I know you want this to work... but we can't risk Snow's life to prove that she can change."

Henry pursed his lips when he saw the determination not to accept the idea in his grandfather's eyes. He looked up at Emma, hoping that she could think. "Mom?"

"Henry... I don't think it's a good idea. She hates her." She raised her eyes to find Regina's eyes. "Everyone here knows that."

Henry sighed and turned away from his grandfather, turning to look at his mother. Regina looked down at him and saw his eyes in desperation for help. She knew they weren't going to accept this, but she believed that if Henry was trying to convince them, would be sufficient. She never thought she would try to convince them when she wasn't even totally convinced. But she had to try... for her son.

"She's a child." Regina said, staring at David. "I could never hurt children."

"Really? You are very good hurting their feelings." He said sarcastically, causing a slight pain in Regina. He was reminding her of the pain she had caused in her own son.

"If you want to take her, you're going to have to take responsibility for the many times she was going to run away." Emma and David exchanged looks somewhat concerned. "You two know she's going to do that."

She lowered her gaze to Henry once again. His eyes were bright now, and he smiled slightly to find her gaze. She let her lips formed a small smile. And then, Henry turned to his grandfather.

"I'm going to stay with her. I know she's not going to hurt her. And this is only until both of you can find the solution." He said again, wishing with all his being that his grandfather and his mother could accept this.

Emma looked at her father, wondering if he was thinking the same as her. If they accepted it, and little Snow was staying with Regina, she would spend time with her... and perhaps, Regina would start loving Snow. That would be pretty good while they could find another solution... but that didn't take away the fact that Regina hated her mother. It was very risky to leave her with her.

"Okay, look at this..." Emma started talking, gaining the attention of everyone. "The days you to stay here, Henry... Snow can stay here with her... all day." Regina let out a small sigh at that. "But the days you're not going to be here, she's going to stay with us all day... and we can bring her at night. How does that sound?" She sought her father's eyes and Regina's. She rolled her eyes, trying to think it was all for her son. All for him.

"It's okay for me." She said, exhausted. But David looked at her hesitantly, and then looked at his daughter again.

"Emma... this is very dangerous." Emma sighed and took a step toward him.

"I know. But what choice do we have? It's going to be more dangerous not to know where she could be when she escapes because she won't be with Regina."

David sighed, lowering his gaze. He didn't trust Regina at all. But Henry did... and Emma as well, otherwise there would be no way she was saying those words. And it was true that Snow would flee if she couldn't be with Regina.

"If you hurt her..." He warned, staring at Regina's cold eyes. "You're going to regret that, I assure you."

"I know." She said immune to his threats. But she knew that if she would hurt Snow, Henry could never forgive her. Ever.

"Thank you..." Henry said with a big smile. "All of you."

"I hope that we will not regret this." Emma said something uncomfortable, heading toward her son and placing a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon kid, I'll take you home to take some of your stuff, and come back here."

"I'm staying." David said quickly, thinking that if they were to leave, Regina and Snow would be left alone.

"Grandpa, they are going to be alone for a while. It's better if they could start now, don't you think?" Henry said trying to make his grandfather understand. He looked up at Regina, totally suspicious.

"I'll be here when you get back. And you'll be able to see that she's alive and well." She smiled wryly.

"Not funny." Emma said in a firm tone. She glanced at her father, and he nodded slightly. Taking his grandson by the shoulders, he left the house leaving her with Regina. "Okay, here's the thing Regina." She crossed her arms, watching the woman in front of her. "You're going to stay with my son and my mother... is going to be better that you behave."

Regina stared at her green eyes... identical to those of her mother. "I wonder you don't know Miss Swan, that I would do anything for my son." Emma raised her eyebrows slightly, and formed a small but ironic smile.

"Oh, yes, I know that. But I hope this time you can do nice things for him." Emma looked up the stairs, knowing that her mother was in any room of there. "Don't mistreat her." She said now with almost a pleading tone, keeping her sad look on the stairs. "She doesn't deserve it..." And she turned her gaze to Regina. "Not now."

Emma turned her gaze toward the stairs before stepping back and leaving the house, definitely. Regina closed the door gently, letting her head to lean on it. Everything was going to be very difficult... but she just had to keep in mind that it was for Henry. In this way, she could have her son's love again. She couldn't remember the last time she had Henry's love. Maybe a few months before Emma came to the town... when he didn't know he was adopted and he hadn't that damn book.

She sighed and turned around; thinking what might be little Snow doing in her room. There she and Henry had left her when David and Emma had arrived. She had to go check on her, verify that she wasn't breaking something or doing something wrong in her room. She wouldn't hurt her if she was doing it, she _had_ promised, but she would scold her like hell.

"Snow?"" Regina said walking up the stairs. There was no answer. She furrowed her brow and finally came to the door of her room, opening it slightly. "You're here?" She asked coming in.

Upon opening the door completely, Regina stood at the door. Snow was in her bed, lying in the middle of it, completely asleep. She went to bed slightly, watching what the girl was holding between her arms... embracing it. It was a portrait of her and Henry. Henry was the same age that Snow probably should have; five years.

She swallowed, feeling discomfort that the child grabbed her beautiful photography with her son. But she furrowed her brow a bit strange, feeling something else.

Something strange that she didn't understand. She was upset that Snow was hugging that photograph... but she seemed very sweet and tender asleep and hugging the picture.

Regina opened her eyes shocked to think that feeling. She shook her head and walked quickly back, inadvertently stepping on her shoes and falling backward to the ground. Snow woke up with a start at the sound, looking around. Regina growled and stood up upon her feet, watching her shoes on the floor. She hadn't left them there. Surely the girl had brought them out of her closet.

"Regina!" Snow said cheerfully, standing on the bed and walking to her stepmother, still holding the photograph. Regina sighed and cursed herself for having awakened her. She should have gone to the main hall to let her sleep, and like that way don't have to see her for a while.

"You can't get my stuff." Regina said taking her shoes and heading toward her closet, to keep them where they were.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see your clothes." She started jumping on the bed, with a small smile. "You don't wear more dresses and your hair is shorter. Why?"

"Well..." Regina turned and saw her jumping on her bed; with her shoes on... she couldn't help but groan. "What are you doing? You can't jump into my bed, less with your shoes on! Put yourself down!" She exclaimed totally annoying. Snow sighed and jumped to the ground, tucking her white dress. "And give me that picture." She went to her and held out her hand, waiting for the object.

"It's very pretty." Snow gave her the picture with a smile, and looked around while Regina went to leave the photo where it belonged; on her nightstand. "And your room is amazing! I love it but..." She furrowed her brow, turning her gaze to her stepmother. "Where's my room?"

Great question. She had not thought of that, but it was a fact that this little girl was going to stay and live with her for a few days. Or so she hoped. Regina sighed and looked down, wondering what room could be convenient for her. After a few seconds, she shook her head, confused and angry with herself. Why she was thinking about what was convenient for Snow White? She had to give her a room and ready. She didn't need luxury or nice things.

"Follow me." She said, leaving the room and heading towards the room that was two doors after of Henry's room. She entered the room, and folded her hands watching everything.

There was a bed in the middle and a nightstand next to it. There was a wardrobe and a small desk against the wall near the bed. And a large mirror against the wall nears the closet. Yes, this should be enough for a girl. Snow followed her coming in the room and watched everything, coming towards the bed.

"It's not like my room in the palace." She said climbing into bed and sitting on it, testing its comfort.

"Nothing is... thankfully." She sighed slightly before turning to leave.

"Where's Henry?" Regina stopped in her walk, and smiled knowing that her son would be there soon. He would come back. He was going back to live with her, at least for a few days, and he wasn't coerced or forced by magic.

"He'll be here soon." She left the room and started down the stairs when she heard footsteps behind her.

"And what can we do now?"

Regina rolled her eyes, totally tired of the girl. But she thought she should get used to her, because they would have to spend time together... mandatory. But that didn't mean she had to like that idea. Before she could say that she should stay quiet for a while, she heard a loud knock. And then something small past at her side, rolling down the stairs.

She gasped surprised to see Snow rolling down the stairs to reach the top step and be lying on the ground. Regina quickly went downstairs and took the girl, lifting her on her feet. Snow wasn't unconscious, but she had begun to mourn.

"Are you okay?" She asked with concern, noting Snow's body to see any injury on her. But perhaps the blow wasn't in sight; the child had been given a good shot.

"It hurts." Snow squealed clapping a hand to her arm. Regina looked at it; there was a scrape with a little blood. Emma and David were going to kill her. And Henry would believe that she pushed her down the stairs.

"Dammit, why don't you look where you're going?"

But Snow continued to cry at the pain. And Regina quickly dropped her arms and walked away from the girl, realizing her actions and feelings. She had cared for the child. She was worried that she had seriously damaged, and it wasn't only because The Charmings would believe that she had pushed her. There was more. But she couldn't believe she had been concerned for... this girl. She shouldn't feel that. And she wouldn't make that mistake again.

"Okay, look at me." Regina said now with a firm and cold tone. Snow continued her crying and her eyes to the ground, so she had to take her chin and lifted her head. "I'm going to take away the pain, but you can't tell anyone that this happened, do you understand?"

"Ye – yes." Snow said in her sob. Regina sighed and knew what she had to do to not leave marks that she had been beaten. They would never believe her. Although Snow would say that she had fallen on her own, they would think that she told the girl to say that... and she would lose Henry.

Regina moved her hand toward Snow's arms and furrowed her brow, trying to concentrate. She slowly moved her hand over the wound as the wound began to disappear. Snow opened her eyes completely shocked and quickly walked away from Regina, watching her totally confused.

"How did you do that?" She asked with a frown and tears still on her cheeks.

"You can't tell anyone that I did this. And that you fell down the stairs. Do you understand?"

Regina could see for the first time since she had met this little girl, her eyes looking at her suspiciously. Snow looked at her arm for a few seconds, and returned her gaze to her. "You did magic... magic is not good. You always told me."

"But I did to heal you. And I won't do it again." She said quickly, remembering her old promise to her son. She approached the girl and bent down to her height, taking her tiny arms. "You can't tell this to anyone. You must keep it as a secret." She couldn't help but think of much confusion to share a secret with Snow White again. She never thought she could do it again. But this little Snow continued with her suspicious gaze. "Could you do that for me?"

Snow hesitated for a few seconds, but then Regina saw her smile appear despite her tears, as she nodded slightly. "Yes, I promise." And then, she felt arms around her neck and a weight on her shoulder, and on her neck a faint breath.

But she had said that word. She had _promise_. She had said that word one time. And she had failed in that promise, and because of that, she ruined her life.

"_You can never speak of this, and above all, you mustn't tell my mother." She had said, totally scared that the girl in front of her could tell someone, or worse, her mother about she and Daniel. "You'd do that for me?"_

_She saw young Snow staring into her eyes, and then she smiled and said. "Yes..." Regina smiled slightly at that word. "I promise." And with a big smile, young Snow approached her and Regina held her to her body, holding her tight. But she couldn't keep her face filled with confusion and a little scared, thinking what if the girl could talk about it._

Regina took the little girl away from her at remember that moment. She had trusted in this girl, and she had failed her. She had taken Daniel from her because she failed her promise... and that's something she could never forgive her if she were a child or not. She returned her gaze to the child in front of her, and then got up to turn around and head for the living room, although she could feel on her back Snow's puzzled look.

She couldn't forget with whom she was dealing. No matter what, she wasn't just any child. She was Snow White, and she should treat her as she deserved.

* * *

**Hi y'all! First of all, Happy Easter! And thank you very much for the reviews! I love reading what you think. **

**And well, here's a bit more about Regina&Little Snow. I hope you like it, and I'd love to see what you all think about this.**

**Maybe you can give me ideas of what you want to happen between them? I love to read it and see if I could do them! Thank you very much for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

"You got it, kid?" Emma took her son's face in her hands, gently and with a small smile. Henry nodded slightly, never taking his eyes off her. "Whatever happens, you just call me. Whatever."

Regina rolled her eyes when she heard Emma say that for the third time in less than five minutes. "I could never hurt my son, Miss Swan."

"I know." Emma looked up at her. "But I doubt about my mother." She returned her gaze to Henry and smiled. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yep." Henry said with a small smile. Emma sat up and took Henry to her body, holding him tightly. "It's going to be okay, mom."

Emma nodded slightly and pressed a kiss on his head, moving him away from her body. She stepped away and looked at her father, who was at his side waiting to say goodbye to his grandson. He approached Henry as she approached at little Snow, who was standing next to Regina.

"I know you don't remember me... and believe me... this is... something hard to say for me but..." She reached down to Snow's stature and stared at her green eyes. "I miss you." She whispered, not wanting anyone else that her mother could hear those words.

Snow furrowed her brow, somewhat confused. She took a few steps toward Emma and approached her face to whisper as well. "Why do you miss me now if I'm here in front of you?"

Emma laughed slightly at that ironic question. The poor little girl couldn't understand the true meaning of her words. But it didn't matter. She took the girl and hugged her tightly, without even thinking whether she would be uncomfortable with the situation or not. "Be a good girl."

"I will be." Snow whispered letting her head rest on Emma's shoulder. There was something special this woman, something that Snow couldn't know what it was. She really liked Emma; she was very friendly. She could love her as much as she loved Regina, someday, maybe.

Emma turned away slightly from her mother, placing her hands in the pockets of her trousers, a little nervous. She stared at her son as David approached at Snow, kneeling in front of her with a small smile.

"I hope we can get along from now on." He said something hopeful to see seconds before the little hug of his daughter and his... little wife.

"I hope, too." Snow for the first time gave him a small smile, and held out her tiny hand to him, as a farewell. David took her little hand in his, and squeezed it gently.

"Just don't annoy Regina." He said remembering who would take care of her for a few days. Snow shook her head, suppressing a giggle.

"I won't."

David smiled again, and stood on his feet, moving closer to his daughter. Emma nodded slightly and turned her gaze to Henry, winking at him quickly. Henry gave him a big smile, and Emma took her father's arm to both of them turns and began to walk away from them. Regina approached the front door, and closed it gently, and then turned around and looked at the two children.

"Henry, would you want some hot chocolate now?" She smiled broadly at her son, but Henry nodded, approaching towards the living room table.

"I have homework, though." He left his backpack slung in a chair as he sat in one. And Snow didn't hesitate to follow his steps and sit in another chair, kneeling on it and forming a big smile.

"I like hot chocolate, too, Regina!" She cried with happiness. Regina nodded slightly as Henry began to remove his things from his backpack.

Regina walked into the kitchen, ready to prepare her son's favorite drink. And well, Snow's. She began to prepare the drinks as the thoughts began to flood her mind.

Finally she had her son in their home again. Because this home has never stopped to be his home, too. The small difference was that now they had someone else, and unbelievably, it was Snow White... or a miniature version of her. Anyway, Regina would have to behave in order to keep it that way. She didn't want her son could go to get away from her again. Now she had him again, and she shouldn't miss that opportunity. No matter what might cost.

"Can I help you with something?" Snow's shrill voice startled Regina completely. She lowered her gaze to the girl, willing to say anything to scold her, but Snow grinned. "You're ending it? I came here because I don't understand what Henry's doing. He doesn't have only a scroll and pen, he has a lot more."

Regina sighed and continued her preparation of drinks, thinking of what could be talking Snow. Maybe she was talking about Henry's folder and his holster full of useful. "I told you nothing is as in the palace."

"I can see that." Snow muttered, approaching towards a bench and placing a foot on it, to try to climb. She managed to get on it, but the bench quickly began to wobble causing Snow moan of fright.

Regina quickly turned to listen to the girl and ran to her, taking the bench and leaving it still in its place. "Oh, why can't you just sit still?!"

"I'm sorry. These seats are strange." Snow muttered something ashamed. Regina sighed and walked away, concentrating on pouring drinks into cups. "Uhm, where's Emma's mother?"

Regina quickly stopped what she was doing to lift her eyes to find Snow's eyes. "Why are you asking?"

"She's been talking about that you could hurt her mother. I don't think you could hurt anyone... but I never saw her mother. Where's she?" Regina sighed and turned her gaze to the cups.

"She's gone. For a while." She took one of the cups and approached at Snow, leaving the cup in front of her. "And although incredibly, I'm sorry for that."

Snow furrowed her brow slightly confused. "And what's her name?"

"Mary Margaret." Regina was quick to respond. "Wait here. I'm going to give this to Henry." She took another cup and went to the living room, where her son was doing concentrated his homework.

She took a few steps, but before Henry could feel her presence, she sat still in her place to see her son. He continued as usual, with his scowl every time to his homework. She smiled to herself and walked the last few steps toward him, placing the cup in front of his holster.

He raised his eyes, and smiled finding her brown eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She ran out a chair and sat beside him, checked his notebook. "Need some help?"

Henry took the cup and sipped, shaking his head slightly. "I get it." He put the cup back to where it was and looked toward the kitchen, then back at her. "So... how's everything going?"

"Oh." Regina looked a few seconds into the kitchen, remembering the girl who was there. "Everything's fine, don't worry." She got up and looked at the clock for a few seconds, checking the time. 5pm. "Would you like lasagna for dinner?"

Henry grinned as he turned to grab the cup with chocolate. "I would love that!"

Regina watched him drink some more before returning to concentrate on his homework. She couldn't help but stroke his head slightly before turning around and heading toward the kitchen again.

Upon entering the kitchen, she hoped to see Snow sitting where she had left her, but instead, the room was empty. Regina took a few steps, looking in all directions. The little girl wasn't on any side, and the cup with hot chocolate was intact as she had left it.

"Snow White?" Regina said walking through every corner of the kitchen, and looking into each hole. Snow wasn't on any side. "Young lady, you better..." But she stopped talking to see her garden gate ajar. No doubt she had left the door closed. And surely Snow was gone into the garden.

Regina walked quickly to the door, opening it and getting out into the garden, leaving the door open behind her. She was right. Little Snow was jumping around her yard, apparently trying to catch a butterfly flying all over the place.

"Snow!" She screamed, but Snow didn't seem to hear. She continued in her task of trying to catch the butterfly, and Regina rolled her eyes.

She could remember her doing the same when she was eleven, but instead of a butterfly, was a small blue bird. "Snow!" She called her again. Snow stopped running and to see her, ran to her with a smile. "I told you to stay where you were, if you're not a good girl, you can't live here, do you understand?"

Snow's green eyes opened wide, and Regina could see signs of tears in them. "I – I understand, Regina. I promise I will not disobey you more."

"Good." Regina said with a small smile to know that she could now have total control over the child. Apparently, she was terrified that she could be away from her. "Now go take your cocoa." She turned to enter the kitchen, as Snow passed her running and sitting back down in her seat.

Regina began to prepare things for her famous lasagna, as Snow drank her chocolate in silence. She smiled to herself, knowing that her threat had taken effect on the little girl. She hoped that Henry wouldn't know, because it was so nice not having to listen to the girl talk all the time.

But in the silence, she heard Henry talking in the living room. Immediately, the woman came to the kitchen door, opening it and opening her mouth to answer, but before she had a chance to speak, she heard something else.

"Emma!" Henry raised his voice slightly. She rolled her eyes thinking that Emma couldn't endured not know about her mother and Henry. Or, probably, her father had angered he so much that she had been forced to call. Well, she had to go through that many times. But instead, she didn't have the opportunity to speak with her son. "Everything's okay, don't worry. Yeah, I'll call you in the night. Bye!" He hung up and turned his cell where it was, but to turn around, he was surprised to see his mother there. "Oh, Mom..."

"I just came to ask if you don't want to entertain Snow, I – I'll make dinner." Henry furrowed his brow slightly, trying to study his mother. She seemed a little nervous to ask this, but surely it was very difficult. It was obvious she wasn't going to suddenly love Snow again. And remembering what Emma explained to him about how his grandma can come back to normal, he believed it would be good that they spend more time together. But there was no need to pressure his mom, or it could all go wrong.

"That's okay." He said with a small smile, standing up and starting to put his things in his backpack.

Regina gave a smile to her son before returning to the kitchen. Snow had her arm on the table, and her head resting on it, almost half of her body lying on the table, unable to see that Regina had returned.

"You have to go with Henry while I make dinner." She said walking by her side and taking her cup, to take it to the sink. She heard Snow jump to the ground, and small steps toward the door. Surprised she didn't say a word, Regina turned around as Snow was going out for the door.

"Hey, are you okay?" She heard Henry asked quickly. Confused and curious, Regina went to the kitchen door, opening it slightly to be heard over the conversation.

"I'm fine." Snow said in a whisper that Regina could barely hear. "But..." The brunette had to open the door slightly and allowed her head to see the children. Henry had a hand in Snow's shoulder, and Snow kept her head down. "I don't know what I did to that Regina doesn't love me more." And this time, her thin voice broke on the last word, and Regina could see Henry's face filled with sadness.

"Don't cry, it's about time. You don't remember some things... but after all, she still loves you. Just that she can't see it. But she will. You'll see." Snow raised her head and there was a small smile on her face full of tears.

"You think she still loves me? Really?" The hope in the girl's voice caused an unknown sadness in Regina.

"I really do." Henry smiled in response, "Don't cry, we can play any game you want."

Snow looked away and then smiled, turning her gaze to him. "I like to play hide and seek."

Henry laughed slightly, unable to help but think of the times that his grandparents had to find each other. That definitely wasn't a game. "Okay. You need to hide."

"Alright!" Snow shouted with joy.

Regina slightly closed the door of the kitchen, and came to the table, sitting in a bench which Snow was sitting seconds before. She let out a big sigh, closing her eyes and taking her hand to her forehead, as if she had a big headache.

And so it was. That whole situation was producing in her a terrible headache. She tried to behave for Henry, but she couldn't help being somewhat brusque with the little girl. Now Henry knew she had been somewhat aggressive with her, but besides all, guilt had begun to grow in her. She tried to think that Snow had deserved it, but hearing the pain in the girl's words, the hope of she might still love her... Regina shouldn't have heard that. Now her feelings had begun to mingle. And she didn't like the idea at all.

* * *

The dinner had gone well. Regina had tried to do her best, and for luck, she didn't receive any rejection of Henry. He even was anxious to tell her about his trip to New York, where he met his dad, and Regina had been more than happy that her son began to be open to her again. But as when Henry was her age, Snow couldn't avoid interrupting to ask him things totally excited and focused on the story.

When dinner was over, she returned to the kitchen to clean the dishes as Henry and Snow stayed in the living room. Apparently, Snow was eager to Henry showing her his comics. She could hear from the kitchen Henry reading while Snow, as before, interrupted him to ask things with anxiety or surprise.

Snow had not spoken much since. Not that she mattered, but it was strange not to listen or take care of the girl. She had been very focused on Henry and his stories. And she was grateful for that. She just had to take care of her... not be interested in what the girl was saying, or hurt her feelings. But in her head a voice was heard, and she knew it was Emma.

_"She doesn't deserve it... not now."_

Regina began to think about those words. It was clear that Emma said that because she still was her mother, she didn't want her to her get hurt... but could be true what she had said? She didn't deserve it now? But why? Because she didn't remember anything... or because she was a child? Or both? She was trying to be nice to the girl, but she couldn't help but continue watching the Snow adult in her. And without any doubt, that Snow was the person she hated most in her life.

_Wait_. She had though that Snow? She had begun to differentiate the little girl and the adult? That could mean that she could love that child, again? Regina shook her head quickly, thinking it was completely stupid. Although she could love Snow again, that would be completely stupid to do, because Snow would eventually return to being an adult. And she wouldn't allow to another child caused unhappiness in her.

Henry would always be her _only_ child.

"Uhm, Mom?" Eventually, her child's voice brought her back to reality. She blinked and turned to find Henry with his eyes completely tired. "I think I'll go to sleep."

"Alright sweetheart," Regina smiled slightly, "I'm going to prepare your bed."

"No, it's okay." He said quickly. "I can do it myself, but..." He moved his mouth to the side, and Regina knew he didn't know how to say something.

"What's wrong, Henry?"

"Well, I was reading my comics to Snow... but she fell asleep. On the couch." He quickly saw a frown occur in his mom's face, so he smiled slightly and hugged her tightly. "Night, Mom." He said quickly and then walked away from her and run away, out of her sight.

Regina took a few seconds to process Henry's words. Snow had fallen asleep on the couch. And she couldn't let her sleep there. She should take her to her room. She sighed, shaking her head and thinking it wasn't a big deal. She just had to take the girl, put her in her bed, and that was the end. _Yes_.

After sighing, Regina went to the living room. Snow was sitting on the sofa, with her head resting on the back of it. Clearly, she couldn't leave her there. She would sleep terribly wrong and was going to make a big pain in the neck.

"Silly girl, why didn't go to her room?" Regina muttered to herself, getting closer to little Snow asleep. She reached down and gently took the child in her arms, as she took her son many times when he would fall asleep in the same place where the girl was.

Quickly, Regina felt her waist be surrounded by little legs as Snow put her head on her shoulder and surrounded her neck by her tiny arms. Regina took the child more strongly starting to walk up the stairs. Little Snow was completely quiet, and to her luck, she didn't weigh much.

She finally reached Snow's new room, and came in with care. Regina went to bed, noting that the bed was already made for Snow to sleep. Surely her son had done that. She sighed with a small smile, thinking that surely he had it all planned.

Regina sat on the bed, but when she tried to take Snow away from her to lay her on the bed, the little girl clung to her tightly and formed a frown on her sleeping face.

"No, Mama." Snow whispered annoying, and Regina could see her eyes begin to open.

"No, it's okay, I'm here. Sleep." She said gently, but quickly her brow furrowed, wondering why she had said that. But she had to leave the girl in her bed before she could awaken. Gently, she left Snow in the bed and covered her with the sheets. Snow's face relaxed again as she continued in her sleep, totally quiet.

Regina got up from the bed and left the room quickly. But she stayed to the outside of the room, thinking about the feeling she had felt to have the girl in her arms. And these words she had said... why? She was _not_ her Mama. And the feel of her in her arms... it was sweet... nice. But again, she shook her head and started walking toward her room, assuming that surely she had felt and said that because of Henry.

She probably had thought in Henry, and in the times when she lived the same with her beautiful son. Surely – and clearly – it was that.

* * *

**Sorry it took me time to upload... I had nothing in mind. I mean, yes... but I think it would be very quick to write what I want write, haha.**

** Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm trying to make it go slowly, but at the same time can do what you want to read. :)**

**Well, I'd like to read what you think about this chapter, what you think that could happen in the next chapter, or what you would like to happen?**

**Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

It had been three days since Snow White was now at her charge. And as had been three days, Henry had returned with Emma, as Snow would spend all day with her and David. And Regina had all day to herself, in the mayoralty and dealing with things. She had not been there in two days, because she had to stay home with little Snow.

It had been easy to deal with the girl. She was obedient, and when Henry came home from school, it was a relief to Regina, because Snow focused all her attention on him.

The beauty of that day she wouldn't have Henry at home, was that Snow had to be with Emma and David all day, and only return at her home at night. She could give the girl dinner, and send her to sleep, and the problem was solved.

A knock on the door made Regina lifted her gaze from the papers she was checking into her office. She furrowed her brow to see Emma Swan at the door, with Snow at her side, taking her hand. That couldn't be good.

"Miss Swan, what are you doing here?" Regina got up from her seat and walked toward them, crossing her arms.

"I know she should stay with me this day, I know. But Hook tried to kill Belle again. And Mr. Gold is going to kill him. I thought you could..." She lowered her gaze to Snow few seconds before returning to her. "You know."

"I'm in my work. Why can't you take her with you?"

Emma raised her eyebrows, giving her an incredulous look. "I must take her with me when I'm going to stop Gold not to kill Hook?"

Regina lowered her gaze to Snow, who immediately smiled to find her brown eyes. Regina snorted and turned her gaze to the blonde. "Okay. You can go."

Emma smiled slightly and turned her attention to Snow. "I'm coming back for you as soon as I finish with this, that's okay?" Snow nodded slightly. "Good, see you later." She dropped her hand and looked at Regina, not knowing how to express. "Uhm, thanks."

"Better go before I change my mind." Emma wrapped her eyes and hurried out of the office, closing the door behind her and leaving little Snow in place without moving.

"Look," Regina said, turning around and coming back to her desk. "I'm working, so just keep quiet, okay?" She sat back in her chair and stared at the girl.

Snow nodded and Regina turned her attention to the papers. The little girl went to her desk and sat down in a chair in front of Regina. "Can I draw?"

Regina looked at Snow, sighing. It was obvious that the little girl wasn't going to sit around, so it was better that she was doing something dumb. "Alright, here you go." She quickly stepped a paper in front of Snow and gave her a pencil.

"Thank you." Snow said with a small smile, beginning to draw with enthusiasm. "Henry taught me things I can draw, you know that?" She looked up at Regina, who just nodded without lifting her eyes from her papers. Snow snorted something sad... but then a smile appeared on her face and she turned the paper, starting to draw something new.

The minutes passed... nearly half an hour and Regina ended with the papers which she was working. With a sigh and a small smile, she kept the papers in a drawer. But just as she closed the drawer, she remembered that she had a little girl sitting across, that incredibly, had not spoken in the last half hour.

"Look!" Snow shouted with a smile, leaving aside the pencil and raising her eyes to Regina. "I've drawn something for you." She held out the paper to Regina.

Regina furrowed her brow and took the paper, seeing what was drawn there. Apparently there was an apple tree, and had three people next to that tree. There were two persons low and one high.

"Well..." Regina blinked a little surprised to see Snow standing beside her and extending her finger on the paper. "This is me," Her little finger pointed to the smaller figure, which had long hair. "This is Henry..." Her finger pointed to a slightly higher figure with long hair on its head. "And this is you." Snow ended, drawing the highest figure apparently with shoulder-length hair and in the middle of the two others figures. "Do you like it?"

Regina had to smile without looking away from the drawing. She didn't believe that someone could get her something so pure again. Henry was the one who had always made drawings for her, but after he found out he was adopted, the drawings disappeared. Or at least she was replaced in some drawings by an Evil Queen. Obviously she liked this picture.

"Yes, thank you." Regina said letting her smile fade. Snow grinned as Regina folded the paper in half and put it in her purse as she got up from her chair. "I should have lunch... and I guess that Emma has not yet completed her work, so..."

"Yes! Emma promised that she would take me to Granny's, but..." Snow said with some sadness.

"Well, I'll take you, then." She started walking towards the exit of her office, but quickly, she felt a small hand encircle her hand. Regina lowered her gaze to Snow for a few seconds, but then she looked straight ahead without comment... she was already a bit used to it.

* * *

No one knew about little Snow yet, and if they knew who the little girl was, Regina was sure that everyone would look at her the same way they were looking at them now. But she didn't care. She had to have lunch, and the girl was with her... she shouldn't give importance to those looks.

"Regina..." Snow whispered looking in all directions, sitting across from her stepmother. "Why is everyone looking at here?"

"Don't give them importance, I am the mayor, and the Queen... it's obvious that they are facing here." Regina said, clasping her hands on the table and raising her eyes to see if Ruby could go to her table. The waitress caught her eye and began making her way towards them.

"Do they know who I am?" Snow furrowed her brow, curiously. Regina stared at Snow, and shook her head slightly. "But I am your stepdaughter... I'm the princess, why they don't know me?"

"It's hard to explain..." And she just finished that sentence seeing Ruby was beside her table, looking significantly up the girl. "I will order the usual, and for her I want a hamburger."

"Who is she?" Ruby asked, looking curiously at the girl. She was familiar, but she couldn't know who she was.

"None of your business." Regina snapped staring at Ruby. The brunette looked to Regina.

"I hope you're not kidnapping her, or..."

"Oh don't worry dear; Emma Swan personally came to ask me if I could care of her." Ruby furrowed her brow even more confused at that. "Now, can you bring our lunch?"

Ruby didn't say anything else, she just looked again at the girl and left heading toward the kitchen. Regina rolled her eyes dismissively. "She's friendly... but why she thought you could kidnap me?" Snow said confused.

"I don't know." Regina looked around before returning to her. "I have to go to the bathroom for a second; you just wait here and not talk to anyone. Do you understand?" Snow nodded quickly.

Regina took her wallet and looked around; making sure nobody was looking at them and with intentions of approaching at the girl. Once everything was quiet, the former Queen got up and walked to the bathroom, getting into it. Ruby watched Regina out of sight and quickly went to the table where Snow was sat.

"Hey..." Ruby looked toward the bathroom verifying that Regina was not coming back and then sat in front of Snow. "Are you okay?" Snow looked at her for few seconds, and then remembered what her stepmother had said. "Look, I'm Emma's friend. I just want to know if you're okay with Regina." And again, Snow remained silent. Ruby furrowed her brow, confused and curious. "Your parents know you're here with her?"

And this time, Snow couldn't help but stare at Ruby at the mention of her parents. "My parents are _not_ here."

"She took you from your parents?" Ruby exclaimed totally surprised. But then again, it wasn't a surprise. Regina was able to kidnap a child. "I'm sure I have to take you with Emma."

"Emma is the one who left me with Regina." Snow said without concern, but a little confused trying to figure out why this woman would believe that Regina could kidnap her.

"Wait..." Ruby narrowed her eyes staring Snow's green eyes. "What's your name?"

"Well, well..." Regina approached them, crossing her arms. "Didn't I say that she's none of your business?"

"Oh yeah, she is." Ruby said standing up and standing in front of Regina, with her defiant look. "Tell me her name."

"Or what? You'll become a wolf and you try to kill me?" Ruby formed a wry smile.

"I wish I could." Ruby looked a few seconds Regina's cold eyes and seeing no intentions of the woman to speak, she turned her gaze to Snow. "Sweetie... I guess if you know Emma, you know David and Snow, right? I am Snow's best friend. You can talk to me."

Snow looked completely shocked to Ruby. She knew she could be the only Snow in the place. Her mother had always told her that there was no other Snow elsewhere, and that made her extra special. She was the only Snow White, and she always would be.

"Just stay away from her. Or call Emma, or her father." Regina said, turning to win Ruby's attention. "But leave her alone." Ruby snorted slightly but walked away, pulling out her cell phone from her pocket, ready to call her best friend, or her best friend's daughter. But Regina didn't care and sat in her place again.

"She said she was Snow's best friend... here's another Snow?"

Regina looked at the girl's eyes and shook her head slightly. "She's Mary Margaret's best friend... and, some people say to Mary Margaret Snow."

"Her name is Snow White, too?" Snow asked, her eyes lit up. Regina sighed and didn't know what else to answer. It was totally twisted the answer she could give.

"She's just... Snow. Just Snow. So, can we stop talking about it? I don't like her."

But Snow's curiosity was bigger than Regina's orders. "Why?"

"She ruined my life." Regina said without thinking, causing a big surprise in Snow. But the little girl knew it was time to stop asking about that woman. She could see when Regina was angry, and she was beginning to do.

"Madam Mayor..." A man's voice reached her ears. She turned and raised her eyes, meeting with Greg – or Owen – standing beside her table. Regina couldn't help but roll her eyes; it was Snow who attracted people to her table? "It is a pleasure to see you around here and..." He lowered her gaze to the little girl. "With a child, how ironic isn't it?"

Regina squinted watching Greg's eyes to little Snow. She didn't like that look at all. She had that same look many times; he was planning something. "What do you want here, if I can know?" Regina said and Greg shifted her gaze to her, and formed a small smile.

"Just wanted to say hi... and see if I could find out who was this?" He moved her head to the side and slightly bent to Regina to whisper. "I don't remember that you've had a little daughter."

"She's not my daughter." Regina said quickly, never taking her eyes off him. "But you must not approach her."

"Why not?" Greg straightened again and looked a little Snow. "I'm good with kids." And he turned his gaze to Regina. "Could you say that?"

Regina couldn't help transform completely her look. She got up and took her wallet as she turned her gaze to Snow. "We're living."

"What? But..." Snow tried to say, but seeing Regina's gaze, she chose to remain silent. In a flash, Snow went to Regina and took her hand. Regina turned to see Greg for the last time.

"I must remind you that in this town nobody likes strangers?" She and Greg shared a wry smile before the woman turn around and headed for the door. Before she could reach the door, Ruby got in her way with her face full of surprise and confusion.

"So… she is..." And she lowered her gaze to Snow, not believing what she had heard from Emma seconds before.

"Yes, she is."

Regina walked past her without releasing Snow's tiny hand. She just wanted leave that place, she could stand when everyone ignored her, but she couldn't help feeling annoyed with that others with an interest in the little girl. And that man... Owen, he didn't have a good look at Snow. And for some reason, she didn't want him to go on with that look on the girl. He had a cold and evil look, but how could have that look with a girl that he didn't knew? It was absurd... but no matter, Regina should get Snow from there.

"Regina, where are we going?" Snow asked, walking as fast as she could to reach Regina's pace. "Who was that?"

"Never mind, you should never get close to him." Snow furrowed her brow slightly confused. That man couldn't be someone good to her stepmother put it that way.

"But where are we going?" Regina didn't bother to respond, she just wanted to get to the sheriff's station. She hoped that at least David could be there. "Regina!" Snow complained, pulling her hand and stopping her walk. She was tired of not knowing about things; it was strange that there was another Snow there, and this man was strange. And why everyone looked to Regina as if she were a freak?

"What are you doing?" Regina almost shouted, turning to look at Snow. Snow crossed her arms and glared at her eyes. "Snow... you said you were going to obey."

"But you're lying to me! You're not telling me the truth!" Snow snapped with some pain and totally annoying. She could tell that Regina wasn't telling her the whole truth; there was something strange about Mary Margaret. Nobody wanted to talk about that woman, even Henry refused. And that woman in Granny's... she looked at her strangely. "I don't like you're lying to me."

"You must obey me." Regina said firmly, trying to turn a deaf ear to those words that Snow had said. She had heard these words from Henry, and hears again the same thing from another child... it was a little painful.

"But I will _not_ obey because you're lying to _me_!" Snow shouted now more hurt than angry.

"Regina!" Regina turned to hear Emma's voice. The blonde was running toward them, with some tiredness. "I looked for you in your office, where have you been?" Emma looked at Snow and smiled crookedly. "Hey, I promised I'd take you to Granny's, you want to go yet?"

Regina turned to look at Snow and wait for the girl to say the words she would probably say; that she would rather spend more time with her. But Snow looked at Emma and smiled slightly. "Yeah..."

"Great..." She approached and took Snow's tiny hand and then looking back at Regina. "Thanks for taking care of her. I'll bring her to your house at night."

Emma started walking away from her taking Snow's hand, as Regina remained standing in place, watching them leave. She could see Snow look at her for last time before going to Granny's. But her green eyes weren't enlightened or loving this time. Her eyes were angry and sad... and for some reason, Regina didn't like at all that the little girl gave her that look.

* * *

**Hey y'all! Sorry for the delay, but I was trying to imagine more to this story. :) Here's another chapter, and I hope that you like this.**

**Again, I'm sorry if there's grammatical errors... I don't get a Beta! :C**

**Could you tell me what you think about the ending? What you think could happen from now on? :)**

**Thank you very much for reading, and please, R&R to see if you liked this, what do you think? Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

Emma looked at the little girl sitting in front of her. Snow was very quiet, and was limited to only eat her food and look around, as if she was searching for someone. And when she fixed her gaze on Emma, she quickly turned to look her food. Emma decided that she shouldn't push her, but curiosity was beginning to beat her.

"Snow..." The girl looked at her quickly, as if she had done something wrong and had been discovered. "Everything's okay?" Snow swallowed and lowered her gaze to her plate nearly empty; where there were still a few fries. "Something happened with Regina?" Snow quickly turned to look at her, and Emma knew that this was what happened. She was going to talk to her at night. "Which is what she told you?"

"She's lying to me. And I don't like being lied to!" The little girl snapped angrily, crossing her arms over her chest. Emma had to bite her lip to keep from letting out a laugh to see such fury in a little girl. More precisely, in her _mother_.

"But, why she's lying?"

"I know she's lying. Everyone looks strange at her, a strange man approached us and she wanted to go fast! And nobody wants to talk about Mary Margaret!"

"What?" Emma quickly blinked and furrowed her brow. "Why do you want to know about her?"

"Because she's called Snow, just like me. That woman..." And Snow pointed to Ruby who was on another table. "She said she was Snow's best friend, but Regina said she was referring to Mary Margaret. Well, I want to meet her."

"Don't think that's possible." Emma muttered more to herself than to Snow, but Snow heard her words clearly.

"Why not? Where is she? She's your mother; you have to know where she is."

"She's not here... but I hope she comes back soon." Snow furrowed her brow to see Emma's face turned sad, and the curiosity filled her.

"What happened to her?"

Emma sighed slightly. "She's under a spell... David and I are trying to bring her back, but it's still difficult."

"Oh..." Snow said with some sadness. "I'm sorry, and I hope you can find her." Emma couldn't help looking with great tenderness the girl to feel her sadness in her words. "I miss my Mommy too, but I know I have Regina." And remembering her stepmother, Snow opened her eyes wide looking at Emma. "So, she's not lying?"

"Look, there are things you can't know. You're too young. And there are things that neither Regina nor I nor _anyone_ else should tell you." Emma said watching Snow safely. Little Snow nodded slightly to feel the firmness in Emma's words. "It's for your own good, believe me."

"Okay..." Snow smiled for the first time since she was with Emma. But Emma quickly recalled the little girl's words, and furrowed her brow in confusion.

"You spoke of a strange man who approached both of you, how was he?"

"Well..." Snow furrowed her brow, trying to remember exactly. "He seemed to bother Regina, and... he was tall, and had blue eyes. He wanted to know who I was, but Regina told him he shouldn't come near me. Oh, and he thought I was her daughter."

Emma started trying to think of who this man was. Someone who could disturb Regina? That was surprise. He could have been Gold, but Gold didn't have blue eyes, and Snow already knew him. And why Regina would have said that he shouldn't be near Snow? She was trying to protect her? That was strange, but it was stranger that Regina should be protected from someone.

"Oh!" Snow almost cried startling Emma causing her to look at her. "And then Regina said nobody liked strangers here."

"Strangers?" Emma furrowed her brow again, there was no stranger to Regina here... oh, there was a someone who was a stranger to everyone. The man who crashed his car in Storybrooke's line; Greg. But why he could be a threat to Regina?

* * *

Regina looked at her watch checking the time. It would be the 7:00 p.m., and Emma would at any time with Snow on the door of her house. She looked down at the table in front of her, making sure everything was in order. There were two dishes, her glass full of wine and a small plastic cup for Snow. Her famous lasagna was finished in the kitchen, she only had to wait that little Snow arrived.

Actually, she didn't know why she was doing that. Regina had thought it would be convenient for when Snow arrived, because it was her first day with Emma, and being back at her house; she should wait for her with a nice dinner. And Snow had been fascinated with her lasagna. And she thought it would be a nice dinner for the child.

But maybe she wasn't doing this because it was Snow's first day with Emma and David, perhaps Regina Mills wanted to win again Snow's love. The brunette furrowed her brow at the thought... why she would want that? If Snow didn't love her, she didn't bother her so much... though she had grown accustomed to her fine voice, her eyes full of love for her, and her adoration for her. Certainly, Regina didn't like – and couldn't endure – Snow's look before she went into Granny's with Emma.

The bell echoing through the walls made Regina back to reality. She hurried to the door to open it, and indeed finding Emma and little Snow on the other side.

"I need to talk to you." Emma said quickly, confusing Regina. Snow entered the house as usual, and went to the couch; sitting in it as Emma went entered the house, too.

"Yes, you can come in." Regina said sarcastically closing the door. She turned to look at Emma and waiting idly what she was going to say, but instead Emma looked at Snow.

"Snow, I need to talk to her alone." Snow looked at Regina quickly.

"Go to the living room," Snow nodded and jumped off the couch to the floor and ran to the living room.

"Snow told me about that Greg, the man who came to Storybrooke... he approached you. And you get nervous, and wanted to go. And you told him that he shouldn't get close to Snow." Emma narrowed her eyes staring Regina's eyes. "Why is he a threat to you?"

"Threat?" Regina smiled slightly. "He's not a threat to me."

"Then why did you get nervous?"

"He wasn't looking for a good way to Snow. And he and I... he has already been here, Miss Swan."

"What? No. But he said..." Emma tried to explain without understanding.

"I don't know what he told you, but he was here. In the curse's first week." Emma looked at her totally shocked and confused. "He was a kid, and... I made a mistake. The thing is... I think he has come to find his father, but also to get back at me. And... he has some interest for this town. "

"His father?" Emma raised her eyebrows. "What did you do to his father?"

"I – I kept him here while Owen – Greg – escaped. He died years ago... but I know that Greg is planning something here, in this town, and against me."

"And you think he saw Snow as a weakness of yours?"

Regina furrowed her brow, trying to assess those words. Snow wasn't one of her weaknesses. Love was weakness... and she didn't love Snow. But maybe Greg thought that way. "He must have thought so." And she stared at Emma quickly, realizing many things. "If he thinks Snow is one of my weaknesses, he will try to hurt her. And he knows that Henry is my son, too."

And Emma's face quickly turned white, first at the mention that this man could hurt her mother, and then her son. "You think he would be able to hurt them?"

"I don't know. He's not the boy I knew." Regina looked down for a few seconds and turned her gaze to her. "If he does something..."

"You can't use magic." Emma said quickly, knowing what Regina could do. "You promised to Henry."

"If he hurts Henry..." Regina tried to start.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow." Emma said the first thing that came at her mind. "But you think he might know something about... magic?"

"I hope he doesn't."

Emma sighed and looked at her watch on her wrist. "I gotta go." She turned her gaze to where Snow was gone and returned her gaze to Regina. "I already said goodbye to her, bring her to the sheriff's station in the morning."

"Okay." Emma walked towards the door and disappeared in less than a minute. Regina sighed and walked into the living room where Snow was sitting on the table in front at her plate.

"Emma is gone?" Snow asked and Regina nodded slightly, standing behind her seat.

"I prepared lasagna; I'm going to bring it..." And she took a few steps toward the kitchen, but Snow quickly got up from her chair.

"I already had dinner with Emma and David." Regina stood still in place, and furrowed his brow totally annoying. "But I think I want some of your lasagna."

Regina smiled slightly, but her smile disappeared as she turned around. "Are you sure? You don't have to."

"But I want to." Snow smiled, sitting back in her chair and placing her arms on the sides of her plate. "Oh, and Henry sent greetings to you!"

Regina couldn't prevent a smile appeared on her face as her eyes lit up. "He did?" Snow nodded slightly.

Regina smiled even more thinking that her son had thought of her, and this time, in a good way. She had not seen him all day, he probably after leaving school was with his father, and then he went home insurance just in time when Snow was leaving. She said she had just dined with David and Emma.

"Okay..." Regina said out of her thoughts. "I'll bring the lasagna." And she went to the kitchen.

Dinner was totally silent. Regina had not put much lasagna in Snow's dish, but what she had served her, Snow had eaten. And when both of them ended with dinner, Regina got up to clear the plates. She took Snow's plate, but Snow quickly took her hand, causing Regina look at her green eyes.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you today. I'm really sorry." Snow said with sadness and shame. Emma had said it was for her own good, and immediately she wished she wouldn't have yelling at Regina. "I will obey you."

"It's... okay." Regina said lightly, seeing Snow's face that she was really sorry. Snow's face didn't relax, so Regina was forced to smile. "It's okay."

"Really? You're not mad at me?" Snow's green eyes lit up and she quickly dropped Regina's hand.

"No... everything is fine." Snow grinned.

"Emma told me I was too young to know things, and there were things that no one should tell me. That's why there are things you don't tell me?"

"Of course." Regina didn't hesitate to answer, without even thinking about her words. She grabbed her plate and Snow's plate. "I'm going to wash it..." She headed for the kitchen, but quickly she could hear Snow go after her.

"Can I help you? I'm bored." Regina left the dishes in the kitchen sink. When she turned to look at Snow, she saw that she had her plastic cup in one hand, and her empty glass in the other.

"I don't need help; it's just a few things..." Regina said taking the objects from her hands. But she could see Snow's face saddened faster, and she couldn't help the words come out of her mouth. "But you can tell me what you did in the day, if you want."

Snow's eyes lit up again quickly. "Of course!" Regina went to the sink in the kitchen as Snow was sitting on a bench at the table and began to talk about what she had done in the day.

Regina had washed things while she listened Snow speak; she had lunch with Emma, then both of them had gone to her home, apparently they had made games until David arrived and the three of them talked about things.

"Wait!" Snow said quickly, startling Regina, but she didn't turn around to see what it was that she wanted.

"What happens?"

"I didn't dare to ask, but... you know where's David's princess?" Regina raised her eyebrows and couldn't help smiling ironically.

"His princess is Emma's mother, Mary Margaret."

"Oh... okay, and then..." And the little girl continued her story.

After she had spoken to David and Emma, Snow had asked both of them to see Henry's wooden sword, if they could teach her how to fight with swords. And they three had so much fun, until she apparently fell asleep, then woke up when David was making dinner. The three of them had dinner, and when Emma opened the door to leave the house with her, Henry had appeared with his father. She had talked a couple of things with Henry because Emma said she would be bother if they arrive late. Regina couldn't help but laugh slightly from time to time to hear that Snow said things in great detail, as Henry always did.

"Regina?" Regina dried her hands with a towel as she turned around to see Snow scratching her eyes as she yawned. "I think I want to sleep."

"I think it's time, too." Regina approached her and helped her off the bench to see much sleep in Snow's face.

"Could you read me a story?" Snow asked as they walked upstairs to go to her room.

"Uhm..." Regina noticeably hesitated, but seeing that Snow was so tired, she could read a story because the little girl was going to fall asleep quickly. "Alright, I can do that."

"Good!" Snow smiled although sleep was taking over her. Once arrived at Snow's room, Regina took Snow's pajamas and helped her dress. When Snow was in her pajamas, she quickly got on her bed and settled her head on her pillow.

"What book do you want?" Regina went to the desk that was there, and began to see the stack of books that were there. All were of fairy tales; there were Cinderella, Hansel and Gretel, The Little Mermaid, Sleeping Beauty... almost everyone except Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Regina smiled thinking that her son was clever; he knew that he shouldn't tell that story to her. "Well, I think this is good..." Regina said taking Hansel and Gretel's book. She turned but remained still in her place to see that Snow had already fallen asleep.

Regina left the book where it was and went to Snow covering her with the sheets until her shoulders. Snow smiled in her sleep, causing a little – small – smile in Regina's face. But her smile quickly disappeared and she walked out of the room, heading to her own room to change her clothes.

* * *

_Regina ran through the woods as never before. She must come before anything could happen to them. She couldn't let that happen. She had promised at her son that she wouldn't use magic, but hell, if someone had hurt any of them she was going to take their heart and squeeze it slowly, to that person could feel a great pain. No one was going to hurt them and then live to enjoy it._

_"Emma!" Regina shouted as she stopped running to see Emma and David in front of her, both with tears in their faces. Regina felt despair seize her as she could know what had happened without words. "Where are they?" She asked in a small voice, feeling the tears gathered in her eyes and a lump in her throat began to appear._

_"We're too late." Emma said letting out a sob, and then David approached at her and wrapped her in his arms. Regina wished she had not heard those words._

_"No, we're not. Where the hell are they?!" She cried now, completely appalled that Emma's words were true._

_"He killed them because he – he said that so you'd suffer what family is running out." Emma separated from her father's arms and looked at her totally angry with her face full of tears. "This is your fault!"_

_"No..." Regina muttered taking few steps back. But she wouldn't deny that it wasn't her fault; it was all her fault, but she didn't want to admit what had happened. This couldn't be happening... they were gone. Forever._

Regina awoke sitting on her bed, completely startled. She could feel the sweat on her skin, and her heart beating faster than normal. She sighed and looked around, noting that there was a big storm outside. Shedding her savannas, Regina got up and walked to the window to look out. It was a big storm; it didn't stop raining and there was lightning, and thunder.

But she sighed with relief. She remembered the feeling of having a nightmare, but she couldn't remember what it was that she had dreamed. Although her heart and mind told her that she had been in a horrible nightmare. Maybe it was better if she didn't remember it.

"Regina?" A thin voice was heard from her door. Regina turned to see Snow standing at the door of the room, although it was all dark, she could see her little face full of tears, and her green eyes filled with terror.

"What happened?" Regina furrowed her brow approaching her. But Snow ran to her and hugged her tight, clinging to her legs.

"I had a nightmare, but it was very real, and I couldn't escape, and..." Snow broke into sobs clinging to her harder. "It was horrible."

"It was just a nightmare." Regina said trying to pretend calm because the feeling of anguish and sadness because of her own nightmare was still in her. "There's a storm outside, it's normal to be afraid, but it was just that. A horrible nightmare."

Snow lifted her head and Regina saw her green eyes filled with tears and her lips in a pout. "But it was very real."

"I had a nightmare, too." Regina moved her away from her and took her hand moving toward her bed, sitting in it. "We can stay here until you have no more fear and you can go back to sleep." It was logical to do, including that Regina didn't want to sleep soon.

"But I'm sleepy, but... I don't want to sleep alone." Snow looked down for a few seconds and turned her gaze to meet her eyes. "Can I sleep here with you?"

"What?" Regina couldn't help saying without thinking. Let the little girl sleeping with her in her own bed? She couldn't know if she could do that. "Snow, fears... you must face them."

"But – but it was a horrible nightmare. There was a witch, a evil witch who wanted to hurt me. She killed my Daddy, and then she wanted to kill me." Snow pressed her lips trying not to burst into tears again. "It was very real."

Regina didn't know what to say to that. Indeed, what Snow had dreamed had not been a nightmare, it had been a memory. And she was the witch, who had killed her Daddy and wanted to kill her many times. Regina's heart shrank to see Snow's little face in terror. She really was afraid of her in that dream.

"O – okay." Regina stammered, feeling a little guilty. Maybe it was the least she could do after having terrorized a five year old girl in her dreams. "But just for today, do you understand?"

"Yes, thanks!" Snow said quickly crawling on Regina's bed and getting under the covers. Regina sighed and turned to lie on her place. "You think that the storm will pass soon?" Snow whispered, moving a little closer to her.

"I don't know, storms don't scare me."

"You are very brave, storms scare me so much."

"Well, you're not sleeping alone now, so don't have much to fear." Snow smiled slightly. "But try to sleep."

"Yes..." Snow said, although she didn't close her eyes. She saw Regina close her eyes, and quickly question came to her mind. "What was about your nightmare?"

Regina sighed slightly and opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling of her room. "I don't know... but – but I have the feeling that someone took from me what I most love."

"Oh... it was a nightmare too, is not it?"

"Yeah..." Regina said, lost in her thoughts Snow sighed and closed her eyes, snuggling more.

"Good night." Snow whispered, but Regina couldn't answer, she couldn't stop thinking about her nightmare.

She knew it had been terrible nightmare, someone had taken from her what she loved most... but she was sure that it wasn't Daniel. She could think of Henry, but she knew that in her nightmare was someone else. But Regina couldn't know who it was. Henry was what she loved most. Although... no, Regina shook her head slightly before any strange thought come to her. Her nightmare had been awful but thankfully she couldn't remember it. She closed her eyes hoping that this time she could dream of something better.

* * *

**Hey y'all! Thank you very much for your reviews, I'm happy that you like this! Here's a new chapter, and I hope you enjoy this, too.**

**I tried not to leave much of Regina's personality, I couldn't help but start writing some fluff about little Snow and her. As always, you can tell me what you would want to happen in the next, although I have a vague idea of what might happen. :)**

**Thanks to the anonymous reviews! I can only say that little Snow and Regina's relationship may be somewhat similar in some respects at Regina&Henry's, but their relationship is very different, too. Trust me. ;)**

**Sorry for grammatical errors, really! And please, R&R? You have no idea how makes my day read what you all think! :) And thank you very much for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Regina rolled over in her bed, still with her eyes closed but aware that she would have to get up at any time. Slowly, she began minding what she should do in the day; she would have take Snow to sheriff's station, then go to the mayor... and well, everything else was routine. When Regina was decided to open her eyes, before she could do it, she felt a small body hug her, and she knew it was Snow's head that was resting on her chest now.

Opening her eyes, still somewhat asleep, Regina looked down to find Snow clinging to her, probably still asleep. For some reason, and surprised herself, she didn't care that the girl was clinging to her. It was a little... nice. But the brunette turned her gaze to the clock on her bedside table, and opened her eyes even more to see the time. She was late.

Slowly she moved Snow away from her body, but instead of waking her, she decided she could let the child sleep some more. So, Regina lay Snow on the bed and covered her with the sheet, and then quickly get up and go to her closet to change clothes. She couldn't see the frown in Snow's face although she was still asleep.

_Snow started running through the woods, looking back constantly to see if the witch was still chasing her. She couldn't see anything, but she knew that the witch was still around. She had to find a good hiding place because if the witch would find her... she was going to kill her._

_Snow stopped running and froze when she saw the witch appear in front of her, with her wavy and long black hair, and her black dress tight to her body. And of course, her wicked smile on her face. "Where do you think you're going, dear?" Snow believed that her breath was cut as she saw the witch's eyes; totally full of hate and anger. "You can't run away from me."_

_Snow gulped and turned to start running in the other direction, thinking that way could escape from the witch. But no matter where she was, she would always be there._

_"Hey!" Snow raised her eyes to see the witch a few feet from her. The witch began to walk toward her, and in a second, she raised her hand and Snow could feel as a great wind was against her pushing her in the air. "I told you, you can't escape or hide from me." Snow stood watching the witch approached her. "No matter what you do, I'll always find you... and I'm always going to hurt you."_

_Snow swallowed again and took a few steps back, feeling her back crashed into a tree. And the witch moved closer to her. "Who are you?"_

_"Don't you remember me?" The witch smiled crookedly, sarcastically. "I'm the one you gave her name. The Evil Queen."_

_Snow furrowed her brow without remembering that she had appointed someone like that. But for some reason, a person came to her mind. A person who this Evil Queen certainly had hurt. And she couldn't help the words were out of her mouth. "What did you do to Regina?"_

_The Evil Queen extended her smile and took a few steps closer. "She's gone. And she's not coming back."_

Regina finished putting on her coat as she began to hear Snow murmuring in her sleep. She turned to see that the girl had begun to mourn, still asleep. Quickly, Regina went to the bed and sat on it, beginning to shake Snow slightly.

"Snow, dear... wake up." Regina whispered, but Snow furrowed her brow more and continued sobbing. "Snow!" She raised her voice; causing Snow opened her eyes abruptly. Regina could see the fear and desperation in her eyes. "It was a nightmare."

"She's so evil..." Snow whispered approaching to Regina and hugging her tightly, placing her head on her chest and letting the tears come down on her cheeks. "She deserves her name."

"What are you talking about?" Regina couldn't help asking, but simultaneously and unwittingly having a vague idea of who the girl was speaking.

"The Evil Queen." Snow said moving away from her to look into her eyes. "She was the one who killed my Daddy... she wanted to kill me. She took you from me."

Regina gasped. She had caused such pain and tears in the dream of this girl? But if Snow knew The Evil Queen surely she had seen her face. "You know her? You saw her face?" The panic quickly came to her, thinking she shouldn't have asked that question. Snow wouldn't have embraced her if she remembered her, but now that she had asked that question, the little girl would remember her. And she would walk away from her... and would hate her.

"Yes..." Snow whispered feeling even more scared. "She looks something like you." Regina pressed her lips and swallowed hard, hoping that she didn't connect things. "You think she's here, too? That she could come and get me?"

"I don't think so. Just forget her. I'm sure you don't have to worry about her." Regina said quickly, getting up from the bed. "Go to your room and get changed, I'll make breakfast." She headed for the door as Snow jumped to the ground.

"Regina!" Regina turned to look at her, and Snow smiled slightly. "Thanks for letting me sleep here."

"Yeah..." She whispered as Snow walked by her side and headed for her room.

Regina sighed and went downstairs quickly, moving toward her kitchen to prepare breakfast. But she couldn't stop thinking about Snow's nightmare, and what would happen if she found out that she was the Evil Queen. She would hate her, surely. She wouldn't love her more and... _wait_. She stopped short thinking why she gave so much importance to that. There was an advantage... if Snow discovered that she was the Evil Queen, she would move away from her, and she would go with Emma and David... and that would be a good thing.

"Here I am!" Snow said walking into the kitchen and heading for the fridge. Regina watched as she put something in the refrigerator door. It was the drawing she had made for her. "I found your wallet in the living room, and I looked the picture and I thought it would be nice if it were here. Isn't it?" Snow finished stick the drawing with a magnet in the fridge and turned around with a big smile on her face.

"I – I think so." Regina whispered in shock to remember what she was thinking seconds ago. It would be a good thing?

* * *

Regina came into her office, leaving her coat in her rack before heading to her desk and sit to see the things that she had to do on that day. There wasn't much because almost everyone was heading to solve their problems – of all kinds – to Emma and David, but she was still the mayor, so there were things that only she could solve.

The mayor grabbed her pen to begin to see the papers, but her cell phone started ringing, stopping her in her actions. Regina took it and looked at the call. Emma Swan. She had talked to her at five minutes ago, why she was calling her now?

After pressing a button and take the phone at her ear, she said. "Miss Swan? I just see you."

_"You were right. Greg… he took Snow."_ Emma said the other side, with her breath fully stirred. Regina quickly stopped at those words.

"What? How?! I just left her with you!"

_"When you left, he came through the back door and... hell, before I could react he hit me on the head and he took her!"_

Regina quickly felt a lump in her throat and felt her voice began to break, but she decided to clear her throat. "I'm on my way." She quickly took her purse and began heading toward the exit, when Emma answered.

_"No, I didn't call you to help me, I'm going to find her with David, but I need you to go to see Henry! I called Neal, but he doesn't answer! He had to take him to school, but he is not answering!"_ Regina could feel Emma more despair, and so she did.

"I can help in finding her, too!" She couldn't help but scream.

_"Just keep Henry safe!"_ Emma shouted across as Regina was outside the mayor moving toward her car.

"Of course." And then she hung up entering into her car and then started the engine quickly.

She gripped the steering wheel pressing the pedal speed the more she could to get to school and check her son was safe there. That bastard had taken Snow hitting Emma in her head; he could have done the same with Neal and Henry. Oh gods, this man was going to pay dearly when she could reach him and rescue the girl. She would have to have done something when she saw the look he gave to Snow.

_Snow_. He would be able to hurt her? Neither she could do; she was just a kid. Clearly no one could hurt a child... but that bastard kidnapped her, and who knew what he could be making her now. Shouting her? Hitting her? Threatening her? She was only five years, for God's sake. How he had the heart to kidnap her? Oh, but he was going to pay. That's for sure.

Regina stopped her car in front of the school and got out as fast as she could, almost running over there. Upon entering the school, everyone started to look at her strangely. The kids, the teachers, but she didn't care. She had to find her son and make sure he was okay. Quickly, Regina began to climb the stairs to go to Henry's classroom. And she reached it, and couldn't even think of knocking before entering and receiving looks from everyone.

"Henry?" She called her son, looking at each child to find her son. To her relief, a head of brown hair stood out from the others, and she found her son's eyes. She quickly walked towards him with letting out a sigh that she didn't know she was holding. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Henry looked at his sides, confused and embarrassed by his mom's interruption. He returned his gaze to her, feeling the despair and fear in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I need get him out for a minute." She said to Henry's teacher; she had no time to remember her name. Taking Henry's arm, she took him out of the room before anyone could react.

"Mom, what's happening?"

"You sure you're okay? You haven't had any problems coming here?" Henry wrinkled his brow, totally confused.

"Nope. My dad brought me... what's happening?"

"You've met with Greg? The man who's not from here?"

"Ohm, yes. He took breakfast with me and Neal to Granny's... he seemed friendly." He furrowed his brow once more to see his mom's face changed to one of total concern. "Why?" And he could see the hesitation in her eyes; she was hesitant to tell him something. And it was something very important. "No more lies, remember?"

Regina sighed cursing herself, she should have verified that Henry was there; she wouldn't have asked him such things knowing he was safe, that way, he would suspect... and she couldn't lie to him." He took Snow. "

"W – what?" Henry shouted, opening his eyes wide. "No... but..."

"Look, I'm going to find her, okay? But I need you to stay here." Regina could know that after this her son wouldn't sit idly by. "Please Henry, you must stay here. I'm going to find her, but you should be safe, too."

"You have to find her." Henry said quickly, "But why he would kidnap her?"

"That doesn't matter now. Just go to the class, and please, don't do anything stupid."

"I won't." Regina smiled slightly as she took him to her and wrapped his in her arms. To her surprise, Henry clung to her. "Find her, please."

"I will." He turned away from her and looked into her eyes before entering in his classroom again. Regina sighed and went quickly.

"Uhm, Miss Smith?" His teacher raised her head to hear his voice. The little boy went to his desk and took his backpack, placing it on his back. "My mother's going to take me... something happened, and I have to go with her." He knew he could do this without being asked questions, her teacher was afraid of his mother, it was easy to do.

"O – okay, but don't forget the homework for tomorrow."

"Okay, thank you Miss Smith, see you tomorrow!" And without another word, he got out of his classroom, looking around to see that his mother wasn't around. And she wasn't, so he ran down the aisle willing to search for his grandmother, too.

Regina left school as she marked numbers in her cell. Once she got into her car, she entered it as Emma's voice reached her ear.

_"Is he okay?"_

"He's fine, he's in his classroom." Regina replied starting to drive without removing her eyes from the front. "Where are you?"

_"In the forest, David and I found out he could be here."_

"I'll be there soon."

"Alright, call me when you're here." And she looked at David hung at his side. "She's coming, I don't know, she seems to want to find her, too."

"Okay, it's better if there are more people to find her. Henry's fine?" Emma nodded as they continued walking. "I'm going to kill him when I find him."

"I'm going to enjoy putting his ass behind bars," And both of them continued walking, looking around to see any sign of the man or Snow, but no one seemed to be in sight. "I was so stupid; I had to have known what he was doing. Why he would enter by the back door?"

"This is not your fault, Emma." David whispered as he continued looking around. "Now we just have to find her and keep her safe."

"Yes but..."

"LET ME GO!" They heard Snow's voice shrill scream. Both of them quickly grabbed their arms and started running towards where Snow could be.

They ran up to pass a cabin, surprisingly; David was able to recognize that cabin. There had been he and Mary Margaret the day there was a big storm, the same day he rescued her when she was holding on to a branch to avoid falling into the void in the cliffs. But that thought quickly flew from his mind when he saw a man holding his wife – little wife – in his arms, as she tried to get out of his grip. But Snow seemed to become paralyzed to see them arrive.

"Hey, let her go!" Emma shouted as she raised her gun at him, ready to shoot when he wasn't holding her mother. "I warn you, let her go."

"Why would I do that?" Greg said with his eyes full of rage. "I will not let her go until Regina is here."

"She has nothing to do with anything, she's a child. Just let her go!" Now David cried wanting to grab this man and teach him that he should not mess with his wife, if she were a child or not.

"I know she has nothing to do with anything, but she has something to do with Regina. And to be honest, she's smaller than the boy." And Emma felt her blood to accelerate further at her son's mention. "Henry, isn't it?"

"Don't you dare talk about him, you bastard. Let. Her. Go." Emma said again, clinging at her weapon.

"I don't think so."

"Emma!" Snow squeaked with her arms outstretched towards Emma and kicking to try to get out of Greg's grip.

"Call Regina, and tell her to come here. Now." Greg said grabbing Snow harder. "Call her now."

Emma glanced at David, and he nodded slightly, knowing that they had no choice. Emma took out her cell phone while pointing her gun at the man, and scored Regina's number quickly. She put the phone to her ear and glared at Greg.

_"I'm in the woods, where are you?"_ Regina said on the other side. Emma sighed slightly.

"In the cabin in the woods near the cliff. Regina, you must be here, now."

_"He's there, right? With her?"_

"Yes. And he will not let her go until you're here. Come here now!" Emma screamed and then hung up and saved her cell.

"You can't hurt her." David said with his eyes fixed on him.

"I just want to Regina come here." He said forming a small grin.

"I'm here." Regina said appearing behind the cab, walking slowly towards Emma and David. She felt great despair get to her when she saw Snow in Greg's arms, with her face full of fear and tears.

"Regina!" Snow squeaked letting the tears slide more quickly for her cheeks.

"I wonder what you did to be here in seconds," Greg said with furrowed brow, but still grabbing Snow forcefully.

"I'm here, so let her go." Regina repeated, remaining standing next to Emma.

"No intention of doing so." Greg said with a little grin, and then starting to walk a few steps back, closer to the cliff.

"What are you doing?!" Henry's voice reached everyone's ears as he came to his family. But he had his sights on Greg and how he approached the cliff with his grandmother in his arms.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Regina cried looking at her son. He turned to look at her at form of apology, but then he turned his gaze to Greg.

"Stay back." Emma said, knowing that this could happen. Henry could appear trying to help, but this only caused more concern in her. "Don't come near Henry."

"Why are you doing this?" Henry asked Greg confusion, taking a step forward, but Regina approached him quickly and put her arm around him, keeping him close to her body. "She's innocent!"

"I know, but your mother is not." Henry furrowed his brow and looked at Regina, confused but understanding everything. She surely must have done something to this man.

"No matter what she has done to you," Emma intervened taking a few steps forward without lowering her gun as her father did. "The child is not to blame. She's nothing of Regina."

"Really?" He turned his gaze of Emma to Regina, and then to Emma again. "But she seems to care much about her." And he took Snow harder and faked a throw to the cliff, causing Snow scream of fear as all the others groaned in fear.

"DON'T!" Regina shouted placing Henry after her and slowly approaching steps toward them. "Don't you dare hurt her."

"Oh, I thought she had nothing to do with Regina," Greg said, looking at Emma, but he took another step staring at Regina. "I know who you are. I know what you are… why don't you show it?"

Emma and David exchanged glances, both wondering if this man knew about Regina's magic. Or if he knew about the magic of this town. Otherwise, why he would have referred to Regina as something?

Regina looked more intently at Greg, feeling her blood boil more and her heart was racing, not knowing because she was angry, or afraid he would leave Snow fall. She didn't know to minutes if this man knew about magic, but with his last words, she didn't doubt that he knew she was a witch. But she couldn't do anything... she couldn't use her magic while he was clinging to Snow, and she had promised to Henry. And her son was behind her. She couldn't do anything this time.

"Why don't you use your tools, Madam Mayor?" Greg said, losing his patience. He took a step backward. "You want an incentive?" He and Regina didn't turn their gaze from the other, totally angry with each other.

"You must use a child to confront? You became a coward Owen, as your father when he let you go." She couldn't help but spit, and Emma closed her eyes for a few seconds, knowing that she had said that it wasn't good.

"He let me go because he was saving me from you." And he smiled crookedly causing a chill in Regina. "As I'm going to save this girl from you." And this time he let Snow go, but pulling her off the cliff, leaving everyone perplexed.

"NO!" Henry and Regina shouted, as Emma and David lowered their weapons as well but screaming her name.

Regina didn't take a second to raise her hand and squeezing her teeth in concentration. She could feel the tears in her eyes grouped considering the possibility that she had been too late. Perhaps Snow had fallen been hit with a rock, or if she had been beaten to the ground, or if she had already reached the water beneath, and with such an impact, it would be impossible for her to survive. But Regina was further concentrated, trying not to think the worst and not letting her hand drop. She could feel like she was holding something heavy, and she hoped so. And then, about five seconds later – although she thought had been long minutes – Snow began to appear, but floating in the air. Yes, she had done it on time.

"Snow!" Regina shouted running towards the cliff. She maintained Snow in the air a little more until finally her feet touched the ground and she was found wrapped in Regina's arms and began to sob again because of the shock. The woman sat on the ground and grabbed the girl over her body, remembering that she had many pairs of eyes looking at her with shock, perhaps because she had saved Snow, or because Snow was alive, or because she was holding the child. But she didn't care, she had the child in her arms, she was sobbing, but at least she was safe. "It's okay, I'm here." She murmured caressing Snow's long hair, feeling the child's tears in her chest.

* * *

**Hi y'all! Thank you very much for your reviews, I love to read one by one, always! Well, here I leave this chapter that I think is a little long, but I wanted to do those things now.**

**I'm going to say that in the next, well... you will see something of the Evil Queen. And I think you can now why. ;)**

**Again, sorry for grammatical errors!**

**And I'd love to see what you all think about this! I'm very intrigued to know what you think about Regina's reaction. :) Please, R&R? I love reading them, all of them! :)**

**Thank so much for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

"I knew it!" Greg screamed totally stunned. He had seen Regina do something similar, but now he had seen it more clearly. "You have magic..." He whispered, almost to himself.

And it was as if he had dug his own grave. David and Emma got out of their shock, and David ran into Greg, knocking him to the ground and then hit him in the face. Greg tried to strike back, but David quickly got up and drew his weapon, pointing to him.

"Get up." He said, clutching his gun. Greg touched his bloody lip and stood with his hands up.

"At least now I know the truth about this damn town."

Regina blinked back to reality that this man had endangered Snow's life; he had dropped her on the cliff. She got up quickly leaving Snow at her side, but being able to see out of the corner of her eye to Emma and Henry run to the girl. But she didn't care; she was now staring at Greg. And quickly she felt the blood boiled in her veins… he would pay for what he had done.

"You wanted to see what I could do? Now you're going to see." And before anyone could react, Regina raised her hand and sent Greg to fly through the air, only to be beaten into a tree.

"Regina!" Emma yelled after her as Regina started walking towards him, not caring absolutely for nobody. This man was going to pay; he had gotten involved with a child... with Snow, who had nothing to do with anything.

"Regina!" Regina saw David interpose in her way, but with a flick of her hand he flew through the air, too. She walked over to where Greg was trying to stand after his coup with the tree.

"Now you can't defend yourself? How dare you mess with a child?" Regina screamed again, raising her hand and throwing Greg to another tree, with violence. The man started coughing after two sharp blows.

"Mom, what are you doing?! Stop it!" She heard Henry yell from afar. Or so she thought. But she couldn't give him importance; perhaps he didn't see it? He had thrown Snow off a cliff to kill her!

"I just wanted to..." Greg tried to say with his labored breathing. "I knew you were going to save her."

"You should have known I was going to kill you later." Regina said raising her hand and beginning to raise Greg in the air. He could begin to feel the air in his lungs wasn't entered, as despair began to fill him.

Snow looked at Emma who was helping David get up, and then looked at Henry, who was a few meters behind Regina, apparently he had shouted at her to stop. She would have asked her to stop, too... but she was so scared. She had never seen Regina like this. She had seen her angry, but never so much. But for what Snow was so scared, it was that she reminded her very much to the Evil Queen from her dreams.

Now Snow saw from her place Emma and David run to Regina, so she did the same. She stood next to Henry, while David and Emma were placed near Regina, almost in the middle of her and the evil man who had kidnapped her.

"Regina, this is not the solution! Let him go!" Emma shouted in an attempt to Regina react, but her stepmother didn't seem to listen to anyone as she continued with her hand raised and the man seemed to become increasingly red.

"Regina, control yourself!" David shouted raising his weapon, this time not against the evil man, but against her stepmother. And Snow knew she had to do Regina react though she didn't know what that weapon could do; she knew it must be something bad.

"No!" Snow shouted running and standing against Regina. "Please, stop it!" She felt her eyes filled with more tears, but then, she felt a great terror. It was as if she was in front of the witch of her dreams; Regina wasn't dressed alike, nor her hair was the same, but her eyes. Her eyes were The Evil Queen's eyes. She _was_ her. "You are her..." Snow whispered and to everyone's surprise, earning Regina's eyes. But the child walked steps back, totally afraid of her.

Regina had heard Snow's words, and she could know perfectly well what was what she was talking about. She lowered her eyes to look at the girl, but then, Snow walked steps backs, walking away from her... and Regina could see the fear in her eyes. She was afraid of her. She had discovered that she was The Evil Queen. She looked at her sides, seeing Emma watching her with shock, David with his gun pointed at her, and then she turned her gaze to the other side, watching her son approached to Snow and watched her with a look of disappointment and fear. And then, Regina turned her gaze to Snow. And she dropped her hand, letting Greg falls on the floor, struggling for air.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Regina said, furrowing her brow slightly, watching the two children in front of her. She had not thought that they might be seeing her. She had heard Henry's words asking her to stop, and she had heard Snow's words, too. But it was Snow realizing who she really was what made her stop. She didn't want this. She didn't want to fail her son, and she didn't want Snow found out who she really was.

She did. She really _cared_ about this girl. She almost died of a seizure as she watched that man threatening to hurt her, and then she almost died again to see she disappear over the cliff. She was so scared that something could happen to her like she was Henry. Regina turned her gaze to Henry once again. He was now hugging Emma, who hugged him with one arm as her other arm was engaged in Snow; she had not realized that Snow was in her arms.

Again, Regina could feel the tears in her eyes, and down one by one by her cheeks as she saw Henry's eyes, and Snow's eyes. Henry was totally disappointed, but scared as well. And Snow... she was so scared of her that Regina could feel her heart contract. She now was seeing her as the Evil Queen. She didn't need her anymore. She wouldn't approach her more. She wouldn't love her anymore.

"Regina." Emma spoke in a firm voice, causing Regina lifted her gaze to her. "I want to kill him, too... but this is not the way."

"You promised." Henry whispered and Regina dropped her eyes to him again, totally shocked that she had failed her son again.

"Henry... I'm – I'm sorry." She whispered, taking a step toward them.

"No, stay away!" Snow screamed terrified, clinging to Emma. And Regina froze in her place, with her eyes on the child. "You wanted to hurt me... you really are The Evil Queen!"

Regina groaned upon hearing those words. The same words that Henry said to her when the curse was broken, after he saw her attacking David. Slowly, she looked at Henry's eyes, and she could tell he was thinking the same as her.

"She's not that, no more." Henry whispered, earning Regina's surprise that he was defending her. He sighed slightly and turned away from Emma, looking at Snow. "She has changed."

"She didn't." Snow looked to Regina a few seconds and turned her gaze to Henry. "She's like the Evil Queen of my dreams. It's her, I know!"

"Snow... I'm sorry." Regina said, taking a step toward them. "He deserved that but... I'm sorry that you had to see that." Her gaze turned to her son, again. "Both of you."

Henry looked at Emma a few seconds, waiting to see if he was wrong in what he thought. But in Emma's eyes he could see nothing but understanding. And he was relieved that he wasn't wrong. That man deserved that, but his mom got out at the thought of losing the child. But that only meant one thing. Henry looked back at his mother and smiled weakly, knowing that if his mom had been so preoccupied about Snow, it was because she was beginning to love her.

"Don't do it again. Please." Henry whispered, and Regina couldn't do more than nod. Henry had understood her, she thought for the first time in his life, and she couldn't miss that opportunity.

"Emma, we have to take him." David said behind them, taking Greg by his arms, tightly. Emma nodded slightly and left Snow on the floor. David couldn't help lowering his gaze to the child. "Are you okay, Snow?"

Snow looked a few seconds to Regina and moved closer to Emma, nodding slightly. "I think so."

Emma smiled slightly and patted her head, turning to look at Regina. "You must take them."

Regina nodded and went to Henry, but Snow did nothing but hold on to Emma. "No, you can't leave me with her!"

Emma sighed watching Snow's terrified eyes, and took her hand, taking her a bit far away from them. She looked at Regina observing the pain still in her face. It was clear that she didn't like to hear Snow say those things. Plus, she had seen Regina saved her life... hugging her like it was the last thing she could do. Emma was sure that although Snow thought otherwise, Regina couldn't hurt her. It was strange to think so, but Regina's actions had shown her that she had affection for Snow. Maybe it was love.

"Snow..." Emma turned her gaze to Snow, crouching at her height. "She's not going to hurt you."

Snow gulped, staring Emma's eyes. She was so sure about that, but she had not seen what The Evil Queen was in her dreams. She really was evil, and she told her that she would always hurt her. "But – but she's evil, I saw her..."

"But you have to trust me." Emma smiled slightly taking her arms slightly. "What you saw she did was because she was so afraid of losing you." Snow furrowed her brow, somewhat confused. "She saved your life."

_"You saved my life." She said even fully agitated and afraid of what had happened. Her horse had been uncontrolled, and this woman had saved her life._

_"Are you alright?" Regina asked with confusion, and Snow sighed touching her body, making sure she was okay._

_"Yes, but I'll never ride again." She said scared feeling her hands being seized for Regina's hands._

_"Nonsense." Regina smiled shaking her head slightly. "The only way to overcome fear is to confront it. To get back on that horse as soon as possible."_

_Snow stared at Regina's eyes and felt a slight affection quickly to this woman. "Thank you."_

_"Regina!" Regina said her name, forming a big smile on her face. Snow smiled slightly._

_"I'm Snow..." She extended her a little smile. "Snow White." And then, she couldn't help but embrace this woman who had saved her life, and who she would be forever grateful._

"Don't worry, okay? She will _not_ hurt you." Emma finished saying, forcing Snow to return to reality. She pursed her lips and nodded slightly, believing in Emma's words and wanting to believe that The Evil Queen was gone. "Great. I'll come back for Henry and for you though." She stood on her feet and took Snow's hand, turning to walk towards where the others were.

"Ready?" David asked looking at his daughter, but can't avoid looking at the child beside her.

"Yes, let's go..." David started walking, pushing and grabbing Greg. Emma sighed and returned her gaze to Regina and Henry. "I'll pick you up later, okay?" She said looking at Henry. "And we will talk about run away."

"Yep, I got it." Henry said with a small grin. Emma dropped Snow's hand, and after giving a slight look to her, she started walking after her father and the man that she would enjoy put behind bars.

Regina couldn't help feeling a great nervousness get to her, quickly. Now she was alone with Henry and Snow; the children who had seen her when she almost killed that damn man. He deserved it, but that didn't take away the fact that she didn't want to Henry and Snow see her like that. No way.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that..." She cleared her throat, hoping the nervousness wouldn't be noticed. "I – I think I got out of control."

"I could see that." Henry said clutching his backpack on his back. "But you did it with good reason. He wanted to kill her." But he quickly furrowed his brow. "But... you can't kill him for that, either."

"I know, and I'm sorry, Henry." She said quickly, hoping the bad thoughts about her stay away from her son's mind. "I tried to control myself... but... I couldn't."

"You..." Snow's voice caught Regina's attention as Henry's. "You killed my Daddy?"

Regina felt great guilt to see Snow's eyes filled with tears and pain. The child took again steps away from her. It was true that she had killed her father... and Snow knew it, but not this Snow. Not this child of five years old. How she would tell her that indeed it was her who killed her Daddy? Snow was looking at her with such terror as Henry never looked at her.

"It wasn't her." Henry said looking at Snow. Regina blinked and looked totally confused towards Henry. He knew she had killed Snow's father. But the little boy turned to face her, staring at her eyes. "It wasn't you, isn't it?" And Regina could see the twinkle in his hazel eyes. He nodded slightly toward her and turned back to see Snow. "The Evil Queen killed your father, not her."

"I can remember The Evil Queen of my dreams. I know it's her..." Snow said fully determined to Henry.

"Snow..." Regina first spoke to the girl, taking a step toward her. Seeing that Snow didn't move, she reached down slowly. "You couldn't understand it, you're too young but... many things happened between us. Before you showed up at my house... you're an adult."

"Mom... what are you doing?" Henry approached her, understanding that his mother was about to tell all to the child.

"She has to know. There's no way she understands me if she doesn't know everything."

"What?" Snow asked in confusion. Regina turned her gaze to her and sighed.

"You were an adult... and many things happened between us. We – we hurt each other. That's was the reason why I treated you badly these days... and I'm sorry, all of them were right. You don't deserve to be treated that way. "

Henry decided to keep quiet. She was about to tell the whole truth to Snow, but she also seemed to confess that she had begun to love the girl. And that was a good thing, but it'd be even nicer if she could see it as everyone else.

"As you were an adult, you had your own family, do you understand?" Snow furrowed his brow slightly, but ultimately agreed. "Henry, David, Emma... they are your family although you can't remember them."

"I was an adult like you?" Snow tried to understand even more. She understood that Emma, David and Henry were her family. She could understand that, they were always very kind to her.

"Yes." Regina said, taking a breath before continuing. "I made many horrible things to you... all your dreams; most of them probably are real. And I'm so sorry that you have to relive it."

"You killed my Daddy! You tried to hurt me… always." She whispered, recalling her nightmares. It was completely terrifying it was all real. "You hated me."

"And you hated me." Snow's face quickly changed to surprise pain. She hated Regina? How could that be possible? "We did bad things to each other, Snow. But I'm not that person... not anymore." She shifted her gaze to Henry a few seconds, and she allowed herself to smile to then look at Snow again. "There are eleven years since I'm trying not to be that person again... but a few months ago, Henry opened my eyes... and I'm trying to redeem myself. For him."

"She has really been trying." Henry added, approaching Snow and placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him for a few seconds and turned her gaze crystal toward Regina.

"I don't hate you, you know? It was really hard to understand but... I understood that it is. You're not to blame for everything that happened between us... you are a child. I can't blame you for the things you don't even remember." Regina felt a large lump in her throat, but she tried to keep her voice clear. "I don't know what it is but... I almost died when I saw you fall off the cliff." She took a breath of air before continuing. "And I just wanted this man to suffer for what he had done to you but I didn't want you to see that. I didn't want you to find out that I was The Evil Queen of your dreams because... if you would know, you'd move away from me. And you..." She let out a smile as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Although it's ironically, you Snow White, you're the one who loved me no matter what. And I just – I just didn't want to lose that. And I don't want to lose that now, too. I'm not going back to become an Evil Queen, but now not only for Henry, for you, too." She furrowed her brow thinking about what to say next, but before she could think twice, her mouth opened again. "I don't want to lose you, _any_ of you."

Snow furrowed her brow, finishing of hear everything that Regina had said. She was The Evil Queen, but she had understood that she wasn't that person anymore. She expected it to be so. But then, she heard that Regina didn't want to lose her. And Snow was unable to a big smile appeared on her face. That could only mean _one_ thing.

"You love me," Snow whispered as her green eyes lit up. "You really do!" And she ran to Regina, almost knocking her down to pounce on her arms. This was what she had wanted since that evil man had kidnapped her; she wanted to be with Regina, and that she told her everything would be fine. But this was better than that. Now she knew that Regina loved her, too.

Regina felt totally surprised at Snow's reaction, but she couldn't help surround the child by her arms and grab her at her body. Maybe she did. Maybe she loved her, maybe not... all she wanted at the moment was that Henry and she didn't hate her. Regina knew she would have reacted the same way she would have reacted if Owen kidnapped Henry, so... she thought that maybe this child was right. She didn't want to think about that now; she just didn't want to lose her son, or the girl who loved her. And that could only happen if she was a better person, for _both _of them.

Henry walked towards them a little more, but not willing to ruin the moment between them. But when he saw that his mother raised her eyes to him, and she smiled, he decided he could return the smile. Everything was going as he expected. His mom was willing to change more than ever, and now not only for him, but for little Snow, too. And most important of all, his mom had realized that she had begun to love Snow... again.

* * *

**Hi everyone! Here I leave this chapter, I hope you all like it. I don't know if do it now, but I wanted to. I needed some Regina/Little Snow fluff, lol.**

**If there are grammatical errors, I'm sorry for them!**

**And well, as always, your reviews make my day! I love to read what y'all thought, and what you think for what could happen, or would you like to happen... so, don't hesitate to let me know! :) Thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

Regina woke up sitting up in her bed, placing her two hands on her sides. She gasped as she looked around, noticing that she was in her room. She guessed that night it was Snow who would have a nightmare, but apparently she did. In her nightmare was all worst because Owen – or Greg, whatever – was taking Henry and Snow from the town. And she couldn't cross that damn line. But at least it had been a dream.

But she had to verify that at least the little girl was alright. Henry certainly was fine, he was with Emma and David, but Snow was in a room a few feet from hers. She had the chance to go to verify that the child was asleep and safe. So, getting up from her bed, Regina went to Snow's room.

She opened the door slowly and poked her head to look inward. Snow was in her bed, asleep, as she had left her to hours ago. And Regina seeing this allowed herself to smile slightly. Although she was still very confused by her feelings for this girl, she knew that this little girl had won her cold and broken heart. And that was fine with her, because she already had Henry, her little ray of light... but maybe now she could have another beam of light, and that could get her back to be what she once was.

Maybe she could go back to being what Henry and Snow always wanted her to be. This little Snow didn't remember that, but she always believed that she could change, and Regina always disappointed her, but because she wanted to. With Henry was something similar, but she never wanted to disappoint him, and she never – and could never – wanted to kill him. The only idea that she might want to kill her son made Regina felt chills in her body. But her gaze turned to Snow, and she knew that from now on she wouldn't want to do that with this girl, either.

"No, no, no!" Snow began to whisper. "Let me go, let me go!" She started screaming, and Regina knew she had to do something to calm her anxiety. She came in and walked toward the child, sitting on the edge of the bed and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Snow, wake up." She moved Snow's shoulder slightly. "It's a nightmare, wake up."

"NO!" Snow shouted one last time, opening her eyes totally freaked. She quickly caught up with Regina, but in the midst of the darkness, she could _only_ see The Evil Queen. Regina started and was totally confused when she saw Snow sit up and lean back, as if she wanted to get away from her. "Don't hurt me." The little girl whispered, believing that she was still in her nightmare. Regina frowned, and shook her head sideways understanding everything.

"It was a nightmare, Snow. I am _not_ The Evil Queen." Regina tried to say calmly, yet wanting to break something to see Snow's eyes looking at her with complete fear. "I'm sorry you had that nightmare about me."

Snow swallowed, looking around her. She was in her room at Regina's house. Had indeed been a nightmare. "It wasn't about you; it was about the evil man." And she quickly went to Regina, sitting on her lap and hugging her tightly. "He wanted to take me back, and he hurt you, and me and Emma... and –"

"It's okay, it was a nightmare. You know I'm not going to let him hurt you again." Regina whispered stroking Snow's long hair, but Snow sighed with her head in her stepmother's chest.

"I don't want you to become her again." Snow said with some fear, separating from her to look into her eyes. "Please?"

"I promised to Henry and to you that I would never be that. But that does not mean I'm going to let him hurt you again."

Snow smiled slightly. "But he's not coming back, right?"

"Right." Regina said trying to form a small smile.

It was true that Owen was in a cell now, but she still didn't trust him to be completely enclosed. Regina didn't think he would risk hurting someone she loved knowing full well that soon he would be locked up. Maybe he had a plan, although perhaps he had been afraid of what she could do, and he wouldn't bother her anymore.

Snow looked out the window and smiled widely, jumping out of bed to run to it. Regina stood up confused and followed her, peering out if there was something that the girl had seen. But in her garden there was nothing, just the wind hitting her apple tree.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked behind Snow, still trying to find something wrong outside.

"Yesterday when I woke up from my nightmare, before going to look for you... I came here and tried to see the stars, but the storm didn't let me. But I thought I could do it anyway." Regina furrowed her brow in confusion. "And I made a wish." Snow turned her head slightly to look at Regina.

"You made a wish?" Regina asked, totally shocked, but then she shook her head slightly, with a small smile on her lips. "And I'm sure your wish came true, isn't it?" She said with some amusement but to herself, remembering why this little girl was in front of her.

"Yep." Snow said turning her gaze outward, more specifically to the stars. "But I hope my wish it's not completely true."

Regina crouched beside her, looking some fun to the girl. "And why is that?"

Snow frowned slightly and turned her head to look at her. "You believe you love me because it is so, or because my wish did so?"

Regina's face quickly turned white, and absolutely rigid. She was sure how to answer her, but she froze to learn that she had been her wish. Or at least, if she didn't understand wrong, that she could love her. This child was only five years old, and yet she had made an important wish.

"Well," Regina found her voice, watching Snow's intense green gaze. "You made that wish last night, didn't you?"

"Uh huh."

"So no, your wish didn't do so. It's what I feel, no wish made me feel that. Magic does things, believe me, but it can't make anyone love someone if you're not really feeling it." Indeed, the magic could do that, but black magic. She could remember when she wanted to have a curse on Henry to have everything; Snow's death and Henry's love. She blinked taking those memories away from her mind.

"I thought so." Snow said quickly, with a smile. Regina smiled slightly amused, knowing that the girl was lying.

"You must go back to sleep, tomorrow Emma will be in Granny's too early." She went to Snow's bed and pulled the sheets so that the little girl could go to bed, but Snow furrowed her brow as she walked behind Regina.

"Who's Emma?" She asked getting in her bed again. Regina frowned placing the sheets to Snow's shoulders.

"You know Emma, why are you asking that?"

"Because you said that Emma was my family. And I used to be an adult like you... we're sisters?"

"No sisters." Regina quickly said, sighing slightly. "It's complicated, I will try to explain it tomorrow, but now you must sleep."

"Wait, no!" Snow said quickly, startling Regina a little bit. "If Emma and I are sisters... Mary Margaret is my mother? My Mama's name is Eva, not Mary Margaret."

Regina sighed thinking that she should have thought better when she was saying all the truth to this girl. "It's complicated, Snow. You have to sleep now."

Snow gulped and looked around the dark watching her room. "Can you stay until I sleep again?"

Regina looked at the clock on her wrist; it was 3am. She should be awake early in the morning, but when she looked back at Snow's eyes, which were full of fear; she couldn't help but nod. "Okay, but sleep."

"Thank you." Snow whispered with a smile, snuggling in her bed and closing her eyes. "Good night, Regina."

Regina smirked, placing a hand on Snow's head and gently stroking her hair. She was allowed to do these things when no one could be watching her; smile to Snow, stroking her hair, be nice to her. She didn't want before do that in front of others because she didn't want to admit what she felt, but now she didn't want do it in front of others because everyone would see Snow as another weakness of her. And that had already happened, and Snow paid dearly that risk.

Regina could see Snow's breathing become totally quiet, and she smiled a bit more, removing her hand lightly. "Good night, Snow." She got up and headed for the door, but not before leaving one last look at the girl.

* * *

Regina and Snow were sitting at a table, both of them having their breakfast as usual. Snow with her cocoa with cinnamon, and Regina with her coffee. Emma was getting late, she should be there at 7:15 a.m., and were almost 7:30a.m., and that was why Snow was hungry, so Regina had to order their breakfast.

"I will stay with you today?" Snow asked her drinking some cocoa. Regina shook her head slightly.

"Emma has to come, but she's getting late." Regina muttered more to herself than to Snow.

"What? What if the wicked man did something to her?" Snow exclaimed in despair, remembering her nightmare, and fearing much for Emma.

"He's locked up; he's no longer a danger. I'm sure she's fine." Regina tried to calm Snow down, but something told her that something was wrong. She pulled out her phone, and just as she was dialing Emma's numbers, a figure appeared at her side.

"Regina… I can see the day came." His hoarse voice said. Regina kept her cell phone and lifted her gaze to see Gold with a small smile. "You really do, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Regina said totally confused. Gold raised his eyebrows slightly and turned his gaze to Snow.

"Hi, Snow."

"Hello Mr. Gold." Snow said gently, taking another sip of her cocoa. Regina furrowed her brow, and clenched one fist.

"Snow, go with Ruby."

"Why?"

"Go." Regina said with a steady gaze. Snow frowned and snorted, but seeing that Regina didn't change her look, she got up from her seat and walked to the bar, where Ruby and Granny were. "What do you want?" She turned her attention to Gold.

"You really don't know what I'm talking about?" He said sitting down at Snow's seat, adjusting his suit slightly. "I thought you were smarter, dearie."

"You should be more specific."

"Well, in this town the news travels fast. I found out that you saved the little Queen, didn't you?" He kept his gaze on her, and Regina sighed resting her back against her seat and crossing her arms.

"Oh, I saved a life. That's amazing, isn't it? Well, she's a child..."

"Your child," Gold cut off her words, leaving Regina totally shocked. "I know why you saved her, and I guess I shouldn't remind your wish could be turned."

Regina quickly turned her gaze to Snow, who was now laughing as Ruby continued talking to her. She should have thought of that before, if she returned to love her child as Snow, Snow would be an adult again. And that could not be good. She could remember everything that she lived as a child? Taking that aside, Regina did not want to lose the child.

"I guess no one decides what to feel, and that's a good phrase for you at this time."

Regina turned her eyes to him, and leaned closer, placing her arms on the table. "Why she didn't return to normal yet?"

"She's your child now. You should know." Regina frowned not knowing whether because she was starting to get angry, or because she was totally confused. "Most mothers know what is best for their children, you know that?"

"Gold, don't play with me. Tell me when she will be an adult again."

"Why should I do that?"

"Because she's Henry's grandmother. I am Henry's mother. And you're his grandfather. We are all family now. And we should try to help each other."

"That did not seem when you ripped her heart out." Regina clenched her jaw, but also feeling a shred of guilt. "Oh, you really do... you really love her now."

Regina found her dark eyes again, and decided it was time to put her pride aside. "Please, just tell me."

Gold sighed and looked away a few seconds before returning his gaze to her. "Well, she's your child now, so you must do what mothers do... the best for their children."

"I must get her back to being an adult again?" Regina asked, totally confused, yet not believing it could be true. "That makes no sense. Why it would be best for her to return to be who she was?"

"She has a family, dearie. She has a daughter who needs her, a grandson, and a husband." He furrowed his brow slightly. "You really think that's not the best for her?"

"Emma doesn't need a mother, she's twenty-eight." She said trying to find an excuse.

"So, what about the young Henry?" Regina's face quickly turned serious. "You said it, she's his grandmother."

"She's my child now." Regina said quickly, rising from her seat. "I'm not going to lose another child."

Gold formed a small smile, but then he disappeared it quickly. "You should get used to it, because you're not the only one who can get her back."

Regina furrowed her brow quickly. "Who else can?"

"Her daughter. And she already did." Regina's eyes widened and turned quickly to look for Snow with her gaze. She was still sitting with Ruby. "No, she just found a way to get her back." Regina turned her gaze to him, completely shocked. "You knew that fairies were working to find a solution, well... they found it."

"Where's Emma?" Regina asked quickly.

"She's coming to here." And Gold got up holding tightly to his staff. "And she will bring her mother back."

"No, she won't." She took her purse and quickly went to Ruby and Snow, taking money from her purse and leaving it in front of Ruby. "Snow, we're leaving."

"Now? But Emma has not arrived yet..."

"You'll be with me today, not with her." She took the girl and left her on the floor, taking her hand and starting to head towards the exit.

She just couldn't let that happen. She had to do something; she couldn't let someone take her child again. Snow White was now her child, and no one was going to take her. This child really loved her, and she loved her back, she couldn't lose that. Regina knew that when Snow returned to normal, everything would be different. She only had to remove the solution that Emma had found, and everything would be fine. There was no way that she could make this little girl be an adult again. She must make Snow remained in this way forever.

"Regina, where are we going?" Snow asked, trying to keep pace with Regina, taking her hand.

"To home." Regina replied walking but soon she had to stop when she felt Snow pull her hand. "What..." She turned to look at Snow, but Snow was facing the other side of the street.

"Emma!" Snow shouted moving her hand in greeting. Regina stopped, and slowly turned to find Emma walking towards them with David. Both of them with their faces illuminated.

They were going to take the only child who loved her even knowing what she was capable of, Snow was the only one who truly loved her, and now they were going to take her. She had to think of something, and fast.

* * *

_**What you think Regina will make to Snow remain as a child?**_

**Hi y'all! Thank you so much for yours reviews! I was nervous not knowing if you would like what happened in the previous chapter, but I'm very happy to see that you liked it! Your reviews make my day, I love them!**

**Here let a chapter, with some Regina/Snow fluff but with some... intrigue, perhaps? Well, what you think that Regina could do to make Snow never again be an adult or at least for now? What do you think of her thought? I love to read what you all think!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

Emma smiled watching Snow, sitting next to Regina. She didn't know how to start, neither her father. Both of them were sitting in front of Regina and Snow, on a table at Granny's. And Emma could only watch the little girl in front of her, knowing that she loved this girl, but she loved her mother more. She needed her, and in minutes, in less than an hour, she would have her back.

But Emma turned her gaze to Regina, seeing her face full of many emotions. Regina looked very nervous, scared, and angry. The blonde woman frowned, wondering to herself if Regina knew what she and her father had to say. Carefully, Emma moved her hand to the pocket of her jacket, feeling the small bottle there that would make her mother could return to being herself.

"Regina..." Emma cleared her throat, looking for a second to David to find his approval. David nodded slightly, and she sighed, turning her gaze to the mayor. "We found the solution."

"What solution?" Snow asked quickly, completely lost in the conversation. Emma looked at Regina waiting for her to respond to the child, but the brunette seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

"It's the solution for you back to being the person you were before." David answered carefully, not wanting to create a lot of confusion in the little girl.

Snow frowned and looked at Regina, but she seemed to still be lost. She returned her gaze to David and Emma, shaking her head to one side. "Why should I be that person again? I'm fine."

"Because we need you to be that person again." Emma said without even thinking about her words. They really needed her back.

Snow narrowed her eyes, remembering the question she had done to Regina last night. "We're not sisters, right?"

Emma swallowed hard, knowing that she wasn't ready for that question. "No..." She whispered, causing more confusion in Snow.

"So, who are you?" And she turned her gaze to David. "And you?"

"Regina?" Emma asked looking at Regina, but Regina didn't pay attention, she now lowered her gaze to her hands on the table. Emma didn't quite understand why she was so shocked, but maybe she needed time. "Oh, uh..." She returned her gaze to Snow. "Who do you think we are?"

"I don't know. Regina said I was an adult like her... we were best friends?" Snow smiled broadly. "You are very kind; I'd like you to be my best friend."

Emma giggled. "We were best friends but..." She sighed, biting her lower lip. "Many things happened and... you were frozen in time, as David and Regina... while I was growing up."

"Frozen in time? Woow!" Snow said, opening her eyes wide in surprise. "But why did that happen?"

"That doesn't matter, the thing is... you were stuck in time for 28 years, and before that happened, well..." Emma couldn't believe she had to tell a little girl that she was her _mother_. "You had one child."

"I had a child?" Snow responded totally surprised. "I am someone's Mommy?"

David could see Emma's face quickly turned sad. He sighed and put his hands on the table. "Snow, you remember when we talked about Mary Margaret?"

"Yep." Snow said with some pride. "She's Emma's mother, and she's gone. And her name is Snow, too."

Snow could see Emma and David exchanging look to each other, and she quickly remembered a series of things that had happened before. Regina had told her that she didn't like Mary Margaret, and David and Emma when she asked about her; they were looking at her strangely, very sadly. And Regina had told her in the past they had hurt each other, and for that reason she was mean to her at first.

And they always told her that Mary Margaret was gone for a while, but they were trying to get her back. And she was an Snow, too... although Snow was sure she had always been the only Snow White in the kingdom. Her Mama had told her so.

Snow looked totally confused to Emma and David. "I am... Mary Margaret, too?" She sought the answer in Regina's face, but Regina looked very entertaining watching her hands. Snow frowned and turned her gaze to Emma, hoping she could tell her the truth. And Emma, indeed, nodded.

Snow looked at Emma, and David, and then Emma again. If she was Mary Margaret that meant that she was Emma's Mama. And David's princess. The three were a family. That was why they were always so nice to her, although they always had sad looks. And now she, with her five years, could understand why they wanted her to return to be that person again.

She had lost her Mommy. And she never wanted anyone to have to lose her Mommy, too. And Emma had lost her Mommy... she had lost her.

"I'm sorry..." Snow whispered completely embarrassed, feeling tears in her eyes. Maybe it was her fault, maybe she had caused all this. She had made Emma lose her Mommy as she lost hers.

"Why are you apologizing?" Emma asked, totally confused. She was the girl was totally confused, but she didn't expect her to apologize.

"Because you lost your Mommy... because of me." She whispered again, lowering her gaze.

Emma felt her heart broken, and couldn't help moving her hand toward Snow's little hand and take it, gently. "Hey, it's fine; it's not your fault." Snow raised her eyes to her.

"I don't want anyone to lose her Mommy like I lost mine."

"I didn't lose my mother... not completely. She _will_ come back."

_She will come back_. Regina blinked and lifted her gaze to Emma, feeling those words bounce in her mind over and over again. That was going to happen; Emma was bringing her mother back and she would lose her child. It was not fair; it was never fair to her. Now she had to let her happiness go to make others happy?

"Don't do it now..." Regina spoke for the first time, causing them to turn their eyes to her. "You can't wait for the night?"

"Why we would have to do that?" David asked confused.

"I'm not saying you have to, but..." She turned her gaze to Snow, who had her green eyes fixed on her. Regina sighed slightly and returned her gaze to Emma. "Just let me spend this day with her. And at night... you will have your mother again."

Emma and David exchanged glances again. Emma could see Regina's despair and her effort not to blow them with her magic. She could if she wanted to, that way she could escape with little Snow... but she wasn't doing it. She was asking them if they could wait until tonight because she just wanted to spend her last time with this child. She really loved Snow.

"Why she can't return to normal if you really love her?" Emma asked with a frown.

Regina was not expecting that question, she only expected a "No" or "Yes.", but she would have tell them the truth. "Gold said that if she's my child now, I should do what's best for her."

"Making her back to normal." David added quickly, and Regina simply nodded.

"That should be the best for her..." And she turned her gaze to Snow. "But I don't want that."

"You don't want her to be Mary Margaret again, don't you?" Emma narrowed her eyes staring at the brunette. "So how we know you will not do anything to get her away from us?"

"I could have done it already, Miss Swan." Regina turned her cold gaze toward her. "And I didn't... I'm trying to do my best."

"Why don't you want me to be an adult again as before?" Snow asked a little confused.

Regina moved her gaze to her as her eyes filled with tears, but she wouldn't let them go out of her eyes. Snow was so innocent and so young that she didn't even know the possible consequences if she returned to be as she was before. She probably wouldn't remember the time she spent with her, or maybe she would, but she would hate her as she hated her before. This little Snow didn't hate her because she really loved her as if she were her mother, but adult Snow... she would hate her, and their relationship could ever be what it was before. And Regina didn't want that at all.

"Maybe you're not going to remember all this... and you'll hate me, again." Regina explained caring that her voice didn't break nor the tears could leave her eyes.

For the first time, Emma felt sad for this woman in front of her. She was right. Snow may not remember this, so she would return with her feelings for her as usual. But if this happened, Regina could make her remember, and if Regina couldn't, she would. Her mother deserved to know what she had caused in Regina's heart.

"If she doesn't remember, we are going to try to find a way for her to do." Emma said. Regina looked at her and furrowed her brow.

"Why would you do that?"

"For the same reason that you are not trying to kill us for taking her from you."

"So… can I stay with Regina?" Snow asked watching Emma and David. David looked at Emma, and both decided the same thing with their eyes.

"Yes..." Snow looked at her stepmother and smiled hugely. Regina smiled back and got up immediately, taking Snow's hand. "But, Regina..." Emma said firmly, causing Regina looked at her eyes. "Don't do anything stupid."

"She won't." Snow said with some pride, clinging at Regina's hand.

"See you in the night." Regina told both of them, and then start walking towards the exit taking Snow's hand.

"You think she will not do anything to take her?" David asked watching Regina and Snow disappear from their view.

"I think she's really trying to be a better person... a better mother. And I hope she doesn't ruin it."

* * *

Regina sat on the bench in her garden, watching Snow running after blue birds. It seemed as if she would attract the kinds of animals; birds, doves, butterflies. But she was happy. And Regina wanted to have that happiness, but she couldn't stop thinking about that night everything would turn bad. Snow would be herself again, and she would hate her again. And what could she do? How would her reaction when Snow starts with her indifference? She would let her love for this girl go when this little girl would go as well?

"Regina, look!" Snow called her earning her attention. Regina set her eyes on the girl, watching as Snow kept her arm extended and a small blue bird was resting on it. "He said that he was my friend, is that true?"

Regina blinked, recalling Snow's ability to speak with birds. She did that when they were in the palace, too. "I guess that's true... but come here a second dear."

"I gotta go." Snow whispered to the bird. "I'll see you later." And as if the bird could understand her – which he certainly did – he flew away from her arm. Snow smiled observing it fly away, and then turned to run to her stepmother. "You weren't supposed to go to your office?"

"I won't go today." Regina smiled slightly. "I'll stay with you, remember?"

"Oh, yes..." Snow whispered something sad, sitting at her side. "Because I'm going back to being an adult in the night."

"Yes..." Regina whispered sad as well. She looked at the girl, who kept her eyes on her legs moving. "Are you happy about this?" The only thing Regina needed was to Snow responded that she wasn't happy about that, and she would do anything for the child to remain with her.

"I – I don't know..." Snow whispered, her voice thin. "I don't want to Emma lose her Mommy, but... I don't want to forget everything." And then, the child lifted her gaze to her brown eyes and formed a grimace on her lips. "I don't want to hate you."

Regina sighed closing her eyes and taking Snow to her, wrapping her in her arms. "I'm sorry Snow."

"I'm sorry too." Snow whispered clinging to her.

"Oh my, what a scene so lovely..." A man's voice reached their ears. Regina lifted her head to see Hook walking towards them with a small smile on his face.

"Hook." Regina's cold voice said, getting up from the bench and putting Snow behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I made a deal, beautiful." He grinned, taking a few steps toward her. Regina lifted her hand, knowing that deal couldn't be any good for her. "I wouldn't do it if I were you, Your Majesty." He took another step toward her and looked down at the little girl who was poking her head behind Regina's legs. "What a beautiful child, I think I've seen those eyes somewhere else, have I?" He lifted his gaze to Regina again.

"Stay away, Hook." Regina said very firmly. "What do you want here?"

"I came for the girl."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Regina said, knowing that that was what would happen. She raised her hand again into a ball of fire in it. "Just go away."

"Regina..." Snow whispered totally terrified for the man who wanted to take her, and now for her stepmother becoming The Evil Queen.

"You're scaring the child, just make everything simpler and give her to me."

"Go. Away." Regina repeated, hoping she didn't have to get to the instance of having to throw a fireball at him, for her promise to Henry, and for Snow's sake.

"I don't think so." Hook said, approaching a little closer to her. Regina clenched her jaw and was ready to throw the fireball at him when the fireball quickly disappeared from her hand.

"What..." Regina said totally confused and surprise, watching her hand. She tried to make another fireball, but she couldn't. She moved her hand trying to keep Hook from them, but that didn't work. Her magic wasn't working. "What – what have you done?" She looked at Hook totally shocked and angry.

"I did nothing."

"I did." A woman's voice came from the other side. Regina quickly turned clinging Snow to her body, watching a woman with dark skin and black hair approaching to Hook.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Tamara. And I guess you're Regina, don't you?" She smiled with a smile that Regina had formed many times. _So_ false. "See this?" She said with a strange object in her hand. "This can kill magical creatures, but I can also program it to deflect any magic in the air."

Regina took a few steps back, pulling Snow with her. "I assure you that if you take her, I will find you, and I'll kill you." She shifted her gaze to Hook. "You know I will."

"We know who this little girl is. She was a woman, but oh, now she's a child." Tamara said letting her smile disappears. "She's pure magic, so... give her to me."

Regina analyzed the situation. They were a few simple steps from them. And Snow was behind her, and she couldn't do magic. And they wanted to take Snow because she was product of magic, the product of her magic wish. But no matter if she had magic or not, she wouldn't let them take Snow. Not _her_ child.

"Snow..." Regina said very quietly, knowing that they couldn't hear her but the child could. "Run to the house." She could reach modular, barely moving her lips.

"No..." Snow whispered clinging at her legs.

"Run..." Regina whispered again. Snow frowned and moved away from Regina, with her eyes on Hook and Tamara. "Now!"

Snow began to feel tears sliding down her cheeks as she turned and began to run toward the house, leaving her stepmother after her. But Regina didn't move, waiting for a reaction from Tamara or Hook.

"Uhg, go and take her." Tamara told Hook.

Hook began to walk a few steps, and when he was sufficiently near to Regina, she was ready to attack him. She lunged at him with care not to touch his hook, but Hook was faster and got her to the ground, grabbing her hands and placing them in her back.

"You really think you're going to beat me without magic?" He whispered with a small smile.

"Leave her. I'll deal with her." Tamara said approaching footsteps.

"As you say, my lady." Hook smiled and relax Regina's hand, getting up again.

"I didn't think you were a slave now, pirate." Regina snapped quickly extending her hands and taking Hook's ankles to bring him into the ground. "You bastard, you're going to pay for this." She said being on top of him, trying to hold his hands as hard as she could.

"It's true, then." Tamara said, letting out a small laugh. "You really are The Evil Queen... what a pity, you're no better than me." And she extended her object to Regina, pressing a button and placing the object in Regina's neck.

Regina quickly felt great electric charge throughout her body. She let out a loud scream as she was thrown to the ground moving away from the object, but still feeling big electricity in her body.

"Don't worry, it won't kill you. You have a lot of magic to be killed, but don't tempt me." Tamara said in front of her, still holding hard her object. She looked at Hook and shook her head. "Go and take the girl."

Hook rose to his feet and turned to head towards the house, as Regina started to become aware of everything that was happening. He was going to take Snow. And she could do nothing to stop it, except...

"Wait, wait!" Regina said regaining her voice. She put a hand at her chest and sighed deeply. "I can get more powerful magic."

"Don't listen to her." Hook said, thinking that surely should be one of her tricks.

"I'm not lying. There's a magic liquid... I can get it. It's truly magic, because that would make her back to normal again." Regina explained in desperation, hoping that this woman could take that as a guarantee.

"Are you sure about that?" Tamara said with her eyes narrowed. Regina raised her head and looked absolutely furious at the woman.

"If you don't take the child, I will give you that. In the night."

"You know... if you're lying to me, I could make this kill any magical creature, so this could kill you, the girl... and you know what? I couldn't use this item to end with this boy... what's his name? Oh, Henry." Tamara saw Regina's eyes quickly become filled with rage. "Yeah, you know him, right?"

"Don't you dare touch them." Regina hissed, getting up on her feet. "I'm not lying; I'm going to give you that potion."

"Fine." She smiled and shook her head Hook. He shrugged and started walking, moving away from women. "Oh, and don't you dare say anything about this to Emma Swan or anyone. I assure you I'm going to find out if you do."

Regina felt totally sick that she was being threatened by a person who had not even magic, but this woman had something more powerful than controlling her magic. She was to remain submissive. "Just go, and I'll see you at night here."

"Alright, nice to meet you, Regina." She smiled again before turning around and walking the path that Hook had taken.

Once Regina couldn't see any of them two, she ran into the house with the little strength she had. Her legs were still shaking, and she could feel a little electricity in parts of her body. But she came to her kitchen and looked around, searching for Snow.

"Snow?" Regina tried to scream, but her voice was found in a whisper. "Snow?!" She screamed again, heading towards the living room when no one was there. "Snow! I'm here, it's me, Regina!"

She looked around, but Snow wasn't hidden on any place. She approached the entrance of her house, watching the door was still closed. The girl had to be in the house. Regina looked up and went upstairs.

"Snow!" She screamed again, heading at Snow's room. She checked under the bed and in her closet, but she was not there. "Snow?" She went at her room, searching just as she searched into the girl's room.

Snow wasn't there, either. Regina verified in the bathroom, and two further bedrooms to see that Snow wasn't on any side. Then she realized that she had not looked in one place. Henry's room. Regina quickly turned around and opened the door slightly. The whole room was as usual.

"Snow?" She looked under the bed, but she was not there. With a sigh, she went to the closet and prayed that she was there. Slowly, Regina opened the closet door, and saw the little girl sitting on the bottom of everything, clutching at her legs and with her eyes closed.

"Please, don't take me..." She whispered with her tear-stained cheeks, and her voice all shaky.

"Snow it's me."

Snow opened her eyes at Regina's voice, and quickly got up and lunged at her arms. Regina took her hard although her legs were weakened more than before. "I was – I was so scared."

"You hid very well, I couldn't find you." Regina whispered heading towards Henry's arms still holding Snow. She sat on the bed and sat down the child in her lap.

"Where are they?" Snow asked in a whisper, clinging to her.

"They're gone. They are not going to take you, I promise." Regina whispered stroking her little arm. "But hey, I need you to listen to me, okay?" She took her and moved her away from her to look at her eyes watery. "You can't discuss this with anyone."

"What?" Snow frowned totally confused.

"You can't tell this to anyone. I promise you they will not come after you, but you must promise me that you're not going to tell this to anyone. Please, Snow. This is very important."

Snow tightened her lips as the tears continued to fall on her pale cheeks. "O – okay. I promise."

Regina sighed somewhat relieved, and again took the girl to wrap her in her arms and hold her tight, hoping that Snow didn't break that promise. If she was breaking that promise, that could cost her, her life, her own life, and Henry's life. She now had to always have an eye on the girl, but now she had to plan some way to get the potion that would make Snow returned to normal. Now she wouldn't do it because she wanted to, it was because she had to. For her children's lives.

* * *

**Hey you all, thank you very much for your reviews! I loved seeing what y'all thought about Regina's first reaction to all that, and now I'm very curious about what you think of this.**

**What you think Regina should do now? I think it's clear what she will have to do, but you think she might find another way? Or how the Charmings would react at this? I would love to see what you think about this!**

**I'm sorry if there's grammatical errors!**

**And thank you very much for reading! Please, R&R?**


	14. Chapter 14

Regina looked down, watching Snow totally asleep in her arms. It had spent nearly an hour Tamara and Hook had appeared, but still, Snow didn't want to move away from her. So, they were kept in Henry's room, sitting on the bed. The child had also not wanted to go from her lap, and Regina had had no objections to that. Snow remained clinging to her until she fell asleep and at stop feeling Snow's hand clutching hers, Regina had looked down to see if she was really asleep. And she was.

Regina was still trying to find some way to find another solution to not having to steal the potion that would make Snow returns to normal. She was sure that The Charmings would think she did that with other intentions, she couldn't tell them about what had happened, and if she would, Regina was quite sure that they wouldn't believe her.

She had begun to think of crazy actions. She could cross Storybrooke's line, she just lost her magic if she did that, but it didn't matter if that way she could keep her children safe. With Snow asleep in her arms, she could take her to the car, take her things and leave the town. That way she could have Snow as her child forever, but if she did that, she should take Henry, too. And she knew there was no way that Henry could go with her from Storybrooke, leaving behind his family. And Regina knew, too, that there was no way she could leave the town without him.

And the idea of telling Emma and David what had happened returned to Regina. Maybe she didn't lose anything to try; even Snow could be seen that there had been a woman and a man who wanted to take her. But she took a big risk; if they wouldn't believe her, they wouldn't help her, and they wouldn't let her take the potion. And that risked Snow and Henry's lives, for not take away the fact that they may know that woman and they could trust her and tell her about what she was saying those things about her.

Regina couldn't think of another solution. She would have to steal the potion, she didn't have another choice. Although she could see in advance Henry's eyes filled with disappointment, as Snow's. She didn't care that Emma and David would think ill of her, but she knew that after this, they would do anything to keep Henry and Snow away from her. And all she would do was protect their lives.

"Regina?" Regina dropped her gaze to the child in her arms. Snow was rubbing her eyes with a pout on her lips. And the woman could see a tear in Snow's right cheek.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked drying Snow's tear. Snow shook her head and pulled her hands from her eyes to hold on to her and hide her head under her chin.

"I never have cute dreams. They're always very bad dreams." She whispered, letting out a slight sob.

Regina sighed stroking her long hair. "It's okay, dear. You're safe now. I promise no one will hurt you."

"But now is not just the evil man... now there are two evil men, and an evil woman. And they want to hurt me." Snow clung to her even more. "I didn't do anything to them."

"Of course you didn't, this is not against you... is against me." Regina leaned her chin on Snow's head as she continued to stroke her hair. "I'm sorry."

"But they want to hurt me... you can't protect me from all of them."

Regina frowned and took Snow, moving her away from her body to stare into her green eyes. "I can do it. And I will. No matter what happens and what it takes, I'm going to protect you from them. All right?"

Snow pressed her lips looking at Regina's eyes so critical. She nodded slightly hiding under her stepmother's chin again. "You are a great Mama."

Regina smiled upon hearing those words. She should hold on to them when she was going to hear Henry's words telling her that she was completely selfish and evil for stealing the potion. And why not, she would also receive Snow's sadness and hatred. But to the hell she would let someone hurt her or hurt her son.

* * *

Regina had convinced David and Emma that they could make a final dinner with this little Snow. They had accepted without suspicion. And now, the mayor was sharing dinner with The Charmings and her children. For her it was something strange with the ease that she could think that Snow was her child. But she liked the idea of having two children. She sighed, closing her eyes, thinking that everything she was going to make it was for her children, although she would disappoint them in the process.

"Snow? Why are you so quiet?" Henry joked, watching Snow didn't talk much. She was very quiet, and barely had eaten her food.

Regina looked at Snow immediately, knowing what the cause was. She was still frightened by all that had happened, and she knew that the little girl was making a great effort to keep her promise. "She has been like this all day." Regina said, trying that they couldn't suspect anything. "She's afraid she will not remember any of this."

"Oh..." Henry said totally embarrassed, looking back to Snow with a great look of apology. "I'm sorry."

"Snow," Emma spoke, looking at the little girl in front of her. "We will do everything possible so that you can remember."

"I know..." Snow whispered, shifting her gaze to Regina, slightly. Regina smiled crookedly.

"You better eat your dinner, dear. Emma told me there's a dessert."

"Ice cream, Henry said you loved the ice cream." David said, hoping it might make feel the girl a little better. And he couldn't help but smile when he saw Snow's eyes light up a bit.

"Ice cream? I love it. I had never eaten it before, but it tastes great." Snow said before returning her gaze to her food and start eating it quickly.

"No need to hurry. You're going to choke on." Regina said quickly noting Snow's cheeks swollen from the food she had placed in her mouth.

Snow obeyed at Regina's words and began swallow the food quietly. Emma looked at David, hoping he knew what she meant. David caught her gaze and nodded slightly, with a small smile. Emma smiled back and turned her gaze to Regina, noting that her plate was empty.

"Regina, could you help me carry the dishes?" Emma got up from her seat, earning an angry look from Snow.

"I'm not finished yet!" Snow complained with food still in her mouth. Emma giggled.

"But I think that you will do it quickly. We just take these things into the kitchen, don't worry." Emma said, taking the tray containing the vegetables as Regina got up from her seat and took the tray that had a vegetable tart.

Regina followed Emma into the kitchen as she noticed that David drew an interesting topic to talk about; stories of dragons. Well, actually such stories only were interesting for the kids, so Regina knew then that Emma was going to say something to her. Maybe she had discovered it? That would be a relief to her. She had said nothing, and instead, they had figured out by their own.

"So... what's going on?" Regina whispered leaving the tray on one side of the counter. Emma left the other tray on the other side and turned to face the table. Henry and Snow were concentrated in David's story. She could talk calmly.

"I just – I just wanted to thank you. You know, for not doing anything stupid like kidnap her, or attempting to take the potion and destroy it."

Regina swallowed and lowered her gaze for a few seconds before raising it again, but this time looking at Henry and Snow, who were now laughing at something that surely David had said. "I'm trying to be a better mother."

"I know you are." Emma said furrowing her brow at the look Regina was giving at her mother. "You really love her, what you think will happen when she returns to... be herself?"

Regina blinked at that question, coming out of her thoughts. She sighed and lowered her eyes, opening her mouth to respond at the same time Snow was placed in the middle of them.

"I finished!" She turned her gaze to Emma, with a small smile. "Can we eat ice cream now?"

Emma raised her gaze to Regina for a few seconds, and seeing that the brunette had her eyes on the girl, she turned her gaze to Snow. "Yeah, we can."

"Thanks!" Snow smiled greatly before running back to the table.

Emma looked at the table and turned to look at Regina, with a frown. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Regina said quickly, coming back to reality.

Emma frowned, but decided to let it go. Surely it was very difficult for her to know that the child would be gone soon, so Emma chose not to push Regina more. She didn't want the woman could do some magic and disappear in a black smoke with her mother.

"Okay..." Emma said heading towards the fridge. She took a bowl of ice cream and went to the table, as Regina put her hands on the counter and looked around, trying to figure out where they could have hidden the potion.

"Mom?" Henry's voice came at her ears. She raised her eyes to see that everyone had their eyes on her. "Do you want some?"

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." And not wanting to answer a question, Regina quickly went to the bathroom.

"Is she okay?" Henry asked watching how his mom had locked the bathroom door.

"Yeah, it's hard for her, but she'll be fine." David replied with a small smile to reassure both his grandson and Snow. "So, what taste do you want, Snow?"

Regina put her hands in the washbasin and watched her reflection in the mirror, wondering what she should do next. She must go to David's room and find where they had hidden the potion. But she couldn't be seen, so she was going to have to create an imaginary wall. Carefully, Regina opened the bathroom door and peeked her head, watching David put ice in the glasses and handed them out at his family.

He and Emma were so happy; she could see the happiness in their eyes. They probably couldn't wait to finish this and make the little girl take the potion. But that was something that would never happen. Remembering what she had to do; Regina raised her hand to where The Charmings were and subtly moved it from side to side, until she could see the invisible wall forming itself.

When no one had seemed to suspect anything, Regina left the bathroom carefully, fearing that some of them might decide to go to David's room or to the bathroom. But Emma and David were focused on something that Henry was telling, and Snow was concentrated eating her ice cream. With a small smile at the sight, Regina turned and walked toward David and Mary Margaret's room. She sighed and closed her eyes, concentrating her mind in that she had to find that potion.

The former Queen raised her hands and tried to concentrate even more to then open her eyes and look around, hoping to see something that excelled from somewhere. And it was. In the bottom drawer of the dresser that was on the right side, she could see a small light pink. Regina quickly went there and opened the drawer, putting her hands on it and stirring the clothes to find some glass. Slowly, Regina took her hand off the drawer and watched the little bottle on it. It wasn't completely full, but that was enough for anyone to drink some of it.

"Why Regina's taking so long?" Snow's voice asked from the dining room. Regina stood up quickly and turned around to see Snow still sitting at the table but with her look in the bathroom.

"She's okay," Henry replied calmly. "She said she'd be here right away."

Regina looked Snow moving her little nose in disgust, but she said nothing more. Regina took a few steps out of David's room and sighed, knowing she should disappear before any of them decided to go to the bathroom looking for her. But she turned her gaze to the front of her, the family didn't even know of her presence; Henry returned to his story capturing Emma and David's attention as Snow returned to her ice cream.

Regina sighed and decided to concentrate on her home. She should disappear right now; she had agreed with the woman that she would see her there at that time. But when she raised her hands, she could see Snow staring at her, as if she could see her. And then, she heard it.

"And then _Tamara_ showed up." Henry said with a shrug. "And Neal said it was time to bring me home."

Regina's eyes quickly widened, as Snow returned her gaze to Henry. "Tamara?" Her green eyes quickly filled with tears as her bottom lip began to tremble. She knew that the evil woman who wanted to take was called Tamara.

"Yes, she's Henry's father's fiancée." Emma said, but seeing the look of concern from David to Snow, she looked at her mother noticing her tears and fear in her face. "Snow, what's wrong?"

Snow looked at Emma, and David, and Henry. Regina could see far away the confusion in her little face. She really was struggling to not tell what had happened. But Regina quickly understood everything; that woman knew Henry because she was his father's fiancée. Henry had told her about her, but he had never told her name. He had always said that she was trying to win his affection though he almost never saw her, because every time she appeared Neal brought him to his home again. But Regina quickly thought of one thing; she had much access to her son. She could easily hurt him. And she would always be able to do unless someone could get her mask. She wasn't with Henry's father for love, that was for sure.

"I want Regina." Snow murmured, breaking into tears. Regina wanted to disappear the invisible wall and run to her to calm her, but she remembered what she was about to do.

"But – what's wrong, Snow? What is it?" Emma knelt beside her, placing a hand on her face. Snow shook her head, leaving her glass with ice cream on the table.

"I can't tell you. I've promised." And she opened her eyes to look at Emma staring at her eyes. "And I can't break my promises. Not to Regina."

Regina frowned, completely confused by those questions. This child didn't remember anything of what she had done, so why she felt guilty for breaking promises she had made to her? Regina could see the guilt in Snow's face.

"What's that that Regina made you promise?" Emma tried to insist, but Snow shook her head once more and intensifying her tears.

"I can't, I can't!" Snow yelled covering her face with her hands. And Regina moved her gaze to the clock on the wall; she should be in her home.

"Regina!" David yelled starting to go to the bathroom. Regina bit her lip in frustration of not knowing what to do. But she had to do something, and fast.

With a slight wave of her hand, Regina wiped the invisible wall in front of her. David froze suddenly when he saw her a few meters from his room. Emma and Henry looked at her completely stunned.

"Regina what –" Emma said getting up looking at her. Regina grabbed more strongly the small bottle in her right hand.

Snow turned her gaze to her stepmother, and quickly got up from her seat, shaking her head. "I didn't tell them anything, Regina! I've promised! But – but..." She tried to walk toward her, but Emma quickly placed a hand on her shoulder, holding her.

"Regina... what do you have there?" Emma said with her eyes on Regina's hand. The brunette lowered her gaze to her hand for a few seconds before lifting it again.

"I have to do this." She said, swallowing hard. David took a step toward her, and she raised her hand without hesitation. "Don't make me do it, David."

"No... what – what are you doing?" Henry said getting up from his seat and moving a step toward her. Regina felt the sadness in her at the moment she saw his eyes, indeed, full of disappointment.

She lowered her gaze to meet Snow's. The child was looking at her in confusion, but she was a smart girl, and she could see what she was holding in her hand. All of them could see, and all of them were thinking the worst of her; evil, pure selfishness.

"I have to do this to protect you." She said looking at Henry, but then returning her gaze to Snow. "I've told you that I would protect you, no matter it takes."

"Wait, why would you be protecting them?" Emma asked, now confused, trying to the anger not clouded her thoughts. "Greg is in jail –"

"I thought if I told you this, you could help, but now I know that even if I tell you, you couldn't do anything. I must give her what she wants before she could hurt them."

"She?" David asked with her eyebrows raised. "Who are you talking about?"

"Why do you think Snow broke into tears when she heard the name of Henry's father's fiancée?" Regina asked David, watching his face was completely surprised. She could know that Henry and Emma had the same reaction. "Yes, she wanted to take her today, but I offered her something more powerful instead. This potion." She raised her hand to the little bottle on it. "And I will give her this so she could leave the town."

"Regina, no." Emma said quickly. "This may have another solution. We are now going to take care of this..."

"No you're not," Regina snapped furiously that she couldn't realize the gravity of the situation. "She has a device that deflects magic."

"Then she won't stop just because of this. I always distrusted her, and I'm sure she will want more after this." Emma took a few steps toward her, with her hand outstretched. "Give me the potion."

Regina looked at her hand, watching the small bottle with pink liquid. She could give her the potion and find another way to defeat this woman, but she just wanted that her children were safe. She raised her eyes to look at Henry, and then to Snow. She practically had made a deal with this woman; if she gave her the potion, she wouldn't hurt them.

"No. I'm going to accomplish this. If she has this, she will not hurt them. And that's all I care about. My children's safety." And before anyone could react, she waved her hands, concentrating on her house and disappearing into a purple smoke.

"Regina!" Snow cried seeing her stepmother disappear in front of her eyes. She ran to where she was, but there was nothing there.

"Where has she gone?" David asked quickly, heading towards the rack and taking his jacket.

"I think I have an idea." Emma said, taking her coat and putting it on. She turned her gaze to Henry, who already had his coat on. "Both of you are going to stay with Ruby."

"No, I can help!" Henry quickly complained. He could make his mom think clearly.

"Henry, I have no time to argue with you." Emma said putting Snow's coat on her. "You two are going to stay with Ruby, and you can't run away, or do anything. Do you understand?"

Henry stared at Emma's eyes, but quickly lowered his head and nodded slightly. Emma nodded and took Snow's hand before all of them left the apartment.

* * *

**So, what do you think now? Regina told Emma and David about what happened, but she also went to give the potion to Tamara. What do you think will happen now?**

**I love your reviews! I clearly have a vision of the story and of what will happen on, but reading your reviews inspire me, or give me new ideas from what you want! So, don't hesitate to leave me a review on what you think will happen, or you might want to happen! :)**

**As always, I'm sorry for grammatical errors!**

**And thank you very much for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Regina opened the door of her house, letting Henry in to then go after him, with Snow in her arms. She closed the door behind her as she left Snow on the ground and Henry turned around to look at them. And there they were, staring at her as if they were expecting something from her. And Regina couldn't blame them for that._

_It was less than ten minutes she had become the Evil Queen, they had seen her try to kill a man. It was quite remarkable that Henry had forgiven her for that and had returned to trust her, as Snow no longer were afraid of her because she was the woman of her nightmares. Those children who were in front of her were afraid of her. She couldn't blame them, but that didn't take away the fact that it was painful. The whole situation was painful, because she knew very well what it was to see your mother becoming a monster in front of your eyes. Her mother had often used magic to control her servants, or to punish them in front of her. Regina knew what they felt. But she wouldn't want them to feel that._

_They were her children. And she wouldn't be the same mother as her mother was with her. She was that way a long time with Snow; she was her stepmother, but the girl loved her as if she were her own mother. And she had sent a huntsman to kill her, and she had wanted to kill her repeatedly. She had been a very bad mother for Snow, but she would fix it. She would try to start again; changing her attitude for Henry, and trying to be a good mother for Snow._

_"You know..." Regina whispered still uncomfortable at her children's eyes. "I could never try to hurt you."_

_"I know." Henry said. "But I wish that you couldn't try to do it with everyone."_

_"I'll try." She said looking at her son's eyes. "Henry, I'm sorry. I – I got out of control. I just wanted to punish him because he had hurt her. He tried to kill her." Regina muttered, returning to feel a great anger against Greg. She would have killed him gladly._

_"Please, don't be the Evil Queen. She scares me a lot." Snow whispered, with her eyes still crystalline._

_"I'm sorry, and I won't be her again." Regina said again, forming a small smile to reassure them. Snow smirked and walked over to her to hug her legs tightly._

_"I'm glad you saved me." Snow lifted her head to find her stepmother's brown eyes. "You always save me." She smiled remembering when she met her._

_Regina smiled her eyes feeling tears build. She reached out and stroked Snow's face, thinking of her stepdaughter's words. This little girl remembered some things from what she had done to her because of her nightmares, but she still loved her. And she even said that she always saved her. And in that moment, Regina remembered all the times she tried to kill this girl, but she recalled that she never could. She never had the courage enough to kill her. And she had had many opportunities to do so. But now Regina understood why she could never do it, within her, deep down... she still loved this girl._

_She always loved the little girl who went with joy to her bedroom to look for her and walk with her in the gardens. She always loved the girl who grew up in front of her eyes, always seeking her approval for everything, always admiring her. She never could kill Snow because she always remembered that young girl when she watched her stepdaughter's face._

_And finally, she was grateful that she had not killed Snow. Since she found out who it was Emma Swan, she could recognize why Mary Margaret Blanchard had a special affection for her son. She always saw their relationship, and that did nothing but infuriate her more because she never wanted that Snow White could be close to her son. But incredibly, Snow White was her son's grandmother. And from that moment she found out who was Henry's grandmother. She was grateful that she had not killed Snow White. Without her, there wouldn't have been an Emma Swan, without Emma Swan; there had been no Henry Mills._

_She had two reasons to be thankful for not killing Snow; Henry had never come to her, and so she would never have known how to be happy again. And if she killed Snow, she never would have had this little girl in front of her whom now she loved as if she were her own daughter._

_"You can prepare hot chocolate with cinnamon?" Henry asked with a grin on his lips. Regina lifted her gaze to him and smiled slightly. "I have the slight feeling that I will not have cocoa with cinnamon when Emma gives me a lecture about not running away."_

_Regina frowned feeling as Snow stood at her side and slipped her little hand in hers. "Yeah, and I also have to tell you something about that, young man."_

_"Oh, Mom..." Henry mumbled walking towards the kitchen as his mom walked behind him. "I couldn't stand idly when someone had kidnapped Snow."_

_"Oh, thank you Henry!" Snow said with some excitement. "You wanted to be a hero saving me, thanks, but Regina beat you."_

_"Really?" Henry frowned into the kitchen, to then turn around and look at them. "Mom, she's five, and she can make fun of me?"_

_"I'm not making fun of you!" Snow quickly fought back with a frown. "I just said that Regina saved me before you could do it."_

_"Whatever." Henry whispered sitting down in a chair as Snow sat in a chair across from him and Regina was going to the counter to prepare them their hot chocolates._

_The brunette lifted her head to see the children sitting at the table, waiting for their drinks. It was fun to see their first fight as if they were siblings. It was quite strange because Snow was actually Henry's grandmother, but while she was five years old, they could act as if they were siblings. Regina liked the idea. They were her children, after all._

Regina observed around her kitchen, leaving that memory flew away from her mind. She sighed, feeling her eyes fill with tears; surely they would be thinking the worst of her though she had explained why she would do this. Remembering why she was there, Regina put her hands in the pockets of her jacket and placed her head high walking towards her garden.

No one was in the garden. She still had time to go back and find another way to stop this woman without having to give her the potion. She could give the potion to Snow and even she could help her finding another way. Snow could defend herself if she was herself, but even Henry was there. He was a kid, he could easily be hurt. And no matter if Neal was taking him and leaving the town with him, because Tamara could go after him anyway. Or she could find some way to hurt Snow otherwise, though she would be an adult.

She had to do this. It couldn't be a good mother doing only good things; she had to put her children's safety before everything. Perhaps Emma would never see her mother again, David would never find his wife again, and Henry would be without his grandmother... but he would be safe, as her little Snow.

"Sorry I'm late." Tamara said getting closer to her, with Hook walking beside her. Regina looked at the pirate squeezing her teeth in frustration; he trusted a person that surely he didn't even knew.

"Why are you doing this?" Regina asked, her eyes fixed on Hook. He smirked.

"I have my own business to end, Your Majesty. I made a deal. Without magic, Rumpelstiltskin could be killed easily."

Regina gave him a wry smile. "And you continue to rely on people to kill Rumpelstiltskin." Her smile quickly faded to place for her cold stare the pirate. "Go and do it yourself."

"We are here to talk or to exchange things?" Tamara stepped moving her head to a side. Regina set her eyes on her and lowered her gaze to her right hand, noting that there she had her strange object. "I have no patience, Regina."

"I will give you what you want, but you have to guarantee me something." Tamara smirked and crossed her arms.

"Oh, I'm sure I will be happy to guarantee you things." She said wryly. Regina clenched her fists trying not to get out of control; this woman really could bring out the worst in her.

"I know you are Neal's fiancée. And that makes you somehow, Henry's stepmother." Tamara rolled her eyes, but returned her gaze to Regina, waiting for her to continue. "I will give this potion but you must assure me that you will not hurt Henry, or Snow. None of them."

"You are the Evil Queen because of her. Why do you want to protect her? I've read your story, you always hated her. I could finish what you always wanted to do..."

Regina took a few steps forward, feeling the fury coming to her. If she had her magic... "Do not you dare to suggest that you're going to kill her." Clearing her throat, she held her head high. "We have a deal?"

"Okay, the potion for your kids' safety. I've got it." Tamara sighed totally impatient, and approaching to Regina a few steps. "We have a deal."

Regina nodded slightly approaching a little more and taking the little bottle out of the pocket of her jacket. She saw Tamara stare at the object, and Regina couldn't help clinging at it a little more. Tamara reached out her hand and Regina sighed, knowing that this was the moment she was going to make an important decision. She was going to let go of the possibility that Henry's grandmother could return. And that way, little Snow would be her child for good.

"Come on Regina." Tamara whispered without taking her eyes from the small bottle. Regina closed her eyes and dropped the small object in Tamara's hand. "Yeah..." She smiled, her fingers clutching the bottle.

"Regina, no!" Emma screamed running towards the women. Both women and Hook were frozen in their places ad Emma and David came at Regina's back, with their guns up to them.

"You told them." Tamara murmured, clinging to her object. Regina cursed Emma and David in herself; if they wouldn't have come then they could have caught her later. "Part of the deal was that you couldn't say anything, remember?"

"No." Regina whispered approaching closer to her, feeling that she might explode at any moment. "You're not hurting them."

"You broke our deal. I can do whatever I want." Noting that Emma and David were coming to them with their weapons, Tamara made Regina turned to her back and placed her object in her neck quickly.

"What are you doing?!" Emma cried clinging to her gun, pointing it at Tamara's head. "Better let her go."

"No, I don't think so." She said with a small smile. "Hook."

"Yeah?" He said with his eyes fixed on David's gun.

"You must take the potion." She stretched her hand toward the pirate, but without removing the object of Regina's neck. "Now!" Hook took a few more steps and took the potion, moving away from her again.

"Hook, give me that." David said. "You do not need it; all of us here know that."

"Don't try to manipulate me, my friend." He smiled again. "I know very well what I have to do."

"And you, you bitch..." Emma muttered, clinging to her gun, wishing she could live shoot that woman. "You fooled all of us. You killed August!"

"Oh, yeah, that. He was going to tell on me, sweetheart. I had to do something." And she returned to form her wry smile. "So, I assume that you know what I do with people who betray me. And Regina did that. Don't tempt me to do everything faster."

"Emma." Regina said with her eyes on the blonde. "Just let them take the potion."

"No, I'm not losing my mother!" Emma cried wanting to break into tears. She couldn't let Tamara kill Regina, but she couldn't let them get away with it, she would lose her mother forever that way.

"Oh, come on!" Tamara let out a small laugh. "Neal told me a little of your story. Poor orphan. You lived twenty-eight years without your mother, you can do it again."

"Even if you take the potion, we will catch you." David interjected, wanting to kill this woman for another reason; she was hurting her daughter.

"If you let me go now, Regina will be fine. But if not..."

"Leave my Mom alone!"

Everyone turned to see Henry at Emma's side, but closer to Tamara and Regina. Emma didn't drop her gun but reached her hand to take Henry for the shoulder, but before she could reach him, he turned away from her approaching more to Tamara and Regina.

"Henry, go away! Stay away!" Regina cried but quickly closed her mouth to feel Tamara push the object in her neck.

"You want to be a hero, right?" Tamara laughed sarcastically. "I have no patience with children, Henry. I like you, I admit it. But don't get in my way, I wouldn't mind hurt you."

"Henry, come here!" Emma shouted taking a few steps forward, but staying in her place to see Tamara quickly press the object in Regina's neck again. "Henry!"

"Henry, obey once and for all and get away." She moved away taking Regina with her. "Or you'll have to see your mother die in front of you."

"Snow, now!" Henry yelled pulling away a few steps back. Before anyone could react, Hook wasn't holding the little bottle anymore.

"What –" He muttered turning to see Snow with the potion in her hands. "You – you give me that! Now!"

"No, leave Regina alone!" Snow shouted walking backwards.

"You know, your children are very nosy." Tamara said taking Regina harder. Regina moved her gaze to Snow, watching her little face full of terror, though she was trying to be completely fearless.

"Snow, come here." David said, extending his hand to the girl. Snow turned to go to him, but Tamara clucked her tongue quickly.

"I wouldn't if I were you, honey." Snow turned at her furrowing her brow but with her hands clutching to the small bottle.

"Snow, drink it!" Henry said approaching her, but before he could reach her, Hook took him and moving him away from his family.

"Henry!" Snow screamed feeling her eyes fill with tears.

"Hook, stay away from my son!" Emma said pointing her gun at him.

"You bastard, get your filthy hands off him!" Regina screamed.

Snow saw it all happen very fast. Henry twisted in Hook's grip. Emma took a few steps with her gun pointed at Hook, as David was pointing to Regina and Tamara. But Regina began to struggle in Tamara's grip, and Snow could see the woman push a button of the object she was holding against her stepmother's neck. And Regina let out a painful scream as she fell to the ground.

"Regina!" Snow called wanting to approach her, but not knowing whether to move or not. Her legs and hands were shaking with fright, but she decided to stick to the bottle.

"Mom!" Henry shouted totally scared. "What have you done to her?!"

"It's not killing her. But if I do it once again it will." Tamara said, crouching beside Regina and returning her gaze to Snow. "Give me the potion, and she'll be fine."

"Snow, no!" Henry shouted. "You must drink it!"

Tamara diverted her gaze to David, who had taken few steps toward Snow, but she returned quickly the object at Regina's neck. "Don't come any closer."

David stayed in his place with a lot of anger, as Emma averted her gaze to Hook grabbing her son to Tamara with her object in Regina's neck. And Snow was having the bottle in her hands. Everything was very dangerous. And she couldn't do anything. Now she would have to think if she had to convince Snow to give them the bottle so they let go Regina and Henry, or if she should convince her to drink it. She must choose between her son and her mother would return to normal.

"Please..." Snow whispered as tears ran down her cheeks. "Don't hurt her."

"I will not do if you give me that little bottle, darling."

Regina closed her eyes and sighed, returning to open them and clearing her throat to speak. "Give her the potion." She looked a few seconds to Hook and Henry and returned her gaze to the girl. "Snow, do it."

"No!" Henry shouted trying to squirm in Hook's grip.

"You're not going to hurt him." Emma said looking at Hook, but he just smiled.

"Don't underestimate me, beautiful. He's Rumpelstiltskin's grandson." He moved his lips to the side. "And I don't think he has love for him, but his son does. And he will suffer if his son does."

"Son of a bitch, you better not hurt him or..." Emma tried to say, but Hook quickly placed the edge of his hook on Henry's neck. "Don't!"

"Hook, do not you dare!" Regina shouted feeling her breath choppy. The electricity was still in her body.

"No, I will give you the potion! Please, don't hurt them!" Snow cried approaching a few steps toward them. Hook moved away his hook from Henry's neck as Snow was getting closer to Tamara.

And no one moved, no one said anything. Regina, Emma and David knew that if the little girl didn't give the potion, Henry could get hurt. They should find another solution for Snow returned to normal, but they couldn't take the risk that Henry gets hurt. Snow approached at Tamara a little more, and Henry to despair that the girl could give the potion, he bit Hook's hand causing him to scream in pain and move his hand away from him. Henry ran quickly and took the potion of Snow's hand, moving away from everyone.

"What are you doing?!" Tamara screamed in frustration. Henry frowned, pulling the cork from the small bottle.

"You are not going to have magic!" Henry said before turning the bottle and let all the liquid falls in front of his feet.

"No!" Tamara got up on her feet, wanting to approach him. Everyone else was very impressed with the fact that the potion was gone, and it took them several seconds to realize that Tamara was in front of Henry. "You're in trouble, kid." And she approached her subject to him furiously.

"Back away from my son!" Both Emma and Regina shouted at the same time, Regina getting up with the little strength she had and Emma back to her position with her gun. Both of them exchanged glances quickly to then run towards them. Emma in a second was launched on Tamara causing both to fall to the ground as Regina came to Henry and taking him away from them.

Before Hook could escape David shot at his shoulder. He fell to the ground screaming in pain as David approached to Snow and took her arm, moving her away from everyone.

"Are you okay?" David whispered, saving his gun. Snow broke into tears and threw him encircling his neck for her little arms. "Sh, it's okay, it's all over now."

"I'm sorry that I didn't drink the potion." She whispered in her sob. David stroked her hair.

"You did the right thing." He moved her away from him to look at her face and caressing her cheeks. "You always do."

Snow smirked and turned to hug him tightly. "Thanks." She whispered beginning to stop her sobbing.

"David!" Regina shouted approaching them, taking Henry with her . "Go help her!"

Snow quickly turned away from David to run to Regina, throwing into her arms, although Regina held her hand clutching at Henry's hand, just in case. David turned to Emma and Tamara, who were still struggling on the ground, although their guns were away from them.

"Now you're not so powerful, don't you?" Emma yelled hitting her directly in the face. Tamara screamed in pain but continued struggling with Emma.

"Be still!" David yelled pulling his gun and pointing it at Tamara. Emma hit her again in the face. "Emma, enough! Stop it!"

"You bitch; you tried to hurt my son..." Emma tried to hit her again but David grabbed her of her waist and pulled her away from her.

"He's safe now, stop!" He shouted moving her away from Tamara and then turning back to the woman to pointing her with his gun.

"Regina..." Snow whispered clinging to her stepmother. The little girl began to blink, trying to stay awake, but it was as if she had much sleep as her head began to ache.

Regina didn't hear Snow's words, she could see as Emma approached Hook, and David had to handcuff Tamara. There was no more dangerous. She let go her children's hand and went to Emma and Hook and as she approached them, Regina saw Emma kick Hook in his stomach. She had never seen the blonde so angry, but she couldn't blame her. She wanted to do the same. The bastard had threatened to harm her son.

"So, with this you defended yourself?" Emma screamed and Regina could see Tamara's object in her hand. "You want to see how it feels?"

"No, I have a better idea." Regina said taking the object and looking for the off button. She smiled to find it and then press it. "And now I have my magic back."

Hook laughed lightly, with his hand on his right shoulder. "Yeah, I know who you really are; I knew you wouldn't last long pretending to be a good person."

Regina opened the palm of her hand to create a fireball, but at Hook's words she remembered what she had promised. She couldn't be The Evil Queen. "Cuff him." She whispered without taking her eyes off him.

"Gladly." Emma said crouching at Hook's side and placing his hands behind his back, despite his cries of pain from his shoulder. "Yeah, it hurts? Sorry, you wouldn't have received if you wouldn't have tried to hurt my son." She adjusted the cuffs moving Hook's arm a little more.

Emma raised her eyes and saw David walking towards her, taking Tamara in front of him with his hands on her arm. Emma made Hook get up brutally and took hard his sore arm.

"You two are going to make company to someone as crazy as you." Emma told them, moving Hook's arm a little more for then hear his cry of pain.

"And you're lucky that I've changed." Regina muttered crossing her arms.

Emma looked at David and then both of them nodded and returned the blonde her gaze to Regina. "We are going to take them to the sheriff's station, Henry..."

"He's staying with me, yes." Regina said quickly.

"MOM!" Henry shouted making everyone revolved to face him. Regina stared at her son, verifying that there was no danger for him. And there wasn't. It was Snow. Snow was on the ground, unconscious.

"Snow!" Regina shouted running towards them. She sat next to the little girl and took her in her arms, moving her face slightly. "Snow, dear, what – what's – what happened?!"

Henry shook his head slightly, totally confused as all of them. He raised his eyes to look at Emma, who was walking taking Hook as David was taking Tamara. "I don't know. She said her head hurt... and she fell!"

Regina looked at Emma and David for an answer, but their faces were as confused and scared as hers. She returned her gaze to the girl in her arms and turned her hand to her face, noticing how cold she was. "Oh my god, she's freezing!"

Tamara laughed earning everyone's eyes. "It worked."

"What – what are you talking about? What do you have to do with this?" David yelled grabbing Tamara harder. She looked at him for a few seconds, but then returned her gaze to Regina.

"I knew you would betray me. I took precautions... I just hoped that Henry was affected as well..."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Emma shouted angrily approaching at her. Tamara looked at her eyes and smiled, but then her gaze returned this time to an unconscious Snow in Regina's arms.

"I guess she must have been the only one who ate the delicious ice cream, didn't she?" She smiled again at see Regina's gaze. "I've poisoned her."

* * *

**Hello everyone! I loved reading yours reviews! I liked that you have not been waiting for Regina to tell them the truth, but she really did.**

**The potion is gone... and now Snow is poisoned. You know, all I can say is that it's not a magical poisoning, she really is poisoned. But maybe she can be saved. But with Snow poisoned I can do something of Mama Regina :). I'd like to see what you think of this!**

**Thank you very much for leave yours reviews and let me know what you think about this story!**

**Sorry if there's grammatical errors.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**There's dialogues that were said in 1x21 "An Apple Red As Blood." and 2x16 "The Miller's Daughter." None of that is mine.**

* * *

Regina dropped her gaze to Snow in her arms, still unconscious. At first her face was frozen, but then her body was completely frozen. And Regina was coming down nervous every passing second. She could have killed Hook and Tamara if she hadn't had Snow in her arms, because she wouldn't let her go.

Emma had taken control of all very fast; David and Leroy would wait for the ambulance for Hook, and then David would take Tamara to the sheriff's station. And Emma, Henry and she had gone to Emma's car. She had left Henry with Neal, unable to say anything more that Snow was poisoned and they needed to take her to hospital.

And there were them. Emma was driving as fast as she could, and Regina was in the back seat with Snow in her arms. They couldn't afford to wait for the ambulance, and Emma's car was all that was to their scope.

The car stopped suddenly and Regina lifted her gaze to Emma quickly. "You want to kill us?! Just take us to the hospital!"

"Hell, I almost collided another car!" Emma said impatiently, starting to drive again. "Don't yell at me, Regina, I'm as nervous as you!"

Regina didn't say anything to that, just lowered her gaze to Snow, trying to find some sign that she might wake up. Her lower lip trembled as she put a hand on the child's face. She seemed to be completely asleep, with her face completely calm. But she wasn't asleep, and Regina had to press her lips to keep her tears.

"You'll be fine." She whispered, stroking Snow's cheek. But then, Snow began to move her head slightly. Regina's eyes widened in surprise as she saw the girl's eyes begin to open, slowly. "Snow?" She whispered.

Snow frowned without even opening her eyes. Her head hurt, as all her body. She was very sleepy, but she had heard Regina's voice, and she could tell that she was in her arms. She should open her eyes. "Gina..." Snow whispered, opening her eyes to find her stepmother's face.

Regina smiled widely, letting out a few tears from her eyes. "You're awake."

"She's awake?!" Emma said startled, trying to look in the rearview mirror. "Is she okay?"

Regina watched Snow's face; she was really very tired, and her eyes had begun to slowly close. "No. Snow? Snow, look at me. Hey, stay awake." Snow's eyes opened again fixing her gaze on her. "I'm here, just stay awake, okay?"

"I – I can't." Snow whispered, wanting to curl up in Regina's body, but she just had no strength. She couldn't move her legs, not her arms. "I – I can't move... and my head hurts."

Emma could see through the rearview mirror Regina lifting her gaze to her, not knowing what to do. And the blonde knew immediately that this wasn't about magic, her mother was really poisoned with something of this world. "Just keep her awake, don't let her fall asleep!" She said quickly.

Regina turned her gaze to Snow, trying to find something for the child to not go back to sleep. Her green eyes were totally tired, and she was blinking, trying not to fall asleep, but Regina could tell she wouldn't last long that way. "Snow, just look at me. Don't close your eyes, you can't fall asleep."

"Why – why not?" Snow whispered, blinking and feeling that the dream was coming to her again. She really wanted to sleep.

"Because you can't." Regina quickly said in despair. "You were very brave in trying to keep the potion from them, you know?" She found something to talk to her; she just hoped it could be enough to keep the child awake until reaching the hospital.

"I – I didn't want you to get hurt." Regina smiled and stroked Snow's hair, then letting her hand rest on her cheek.

"And I need you to be as brave as you were now. Don't close your eyes." Regina repeated, and Snow really wanted to avoid falling asleep. She really wanted to do that for Regina, but she was very sleepy, and her head had begun to ache again.

"My head... it hurts a lot." Snow whispered, shaking her head a little, snuggling in Regina's arms. She couldn't stand it; her head was hurting a lot, and she was very sleepy. She closed her eyes, hoping that Regina wouldn't be angry because she wanted to sleep.

"Snow?" Regina said to see Snow's eyes completely closed. She opened her eyes panicking again, and shook Snow's body gently. But her eyes didn't open. "Snow? Snow, no. Open your eyes. Open your eyes, now!"

"She fell asleep?" Emma looked in the rearview mirror to see Regina nodded with her eyes open in terror. She quickened the few blocks that separated them from the hospital. Her car stopped in front of the hospital, and she quickly left the car to go into the back seat and open the door. "Come on, come on!"

Regina got out of the car clutching Snow to her body, and Emma came to her, trying to grab the child. "No, I've got her!"

Emma looked at Regina, wanting to tell her that she should hold her and that she should look for the people because they were more afraid of her, but she had no time to argue. She should get nurses. "Okay, let's go!"

Both women came almost running into the hospital. Emma could see an ambulance just left the hospital; she assumed it was for Hook. But she focused on look with her eyes Dr. Whale, and when she saw him, she ran to him. Regina stood in the middle of the place with Snow in her arms. She looked at the child, hoping she would wake up again. But Snow was still unconscious, and very cold.

"Yeah, yeah, over here!" Regina heard Emma's voice come. She raised her eyes to see Emma get to her with two nurses who were taking a stretcher.

"What? No, I'm not leaving her!" Regina snapped clutching Snow's body at hers. Emma frowned and shook her head quickly.

"No, Regina. We don't have time for this! They should look at her! Put her down on the couch, now!" But Regina lowered her gaze to Snow, not wanting to let her go. They could check on her with her in her arms, she couldn't leave her. "Regina!" Emma came over to her and took Snow from her, despite Regina's strength. Emma put Snow down on the stretcher, as the nurses were beginning to take her to a room.

Emma and Regina followed the nurses quickly. But nurses entered an elevator and disappeared from their view. Emma decided to climb the stairs, and Regina didn't hesitate to follow her. They reached the second floor where the elevator doors opened and the nurses got out taking Snow's stretcher into a room. They went into the last room; the one where David had been when he woke up from his come and where Henry had been hospitalized. Both of them could remember that very well.

Once they got to the room, the nurses and Dr. Whale began to wire around Snow. Regina tried to enter, but Emma took her arm before she could open the door. "No, we have to let them do their jobs."

Regina sighed turning her gaze to the interior of the room. It was as if she were living it all over again, when she saw Henry hospitalized. They were putting wires all over her frail body, as a mask with oxygen in her mouth. Her black curls falling over her pale shoulders, all her skin was whiter than normal. And Regina could still feel the cold of her body in her hands. She just hoped that everything didn't end up like Henry ended. She had to see her child die; she couldn't bear to live that again.

But Regina came back to reality to see Dr. Whale leave the room and approach her. She stepped closer as Emma was at her side, too. "How is she?"

"She's going to be okay?" Emma asked impatiently. Dr. Whale sighed and looked at his hands before returning his gaze to the blonde.

"She's poisoned. Her throat is closing slowly. We are now giving her oxygen, and we will give her antibiotics... but she needs the cure for this poison." And this time he turned his gaze to Regina. "And fast."

"But for how long?" Emma blinked trying to clear her mind. "I mean, how long we have until her throat...?"

"If the drugs work well, two hours, tops." Regina moved her gaze to the interior of the room, watching the nurses turn on the machines that were connected to Snow's body. "But she needs the antidote. This is not a standard type of poisoning."

"Can we come in?" Regina asked without taking her eyes of the girl. Dr. Whale looked at Emma, who was waiting for his response as well. He nodded slightly.

"While nurses seek drugs, yes, you can."

Regina didn't wait another second that she was entering the room and approaching at Snow's bed. She stood beside the bed and took her little hand, squeezing it slightly. She reached out her other hand and stroked Snow's face, as she could see Emma standing on the other side of the couch.

"You're gonna be okay." Emma whispered, taking Snow's other hand. Regina clenched her jaw looking Snow's face, remembering why her child was in this situation.

"You must go and interrogate her." Emma lifted her gaze to her, confused. "Tamara. If I go, I'll kill her. I swear."

"O – okay." Emma whispered, turning her gaze to her mother. She sighed heavily, and gently stroked her cheek. "Take care of her."

Regina didn't answer; she didn't need to answer that, because Emma knew that she would. But Regina waited until Emma approached the door, and when she heard the door open, she said. "If she doesn't want to give you the antidote, then I'll go."

Regina waited for Emma refusing to that, because she surely knew the methods Regina would use to get the information. But the mayor was a little surprised to hear her answer. "All right." And seconds later, Regina heard the door close.

Letting out a sigh, the brunette sat in the chair next to Snow's bed. She didn't let her little hand go, hoping that somehow Snow could know that she was there for her. But her brown eyes quickly filled with tears, realizing how fragile her child was. This child had become her child to less than a week, and now she was hospitalized, poisoned. She was so small... Snow didn't deserve this. Even Snow adult couldn't deserve this, but little Snow? How could anyone be so cruel to hurt her? Even when she appeared at the door of her house she didn't dare to do any harm to her.

Regina could remember how upset she could find it Snow's voice, and she allowed herself to smile slightly at the irony that all she wanted to hear now was her shrill voice. She just wanted to her open her bright green eyes.

* * *

Snow began to walk through the long trees. She looked up, trying to see if she could see anything besides the approaching storm. The sky was covered with gray clouds, and there was no light close she could see. The forest was completely dark, but she wasn't afraid. She knew she had to walk through there to ponder find the people she loved.

She could think of few people, though. Snow wanted more than anything to cross the forest and find her parents, but she knew that wasn't possible. But it was possible that Regina, and Emma, and David or Henry were there. And she had to get to them, though the thunder had begun to frighten her.

"Regina?!" Snow yelled starting to run in the way of rocks that were in the middle of many trees. But suddenly her legs began to ache, as her head. "Emma!" Snow yelled looking around, hoping someone might appear. She had lost once in the forest, and Henry had found her. Maybe he could find her again. "Henry?" Again, no one came. Snow sighed and began to walk slowly on the stone path.

At the end of the road she saw a white door. Snow smiled immensely, trying to walk faster to get there. She didn't know why, but she knew that if she crossed that door, she would find Regina. She just wanted to find her. But as she came there, her throat began to ache. And drops of water began to fall into her, and Snow knew that the storm had begun. But she had to get out of there soon. Her legs, her head and her throat ached. She had to find Regina for her to look after her. Snow knew she would.

"Regina!" Snow shouted again, running though her aching legs. In seconds she came to the door, and gently, she grabbed the doorknob. "Regina? Are you here?" Snow whispered, slowly opening the door and entering the room.

Snow began to open her eyes, watching the place where she was. She didn't know this place, but she wasn't in the woods either. And that was good because the storm had begun to frighten. Her head still hurt, but she didn't feel anything in her throat. But she frowned as she felt something on her face, and though she wanted to raise her hand to see what it was, she couldn't. Snow frowned again and shook her head slightly to see the room a little more. There were things she didn't know, and she felt things stuck to her body. Carefully, she turned her gaze to the other side, finding Regina. Her stepmother was standing with her back to her, and she seemed to be talking to someone.

"Gi – Gina." Snow whispered weakly, but her stepmother didn't seem to hear her. She could see a woman dressed in white leaving the room, and Regina finally turned around.

"Snow!" Her stepmother said cheerfully, approaching quickly to her. In seconds Snow could feel one of her hands surrounded by Regina's hand. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Snow frowned, watching Regina's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't understand why she was sad, but maybe it had something to do with the place where they were. "Where are we?" She whispered.

"In the hospital." Regina replied, barely able to hear her whisper. Snow felt Regina's hand on her head and how she stroked her hair. "Don't talk, dear. But if you can, try to stay awake."

"E – Emma." Snow said, noting that Emma wasn't on any side. Regina frowned, not knowing whether she should take the oxygen mask off the girl or not. Maybe she could do it for a few minutes. Snow watched Regina gently remove the object that she had on her face, but instantly she began to feel short of breath. But the child didn't want to worry Regina, so she decided not to say anything about that. "Where's Emma?"

"She's trying to find the solution to get you out of here." Regina said with a small smile, but Snow could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Why I am..." Snow took a deep breath. "Here?"

Regina sighed, and continued stroking her head. "It's just for a while. Everything's fine."

But Snow could see Regina trying to smile, but she couldn't. Something was wrong. And she didn't want to be there anymore. "I – I wanna go home."

"We'll go in a while." Regina replied this time with a small – very sad – smile. "You know what I was thinking?" Snow frowned, interested in knowing about it. "You remember when you showed up at my house and you – you called me Mama?"

Snow smiled slightly, remembering that moment. Of course she remembered. She couldn't call Mama to Regina until she wanted it. "Yes..."

"Well, I want you to call me that way now." Snow widened her smile, unable to believe that her stepmother really wanted that.

"You – you really want that?" Her head hurt, and she couldn't breathe well, but she tried to raise her voice. "You really want to be my Mama?"

Regina's smile widened, and Snow tried to smile more to see her smile. "Of course I do. You're my child, after all."

"Like Henry?" Snow's eyes lit up a little more enthusiastically. Regina nodded slightly, with a small smile. "But – but..." She could not continue her words because little breath.

"Okay, no more talking." Regina said placing the mask on Snow's face. After that, Snow meant that foreign object on her face helped her breathe, because she felt better after having it again.

Snow moved her gaze upward, watching the white ceiling. And she could feel her eyelids begin to weigh. The dream began to get to her again, as her head began to hurt more. She frowned, and closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the pain to go away, but it didn't. Her throat began to burn, and a chill began to explore her body. And her head hurt even more.

"Snow?" She could hear Regina say. She wanted to open her eyes to see her new Mama. Her _Mama_, finally. Now Regina was really her Mama, and she didn't want to do anything more than to be with her, but she couldn't open her eyes. "Snow?" She heard Regina's voice in a whisper, as if she were moving away from her.

Snow opened her eyes, watching the gray clouds again. She frowned, and shook her hand, touching what was under her; grass. She sat on the ground, looking in all directions. Gray clouds, big trees. She was in the forest again. And her head didn't hurt, and she could breathe. But Regina wasn't there. Not even a door was in sight.

"Regina?" Snow shouted getting up and looking around. Now she was afraid.

* * *

"Snow?! Snow!" Regina started screaming when the little girl had closed her eyes and the machines had begun to make noise, marking something was wrong. "Doctor Whale!" Regina shouted looking back, and the machines began to make her sound more frequently, and the mayor turned her gaze to Snow, watching the girl's body trembled and her eyes were open, but all white. She was convulsing. "Doctor Whale, nurses!"

The nurses came into the room and Dr. Whale after them. Regina stepped aside, watching everything that they started to do. Now she was very scared, not even Henry had put that way at her eyes. Snow didn't stop trembling, her white eyes didn't close, and the machines wouldn't stop ringing. She could begin to feel dizzy, or at least overloaded. But she came back to reality when she felt her arm being taken, and saw a nurse trying to get her out of the room.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Regina shouted getting rid of her grip. The nurse returned to her work, and Regina was grateful at the time that people were still somewhat scared of her. Snow continued convulsing for a few minutes, until the machines stopped ringing, and her little body stopped shaking and her eyes closed. She just hoped she was stable again. "How is she?" Regina asked in a small voice when Dr. Whale moved away from Snow's bed.

Whale sighed, returning his gaze to the girl and then returning his gaze to her. "We managed to stabilize her."

"She – she had just woken up."

"Yeah, that was probably why she convulsed." The man replied, carefully. "Regina, we need the antidote. She's very young, if she has another seizure..."

"Okay, I get it, I understand." Regina sighed, shaking her head.

"Regina!" Emma's voice came behind them. Regina turned to see Emma and David coming, David moving swiftly towards Snow's bed, and Emma getting closer to her. "We have to go to Gold."

"What? I'm not going to go anywhere!" Regina quickly spat, furrowing her brow. "She just had a seizure. I can't leave her."

"David's going to stay." Emma said, clearing her throat.

"And why the hell we have to go to Gold? She needs the antidote!"

"The antidote is out." She sighed, crossing her arms. "It's in Hong Kong."

"What?!" Regina shouted, totally confused and shocked. Snow really needed the antidote. And it was impossible to get to Hong Kong.

"Yes, Tamara told me that at least. And she wasn't lying."

Regina turned to look at Snow. She didn't want to leave her side; she wanted to be there if the little girl woke again. She wanted to hear her shrill voice calling her Mama. She really wanted that. But if she didn't go with Gold, then she may never be able to hear her voice again. She had to do what was best for her child. At least for once.

"Regina?" Emma whispered to see tears in Regina's cheeks. The brunette turned to look at her, and seeing the confusion to Emma's face, she realized her tears. With rapidity Regina dried her tears and clarified her throat.

"Okay, let's go." She said, sighing. "But wait a second." Emma nodded slightly.

Regina came at Snow's bed, watching David walk away to talk to Emma. She moved closer and took her hand towards the child's face, stroking her cheek gently. With a small smile, she moved closer at Snow's face.

"I'll be back soon." Trying to keep the tears in her eyes, Regina sighed and turned to head for Emma and David. "Don't take your eye off her."

"I know." David whispered before coming to Snow's bed, again. Emma went to Snow's body and took her little hand, squeezing it slightly.

Regina didn't want to be hostile, because Emma hadn't ruined her time to say goodbye, but they needed to get going. "Emma, we gotta go."

"Yeah..." Emma whispered, never taking her eyes of her mother. She sighed and turned around, starting to walk away from there with Regina.

* * *

Emma sighed, holding on to her steering wheel as she tried to accelerate the speed. Regina was sitting at her side, facing the window. She was grateful that at least now she loved her mother as her child and she was there to help them. But that day was turning into the worst day of her life. She could remember her last worst day of her life. And this day was being fully equal to that.

She and Regina were together trying to save someone. At that time, they were trying to save Henry. And now, they were trying to save her mother. Emma just hoped that this wouldn't end the way Henry finished. She couldn't bear to lose her mother. And this wasn't magic, if her mother died; no True Love's kiss could save her.

Her yellow car was parked in front of Gold's house. She got out of there as soon as the engine was off. From the corner of her eye she saw Regina do the same and then, both women went to the door of the house. Emma was the one who rang the bell. But Gold didn't appear, and Regina became impatient, ringing the doorbell many times.

"Regina, stop!" Emma said taking Regina's arm. She got rid of her grip violently. "I know you're nervous, but he won't want help if..."

"It is better that he will help us." Regina interrupted dryly, crossing her arms. Emma sighed and looked ahead to see the door open. Gold was there, as always, with his suit and his cane.

"Oh, oh." Gold said with his brow something furrowed. "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing Regina Mills and Emma Swan together? Something happened to the young Henry?" He smirked, totally ironic.

"It's my mother." Emma said quickly. "She has been poisoned with a poison very strange, the antidote is in Hong Kong. She has to be saved in less than an hour."

"Uh huh." Gold nodded slightly. "And what I have to do with this?"

"Stop looking like you don't know." Regina said angrily. "We need you to save her."

"Save her? Why would I do that, dearie? I can see that you love her. It would be very satisfying for me to see you suffer." He narrowed his eyes, staring at Regina's gaze. "I don't forget who kept Belle locked for twenty-eight years."

"Okay, no." Emma stepped in with a sigh. "Gold, we are all family now. No matter what has happened between you two, but this is not about you two, this is about my mother. And now she's a kid. You can't refuse you to help us! "

Emma watched Gold and Regina continue exchanging glances for a few seconds before the man fix his gaze on her again. "Although I wanted to, I'm sure I couldn't do anything." He returned his gaze to Regina. "I assume that you have already tried to save her with magic, didn't you?"

Emma looked at Regina, watching the woman get a little nervous. "Yes, but it didn't work."

"Exactly. I can't do anything."

Emma's eyes opened quickly, hoping not to have to hear those words. If Gold could do nothing, then what else could be to save her mother? "No, there must be a another way. She – she can't..."

"Oh, I never said that there wouldn't be another way." Regina and Emma quickly set their sights on him. "It has to be before she dies. If she dies, you can't do anything else."

"All right. Tell me what to do and we're going to do." Emma said quickly.

"No, you can't do anything." Emma frowned, narrowing her eyes looking at him curiously. He had always said that she could do anything, because she was the product of true love. If she couldn't, who could?

"Who can?"

Emma saw Gold's gaze fixed in Regina, and she turned her gaze to the woman as well. Regina's eyes were fixed on Emma, and then to Gold again, incredulous. "What – what I have to do?"

"I've told you you should have wished to her return to normal."

Emma frowned as Regina did, but it was the brunette who spoke. "All this is about that? About her returning to herself?"

"No, not about that. You see... she'll be fine if you want her to return to normal. But if you want her to remain as a child, she'll be fine as well."

Emma shook her head slightly, trying to process his words. "I don't understand. What are you implying?"

"I'm trying to say, Miss Swan, if you want her to live, Regina will have to make a decision." And he turned his dark eyes on Regina. "If you don't make a decision, she will die."

Regina frowned, blinking trying to understand his words. "So… if I want her to remain a child, she will be a child forever?"

"Oh, no. Of course not. If you wish that, she will grow as a normal child. She will be a teenager someday, and then an adult. She will have a normal life."

Emma looked at Regina, knowing what she should keep in mind. Surely she would make her mother remain as a child. She would lose her mother in some way or another, but she couldn't afford to be selfish. Any decision that Regina would take, she should accept it, because after that, her mother would live. She would never be her mother again, though.

"The choice is yours," Emma said with a sigh, looking at Regina. And for some reason, she could see Regina's eyes filled with panic.

"_Your body will be your tomb, and you'll be in there with nothing but dreams formed of your own regrets." Regina said holding her prized apple._

"_And you're going to force me to eat it." Snow said as if it were the most obvious thing._

"_No, of course not." Regina said with a wry smile, lowering her gaze. "It wouldn't work anyway…" She returned her gaze to her stepdaughter. "The choice is yours. It must be taken willingly."_

"_And why would I do that?"_

"_Because if your refuse the apple, your prince, your Charming…will be killed."_

"_No…" Snow whispered, feeling her eyes fill with tears._

"_As I said, the choice is yours." Regina said looking forward, with the __apple up._

(x)

"_She always wanted the best for me. That's love." Regina said, hoping that Snow White's words couldn't affect her._

_"Imagine real love." Snow whispered with a small smile. "You'd have a mother. And a start on making a family Henry could be part of." And Regina knew she was right, maybe she could be a family with her mother and son. "Or you could have her be the Dark One." Regina turned her gaze to Snow, watching her stretch her __arms with the small box in her hands. "The choice is yours."_

It wasn't a good thing that Snow's life was in her hands. She hoped to do the right thing, but she knew that if the choice was hers, something could go wrong. When it came to choices for them, everything always went wrong.

* * *

**Hey y'all! Thank you for yours reviews! They made my day, I assure you!**

**Well, in this chapter was a bit of Mama Regina. I would have like write about Regina Mama Bear, but I think it was necessary to Regina be at Snow's side. I would like to see what decision you think Regina will take, and what decision you would like to Regina take. There's a great difference! ;)**

**When I started watching your reviews, I just wanted to start writing the chapter, and I did. You all really inspired me! And I just wanted to update fast, to see what you guys think. :)**

**As always, I'm sorry if there's grammatical errors!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

Snow sat on the floor, exhausted. She had walked a long way through the forest, but she had found no door. She had lost sight of Regina, and she just wanted to find her, but she couldn't. She couldn't hear Regina's voice, and see nothing but trees and gray clouds.

She just wanted to go home.

"Snow?" A sweet voice reached her ears. Snow lifted her look, trying to find the owner of that voice. She still could recognize that voice. She could never forget it. "Snow? Dear?" Snow got up on her feet, furrowing her brow. "I'm here."

Snow frowned again, but she recognized where the voice came. Slowly, Snow turned around, finding the owner of that sweet voice. She thought she would never hear her voice again, much less see her.

"Mommy!" Snow yelled running towards her, to then jump into her arms as her mother caught her in a tight hug.

"Oh, my Snow." Eva whispered with her face covered by Snow's hair. She began gently stroking her back as Snow clung to her.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Snow said moving away from her with a big smile on her face. Her mother smiled and stroked her cheek.

"And I have to be honest, I never thought that I was going back to see my five year old." Snow smiled widely, until she quickly remembered why she was there.

"But..." Snow whispered letting her smile disappears. "I know this is a dream. Regina... where she is, that's true."

"And this is not true? Believe me, Snow. The love I have for you is more real than anything." Snow smiled and turned at her mother's arms, hiding her face in her neck as she clung to her.

"I've missed you." Snow whispered, remembering her mother's death. She did not remember much, but she clearly remembered being in front of her mother when she died. And it hurt a lot.

"I've missed you, too." Eva took her daughter's arms and moved her away from her to look her big green eyes. "But you're here now, and I'm not the only one who has missed you."

"Who else?" Snow frowned, confused. Eva raised her eyes a bit more and smiled slightly. Snow was further confused, but she turned around ready to see who her mother was watching. And she couldn't believe who she was seeing. "Daddy!" Snow shouted excitedly, running towards her father. As her mother did, her father took her in his arms, tightly.

"Oh, my princess." Her father said with a smile, brushing her long hair. "My beautiful princess Snow."

Snow turned away from him to see his face. He was there, with her. She smiled hugely and turned, watching her mother walking toward them. "You... both of you are here."

"Of course." Her father answered, and Snow turned to look but with a scowl on her face. "We're here for you, sweetheart."

"Why?"

Eve moved closer to her family and extended her hand to take her daughter's little hand. "For us to be a family again."

Snow's face quickly lit up with a big smile. "Really? Can we?"

"Yes, my love." Her mother smiled gently stroking her cheek. "We will be a family again... are you happy about that?"

"Of course." Snow didn't hesitate to respond. Her father left her on the ground again, and her mother took one of her hands as her father took her free hand. And then, all of them started walking through the forest. "I can't believe we'll be a family again."

* * *

Regina sighed looking out the window. Emma was at her side, driving. Both of them were heading to the hospital for her to make her wish. She was so confused; she really wanted to save Snow, but she didn't know how to do it.

She was going to make a wish again. But this wish would change her life completely, as Snow's. If she chose that Snow was kept as a girl, she would be able to raise her. She was able to have a second chance to be a mother, for herself, and for Snow. Her step-daughter – her child deserved that. But she also knew that Snow deserved to be with her family. Perhaps Henry would never forgive her having taken the decision to keep Snow as a child, or perhaps when Snow grew up and realized how things were, she wouldn't either.

She was so scared. She didn't want to be selfish, but for the first time in her life she could choose to be happy. If Snow was kept as a child, she would be happy. Snow would be happy... but what about her family?

"I know what you're thinking about me." Regina said, never taking her gaze from the window. She didn't know why she needed to talk to someone, but she knew less why she should talk to Emma. But she had to. Emma was Snow's daughter, Regina had very clear that if she would do what her heart asked, Emma Swan would lose her mother forever.

"Then it is because you are going to do so." Emma said, clutching her hands to the wheel. She was very angry. She was grateful that there was a way to save her mother's life, but if that happened, it wasn't her mother's life which was to be saved, it would be Regina's child's life. Her mother was gone, and she wasn't coming back.

"You're trying to judge me?" Regina turned to look at her, totally mad. "I don't know what to do, okay? But – but I know what I want to do. That's wrong? Choose for once in my life to be happy?" She said with more sadness than anger. She wasn't sure why she needed to hear Emma's review, because she knew she was taking the risk of being moved.

"I don't want to talk about this, Regina. Just do what pleases you." Emma pressed her lips, trying to keep her tears in her eyes. She couldn't afford to shed a tear in front of the woman who was taking her mother away from her. _Again_. "I'm already resigned."

"Yes..." Regina whispered, moving her gaze to the window again. "You are judging me but you don't even know what I've been through." And she was quickly surprised at the sudden braking of the car. She turned to see Emma still looking forward. "What the hell was that?"

"You wanna know what I've spent my whole life because of you?" Emma said staring at Regina's eyes, totally mad. "Because it was for you that I had to be sent through a wardrobe to this world!"

Regina was silent, looking at Emma's eyes. She really had her mother's eyes, but with a mixture of David's. This woman was her child's child, and at the same time, her child's mother. But she never worried about her, not until today. She wasn't sure why, but she was sure that if she hurt Emma, somehow she was doing it to Snow. Now she could see Emma as Snow's child, and that was why she wanted to know what Emma thought about this.

Snow would never want to be separated from her child again.

"I never had a real family. Nobody ever loved me." Emma began, and Regina thought for a moment that the blonde was talking about her. "I never had real parents; all of my adoptive parents always told me I was just crap. That I would never do something right… that nobody could ever love me because not even my real parents wanted me." And Regina saw the tears begin to roll down Emma's cheeks. "I had Neal, but he turned away from me, so that I could get what I always wanted to get. My family."

Regina began to see how her story and Emma's could be very similar. Her mother never loved her; her father never loved her enough to protect her from her mother. And she had Daniel, her true love, but he was taken from her. And then... she had Snow, but the revenge blinded her. She wanted revenge rather than love.

"And then, I had Henry. But I had to let him go." Emma took a break from her sobs, and tried to continue. "I was always alone. And I found my parents... I found them, after all this time. And they loved me. They always did." And Regina could see Emma's eyes filled with more sadness, but also anger. "My mother loved me. She loved me more than anything in the world..." Regina could feel her eyes fill with tears as she remembered the few seconds that she really had her mother, and she could actually feel her love. "But now she's gone. And she's never coming back." Emma frowned, looking intently Regina's eyes. "I just found her... and I lost her. Without even tell her how much I loved her."

Regina sighed, shifting her gaze forward as she straightened her back on the seat. She shouldn't have heard Emma's words, but she had to, too. Because if she had the chance to speak to Snow, with real Snow, she would know that she would choose to go back to being an adult again just to be with her family. With her daughter.

"All I ever wanted is somebody to love me." Regina said without taking her eyes from the front, looking sideways at how Emma was placed in the same position as her. "Daniel was the only one who really loved me. With him I was always happy." Her brown eyes quickly filled with tears as she remembered her time with Daniel, when she was truly happy. "I was happy with Snow, a while. But I wanted revenge more than love, and I lost her." She took a deep breath remembering that moment in which she was in the woods with Snow, disguised as a peasant. "And then Henry... I was always happy with him, but then you came and everything was different. I love him more than anything in the world, but he doesn't." She closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. "And I now I have Snow again... I can raise her; I can be a mother again. I can go back to being happy again."

"I know what you're going to do, Regina." Emma whispered, beginning to turn on the engine of her car. "And I can understand you. But that doesn't take away the fact that I'm going to lose my mother."

Regina turned her gaze to the window, feeling and seeing how the car was in motion again. "She always wanted a daughter, you know?"

"W – what?" Emma asked, totally confused, without removing her gaze from the front and without stopping handle. Regina turned around to look at Emma, and quickly the memory came to her.

_"I was thinking," Snow said, looking toward the sky, as she and Regina walked through the gardens of their palace. Snow was thirteen and she kept wanting to walk through the gardens with her __stepmother. "How will I be when I grow up?"_

_"I don't know, dear. Nobody knows what will happen." Regina said, without paying much attention to the girl. But Snow smiled and walked over to her stepmother to surround her arm around her own arm. Regina looked disgusted to Snow, but when she didn't intend to walk away from her, she decided to leave it that way._

_"But I think I'm going to have a wonderful husband. And a beautiful daughter." Snow smiled at the thought of her imagination. "And I think I know how I'm going to name her."_

_Regina didn't have much interest in talking to her stepdaughter, but she was always a curious person. "And I might know what name you chose?"_

_"Emma." Snow smiled excitedly, watching as the blue birds flying above them. "Her name will be Emma."_

_"Emma..." Regina repeated, with her frown. "I think I don't know any Emma. How did you choose that name?"_

_"I don't know. I wanted a name that was similar to my mother. Eva... Emma." Snow looked at her stepmother and laughed slightly. "And I like how it sounds."_

_Regina smiled grimly and turned her gaze forward, knowing that she shouldn't give much importance at Snow's decisions. She was very young still like to think of children's names. She was probably going to change her mind in years. "Well, I think I like that name."_

_"You do?" Snow's eyes lit up with joy to know that her stepmother accepted that name. "It's great, because she will be your... step granddaughter."_

_"I think so, dear." Regina said watching the trees._

_"And if you had a son, what would his name?" Snow said with her frown, totally curious. Regina didn't stop walking, but she was shocked at her stepdaughter's question. She wished never have a child of the King, but she had dreamed of having children with Daniel. He always wanted a son, but they always joked that she was going to choose his name._

_"Henry." Regina said without hesitation, remembering that Daniel had approved the name._

_"Henry... like your father!" Snow said with a smile, but her smile quickly disappeared to see Regina's face at the mention of her father. "I'm sorry Regina; I still hope that you can find him someday."_

_"I hope, too." Regina said trying to her emotions couldn't be seeing much. She hated that Snow could read her emotions so easily._

_"Well..." Snow moved her lips to the side, with a small smile. "All of us can be a family." The girl turned to look at the sky, letting out a smile at the sight of her next family. "You, my father, my husband, Emma, Henry, and me."_

_Regina rolled her eyes, hoping that she would never be part of that family. She would never have a son, and she wouldn't be there to see Snow's happy ending. She was going to destroy it, if she could._

Emma smirked to finish listening to Regina's history. Undoubtedly, her mother always wanted her. "Why – why are you telling me this? You want me to suffer more, right?"

"I just..." Regina sighed, turning her gaze to the window. "I just thought you might like to know it."

Emma ended up driving the last streets to the hospital. When she stopped the car in front of the hospital, and the two women left the car, their phones started ringing. Emma took her phone quickly, watching from who was the call; it was David. Regina did the same, but her call was from Dr. Whale. Both women looked at each other, knowing what was probably happening. And none of them hesitate to run into the hospital.

* * *

Snow had been walking through the woods taking her parents' hands. They had not spoken much, but Snow had enough to have both of them at her sides. She was really happy, but she was happier when she saw a white door at the end of the road.

"We – we're going to go with Regina?" Snow said cheerfully, looking up to find her father's gaze.

"No, dear." Her father smiled slightly and reached down to her height. "We will be a family. The three of us."

"What?!" Snow said with her eyes open in surprise, and starting to feel very afraid. She really wanted to be with her parents, but she wouldn't let Regina. She wanted all of them to be a family. "I – I can't leave her..."

"You have to." Eva said, crouching beside her husband and staring at her daughter's eyes. "I'm sorry, but it has to be that way, sweetheart."

"But she's my mother, too. She loves me, she really does, Mommy." Snow said, feeling her eyes fill with tears. "I know she was The Evil Queen, but she loves me. And I want to be with her."

"I know..." Eva whispered, taking her daughter's face in her hands. "But you can't go back. Nobody could save you, my dear."

"What are you talking about?" Snow frowned, totally confused.

"She had to save you... we have walked with you waiting all this time for her to do it, but she didn't, and that's why the door appeared." Snow turned her gaze to the white door, still confused.

"No, but..." Snow muttered, returning her gaze to her parents. "But she's going to save me. I know. She always does."

"No, I'm sorry, Snow." Eva said with a sigh, totally sad about the whole situation. She really wanted that Regina could save her little girl, but she couldn't. "It's too late."

"No, but..." Tears began to leave Snow's green eyes to slide her cheeks. "I'm not going to see her again?"

Her father shook his head slightly, getting up and holding out his hand to her. "Let's go, my princess. It's time."

Snow looked at her mother, hoping she could tell her that all of that it wasn't true. She loved her parents, but she knew it was a dream, and that reality was with Regina. And now she wasn't going to come back to reality. She wouldn't see Emma again, or Henry, or David. She would never see Regina again.

"I'm sorry, Snow. I wish it could be otherwise. I really want you to get back to your family... but... it's too late." Eva said sadly, wiping her daughter's tears. She lightly kissed her forehead and stood up, taking her free hand.

Snow sighed, pressing her lips and letting the tears falling down her cheeks. But she started walking with her parents to the white door, anyway. She hoped that all of that wasn't true, and that at least one day, she could see Regina again.

* * *

Regina and Emma quickly went upstairs, running down the hall to go to Snow's room. But the walls of that room were glass, and everything could be seen. And Regina could see a nurse removed the oxygen mask from Snow's face, as another nurse turned off the machines that were on the sides of the bed. She started walk toward the room, feeling her legs began to tremble. She could hear Emma's groan behind her, but she couldn't turn around to look at her and find her same shock reflected in the blonde's eyes. She knew that, but she couldn't take her eyes of that room.

Dr. Whale left the room with the nurses. His face filled with sorrow; a face that Regina could remember very well. "I'm sorry... we did everything we could. But... she had another seizure."

Regina opened the door slowly, entering the room. She could see David sitting next to Snow's bed, with his head in his hands, and she could hear his sob. But she didn't care, she could only think of her fragile child. She was so frail; she was still wearing her white dress, which she had chosen to wear for dinner. Her black curls falling over her shoulders, and her little arms were on the sides of her body. She was very stiff, and very pale…

"No..." Regina could hear Emma's voice say, with a voice all broken. She saw David raise his head, and immediately walk down behind her, surely towards his daughter.

"What – what's going on?" Regina blinked to hear her son's voice. She turned around slowly, seeing that Henry was standing at the door with Neal at his side. He looked at Emma and David; he was hugging Emma, but both of them were crying. And then, the little boy turned his gaze to her. "No..." Henry whispered, understanding everything perfectly. His hazel eyes quickly filled with tears, and he clung to Neal who wrapped his body by his arms.

But Regina lifted her gaze to the person who was behind father and son. It was Gold. He walked a few steps further into the room, and shook his head slightly, staring at her brown eyes. "You're too late."

Regina swallowed, turning around and returning her gaze to Snow. She could no longer feel the tears sliding down her cheeks, but she knew they were many. She never thought this would happen. She just had to get there, and make her wish. And she couldn't even do that. Snow could be neither an adult nor a child now. She was gone for Emma, for David, for Henry... for her. She was dead and all because she had not been able to make her wish before.

"I'm sorry..." Regina whispered approaching at Snow's bed. She pressed her lips but she began to hyperventilate as well, watching Snow's face. She was pale, but she seemed to be very quiet. She seemed to be asleep as many times as she fell asleep in her arms.

"No, no, no." Regina saw Emma placed across Snow's bed. She went to Snow's forehead and pressed her lips lightly against her, kissing her forehead. Regina looked at Snow's face, hoping she could open her eyes... but nothing happened. Emma moved away from her mother and looked totally confused and shocked at her father. "She – she..."

"I tried to do it, too." David whispered, closing in on Emma and took again his daughter in a hug.

"That's not about magic. This can't be solved with True Love's kiss." Gold said at his son's side, with his eyes on Regina. "I once told you, dearie... death is death."

"Stop it." Neal whispered to his father still hugging Henry who was sobbing.

Regina looked at Snow again. Her breathing began to become increasingly fast as she couldn't control her tears. Her legs were shaking, and she could feel that she could fall there. But she had to do something first. Carefully, Regina stretched her hands and stroked Snow's face gently, starting to get close to her.

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm your daughter."_

_"You're not my daughter."_

Regina looked at Snow's face once more before removing her black hair from her forehead. "You're my daughter. You're my child... and I'm _so_ sorry." She went to Snow's face and kissed her forehead, strongly. She had never done it before, and now it was too late to do so, but she had to say goodbye somehow.

Regina walked slowly from Snow's forehead as she could feel a wind throughout her body. She frowned, totally confused, knowing what could cause a wind of that. But it was impossible... it was totally impossible. Death was death.

Snow took a deep breath as her eyes opened wide. She sighed as her eyes darted in all directions. At her side were Emma and David, with their looks completely shocked. She frowned, but moved her gaze, finding what she was looking for.

Regina. Her Mama. She had done it.

"You saved my life." Snow said in another sigh, with a small smile. Regina widened her eyes with a big smile on her face, holding out her hand to caress her face and head wanting to prove that she really was alive. "I knew you would." Regina giggled feeling the tears down her cheeks with speed, this time, tears of happiness.

Emma looked shocked to Snow and Regina. She had kissed her mother's forehead, so her father did, but none of them could wake her up. None of them was able to revive her, but Regina could do it. No matter how, but now her mother was alive. But not her mother... Snow... Regina's child. Regina surely wished that her mother had to remain as a child, and that had been supplemented with True Love's Kiss, making it possible for Snow to be alive again.

"You made her to remain as a child." Gold said with some surprise. He expected that Regina could wake the girl, but that she also wanted her to return to normal. That way, Regina would lose her child. But he was wrong. She was selfish, again.

Regina became deaf ears at Gold's words; she kept her eyes on her child. Snow smiled immensity, and so Regina did. She kept stroking her face and watching her eyes. But she had to do it... although it was the most painful thing she had to do. After all, Snow was alive. And that was all that mattered to her.

"Snow..." Regina whispered, staring at Snow's green eyes. "No matter what happens, I will never forget you. Ever."

Snow frowned a little confused, but she just smiled. She really was happy to be back with her Mama. "I know you won't. I'll always be your daughter, right?"

"Yes..." Regina whispered with a small smile, but feeling the sadness reach her. "I'm sorry that I couldn't realize before how important you are to me, because we could have lived more things together."

"Regina..." Emma frowned, watching curiously at Regina but with utter confusion at a time. "What are you doing?"

But Regina didn't bother to respond, or even look at her. She just kept her eyes and her smile in Snow. "Thanks for having appeared at my porch and changed my life."

Snow smiled as Regina continued stroking her hair. But she could see Regina's eyes filled with sadness. "Are you okay?"

"Yes..." Regina said quickly, knowing she couldn't say anything. She sighed deeply and looked at Snow's eyes. "And you're gonna be okay, too."

"I'm – I'm okay..." Snow frowned, totally confused. "I really wanted you to save me, and you did. I'm okay now."

Regina smiled, letting out more tears from her eyes. "I love you Snow."

Snow's green eyes lit up quickly, as in her face formed a big smile. She knew Regina loved her, but she never had told her. "I love you too, Mama."

Regina gave her another smile and walked over to her forehead again. "You'll always be my child." She whispered before pressing her lips against Snow's forehead again.

Emma as everyone else in the room had to half-close their eyes because of light that suddenly appeared around Snow and Regina. It was a blinding light that it couldn't let anyone of them could see anything, and only lasted a few seconds. The light began to become increasingly smaller, until Regina finally reappeared at their views again. Emma lowered her gaze at Snow, even without being able to what was happening to her mother. But then, she saw her.

Snow was wearing the same clothes she was wearing the last time she saw her; her black boots, black tights, her black skirt and her black coat with checkered table. She had returned to normal; Emma smiled greatly and could dropping tears of happiness. Her mother was back.

Snow began to open her eyes slowly, taking a clear view of the white ceiling. She frowned a little confused, and immediately shifted her gaze to one of her sides, meeting David and Emma there. Their faces were full of tears; they were shocked but totally surprised. She frowned again and looked straight ahead, watching Henry with the same facial expression. Neal and Gold were there, too. And then, she turned her gaze to Regina. Regina was looking at her in shock, and she couldn't understand why.

"What – what's happening?" She asked, putting her hands to her sides and slowly sitting on the bed.

"M - Mom." Emma said, totally shocked, but with a smile on her face. Snow quickly moved her gaze to her to hear that word come from her daughter. "Mom!" Emma said louder and getting out of her father's grip to charge into her mother and hug her tightly, as if her life depended on it.

"Grandma!" Henry shouted joyfully running to his mother and grandmother. He slipped through a space between them and hugged his grandma's hip. "You're back." He whispered, clinging to her.

"But..." Snow tried to say, but her lips were quickly closed between David's lips. She decided to kiss his husband back, but she didn't understand anything. She had her daughter in her arms, clinging to her. Her grandson was clinging to her hip, and her husband was kissing her as if they had found each other. Once David was away from her, with his eyes enlightened, watching her in fascination, she took a breath and wrapped one of her arms around Henry and the other around Emma. "I love that you two are hugging me, but I don't understand..."

"I love you, Mom. I love you so much." Emma whispered clinging to her even more. And that was enough for Snow stop asking questions. She clutched her arm to Emma, with a big smile on her face.

"I love you too, Emma." She shifted her gaze to David, with her eyes full of tears now having heard those magic words from her daughter. David smiled and walked over to them, hugging them.

Regina stood back watching Charming family hugging each other. She did it, she had let her child go. Her little Snow was gone. She was sure of it... and she was never going back. But she had hope; she should make sure her little child was inside Snow. After a few minutes, Emma, David and Henry moved away from Snow. And when Regina saw that she was about to speak, she decided to speak first.

"Snow..." Regina said, approaching footsteps. Henry stepped aside; as Emma and David walked away more to let Regina could do what she wanted to do. She made Snow be herself, after all. "Do you remember me?"

Snow frowned, but smiled sideways, confused. "Of course I remember you." Regina's eyes quickly lit up and took a few steps toward her, forming a small smile on her face. "You are Regina." She finally said, but she could see in Regina's eyes that she was expecting something more. "Uh, I don't know how to tell you that I remember you. But I do remember you."

"You do?" Regina's smile widened a little, and she moved closer to Snow, slowly taking one of her hands. But Snow frowned observing that action, and quickly moved her hand away from Regina's.

"What are you doing?" Snow asked, totally confused. "Why are you smiling at me, and why did you take my hand? You hate me."

Regina felt how her hopes faded as she walked away from Snow, slowly. Her worst fear had come true. Snow had become an adult again, and she didn't remember her. She didn't remember everything that they spent together... so she didn't remember that she loved her. She didn't remember that she was her child. And Regina knew she would never remember it, it would be useless to try. She wouldn't hang on to other hope because she knew how she was going to end; more hurt. She should let Snow go, definitely.

Regina sighed and let the tears come out of her eyes again as she turned around and ran from the room.

* * *

**Okay, this is the longest chapter I did here, haha. But I really needed to do all those things.**

**So... Snow is back, finally. I have to be honest, I didn't know if to Snow be herself again when Regina kissed little Snow's forehead, or if do it later. But you see, I thought I _- and you all -_ needed a small farewell between Regina and little Snow, though Snow didn't know. And as you could read, Snow remembers nothing of what little Snow lived. So... what will happen now?**

**Oh, and the next chapter is going to be explained why Gold was there. And in the next chapter will be revealed who put that cupcake with the candle in Regina's porch.**

**I loved your reviews! Guest's reviews, I loved them as well. I love reading what you all think, so, please let me a review saying what do you think about this chapter? And what you think will happen now? Regina will move away from Snow or she will fight for her to remember her? Uhm...**

**And I really going to miss writing little Snow with her Mama Regina. :'(**

**Thank you for reading! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Regina came into her house, closing the door behind her without encouragement. She sighed and looked around her, noticing how lonely she was now... again. She could still hear Snow's shrill voice through the house, but she wasn't there. Shaking her head, Regina went upstairs and when she was about to go to her room, she couldn't help but take a look at Snow's room.

_"It's not like my room in the palace."_

Regina felt her eyes fill with tears again. She shook her head once more, trying to get those thoughts out of her mind, but that didn't happen. She took a little breath and went to Snow's room, closing the door quickly. She shouldn't be in that room for a long time, and when she was ready, she would come in and make that room be what it was before Snow arrived. She had to do that for her own good.

Feeling the sadness began to consume her, Regina decided to go into her room and lie on her bed, with her eyes fixed on the ceiling. It was like everything reminded her about her little Snow. She could remember when the girl had a nightmare and she slept with her that night of storm. Or she could remember the first day of Snow in her home when she fell asleep in her bed with a photograph of her and Henry in her arms. But even if she wanted to smile at those memories, she couldn't.

She couldn't believe she had lost her child. She'd had everything to be happy again. She could have been a good mother for Snow, but she had to let her go. And now Snow didn't even remember the time they passed together, and surely she had returned to her hatred towards her. Regina saw confusion in Snow's eyes when she took her hand, but she didn't see love. At all.

Regina didn't notice the tears that were sliding down her cheeks as she could remember the day that the curse was broken, and she lost Henry, too. It was the same pain, but the pain of losing Snow was something bigger because she knew that although she had lost Henry, she could see him every day. And now, she couldn't see Snow again. Not hear her shrill voice. Neither help her to get dress. Or be with her every night until she could sleep.

"Dammit." Regina whispered, wiping the tears from her cheeks. She sighed and sat on the bed, watching the picture that was on her dresser. She frowned, getting up and cursing herself for not having remembered that photograph. She moved closer to the dresser and took the picture between her hands, starting to remember that moment.

_"But what's that?" Snow asked with her frown. She could see a strange object in Henry's hands, but she couldn't know what it was. She had never seen anything like it. "I never saw anything like it in my palace."_

_"Yeah, I think so." Henry joked, moving away slightly and raising his camera. "Come on, Mom! It's just a picture!"_

_Regina clucked her tongue with her __arms crossed and sitting on the stool in her garden. "Henry, you know I don't like the pictures."_

_"Please? I just want to have a picture to remember... this." The boy said with his eyes on the little girl who was sitting next to his mom. "Come on! Now you love her, and I want to remember it with this picture."_

_"You can remember this without a photo, Henry." Regina pointed with her __eyebrows raised. Henry shrugged, putting his best puppy eyes. _

_"Please? Just one. I know you'll thank me some day."_

_"Okay." Regina sighed, giving herself up. She didn't like the photos, but she had always loved to take pictures with Henry. She would love to do that with her __other child. "Do it."_

_"But, wait. What's a picture?" Snow asked, totally confused. Regina chuckled and shook her head, taking the girl and sitting her on her lap._

_"You're going to see it now. You just have to look at here and smile." Henry said moving away a little more and raising his camera to get a better view of his mom and Snow. "Smile!"_

Regina smiled, thinking that her son was right. She would thank him. She didn't think that day could be because she really didn't have the little girl at her side. She and Snow had come smiling in the picture, and although Snow had discovered that day that she was The Evil Queen from her nightmares, and both of her children had seen her almost kill a man, they had gone in that picture happy. They were happy.

She sighed and went to her bed, placing the photo on her bedside table, next to the photo of her and Henry. She wished she could have taken a picture with both of them, but she couldn't get to think about it at that time. She had many pictures with Henry; each picture throughout his years, but the picture she had on her bedside table was the last that they two had taken. And now at its side was the first and last photo she had taken with Snow.

Snow. How would she be now? She was worried. Maybe she shouldn't have gone that way, but the pain passed her. She just couldn't believe she had lost her child, and she had to leave that place before any of them could see her pain. But maybe she should have stuck there with Snow, to see if she was really fine. Or maybe she could call Emma.

Regina quickly turned to the phone and took it, beginning to make Emma's number. She could already know by heart for so many times that she should call her because Henry, or Snow. She took a breath and put the phone in her ear, hoping that her voice wouldn't break as she spoke.

_"Um, hi?"_ Emma's voice reached her ear. Regina could feel the nervousness in the blonde's voice.

"Miss Swan, I – I just called to know if... if Snow is fine." Regina tried to say calmly, but she couldn't help but sound totally worried.

_"Uh, yes, she's fine. Regina... you should go back. We're going to talk to her; we will tell her what happened... you should be here."_ Regina was about to speak, but she could instead prevents that Emma was about to add something. _"You saved her."_

"Yes, and I made her come back to you. It wasn't that what you wanted?" Regina couldn't help say angrily. Maybe it wasn't Emma who she should download her anger, but she couldn't help but let the words out of her mouth. "She doesn't remember me; I have nothing more to do there."

_"So, you're going to give up on her?"_

Regina frowned, thinking about Emma's question. She should, because if she began to approach at Snow again, she could get more hurt at Snow's rejection. She didn't think she could bear it. "Don't tell anyone I called you." She said, trying to change the subject.

_"I won't, but..."_

Regina sighed and knew she had to end that call before Emma could entangle her in her words. "Goodbye, Miss Swan." And she hung up, leaving the phone where it was.

The brunette sighed and turned her eyes to the ceiling, thinking about Emma's question. Maybe she was right. Maybe she should stay away from Snow, because it would be useless to make the memories come back to her because Regina knew that wouldn't happen. She did not know how she knew that, but she knew it.

And if she tried to approach at Snow again, and she rejected her? She knew she couldn't hurt her, because she would never forgive herself. She already had hurt her long time, and even now Snow was an adult again, Regina kept thinking she was her child. But she didn't remember her... so, if Snow ever needed her again, she would be there. But meanwhile, she wouldn't approach her anymore.

Snow hated her, and Regina didn't want to put her through bad times. Again, she had to do what was best for her child. And she was going to do.

_"So, you're going to give up on her?"_

"Yes." Regina whispered.

* * *

Regina took a sip of her coffee as she signed one of the papers she was reading to almost an hour. It was a town full of fairy tales, but still, the town kept its affairs. Anyway, the mayor left her coffee aside and tried to focus on the papers. But she couldn't.

Henry's voice, Emma's voice, even David's voice still echoing in her head. They had questioned her why she didn't try to talk to Snow, to see if she remembered something. But she refused to do that. She could barely stand the pain of losing her little daughter; she didn't want to go through the pain of her daughter's rejection, too.

Two days had passed that little Snow was gone from her life. And she missed her like hell. Henry stayed with her one day, but it wasn't the same. And Regina knew he could feel her sadness, and that's why he stopped trying to convince her to talk to his grandmother.

But when Henry was gone, and she had to go to sleep, she missed Snow's shrill voice asking her to read a story to her. Or when she awoke the next morning, she opened her eyes, thinking that she should bring Snow with Emma, but then she remembered that Snow wasn't there. Not _her_ Snow.

She only saw Snow for a moment. But Snow didn't realize she was watching them. Yesterday Regina had gone to Granny's to find her lunch and return to her job, and Snow and Emma were sitting at a table in the back of the room. They didn't even notice her presence, and Regina didn't want they wouldn't do so. She wouldn't know what to say. She took her lunch and went quickly before any of them could see her. But from what the little she could see, she saw a smile on Snow's face as Emma probably was talking about something. She even laughed. And Regina was happy about it, but then her pain returned and she had to leave the place fast.

Regina shook her head, trying to keep away those thoughts. She took her cup of coffee once and carried it into her mouth, as a knock on the door was heard. She raised her head and saw the door open slowly, and then Snow was peeked. Regina opened her eyes in surprise, and felt her body totally weak. And she couldn't move her fingers causing the coffee falling on her lap.

"Oh, dammit!" Regina muttered getting up quickly and looking her skirt. Snow came in and closed the door behind her with a small grin on her face.

"Uh, are you okay?" Snow asked without knowing much what to say. Regina didn't raise her eyes. She nodded slightly and opened a drawer, pulling out a delicate handkerchief and then started trying to dry her skirt. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you."

"You didn't," Regina replied quickly, even inadvertently raise her eyes. She wasn't ready for this. Snow was there in front of her, and alone. She didn't know what to say at all. But she had to face that. She sighed deeply and raised her eyes, finding Snow's eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Snow crossed her arms, looking to any side but Regina's eyes. She sighed slightly and moved her gaze to her again. "Well, Emma and David... they told me everything that happened." Regina moved her gaze away, not knowing why she suddenly felt so uncomfortable. "I was a five years old, I just remembered you, Greg Mendel tried to kill me, and you saved me. And then, Tamara poisoned me and you saved me again. With a True Love's kiss." Snow finished saying, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. "Well, that's the most important thing I think happened."

"Indeed." Regina said, crossing her arms and sighing. "So… I heard you left the hospital yesterday..." She looked down, trying to interest her not displayed at all.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Snow responded, knowing what Regina really wanted to know, but it was actually quite rare that Regina was worried for her. "I just came here to apologize."

"What?" Regina stared Snow's eyes, totally confused. "Why are you apologizing?"

"For not remember you."

Regina watched Snow's eyes, staring at her. She really wanted to see if there was something of her little Snow in this adult woman, but she couldn't see anything. She couldn't see her innocence, not her sympathy, much less love. She could see that Snow had no love for her. She was just there because she was ashamed of not having remembered her, just because she felt guilty... not because she was worried about her.

"It's okay; it's not your fault." Regina whispered.

Snow sighed and smirked, ironically. "You know, I never thought that this might be so."

Regina frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Your wish. I was who put that box with cupcake and candle on your porch."

Regina looked at her totally shocked. She had completely forgotten about the question of who had put that box on her porch. But she was sure that the possibility that Snow would have been never crossed her mind. "It was you? Why?"

"Gold gave it to me. I went to his shop because I had to talk to him, and... he gave me that box. And I saw that cupcake and I don't know why, but my first thought it was you." Snow uncrossed her arms and shook her head slightly. "I just wanted to give you some hope, I think."

"You did..." Regina said without thinking, remembering her little Snow. If someone gave her hope, it was that Snow, though this Snow had been the cause.

"I know." Snow whispered something sad. "And I'm really sorry that I can't remember you, but... I don't. And... and I don't know if I can get close to you." Snow said, not wanting to watch Regina's eyes but knowing she had to. "Many things happened between us. You always blame me for Daniel's death, I – I killed your mother. You killed my father... you killed many people because of me. You ruined everyone's happiness. You – you took my family from me." Snow took a little break, feeling tears come to her eyes. "I had to send my baby alone through a wardrobe... to another world. I never got to see Emma's first step, or her first word. I couldn't be there for my daughter... and it was because of you."

Regina squeezed her lips, and began to make a great effort to didn't let the tears come out of her eyes. She was sure Snow hated her, but that she said all those things, it was entirely painful. She was so sorry for all that. She couldn't do all that again just because she didn't want to disappoint Henry, but now she didn't want to disappoint her, either. She continued to be her child although now she hated her. Regina promised to herself never forget that. She could never do it, either.

"I know." Regina said, raising her eyes to find Snow's eyes. "I know you hate me, and that's why I haven't been trying to get close to you. I know it."

"I'm so sorry. I just – I realized something. You don't love me." Regina frowned quickly, and she opened her mouth to say something to that, but Snow quickly added. "You love the girl who I was. You love that child... but she will never be back." She sighed, shaking her head slightly. "It's better that we stay well. I'm going to try to put the best of me, for Henry's sake. But..."

"I know what you mean." Regina cut her words before she could hurt her even more. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I loved that little girl, but you're that little girl. And I don't care if you hate me, when you need me, I'll be there."

Snow frowned, looking at her totally confused. This couldn't be happening. She more than anyone knew that Regina couldn't love her. And although what she most wanted was to remember those moments when Regina was her mother, she couldn't. She wanted to remember that for not having the fear of being rejected by her. Snow knew they were to be kept apart, because if both of them turned to approach at each other... what if Regina's hatred turned from one day to the other to see her? Certainly, Regina didn't hate that child, but it was because she didn't see the person who ruined her life. Now she was back, and Regina's hate could return at any time to her.

Snow couldn't stand to be used at Regina's love and then see how she turned to hate her again. No. She would rather prevent that and not be used at Regina's love. Regina may not realize it now, but that could happen. Snow should remain in her thought that it was best for both of them.

"I – I should go now." Snow whispered, beginning to turn around. She crossed her arms and tried to keep the tears in her eyes as she came out of that place.

_"She really loves you!"_ Henry's voice came to her head. _"She saved you with true love. Just let her be your mother again!"_

Regina could never truly love her. She just loved that child. She hurt her so much; she took her happiness from her. She always said that to her. And then, she killed her mother. It's about time that Regina realized that she really didn't love her and then, she would hate her again.

* * *

Regina dropped her wallet in a bad way in her couch. She sighed and went to the kitchen, drinking a bottle of wine from the fridge and then heading towards the dining table. She took a drinking glass and let the liquid fall into it. Letting out a sigh, Regina sat in a chair and began to drink.

She really needed a drink. Everything that Snow had told her had been really painful. Since Snow was gone from her office, she had been trying to clear her mind, but nothing had worked. She just needed to get to her house and have a drink, and let alcohol solve her problems.

Regina lifted the glass to her mouth once more, but she realized that there wasn't more wine. She snorted putting more wine in the glass, and when she took the glass once more to her mouth, her cell phone rang. She sighed and put the glass aside, taking her phone and looking at who it was.

David. It was weird. He never called her unless something bad has happened. Regina's eyes quickly widened to think that maybe something bad happened to Snow. If it would have been Henry, it would have been Emma who would have been called her.

"David?" Regina said after placing the phone in her ear.

_"Regina, are you busy?"_ David said quietly yet somewhat anxious.

Regina frowned. "I'm not..." She said somewhat hesitantly. "What's wrong?"

_"Emma needs help in the station... but Snow can't be alone. She has a high fever."_

"What?" Regina said quickly. "How's that possible? She left the hospital yesterday!"

_"Yeah, I know. I already called Dr. Whale, it's normal that she has a fever, but can you come to... take care of her?"_ Regina rolled her eyes noting that David was totally unsafe to ask her that but he knew he had no choice. Regina couldn't believe that he might still doubt she could hurt her.

"Yes, I can."

_"Great... oh, and Henry is here, too."_ David said quickly. _"And I wanted to know if on your way here you could get some medicines for Snow..."_

"Yes, just tell me what I have to buy." Regina responded quickly heading towards the living room to find her wallet.

David told her what she should buy, and Regina wasted no time in getting out of her house and into her car. Maybe when she got there, Snow wouldn't want her to stay, but she couldn't leave. She had a fever, and Henry was there, so... someone had to take care of Henry, anyway. And well, she would care for Snow, too. And Regina knew she had to stay away from her, but she couldn't help but smile at the thought that she might come back – at least for a few hours – be the mother of her two children.

* * *

**Hello you all! I can't believe I got all these reviews. I mean, THANK YOU VERY MUCH. I was very nervous about whether you would like that chapter, and I'm so glad you liked it! Now I hope to make you all like Big Snow as little Snow was loved. :) And Mama Regina will be there of course, I believe that I made it clear in this chapter.**

**It took me to update because I had a difficult week with school and hockey championship, haha. My all body hurts, but I really wanted to finish writing this chapter. I had written the chapter, I almost finished it, but I didn't like as it had been and I deleted everything, and then I started doing this again. I'm sorry for the wait!**

**And well, there will be Mama Regina with her - now adult - daughter, although Snow still doesn't remember. Although now their relationship will be more complicated. I hope I have made clear why both of them want to get away from one another. Oh! And I revealed who put the cupcake in Regina's porch. I had that thought from the beginning so... please, let me know what you think?**

**As always, thank you very much for your reviews! I read each of them and I loved them. All of them! So, don't hesitate to leave me one about this chapter. I'm nervous about this too because it's the first chapter where adult Snow is, so...**

**As always, I'm sorry if there's grammatical errors!**

**Thank you for reading! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

David heard a knock on the door and was quickly to open it, seeing Regina on the other side. He nodded slightly and ran to the side, letting the brunette come in. Regina immediately turned her head toward Snow's room, noting that the woman was lying in bed, completely asleep. She turned to see David put his coat.

"Here are the medicines." Regina said, placing the bag on the counter.

"Yes, thanks. I've left you a paper with the time of each medicine." He finished putting on his coat and headed for the door. "Henry's in his room, I've already told him you were coming."

"She knows I was coming?" Regina didn't know how to ask this, and she cursed herself for putting so much nervousness in her voice.

"No, she doesn't." David said, but seeing Regina's face become completely uncomfortable, he added. "She will understand."

"I hope so." Regina whispered.

David looked at Snow's room before leaving his house definitely. Regina looked around, not knowing quite what to do. But maybe she could do something while Snow was asleep. Glancing up to see if Henry was going down, Regina went to Snow's room. Snow whirled around on her bed, and Regina stood still in her place, praying that the woman didn't wake up. She smirked thinking that it was strange to think of her now as a woman, when at least five days ago she was a little girl who always wanted to be around her.

Children grow up. Regina thought that was a good line for her at that time. Remembering what she would do in the first place, the brunette took a few steps closer to Snow's bed and sat on the edge, watching carefully Snow. She had a scowl on her face, and that was something she had seen many times in little Snow when she went to check that she was sleeping. She probably was having a nightmare.

"No, no." Snow whispered, her fingers clutching the sheet. Regina frowned and pulled her hand toward Snow's face, gently touching her forehead. She was burning up. "No!" Snow said more forcefully and Regina quickly jumped, taking her hand away from her face.

Regina sighed, not knowing if she should wake her or she should let her continue in that nightmare. If she woke her up, Snow would see that she was there, and Regina didn't want yet the tension between them. She wanted a little time looking at her child, without having to worry about her loveless eyes. But she couldn't bear to see that frown on Snow's face as she continued whispering in pain.

"Snow..." She moved her hands to Snow's arm.

"Mom!" Henry's voice startled her completely. She got up and turned quickly to find her son with a smile to feet away.

"Hi, Henry." Regina said with a small smile. Henry approached her and looked at his grandmother before returning his gaze to his mom.

"So… you decided to come."

"Yes, David told me that she had a severe fever. And I can see that." Snow mumbled in her sleep and Regina turned her gaze to her. And Henry smiled even more, crossing his arms.

"I'm glad you came. Now you can be her mom again."

Regina turned her eyes to him, and could see the hope in his eyes. "Henry, it's not that. She's sick, and I came to take care of her. It's just that."

"That's what mothers do." Henry said even with his smile on his face. "I know that we'll all be a family again."

Regina opened her mouth to respond to that, but she didn't know that, to say either. She wanted the same thing he wanted, but that just couldn't happen. But she didn't want to ruin her son's hopes, either. "I've told her that I would be there if she needed me. So, here I am."

"I don't know why you two don't want to talk to each other. You saved her with True Love's kiss." Regina smirked at the sight of his innocence.

"Not everything is so easy."

"It should be."

"Emma!" Snow shouted sitting up in her bed with her eyes wide open. She began to breathe fully agitated as she fixed her eyes on her grandson. But she could see a figure at his side. And she set her eyes on that person. "Re – Regina?" Snow frowned totally confused. She maybe was still dreaming, or it was because of her fever.

Henry watched as his mom was seriously nervous. She just stared at his grandmother, not knowing what to say, so he supposed he should get her out of that time. "You were having a nightmare, Grandma?"

Snow moved her gaze to Henry once again. "Yes... where's David?"

"Emma needed help at the station." Regina found surprised with the speed that she could leave her nervousness. "And he called me to see if I could come and look after you."

"Look after me?" Snow said, shaking her head sideways. "I can take care of myself."

"You have a high fever, Snow." Regina said patiently, but Snow clucked her tongue, pulling the sheets off her legs and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"But I'm not a child."

It wasn't until Snow saw Henry's look she realized what she had said. She opened her mouth a little surprised, and moved her gaze to Regina. She was now looking at the floor. She hadn't realized the double meaning of her words, and the pain it might cause in Regina. Snow sighed slightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"You're right, you're not a child." Henry lifted his gaze to his mom, thinking she was about to get out of there. And he could see a glimmer of tears in her brown eyes. "But you can't take care of my son while you're sick. So, here I am to take care of both of you. Whether you like the idea or not."

Henry smirked and watched Snow's face fall out entirely, but he could see the surprise in her eyes. His mom was talking as if she was the mother of both of them. He already knew that, it was his grandma who just couldn't understand yet. "So, what can we do now? I'm a little bored."

Regina looked at her son and then left the room, and Henry saw her head towards the kitchen counter. He shrugged and sat down next to his grandmother. Snow looked at him for a few seconds before puckering her brow.

"Could you hand me my cell phone, Henry?"

"For what?" Snow stared at her grandson, giving him to understand that she shouldn't give him reasons. "Sorry." He whispered before getting up and heading towards the dresser. He took Snow's phone and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said quickly grabbing it and starting to dial numbers. Henry turned and walked to his mom, who was taking pills from a small box.

"You know, I wish that Snow could be here, to play with her. Grandma is not as funny as her, and now she's sick." Henry said sitting down on a bench. Regina smirked, without removing her gaze from the small box of medicines. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." He quickly said remembering his mom's pain.

"It's okay, Henry." She said quickly, turning to face him. "I miss her, too."

Henry smirked. "I know."

Regina smiled back and turned to see Snow getting back to lie down in her bed, leaving her phone on her nightstand. She sighed and took the glass of water that was on the counter, and the pills Snow would need and went to the room again. When she came closer, she could feel the anger in Snow. She probably had spoken to David.

"Depending on the paper that David left on the counter, you must take this pill now." She leaned closer and held the glass with water and the pill to her. Snow looked a few seconds to Regina and then took the glass and the pill.

She put the pill in her mouth and then took a big gulp of water. Then she put the glass on her bedside table and turned her gaze to Regina. "I know you're doing this for commitment. You can take Henry to your house, and I can take care of myself."

"I'm not leaving with the fever you have." Regina said quickly, with a scowl on her face. She couldn't believe she could seriously believe she could leave her with the fever she had. "And I'm not making this for commitment."

Snow stared at Regina's eyes, and she could see her sincerity. She was doing this because she wanted to. But Snow was to stand firm in her thinking that this love that Regina had for her was because she could still see that little girl in her. Eventually it was going to get away from her mind, and she would see her as she did before.

"I have an idea!" Henry came almost running to them, breaking the tension in the air. Both women set their eyes on him. "I have movies that my dad brought. We can see one of them."

Snow could quickly see the ulterior motive of Henry. He wanted to she and Regina spend time together, and that was something that Snow couldn't let pass. "No. I can't. My head hurts, my whole body..."

"You could be lying on the couch." Henry said with a small smile.

"Henry, I don't think it's a good idea." Regina said.

"Why?"

"She's sick. She has a high fever. She can't get out of here, and watch television will cause more headaches in her." Snow turned her gaze to Regina. She could feel the concern in her words. She sighed, trying not to feel that kind of stuff because it really painful to know that Regina was worrying for her.

Snow moved her gaze to her grandson, and felt a little guilty to see his shoulders dropped in disappointment. "But both of you can see that movie. I'll be fine here."

Henry moved his gaze to his mother and then to his grandmother again. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I still have some sleep." Snow smiled slightly, trying to reassure him. And it was something that worked, because Henry looked with his eyes lit up at his mom.

"Yes, I think that might be a good idea." Regina said with a small smile. Although she was mostly there for Snow, she couldn't refuse to spend time with her son.

"Great! I'll go get the movie!" Henry said excitedly before climbing the stairs.

Regina turned to thank Snow for having pulled out of that awkward moment, but when she turned to speak; Snow was lying in bed with her back to her and completely covered up her shoulders. There was no need to be very smart to know that she had no intention of talking to her. But at least Regina knew she was still awake, and if she couldn't look at her, she could listen.

"If you need anything I'll be there." She stood there a few seconds, waiting for some response from Snow. But instead she received silence. Regina sighed before turning around and walking into the living room.

Snow lifted her head slightly to hear Regina's steps. She saw the woman sitting at the table with her eyes to the ground, and then Henry went downstairs. Snow again placed her head on her pillow as she was listening their conversation. Henry was excited about that movie, but she could hear Regina vaguely answer. She closed her eyes, feeling the dream grab her again. It was a good thing because her head hurt like hell, as all her body. She just wanted to sleep and forget about all her problems. Although her problem was just one and had a name.

* * *

Regina looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It would be almost seven, and neither Emma or David had returned. The movie that Henry had chosen would end soon, but she knew that if they didn't return, she should make some dinner for Henry, and something apart for Snow. Regina frowned and lifted her head a little to see if Snow was fine. But she was as the last hour; fully asleep.

"Henry, I think I'll have to make dinner."

"Oh, okay... but can I finish watching the movie?" Henry asked somewhat shy, and Regina smiled stroking his brown hair.

"Of course." Henry smiled at her and Regina got up, heading to the kitchen to see what she could find to make dinner.

Regina found some ingredients to make spaghetti to Henry, and clearly she found ingredients to make a soup to Snow. She didn't know where to start, so she just turned and looked at her son, who was totally fun sitting on the couch, watching the movie.

"Henry, are you hungry?"

Henry frowned and turned his head to look at her. "You can make her dinner first. I'm not hungry."

Regina thought at times how she had done to have raised a boy who was so smart. She smiled at her son. "Okay." She turned quickly beginning to prepare dinner for her adult child.

It was a matter of fast minutes before she could make a quick but nourishing soup. Snow had slept so much, and it was time to her for wake up to feed on something and not be sleeping all day because her fever. Plus, she could touch her face while she was asleep, to see if she had dropped her fever. She found a tray and put the dish there, along with a glass of water. She took the tray and then took a look at Henry, who now was just watching television, and then she went to Snow's room.

Snow was made a bun in bed. She was almost hugging her knees, and completely covered for the sheets. And Regina could see her frown on her face. She set the tray carefully in Snow's bedside table and turned to look at Snow, but Snow quickly shook her head and her fingers gripped the sheets again.

"No!" She whispered, furrowing her brow harder. Regina frowned and sat on the edge of the bed. "Let me go!" Snow yelled but she didn't wake. And Regina couldn't prevent a memory reaches her mind.

_"No, no, no!" Snow began to whisper. "Let me go, let me go!" She started screaming, and Regina knew she had to do something to calm her anxiety. __She came in and walked toward the child, sitting on the edge of the bed and placing a hand on her shoulder._

_"Snow, wake up." She moved Snow's shoulder slightly. "It's a nightmare, wake up."_

Regina turned her gaze to Snow, she was totally confused if Snow was having a nightmare of something different about what had happened with Greg, or if she was remembering that moment and she was having a nightmare as little Snow once had. She wanted to continue listening to Snow's gossip, but she felt so bad to see her face become completely distraught, and she wasn't even awake.

"Snow..." Regina whispered, taking her hand to Snow's shoulder. She shook her slightly. "Snow?" She whispered again, bringing her hand to Snow's forehead. Her fever hadn't gone down one bit, and she could swear that instead she was burning up more than before. "Snow, wake up." She said with her high voice, gently shaking Snow's arm.

"No. No." Snow began to whisper. "Regina." Regina set her eyes on her totally confused to hear her name from her. She must be remembering something. She wasn't saying that name in anger, or pain. She was scared. _For her_.

"What's wrong with her?" Henry said walking slowly towards them. Regina turned her gaze to him and returned her gaze to Snow.

"I don't know, but she'll be fine, Henry. Her fever has only worsened, is just that."

"She said your name." Henry remarked approaching few steps to them to be standing next to his mom.

"Yes, but she's burning with fever, she could be delirious..."

"Or she might be remembering." Henry said with a small smile.

"Don't hurt her..." Snow whispered, shaking her head slightly. "No... Regina!" Snow shouted one last time before her eyes snapped open. She blinked totally confused and turned her body slightly, to meet Henry and Regina, both of them completely dumbfounded.

Regina looked at Snow's eyes. She was totally lost, or totally confused. She was either struggling to stay awake, or fighting against the light was against her eyes. She was burning with fever, so Regina could be assumed that was the second option. But looking back at Snow's eyes, she saw something she didn't see before. And it was something she hadn't been seen in days.

It was her daughter's eyes. Her little Snow's eyes. She was scared for her. She was worried for her.

"Don't leave me." Snow whispered approaching Regina and clinging to her as a child clinging to their mother. She had practically crawled to her and had embraced her so that her head rested on her stomach as her arms were around her hip. "Please, Mama." She whispered clinging to her.

Regina was totally stunned by her words. That was something that obviously adult Snow couldn't say unless she could remember who she really was. She was her Mama, and that was something only she could remember. She looked at Henry a few seconds, totally lost. But her son had a big smile on his face as he kept his eyes on Snow. She lowered her gaze to see Snow's black hair, and she couldn't help but take a hand at her and stroke her head slightly.

"I'm not leaving you." Regina whispered with a small smile and tears in her eyes. She may have remembered everything. But she was sick, and with a fever. And a _high_ fever. Regina tried to keep the tears in her eyes as she realized she was probably delirious. But she was delirious from little Snow's memory.

"I told you she was going to remember!" Henry exclaimed happily.

"She's delirious, Henry." Regina whispered caressing Snow's hair. She gently took Snow and helped her lie back on the bed, pulling the covers at the height of her shoulders.

She looked a few seconds at Snow's eyes. They were filled with tears, but she didn't remove her eyes from her. Regina smiled slightly and took the pills that were in the first drawer of the bedside table. She took the glass of water and handed her the pill along with the glass.

"You must take this." Snow frowned but she took the glass and said nothing. She put the pill in her mouth and drank water, letting the pill slide down her throat. Regina received the glass and put it back in its place.

Snow snuggled in her bed, and formed a small smile on her lips as she watched Regina's eyes. "Can you stay until I sleep again?"

_"Can you stay until I sleep again?"_

Regina smirked and nodded slightly. "Yes." Snow smiled as well and came to the side, leaving a space in the bed. Regina frowned, slightly confused, but then she got the message. She moved slightly and sat there, resting her back against the headboard.

Snow smiled wider and approached her, snuggling at her side as she realized Henry's presence. Once she set her eyes on him, she smiled again. "You can come here too, Henry."

"Do you know who I am?" Henry asked a little confused.

Snow frowned with a small amused smile. "Of course I do. You're my stepbrother... well, brother. 'Cause I _am_ Regina's daughter." She said with some pride.

Henry frowned more confused. He was accustomed to little Snow, but he definitely wasn't used to little Snow _in_ his grandmother. But he lifted his gaze to his mom, and saw her eyes something shiny. He had not seen her that way since Snow was gone. He smiled slightly and turned his gaze to his grandmother, knowing that he could do as if nothing had happened and he was looking at his little stepsister.

"Of course you are." Henry said, climbing onto the bed and placing himself on the other side of his mom. He moved closer to Regina and curled up on her, too. "I'm glad you're back... at least for a while." He said looking at Snow's eyes. But Snow's face became completely confused.

"What are you talking about?" Snow whispered, but Regina placed a hand on her head, quickly.

"It's nothing."

Snow lifted her gaze to her for a few seconds, and Regina just smiled greatly to see her loving eyes. She really was _her_ little Snow, only in her adult body. She was that way because of the fever, but she didn't care at that time. She believed that she could never see that look in Snow again. Snow smiled back and turned to snuggle against her, closing her eyes.

Henry lifted his gaze and Regina turned her gaze to him, with a smile still on her face. He smiled back and put his head against her hip again. Regina from her point of view could only see her children's heads, but she kept each of her hands on their heads. And after a few minutes, she could feel Snow's breathing become completely quiet, and then Henry's as well.

She smiled greatly with tears in her eyes, this time of joy. She knew this was going to last until Snow's fever was down, and she returned to be lucid, but she didn't care. She was enjoying the moment. She never had the opportunity to snuggle with her two children, and now she was doing it. Although little Snow's body wasn't there, she was _still_ there.

And Regina could feel the hope growing inside her. If her little Snow could come to light by Snow's fever that meant that she was near. Snow had a chance to remember, and Regina knew then that she wanted more than anything that. She obviously wasn't going to have those moments when Snow remembers, because she wouldn't behave like a little girl, but she wanted to see Snow's eyes filled with love for her. She wanted that.

This time Regina wanted love more than revenge. And this time, she wasn't going to give up. She fought for Henry's love; she did anything to regain his love again. She would do the same with Snow.

* * *

**Hello y'all! Again, I'm sorry for the late update, I know that maybe this is not too late unlike other fics, but this is late for me, haha. The school really has me busy. -.-'**

**What can I say? Thank you very much for your reviews! I'm glad you got Regina and Snow's feelings. Both of them are afraid at some point be rejected by the other, and I wanted to show that and I hoped that you could notice, so, thank you for yours reviews letting me know what you all thought!**

**Here I leave this chapter. I hope you all like it. I thought I could Snow let out little Snow because her high fever, so, here she is. It must be something strange, because is still Snow's body, but with her little herself in her. I just read that someone said about Regina - Snow - Henry being a family again and I couldn't contain myself. And I think this made a difference, because now we can see what Regina wants to do now. ;)**

**Please, let me a review to see your thought about this little adult Snow in Snow? I know it's weird, but I think it could be something sweet. This chapter is a combination for who miss little Snow, and who want to see interaction between adult Snow and Regina, haha. Here's a big combination. Hope you like it! :) But you know, you can tell me what you would want to happen.**

**Thanks for reading! (:**


	20. Chapter 20

Regina woke up feeling something on her face. She opened her eyes and couldn't see clearly because she had an arm over her face. It wasn't Henry's, so she gently took Snow's arm and led it out of her face, opening her eyes with difficulty although there was no light that could blind her vision.

Carefully Regina placed Snow's arm to her side as she saw the woman sleeping peacefully. She smiled slightly and turned her gaze to her son, who was huddled against her, sleeping as calm as Snow. But Regina soon realized something, and she lifted her gaze to the clock hanging on the wall.

It was 00.30 in the morning. And there weren't traces of Emma and David.

Regina moved her gaze to the living room, trying to see from her position if they were there, but she could see that the lights were on just as she had last seen. She didn't care much about Emma and David's safety, but she was a curious woman. Definitely, something was wrong. And she needed to know.

"I'm sorry." Snow whispered moving in her sleep. Regina quickly placed a hand on her shoulder so that she could find comfort, and Snow quickly stopped moving and her frown disappeared from her face.

Regina sighed and sat up straight, being careful not to move any of her children. She carefully pulled away even more of them and managed to pass above Henry to go out of bed. Once out of bed, Regina walked into the living room and took her purse, pulling out her cell phone from there.

There were five missed calls from Emma. And it hadn't been too much time, so she quickly dialed Emma's number and put the phone in her ear.

It was within seconds that Emma's voice came at her ear. _"Regina! Is everything all right there? Why didn't you answer my calls? I was about to go there!"_

"Wait, why are you so worried? Snow's fever dropped, she and Henry are sleeping... what's the alarm?" Regina said curiously, knowing that Emma was more annoying than usual.

_"It's Tamara. She managed to escape to ten minutes ago. David's come to look for her, but..."_

Regina quickly heard a thud, and then she could begin to hear Emma's voice starting to curse words. "Miss Swan? What's... what's going on there?" But she got no response other than hits, and more hits. But Emma's voice continued saying bad words.

_"You bastard! Not!"_ And then, the call ended. Regina moved the phone away from her ear looking at it totally confused and shocked. She didn't have to be very smart to know that Emma had been attacked by someone.

Regina felt some despair quickly get to her. She turned her gaze to Snow's room, watching Henry and Snow still asleep. She knew she had to do something, but she couldn't leave them alone. Tamara had managed to escape, and who knows, maybe she was looking for Snow, believing she was still a child. Or if even she knew that Snow was an adult again, maybe she was looking for her anyway. She couldn't leave the house leaving her children unprotected. Regina hoped that Tamara didn't have with her her subject that could divert her magic.

But maybe Emma was hurt. Or maybe she needed her help. But she couldn't leave and...

Regina dropped her gaze to the sound that came from her phone. She quickly looked at the screen and saw Emma's name on it. Without thinking twice, Regina put the phone in her ear. "Miss Swan? What just happened?"

Emma's breathing was quite hectic. _"It was Greg. He escaped, too. Dammit, now both of them are out. You must do something, Regina."_

"What? What could I do?"

_"I know that doing this could break your promise to Henry, but this is serious. You must do some sort of spell to protect the house. I've done it in Gold's shop when you and your mother wanted..." _She hesitated to say the word, but she decided to continue anyway. _"You know, just do it."_

"Okay, but what about David and you?"

_"We will look to them for a while, and then go home, we must devise a plan."_

"Alright, I've got it." When she realized that Emma was going to hang up, she could not help thinking what would happen if Snow woke up and wanted to know about them. "Are you okay?"

And Regina could hear Emma's awkwardness before answering. _"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. It wasn't a big deal. Nothing serious."_

"Alright, I'm gonna do the spell." She quickly hung up and turned to watch Henry and Snow. They were asleep, so Regina didn't hesitate to concentrate on the spell.

Snow felt something hit her leg and couldn't help but shake her head, opening her eyes slightly. Henry stood before her with his arms extended, but with his eyes shut. He was asleep. Totally confused, Snow looked her other hand, watching no one was there. But then, she could t remember how she'd ended asleep and with her grandson at her side.

She had acted like a little girl. She could remember talking to Henry about her being Regina's daughter. She asked Regina not to leave her.

_"Please, Mama." _

Snow's eyes opened wide as she remembered that she had say _Mama_ to Regina. She frowned, not knowing why she did that. She could remember she wanted Regina's affection, but that feeling definitely wasn't in her now. She could remember how she had thought Henry was her brother, when actually he was her grandson.

And she could remember how she snuggled against Regina wanting to be near her and thinking that she couldn't sleep if she didn't do that. She had acted like a little girl who wanted her mother.

But she wasn't a little girl. And Regina was _not_ her mother. She had to remind herself that she was the person who always wanted to hurt her and her family.

_"I'm not leaving you."_

Snow closed her eyes, remembering Regina's words. She had said that so firmly and security, and... love. She could feel her love for her when she acted that way. But how Snow could blame her? She had been for a moment that little girl again. Regina had not spoken to her with such love more than... she couldn't even remember how many years had passed. Snow sighed sadly; knowing that she'd have been little Snow again only confirmed her theory.

Regina loved her little herself. She didn't love her. Not really. She couldn't.

Henry muttered something still asleep and Snow opened her eyes, remembering that Regina was in the middle of them when she fell asleep, but she wasn't there. Snow lifted her head to see Regina in the middle of the living room with her eyes closed and her arms outstretched. Snow's eyes opened wide as she realized what she was doing.

Magic.

Snow jumped out of bed on the opposite side where Henry was sleeping, and quickly went to Regina. "Regina! What are you doing?!" Snow stood near her, feeling her legs weak, but she just remained in her position with her hard gaze to her stepmother.

Regina's eyes widened and she quickly turned to see Snow, totally surprised. "When ... when you wake up?"

"You're doing magic in my house. And now I want to know why." Snow crossed her arms over her chest completely rigid.

"I'm doing a spell of protection."

Snow's eyes narrowed intently watching Regina's face, looking for any sign of lying. "And why should you do that?"

"Tamara and Greg... they got away from the station. And Emma asked me to do a protection spell."

"What? They got away? But..." She quickly turned her gaze to Regina, completely hopeless. "How are they?"

"They are fine. They're now looking for them, and then they'll come back here to devise a plan."

"I will help them." Snow quickly turned to head towards her room, but Regina took her arm making her turn to face her.

"You're not getting out of here." She said with determination and her hard eyes.

Snow got out of her grip and looked intensely Regina's eyes. "You can't tell me what to do or not. They are my family, and they need my help."

"They don't." Regina said with a sigh. "Just don't be silly, Snow. Not want to do the opposite of what I say. You can't be unprotected!"

"And who says I'm going to be unprotected?"

"You will be, because I can't go with you and..."

"Oh, right. You want to protect me now? I've learned very well how to take care of myself, and you know why was that? Because you exiled me from my kingdom and wanted to kill me." Snow snapped coldly and having enough of Regina's words. She was an adult for God's sake, and no one could tell her what she had to do.

Regina was speechless at her words. She could feel the anger starting to get to her, but she had to stay calm. If she wanted that Snow could think clearly, she had to keep her patience. No matter what Snow would say, she wasn't leaving her out of the house.

"There are chances that Tamara and Greg are looking for you. Maybe they think that you're still a little girl product of magic, and if they know that you're..." And she set her sights on her. "An adult, maybe they still want to come to you because they think you still have magic. You must stay here. Here you are protected."

"And what if they find me? I'm not a child who needs to be saved from them. I can handle them." Snow replied with complete indifference, and she could see something change on Regina's face. She knew she had touched the child thing, but there was something more. And she could always read Regina's feelings very well. "You still think I'm a child, don't you?" She quickly received a look from Regina, and that was all that Snow needed. "I'm not a child; I can take care of myself! Everything I need to have is a bow and arrows."

Regina knew she was right, but she wouldn't let her go out. She knew what was her biggest fear. She was thinking the wrong way, because she knew that Snow could take care of herself, but she could still remember her eyes full of love a few hours before. And she remembered what she had decided to do. She would win Snow's love again, and surely this wasn't the way, but she didn't care. She wouldn't put her child in danger.

"You're not going anywhere, and that's the last word." Regina said, finally finding her voice. She saw Snow raising her eyebrows and formed a small smile of irony in her face.

"And you're going to stop me?"

Regina pressed her lips at Snow's sarcasm, and she couldn't help raising her hand toward the door and move it slightly. "Yes." She responded by forming another small smile of irony.

Snow's mouth opened in the form of O as she had her eyes on the door, then turned her eyes at her. "You can't do that!"

"I'll do anything for my children to be safe."

It cost some minor seconds before Snow could realize her words. In another moment she wouldn't have reacted aggressively, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to go to help her family. It was her daughter who was out looking for two people who were very dangerous. "I'm not your child!" Snow shouted furiously, feeling the anger growing in her. "My child is out there looking for dangerous people, I must be with her!"

Regina wanted to close her eyes and sigh, but she knew she couldn't show weakness. She just looked at Snow's eyes, seeing the hatred and anger in them. Now Regina wanted to scream, and cry, and hit something, or do magic against something. But she couldn't. She just had to let those words hang in her mind, causing her pain grow more and more.

_"I'm not your child." _

It was very painful. And that's what Snow believed. She shouldn't be swayed by Snow's thinking. She must stand firm in her stance.

"Your child is not out there alone. She's with her father. She doesn't need you there." And a new idea came at her mind. "And you were very ill with a high fever. Surely you are still weak."

Snow declined to a grimace on her face at Regina's words, wondering how she could know that she felt her legs weak, but she kept her face firmly. "I don't care what you say; I'm going with my family!"

"No, you're not! Why are you being so blind? I'm not letting you go out of here when you're sure their main goal!" Regina snapped feeling the fury in her.

"Look, don't act like you really care about me now, okay? I killed your mother. You killed my father. Such things are not forgotten, Regina. Just stop acting and do what you really want to do!" Regina frowned totally confused at Snow's words. She couldn't believe she even thought she didn't love her. "Just take care of Henry. I can take care of myself, and if you really want to take care of me, I'm sorry to say that you're too late. I'm not that little girl anymore. I don't need you!"

Regina couldn't help but down her eyes, not wanting to see Snow's face full of hatred towards her. She knew she deserved it. She killed her father. She ruined her life. Hell, she was the reason why Snow had to live in the woods and had to learn to take care of herself. It was all her fault, and then she began to think that maybe it was too late to make Snow can love her again. It wasn't like what she went through with Henry. She never wanted to kill Henry, she didn't kill his father, and she didn't to Henry all the horrible things she did to Snow.

"Why are you being so mean to her?" Henry's voice filled the room, and Regina quickly raised her gaze as Snow turned around and ran to the side. Both of them saw the little boy with his hair disheveled, but with his face full of sadness and with his eyes somewhat crystalline.

"Henry, come on, you must go back to sleep, this is not an issue you should be involved." Regina said getting closer to him, but Henry quickly turned away from her, looking at her with confusion.

"How can you be so calm about all the things she's said to you? She doesn't know what she's saying!" He returned his gaze to his grandmother. "Why can't you see that she really loves you?"

"Many things happened between us. She can't love me, not after all the things she did to me." Snow frowned a little. "And not after all the things I did to her."

Henry looked at his mom, and he could see the pain in her eyes when she heard those words. He had enough of this. But he couldn't help but think of his own words. He once thought that she really didn't love him because she was evil and she could never love anyone. But he was wrong. And maybe his mom was being so calm about Snow's words because she was used to that. Because of him. He'd said that he didn't want to see her; he had been mean to her, too. But he realized that she could change, for him. And he knew that Snow should realize the same. She was willing to change for _both _of them.

"You know, you can't remember, but one day she promised that she would try to change, but not just for me. For you, too. For both of us, because she loves us." He sighed slightly and turned his gaze to his mom before returning his gaze to Snow. Henry said looking at Snow with disappointment. He walked past her to stop at the stairs and turn around to face her again. "You always thought she could change. You wanted a second chance with Emma." Snow turned and found her grandson's eyes again. "Why this would be different to that? She wants to change, and she wants a second chance with you."

"What Emma and I share is totally different to this, Henry." Snow tried to say in her voice calm as possible. She really didn't want to hurt her grandson more, but he had to understand how things were.

"You can't remember how she treated you. She really loved you and really does." Snow sighed lowering her gaze, and he turned his gaze to his mom. Regina had her back to them, and he preferred not to imagine if she was crying or not. He took a little breath and returned his gaze to Snow as she lifted her head again. "That you can't remember not mean it's not real. You should know that more than anyone." And Henry climbed the stairs to his room and get into it.

Snow lowered her head as she slowly turned around, ready to find Regina's eyes, but she just saw her back. She felt a great sadness, and she wanted to cry. She didn't know if Regina wanted to do the same, but she wanted to. Snow sighed deeply feeling tears build up in her eyes as she walked beside Regina and was directed at her bed, to then get into it and cover her body in the sheets as she dared not raise her eyes to see how Regina was.

She had been totally mean to her. She knew it, but she couldn't help it. She knew that Regina couldn't love her. She was totally confused, because on one hand she could feel the anger she had for this woman. Snow didn't know what kind of anger, but she felt it. It wasn't hatred, she was angry about something. And she just didn't feel good enough for Regina could love her. She had caused her true love's death. She had killed her mother. She ruined all her happiness, as Regina did with hers.

But Henry's words began to come to her mind again. He was right. For twenty-eight years, she didn't remember her life, her husband, her daughter... but that didn't mean they were not there. David always was her husband, and Emma always was her daughter. They were always real, but she couldn't remember them. Perhaps Henry was able to find the similarity in that. She couldn't remember her time with Regina being a little girl, watching and feeling the love she had for her, but maybe it was real. She wanted to believe more than anything in the world, but she still had a part that told her that _that_ was impossible.

She had given up to many years, knowing that Regina could never love her. She couldn't help but feel that way. She ruined her happiness. But Regina ruined her happiness, too.

They were _so_ screwed up. She never thought that they could be a family again.

"_If she wanted to change… if she wanted to be a family again, if she wanted to be good, would you forgive her for that? Would you let her back in?"_

"_If she really meant it, yes. I would love that."_

Snow tightened her lips and closed her eyes trying to force the tears not to leave them, but it was difficult to sustain. She wanted to let her sob escape, but she couldn't.

She could never forget that moment when Regina posing as a peasant, and she opened at her, saying all those things. But then, she saw how many people she'd ordered to kill. And she regretted about that. She knew then that there was never good in her or that she could never be what she was before, but when she awoke from the curse, and she saw Regina's love – twisted – for Henry, she knew that maybe she could change. For him. Just for him.

Snow never thought Regina, The Evil Queen, might want to change for her. If she wanted to change for her, it meant she wanted her love again. And she just couldn't understand how she could want that, but want to understand was all that Snow wanted.

Regina lifted her gaze at Snow's bed. All she could see was her head resting on her pillow, and her gaze into nothingness itself. The brunette sighed and turned, heading towards the couch in the living room. She sat on it gently, and sighed again, trying not to break there.

Snow's words had broken her heart, or what remained of it. And Henry's words; he had defended her like never before. But she could know that Snow, her child, the person she wanted as if she were her own _daughter_, didn't want her love. She hated her, and Regina couldn't blame her for that. But it was totally painful. She felt Henry's hatred once and it was very painful, but this pain... Snow's hate was stronger than Henry's. And she had her right reasons.

She had ruined her life. She had separated her from her family. She killed many people. She was the cause of why Emma had to grow up alone, without her. She took everything from her. She didn't deserve Snow's love.

"_You – you believe there's good inside there?" _

"_I know there is. I've seen it. I wish she'd give herself a chance to be that person again."_

"_You don't think it's too late for her?"_

"_No, I don't think it's too late for anyone."_

Regina wanted Snow could continue thinking that way, but she knew she couldn't. There were times it was too late for people. Maybe it wasn't too late for her to change because she would continue with her desire to change because of her and Henry, but perhaps their relationship could never be fixed. Maybe it was _too_ late for them.

Regina just couldn't take it anymore. She let out her tears, and then she had no control of the sob that came out from her. She wanted to stop, but she couldn't. She put her elbows on her legs and covered her face by her hands, trying to sound as little as possible about her crying. She didn't want Snow could realize it. But she needed to cry. She needed somehow downloaded her pain.

Snow could hear Regina's crying. That couldn't do more than weaken her even more. She felt tears in her eyes grouped faster, and Snow let them slide down her face. She just couldn't take it anymore. That whole situation was killing her, it was making others suffer; Henry, Regina. She didn't want that, but she couldn't choose what to feel.

Maybe if she could remember what she lived as a little girl, everything could be easier.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the delay, but school has kept me busy. But today I had time to write, and here I leave this chapter. I liked it. I mean, I l_ove_ the drama, I could not help putting it here, haha.**

**Now Tamara and Greg are gone, so, what do you think that could happen? And I like to see what you think about this chapter! I know, Snow was really mean. But she's totally confused, in the chapter I think it's very clear that she's confused about all the things that Regina did to her, and about the things she did to Regina. She just doesn't know where to go. And I know it sounds crazy, but while writing this, I just wanted to get into the chapter and hug Regina. I also hated what Snow said to Regina. I'm weird, I know, haha.**

**I hope you like this chapter, and don't hesitate to leave me a review to know your thoughts! :)**

**Sorry if there's grammatical errors!**

**Thank you for reading.**


	21. Chapter 21

"Where we would have to start looking in the morning?" David asked as he climbed the stairs with his daughter at his side.

"I don't know. Neal will talk to Gold to help us; Regina is here to help, too. We have to find them." Emma said approaching at the door of their house and placing the key in the lock. "But tomorrow we have to go talk to Hook. Maybe he knows something."

Both of them entered the house. Everything was very calm, but Emma could see Regina sitting on the couch, with her face covered by her hands. She sent a look at her father before moving her gaze to her mother's room. She couldn't tell if she was awake, but she could bet that she was. David touched her arm and nodded to let her know that he would go with Snow. Emma nodded as he headed to his room and she closed the door gently behind her.

Emma turned to look at Regina again. She was still with her face covered by her hands, and the blonde could tell that something had happened to her to be that way. She heard a small noise from Regina, as if she had been crying. The brunette was very focused on her thoughts to hear them enter the house, so surely something had happened. And Emma could only think of one thing.

"Is Henry okay?" She asked approaching at Regina with her eyes open in fear. Regina jumped to hear her, and lifted her head to look at her. And at that moment Emma saw her cheeks and eyes filled with tears, and she assumed that Regina realized that because she quickly moved her head away, wiping her face.

"He's in his room."

Emma didn't pass by unnoticed her voice cracking. "What's happened?"

"Nothing important." Regina said, turning her head to look at her, and Emma could see her dry skin, but her eyes were still a little red due to crying. "Have you got them?"

"No, we're going to keep looking in the morning." Emma said still somewhat confused. She turned to look at her parents, who were in their bed, her mother in her father's arms. She frowned again and turned to look at Regina. "Can you tell me what's happened here?"

"Nothing, Miss Swan. Henry's upstairs, he's probably already asleep. So, I'm leaving." She headed for the door but Emma quickly followed her steps.

"No, you can't go." Regina quickly turned around with a confused look.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, if you are alone in your house they can go and kidnap you easily."

"I have magic."

"And they have something to divert your magic." Emma said crossing her arms and with a deep look. "Look, I know this is going to be uncomfortable, but you must do this. Otherwise, you'll be in danger."

"Here there's not even beds available." Regina said quickly, trying to find any excuse to get out of there. She understood that she could be in danger, but she had just had an argument with Snow, she didn't want to make things worse.

"I'll sleep on the couch and you go to sleep with Henry." Emma said with a shrug. "This is serious, you can't leave." Regina sighed and turned her gaze unwillingly at Snow's room, watching her stepdaughter was talking to her husband. "You two had a fight, right?"

"Kind of." Regina turned her gaze to the blonde, and she could see her staring at her. "Yes, we had. And I don't want to make things worse."

"I don't care what you two have said the one to the other if there was no physical injury." Regina looked at her with her stern look and Emma nodded. "I assumed that, so, you're staying."

"Did you hear me? She doesn't want me near her, I'm not staying." Regina replied, taking her coat, but Emma quickly took it from her hands. "Emma!"

"And I'm not letting my son's mother, and mom's mother goes from here. We're family, Regina."

"What's going on here?" Snow said getting closer to heard her daughter's voice rise. She didn't want to believe that they were arguing because she just didn't have the strength to keep fighting with her stepmother.

"Regina wants to go when Greg and Tamara are outside and can kidnap her." Emma said watching carefully her mother's eyes. She had been crying, too. "Well, I know you two had problems, but now it's time to set them aside."

"I agree with Emma." David said by standing next to his wife and with his arms crossed. "The best thing is that all of us remain here in and in the morning we'll figure out what to do."

"There are not even enough beds." Regina said again to see Snow's look of discomfort.

"But they're right." Snow said lifting her head and looking at her stepmother's eyes. "If you go out of here, you're not protected by the spell you've done around the house. You should stay here."

Regina raised her eyebrows a little surprised at her concern that she might be unprotected. But she quickly got that idea from the mind; Snow probably was doing the right thing. "I don't know,"

"If Henry were here he would say you should stay." Emma stepped in. "I don't want to tell the kid that you were kidnapped, Regina. Just stay here."

"Alright, I'll stay." Regina said, extending her hand to Emma. "Could you give me my coat?"

"As you say." Emma said, handing her back her coat.

"So, I'm going to sleep on the couch and Regina..."

"With Henry. Isn't she?" Snow stepped in quickly, looking intently at her husband. David frowned, somewhat confusing.

"Yes, I was about to say that." Snow swallowed a little nervous and down her eyes uncomfortably. "And you Emma with your mother okay?"

"I've got it. I'm going to get my clothes, Regina, just wait here." Emma said before heading up the stairs at her room.

"I'll look for things to make the couch." David said heading towards his room to take some sheets and pillows.

Regina and Snow remained stops in the middle of the room, nervously. Regina knew she should say something, but she just didn't know where to start. Snow decided to turn around and head to her room when Regina found her voice.

"Thank you."

Snow frowned and turned slowly to look at her confused. "For what?"

"For accepting that I stay here."

Snow raised her eyebrows a little and sighed. "I'm not heartless, Regina. I wouldn't let you go out if I know that you are unprotected."

"Oh, I think you caught the concept you then." Regina couldn't help saying to remember how their discussion had begun. She could see Snow's face hardened, and the brunette thought she wouldn't have to have said that, even if she meant it as a joke.

"Yeah, I've got the concept." Snow said in her quiet voice, knowing that Regina was trying to ease the atmosphere. She even would have smile in other moment.

"Ready." Emma said coming down the stairs as she saw the two women with nervous glances. She stood on the top step of the step. "Uh..."

"Okay. Good night." Regina said before climbing quickly the stairs getting out of the atmosphere of nervousness.

Emma rolled her eyes at her mother once she heard her room's door closed. "You have to tell me what happened here."

"You don't want to know." Snow sighed heading to her room.

After a while, Emma and Snow were lying in bed next to each other. Emma was staring at the ceiling, as Snow was at her side staring at her. She had had the opportunity to sleep next to her daughter in the Enchanted Forest, but now they could be quiet. Well, kind of. Greg and Tamara were out, but they were protected. And while many things passed through Snow's mind, she couldn't help but enjoy spending time with her daughter.

"So, will you stop staring at me and tell me about what you and Regina fought, or we'll go to sleep now?" Emma asked, moving her hands a little boring.

Snow rolled her eyes and placed in the same position as her daughter. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Both of you ended up crying."

"She didn't want me to help you, because she said I would be unprotected. And I ended up leaving all out." Snow sighed somewhat sad, knowing at the time that she shouldn't have said all those harsh words towards Regina. She didn't think clearly at the time of anger. "I went with my anger and I hurt Regina, and Henry."

Emma's eyes were fixed on her mother as she sat next half to look at her better. "Henry? Why?"

"He was listening to everything. And you should have seen how he looked at me. I hurt him, but I couldn't help but say all those things."

"And what were those things that you told her?"

"Like... I'm not her child, and that I had to learn to take care of myself because of her. And that if she wanted to take care of me now it was too late... and that I didn't need her." Snow said somewhat embarrassed to remember her words. It was very painful if Regina really thought she was her child.

"That explains why she was crying." Emma said, turning over the mattress bed. "I couldn't imagine Henry telling me all these things."

"Oh." Snow blew out with her eyes on Emma. "What are you saying? It's not the same."

"Not, but is very similar. You're her child now, and you know it."

"She always hated me." Both of them were silent for a few minutes, until Snow spoke up. "Henry said I always wanted her to change, and I wanted a second chance with you... that what might be different to that."

"He's a smart kid." Emma said nodding slightly.

"You believe what he thinks? Why?" Snow frowned slightly confused. Emma shrugged and turned her head to look at her.

"Why should I not? We never hate each other, never wanted to kill each other, but we didn't even had time to do so. We never got to know the each other as mother and daughter. And I know what you and Regina spent together is very difficult to forget, and I don't say that you should do, but you should try. She already did."

"Emma, I cannot forget or forgive what she did. I could forgive that she killed my father, or that she has created this curse and have sent us all to this world, but... it's because of her that we couldn't be together for twenty-eight years. I – I can't forgive that she took my daughter from me."

"I'm not good at giving advice, but I'm here now, and I'm telling myself that you should try to fix things. We are not talking of any person, we are talking about Regina. And she wants to change for Henry, but also for you. And that means that you are very special to her, trust me."

"I just – I can't believe it." Snow sighed. "I can't believe that after I killed her mother, she still wants to love me. How can that be?"

"She took time to see it." Emma said, turning her gaze upward, with a small smile. "When you were a child, at first she treated you badly, because she saw you still yourself, but then she gave up and began to treat you better, and better, and better." Emma giggled. "You really loved her. If it had not been for you, you would have spent every day with her , but David and I still didn't trust enough in her."

Snow heard her words carefully, as if her own daughter was telling her a story. "And then what happened to you two change your mind?"

"She saved you when Greg kidnapped you. And she hugged you... with so much love... so desperately." Emma frowned. "It was like you were Henry, and then I knew it." She turned her head to look at her mother, and seeing her confused look, she added. "I knew she'd come to love you as if you were her child."

Snow sighed as she felt her eyes fill with tears again. It was very painful to know that all that had happened and she couldn't even remember it, or feel it. She moved her lips to the side and placed a hand on Emma's head and then stroking her hair slowly.

"Good night, Emma."

Emma smirked at her. "Good night, Mom."

Snow smiled back as she saw Emma's eyes closed. She spent time watching her sleeping daughter, until she could let the sleep wrap her. She started blinking and blinking, until Emma sleeping was the last thing she saw.

* * *

_Regina came in Snow's room with the little girl at her side, holding her hand tightly. She went at her bed and sat the child there, as she turned to head towards her dresser. She opened a drawer and pulled out a little red dress and turned to show it to the girl._

_"Do you want this?" Regina tried to smile to see Snow's face discouraged. Snow shook her head slightly and Regina left on the dresser the dress to approach her and sit at her side. She knew that the child was still afraid because of Tamara and Hook, but she didn't want her to think much about it. She was a child. "It's gonna be fun, we're gonna have dinner with Emma, __David and Henry. Like you always wanted."_

_"But what if that evil woman and the man with the hook showed up there?" Snow asked, raising her green eyes to stare at her. "I'm scared."_

_"I know, dear." Regina sighed taking her hand at Snow's cheek and then caress it lightly. "But they will not bother you again, I promise you."_

_"But if they want to hurt Henry? Or Emma and David?" Snow asked fearfully, but Regina shook her head slightly._

_"It's not gonna happen. I'm not letting them do it." Regina smiled crookedly and Snow smiled back, to then hug her tight._

_"I'm glad we're going dinner as a family." Snow whispered clinging to her. Regina smiled slightly thinking she was doing it just to get the potion. But at least she was happy that happiness had returned at her child._

_"Me too, sweetheart." Regina just stroked her black hair before take her from her and watch her big green eyes. "You want to choose the dress you'll wear today at night?"_

_"Yes." Snow said jumping out of bed and running to the dresser. She began to stir the clothes that were in the drawer until she took a white dress and turned to show it to Regina. "I want to war this."_

_Regina moved her mouth to the side; she didn't much like white dressed, but this child was Snow White, so she couldn't help but smile so that the girl could see her approval. "That will be then."_

Regina woke up finding Henry's face in front of her. "Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you!" Henry apologized quickly walking away a little bit.

"It's... it's okay, honey." Regina said something asleep, but sitting up straight in bed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but Emma asked me to wake you up. It's already 9.00 in the morning."

"What?" Regina said with her husky voice and turning her gaze at the clock on the nightstand. Her son was right. "Why have I slept so long?"

"It's not so long, but for you it does, I think." Henry said with a shrug. "Anyway, we are waiting for you downstairs for breakfast." He said before turning around and leaving her alone in the room.

Regina sighed looking around the room. She'd felt so real that dream, and then she had to wake up. At least the first thing she saw was her son's face, which it was something good. Actually, it hadn't been a dream; it had been her last memory with her little girl in her home. Regina half smiled at the thought of Snow as her little girl, or at least her _little_ Snow. She could think in Snow as her daughter easily now, though Snow gave her reason to think otherwise.

Regina got up and moved quickly; placing the clothes that Emma had left her on the bed to sleep on the dresser that was there. She arranged her hair a little and looked in the mirror to see that everything was fine, once she saw that her face was vaguely right, she went downstairs and found the Charming family sitting on the table, having breakfast.

"Sorry, I was hungry." Henry said quickly, with his cup of hot chocolate in his right hand.

"Uh, would you want coffee or juice?" David asked because Snow, who was the one who always asked such things, had not said anything.

"Coffee's fine." Regina said, approaching to a chair that was next to Henry. She sat there a little uncomfortable at the thought that she was indeed having breakfast with The Charmings; one of them hated her, and was incredibly whom she didn't want the hate at all. She received for Emma's hand her coffee cup.

"So, Regina, we were talking about that now will come Neal with Gold. You have any idea what we could do, I mean... with magic to find them?"

Regina couldn't help looking at Henry at the mention of the magic, but Henry just smiled slightly. "It's fine if you use it for good reasons."

Regina returned her gaze to Emma and shook her head slightly. "Can't think of anything right now."

"Yeah, I can say the same. Mornings are tough." Emma said, trying to ease the atmosphere a bit. She looked at her mother who was with her eyes on her breakfast, and sighed slightly. "So, I'm going to call Neal to know if he's already on the way." She stood up and looked at her father. "You should call Gold."

"Why I –" He tried to say, but quickly Emma stared at him. "Yeah." He said getting up and heading towards his room at Emma moved away to call Neal.

"I'll be right back." Henry said quickly before jumping out of the chair and run upstairs.

Regina frowned as she watched everyone leave except Snow. She didn't think it was because they didn't want to have breakfast with her , but it was because something was happening. Emma could be good for the lies, but David certainly wasn't. Not to mention Henry, who had not even given an excuse to go and leave her alone with Snow.

She cleared her throat before taking a sip of coffee as Snow opened her mouth to speak. "I had a dream." Her voice took Regina off guard; she just dropped her cup and set her eyes on her stepdaughter. "But I don't know if it was a dream, or a memory. And you're the only one that can tell me if it's true."

Regina frowned, and put the cup on the table. "Yeah, tell me."

Snow sighed and took courage to find her brown eyes. "I was in a room that I don't know, and you wanted me to wear a red dress?" She asked a little confused as Regina was shocked to think she may have had the same memory that she'd had. "I was scared of Tamara and Hook, and... you promised me that nothing would happen. And... we were going to dinner with Emma, David and Henry, and then –"

"And then you chose a white dress to wear that night." Regina finished her words. Snow looked at her with some astonishment, verifying that indeed it had not been a dream.

"It was a memory?"

"Yes." Regina couldn't help but form a small smile. "You're starting to remember?"

"I don't know, I just – I just had that dream. It's somewhat confusing, but I can only remember that."

"It's a start." Regina frowned a little. "And it's weird, because I dreamed of the same memory, too."

She looked Snow's eyes somewhat surprised, and before the ambient could be ruined she added. "I'm glad you're remembering, at least something of it." She smiled slightly and she saw Snow's lips move to a side as a small – very small – smile.

"Where's Henry?" Emma said quickly getting to them.

"He's upstairs, why?" Snow said getting up to see the concern in her daughter's face.

"Neal saw Tamara go to the wharf. We gotta go. They are there." Emma said quickly before going to her room for Henry.

"And with whom Henry is left?" Regina asked confused heading to take her coat.

"Granny and Ruby." Snow said placing her coat as her head turned to look at David. "David, they are on the wharf, we must go!"

Emma came downstairs with Henry putting his backpack on his shoulder as David came out of his room. "Alright, Regina, Mary Margaret, could you take Henry to Granny? David and I will go there right now."

"I can go with you, too." Snow quickly said, slightly offended that her daughter might think she could not fight.

"I know, but I want you to take Henry, and Regina will go with you in case something happens." She said quickly before turning to Henry putting her hands on his shoulders. "Kid, please promise me this time you'll not try to come between."

"I promise." Henry said nodding slightly.

Emma nodded and turned to look at her parents. "You okay with this?" She asked her mother.

"Yeah, I'll leave him safe and then Regina and I will go." Snow said quickly, taking her bow and arrows. Emma raised her eyebrows looking the bow. "You'll never know."

"Okay, let's go." David said before all of them leave the apartment.

* * *

**Hey y'all! Thanks for your reviews, and I know. Snow was really mean, but luckily she now realized her mistake, don't wanna kill her xD.**

**I'm updating now because I don't really have anything to study - it's so beautiful - so, here I am. And thanks again for yours reviews, now they are 200, WOW. Can't say anything but thanks to you all!**

**I hope you like this chapter as well, and I think I'm gonna write the next soon, maybeI'm starting today. Please don't hesitate to leave a review if you want to see something in this story, I love reading what you would like to see and try to mold it to the ideas I already have in my head! (:**

**Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

Regina moved the wheel of her car, bending in a corner. She glanced in the rearview mirror to see Henry with his look out of the window. She returned her gaze to the front, but she could see what Snow was doing from the corner of her eye. She was setting her bag with her arrows and bow between her legs.

Regina turned her gaze forward as she remembered the small talk she had with the woman towards minutes ago. It was nice to have a chat – even if it was very small – with her stepdaughter without both of them end up suffering or shouting at each other. She would love to have another conversation like that at another time.

"Here it is, Regina." Snow said noting that Regina didn't seem to intend to stop the car. The mayor turned herself and stopped the car outside the restaurant. "C'mon, Henry. I'll take you." Snow quickly got out of the car as Regina turned around to look at her son.

"Henry, please. Don't run away." Henry shook his head slightly.

"I won't, be careful." He smiled slightly before lowering the car and follow his grandmother's footsteps.

Regina looked out to see Snow and Henry entering the restaurant. She sighed and turned her gaze forward, knowing that when Snow returned, they would be alone to talk. But about what they could talk? Regina wanted something about which to talk, although the situation wasn't good to talk, she would begin to soften things between her and her older child. She clucked her tongue, unable to find something to talk about with her. She didn't want to press about her memories, but she could tell her something about it.

"Ready, let's go." Snow said at her side. Regina jumped and looked at her, wondering at what time she had managed to get into the car without her noticing. "Regina!"

"Yes." Regina said, starting the engine quickly and starting to drive quickly toward the wharf.

Regina pressed her fingers on the wheel, unable to find something to talk about, but when she opened her mouth to say something, she was surprised to hear Snow's voice. "Why do you and Emma are afraid that Henry can run away and interfere in this?"

"Because he already did it , when it was about you." Regina said bending in a corner, but she could see Snow's eyes on her. "When Greg kidnapped you, he managed to find us, and then when Tamara had the potion, he and you were there."

Snow frowned, her gaze moving forward. "You think he has understood?"

"I hope so, but I really think he did." Regina added, allowing her lips formed a small smile on her lips. "Snow?"

"Yeah?" Snow said her gaze out the window, on alert.

"I'm glad that now, well; we have a little good conversation."

Snow was a surprise that statement, and she couldn't help move her gaze to her stepmother. "I –"

Suddenly, the car jerked, and Snow couldn't help but almost fall on Regina as the car continued moving. Regina clutched at her wheel after being beaten against the door that was to her side. It was a matter of seconds, but the blow had been strong. Once the car stopped, Regina sighed heavily.

"Snow?" She mumbled quickly, moving her gaze to Snow to verify that she was fine. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, but..." Snow said, her rapid breathing. "What the hell was that?"

"I have no idea." Regina said as she looked out of the car and could see a gray van in front of them. "Wait here." She whispered to Snow before leaving the car and move a little to the car. "You've hit me! Couldn't you see where you were going?"

"Actually," A man's voice said as the door opened. Regina frowned and stepped closer with her hands on her waist, wondering who was the bravest could confront her after seeing that he had hit The Evil Queen's car. "I did what I wanted to do." Greg left the car, closing the door on his side and with a small smile. "It's good to see you again, Regina."

Regina opened her startled eyes as she walked backward, watching Tamara getting out from the other side of the car. She frowned and turned her gaze to her car, knowing that Snow was there. But she couldn't see Snow there; there was no one in her car. She frowned as she heard a small noise well known; Regina turned her head again to see both Tamara and Greg pointing her with their guns. She gritted her teeth and tried to form a ball of fire, but nothing happened.

Regina smiled wryly as she returned her gaze to the couple that was a few feet from her. "I see that you still continue with your device that deflects magic. Can't you fight without it?"

"Can't you defend yourself without your magic?" Greg said with a small smile, nodding slightly toward her car. "Where is the child?"

"The child? What child? I have no idea what you're talking about." Regina said quietly.

"You don't? So, I'll be forced to find her and kidnap her again. And this time she will go through what she had to have thorough before." Greg said, his hand clutching at his gun. "But first you have to go through that."

"I can assure you that you will _not_ find that child anymore." Regina said, forming a small smile. She didn't like that idea at all, but she wanted to confuse those two idiots as possible.

"I don't care, you're going to suffer, and then I'll make you see how your little child suffers."

Regina gritted her teeth at the thought of this man trying to hurt Snow. "You have to be lucky with that."

"Oh, how difficult it must be to catch that little girl?" He smiled slightly and walked a few steps. "But first, you're coming with us."

Before Regina could think of anything to get away from him, an arrow flew by Greg's arm, as the man and Tamara quickly retreated startled. She turned her head to find Snow a few feet away, with her high bow and arrow ready to launch to the man.

"Are you referring to me?" Snow said as she turned her gaze from Greg to Tamara. "That was a warning shot. Come a little closer to her and you'll see what could happen."

"So… you're back." Greg said, pointing his gun at her, as Tamara kept her gun in Regina's direction. "Glad to see you are no longer a whiny kid."

"I wouldn't say you're so happy." Snow said, clutching her hand to her bow. "You kidnapped me and tried to kill me." She turned her bow to Tamara. "And you poisoned me. None of you know how happy I would be to let loose the arrow."

"For what? Order to save the life of this woman who does nothing but cause you problems?" Tamara spoke up, with her eyes on Regina. "You could leave her to us, and you would save yourself a lot of trouble."

"It wasn't supposed that you were here." Snow remembered Emma's word saying that Tamara had seen Neal in the wharf. Tamara laughed lightly.

"I did that Neal followed me there, you think I could be so stupid to let someone follow me?" She laughed lightly. "So, are you letting us take this evil witch?"

Snow swallowed hard and looked at Regina, who had her look at her. She nodded slightly, and Snow could understand what she meant, but to hell she would let them take her. She clenched her teeth and shook her bow toward Tamara.

"Stay away."

Tamara and Greg exchanged glances, and he nodded to her before returning his gaze to Snow. "You left us no alternative."

Snow frowned confused as Regina, but quickly both of them were stunned by the sound of a gunshot. Regina set her eyes on Snow, fearing that she had been fired, but quickly she felt a sharp pain in her leg. She lowered her eyes and saw the blood begin to flow from it. Quickly, the weakness came to her, and she couldn't help dropping into the ground.

"Regina!" Snow screamed but didn't down her bow and arrow. She was about to release the arrow when Greg shook his head slightly.

"I wouldn't if I were you." He smirked. "Or you should choose who to shoot very well, because who's gonna be left, will shoot her again. And I'm pretty sure she won't make it."

"What the hell do you want?" Snow asked, shifting her gaze from him at Regina, verifying that she wasn't in much pain.

"I want her. So, or she comes with us, or she will not go with anyone... alive." Greg said, and Snow frowned thinking she couldn't let Regina go alone with these two maniacs, let alone if she was hurt.

"She will go with you if I go with you, too." Snow suggested changing her look from Greg at Tamara. "Or, I can take the risk of shooting one of you and before the other could realize it have an arrow on it."

"Are you willing to take that risk?" Tamara said with her frown, but with some fun. She was pretty sure that Snow White could not kill anyone.

"No, but I will _not_ let her go alone with you."

"You can't kill anyone." Tamara snapped violently and impatience.

Snow frowned a little touched at that comment, and she couldn't avoid looking at Regina. Regina shook her head. "Don't come with us. I'll be fine."

Snow sighed and returned her gaze to Greg and Tamara. "I killed her mother to protect my family, and if I have to kill you for her, I will."

Tamara and Greg exchanged glances again. This time she nodded slightly to him before approaching Regina, with her eyes on the woman and her gun still pointing at her. Greg turned his gaze at Snow and nodded.

"You can come with us. Now, release the bow."

Snow turned her gaze to hear a growl from Regina when Tamara made her stand on her feet. Snow pulled her bow aside and approached them, glaring at Tamara. "I can take her."

"Fine, but don't try anything." Tamara said impatiently, placing behind them with her gun rose. "Let's go, walk."

Snow sighed and moved closer to Regina, encircling her waist with her arm as Regina put her arm around Snow's shoulders and began to walk with difficulty and despite the big pain that was becoming stronger in her leg. Both of them came to the backseat and Greg opened the door, and then Snow helped Regina get into the car.

"Dammit." Regina muttered as she placed her injured leg in the car with care, but she didn't want Snow could be alone for long outside the car, so she slid across the seat, leaving a place for Snow could sit.

When Snow tried to get into the car, she quickly felt her arm being grabbed and she was pushed backwards by Greg. "No, how could you believe that you're going to go with her? You go with me."

"You should be more careful with me. I'm not a child." Snow said staring at his blue eyes.

"So, now that you killed her mother, you are the new Evil Queen and she's the new good woman?" Greg said with some amusement. "If there's someone who I have no fear, it's about you. And I don't understand how you might want to save after all the things she did to you."

Despite all the things that she and Regina had passed through, she couldn't let Regina die. She didn't know what kind of people were these two, and she didn't know what they might do to her if they were alone, and she wouldn't in any way let alone Regina go with them, let alone if she was hurt. No matter how angry she could be with her, and no matter all the things she had done to her. She was Henry's mother and her... stepmother. So, not wanting to answer his words, Snow got rid of Greg's grip and walked to the other side of the car.

* * *

Regina felt her leg hurt more and more, but this time she didn't have time to look at her wound, because her eyes were blindfolded. She knew she was still in the car, due to the movement, but she couldn't know anything else. She knew that Snow was fine, because she didn't heard any complaints from her, or any sign that she could be hurt. Suddenly, Regina frowned as she felt the car stop moving. She sighed and knew she should prepare for the pain she should feel to walk with her leg.

She heard a door open, and quickly she could feel her arm to be taken hard. Then she began to be pushed out as she tried to keep her mouth shut to not snap up a cry of pain. Once her left leg touched the ground, she was pushed out harder until she touched the ground with her sore leg. And the pain started to become stronger, but the thought of her pain didn't last long when she heard a door being opened and she remembered who was being kidnapped with her.

Snow.

"Snow?" Regina said, shaking her head in all directions, unable to see anything. And she began to despair when she heard no response from her stepdaughter.

"I'm here." Snow said finally, something away from her, if Regina wasn't wrong. She tried to walk towards where she had heard her voice, but she felt an arm on her arm, forcing her to stay in her place. "Where are you taking us?" Snow asked and Regina felt some relief.

"Headbands are for something, darling." Greg said as he took Snow's arm and started walking towards a cabin. He opened the door hard and entered the place and looked all around. But he snorted when he felt that Snow was trying to get rid of his grip. "We still have our guns, stay quiet."

"Regina? Are you there?" Snow asked, moving her nose in disgust, fearing for Regina's leg wound.

"Yes." Snow heard her voice say from behind her. She tried to turn around but Greg took her arm tighter and both of them began to walk again.

Snow continued walking with Greg until she heard a door open and then she was pushed heavily to one side, causing her to fall to the ground. But she quickly got up and although her hands were tied, she was quick to take off her band eyes. She blinked slightly to see that she was in a dark room with no windows, but the door was open, and there was Greg. And then, Regina appeared at his side and then he pushed her hard.

Regina moaned in pain at her sore leg when she fell, but she quickly heard Snow's voice. "Regina!" She felt arms around her arm and then, the band was out of her eyes.

"Snow?" Regina blinked rapidly, with clear view of Snow's face. Snow nodded slightly and turned her gaze to the door, where Greg and Tamara were standing.

"It is better that you not try to use your magic, because we already have prepared this place against magic." Tamara told them with a small smile.

"See you later, Regina." Greg said with a smile that made Snow felt chills. A few seconds later, the door closed and they were in complete darkness, but Snow could see a small – very small – window that she had not seen before, where a little sun could enter and illuminate some of the dark room.

"Where are we?" Regina asked watching the room intently. Snow sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know, but I hope that Emma and David realize fast what's happened." Snow said and then focused her attention on Regina's leg, moving her lips to the side. "We have to find a way for stop the bleeding."

Snow looked around, but nothing was visible but the two of them in that room. She sighed but quickly lowered her eyes, and she could see her scarf around her neck. Snow quickly pulled the scarf out from her and moved closer to Regina, beginning to wrap her wound by her scarf.

"Oh." Regina said with some pain to feel her wound being tightened. Snow finished adjusting her scarf to Regina's leg and sighed.

"This will not last for long, though."

Regina watched as Snow stood up and started walking around the room, trying to find something that Regina couldn't understand what it was. It was obvious that they were stuck there, and there was no escape. There was only one small window, and Regina thought that even Henry couldn't pass through it. She sighed and turned her gaze to Snow, watching the woman didn't give up on finding something to get out of there.

But as she watched her walking around the room, she could only think of how she had offered to come up here with her . She tried to save her, but she couldn't, and because of that, she decided to be kidnapped, too. Why she had done that when she herself had made it clear to her that she was angry with her? She hated her, she could have easily left Greg and Tamara take her. But she didn't.

"Why have you decided to come?" Regina couldn't help but let out the words.

Snow frowned upon hearing her question, and she decided to walk, but she didn't dare turn around to face her. She sighed watching the beam of sunlight coming through the small window. "You're family."

"You know this is not with you, right? He wants revenge for his father. This is about me; you could ask them to release you."

Snow chuckled and shook her head. "I don't think they will, though."

"But you could ask. I don't want you to be here. Maybe they think that you also have magic, and they could..."

Snow turned to look at her eyes. "You shouldn't worry about me. It's you who has injured her leg."

"Right," Regina sighed lowering her gaze to the scarf that covered her wound. "You are here because I'm hurt."

"I've already told you why I'm here." Snow said diverting her eyes away and beginning to walk all over again, trying to find something to get out of there.

"It is useless; there's nothing to get out of here." Regina whispered, crawling up a wall and rest her back on her, clutching her teeth watching her leg.

After a few minutes, Snow gave up by sitting on the floor, on the other side of where Regina was sitting. She sighed slightly and placed her head on the wall, moving her eyes to Regina. She could see the pain in her face as she was completely pale and her lips were turning purple. Snow moved her gaze to her leg, and saw that although her scarf was doing a little work on the leg, the blood still coming out. She was losing a lot of blood.

"Regina?" Snow whispered and lifted her gaze to look back at her face. This time, Regina was moving her head, trying to stay awake. "You're losing a lot of blood." She got up and walked over to her, kneeling at the side of her leg.

Regina smirked as she watched Snow carefully examine her leg. "I remember when we were in a similar situation. Do you remember?" Snow kept her eyes on Regina's injury even though she knew of what she was talking about. "You told me how I saved you on that horse and that strange woman was gone, but you expect her to come back."

Snow sighed remembering that moment, as she began to bind Regina's wound with her scarf again. She could remember how innocent she was in that moment, believing that Regina could change again, but for good. And then, she remembered how she felt when she saw a people murdered in cold blood because they had helped her. She had ordered to kill all of them.

"And then you said that you would let me back in, you said you would love that we were family again..." Snow up her eyes for a few seconds to see Regina with her eyes filled with tears but her gaze upward. "And I ruined everything. I never should have sent to kill all those people."

Snow pressed her lips and moved her gaze away as she sat in front of Regina's legs. Snow knew Regina was saying these things because she was with a fever, but she should verify it. If she had a fever, it could mean that her wound was infected.

Snow slowly approached at Regina and placed her hand against her forehead, noticing that her skin was warm. "You have a fever." She whispered, knowing that everything was getting worse.

"I'm sorry." Regina whispered, closing her eyes and breaking into tears. "I'm so sorry for everything, Snow. I'm sorry."

Snow sighed, knowing that she was probably delirious with fever. She knew there was no way that Regina could break into tears in front of her eyes otherwise. "It's okay,"

"No, it's not. You hate me." She whispered, opening her eyes and finding Snow's green eyes. "But I don't care what you think, I _do_ love you."

"_You love me… you really do!"_

Snow blinked to hear that shrill voice in her head, and to remember that she was running towards Regina. She blinked again, trying to remember more about it, but nothing came to her mind. She sighed and shook her head, turning her gaze to Regina. The woman seemed to have calmed herself a little, or she had a little recovered her consciousness, because she was drying her tears from her face. Both of them heard a noise and a light lit up the room until Greg came to the door.

"Time to talk, Regina." He came to women, and took Regina's arm, lifting her bluntly.

"Wait!" Snow claimed getting up quickly. She tried to approach at them as Greg pressed his gun against Regina's hip. Snow decided to keep standing in her place. "What will you do to her?" She asked through clenched teeth, completely furious and hurt to see Regina without understanding the situation. If she had understood, she would be fighting to get out of his grip. Snow hoped she could return from her delirium of fever in order to understand what was happening.

"I'll find out what it was that she did to my father, as it should be." He started to walk away taking Regina with him, and Snow could see that she came to herself as she began to struggle with him to stay in the room.

"Snow?!" Snow took a few steps, but before she could speak, Greg had closed the door.

Snow started pounding the door and shouting to them open it, and to demand what was he going to do to Regina, but she never got an answer. She stood for a few minutes screaming and kicking the door, but when no one seemed to hear her, she gave up and sat on the floor against the wall. She sighed and closed her eyes, praying that her husband or daughter could find them fast. And for nothing _worse_ could happen to her stepmother.

* * *

**Hey you all! Here's the update soon because I really don't have nothing to study so I just began to write until I finished the chapter. Hope you like this one!**

**Now Snow and Regina are together, but kidnapped. Well, it's a little detail, but now they are together, and alone, just that they are in danger now. I'm sure you must know what Greg will do to Regina... but here's Snow, so... I really would like to see what you all think now!**

**As always, thanks for your reviews! They make my day! :) Thanks for all the reviews! And for my followers, now they are 101, woow! Really, thank you so much!**

**Sorry if there's grammatical errors!**

**Thanks for reading! (:**


	23. Chapter 23

Pain.

She began to feel a great sorrow for her leg, but she wouldn't dare to start to complain in front of this man. She should stay strong, not showing any weakness at all, although the pain began to grow more and more, as she was forced to lie on a bed metallic and Greg began to tie her hands and legs. She wasn't sure what he was going to start doing to her, but whatever it was, she wouldn't give up.

There was no way she could tell him what he wanted to hear.

"You sure you don't want tell me what happened to my father?"

Regina sighed with her eyes fixed on the ceiling. It was a cabin, she could see it, but it wasn't the cabin that she remembered when she had to appear in the forest because this same man had kidnapped her little child. And here was this same man, who had now kidnapped her, but also Snow, again. He scared the hell out of her when he tried to kill Snow. He had kidnapped _her_ child, and if she had previously agreed not to tell the truth about his father, she wouldn't now.

"So, are you willing to keep the secret with you?" Greg asked as Regina felt sticky things on her arms and on the sides of her forehead.

"I'm not the type of person who reveals secrets." She murmured, never taking her eyes from the ceiling. But she could hear Greg's laughter.

"I think you're going to change your mind." He walked over to a machine and pressed a button. Regina couldn't help but be curious about it and she decided to divert her gaze to him.

"That should scare me?" She giggled as her eyes turned upward. "I thought you'd be smarter, my dear Owen."

"Oh, you should be scared about this." Greg said firmly. "This is bigger than magic. And I'm sure you could never forget the pain."

Regina closed her eyes and could see in her mind the worst things she had to live. "I wouldn't be so sure."

"I like how optimistic you've become." He placed a hand on a red button and turned his gaze to her. "Now, what did you do to my father?"

Regina raised her eyebrows staring at the ceiling, trying to find something interesting to think about. Greg watched her willingness to not talk about anything, so he decided to push the red button hard.

Snow jumped from the floor to hear Regina's cry. She quickly ran to the door and could still hear her cry. She'd never heard her screaming like that. Greg was doing something to her; and something _seriously_ evil. Snow could continue hearing Regina's cries, and she couldn't help but start hitting the door, trying to knock it down.

"Regina!" Snow yelled slamming the door hard, as she started hitting kicks. "You bastard! What are you doing to her?! Leave her alone! Leave her alone!" She screamed loudly, but there couldn't hear anything more to Regina's screams.

"Now?" Greg said taking his fist away from the red button. He could see Regina breathing hard, and that only made a smile formed on his face. "Are you willing to tell me where my father is?"

Regina clenched her jaw as she could continue feeling the electricity through her body. If she weren't tied, she knew she would be shaking like hell. She would prefer not to scream, but it was something automatic. The pain came to her, and the cry went out of her throat without her having to think twice. But there was something besides her screams. Snow's voice. She was screaming for her.

"Where is my father?" Greg asked, his teeth clenched, totally impatient and angry.

Regina shook her head and looked directly at his blue eyes before smiling weakly. She wouldn't please him if it was the last thing she did. "He left town just after you did."

"That's not true. I spent my whole life searching for him. And if he had gone from here, he would have looked for me." He explained almost desperate, and Regina couldn't help but laugh slightly, turning her eyes to the ceiling.

"If you don't want to hear the truth..."

"That's not true." He said moving away a few steps, and shaking his fist again to the red button. "I know you're lying to me. You will tell me the truth."

"I'm surprised how optimistic you've become." She said trying to be ironic, though she was getting weaker. Her leg pain was nothing compared to the electricity that she still felt through her body.

"Regina!" Snow's voice crying was the last thing she heard before she could concentrate on the pain began to go through her body again.

She had never felt so much pain in her life. Not physically. She had felt worse pain; when Daniel died, when she believed that Henry was dead, when she had to let Daniel go again, when her mother died, and when she thought that Snow was dead. This pain was nothing compared to that pain, but it was true that she'd never felt so big physical pain. She couldn't help but let out her cries.

"No! Let her go, leave her alone!" Snow shouted again, unable to do anything else. She dropped to the floor and covered her ears, trying that way she couldn't hear Regina's screams. But she kept hearing it. She didn't know what was what Regina was happening, but she knew it was something horrible. Absolutely horrible.

Greg moved his hand away from the red button. He stepped closer to Regina and stretched his hand gently stroking her forehead. She looked at him with contempt, but she just wanted to close her eyes and make the pain go away. But she kept her cold eyes on him, making him know he wasn't going to get any information from her.

"You're willing to die for refusing to tell me where my father is?"

Regina frowned slightly. "What do you think?"

"You know, Tamara is not here... and, I've found her very beautiful... your stepdaughter. Don't you think?" He said with a small smile, and Regina felt all electricity leaving her body. She lifted her body trying to get rid of the shackles, but she couldn't do more than stay lifted and with her cold eyes on him.

"Don't you dare touch her." She whispered, feeling the blood rushing through her veins with more speed. "I will kill you."

He laughed lightly. "I'm sure you will. Principally after I've killed you." He steps back and replaced his fist on the red button. "Regina, where is my father?"

"Hope he's in hell." She snapped, still remembering his dirty words referring to her daughter. If she were just unleashed...

Again, Regina felt her whole body go rigid to feel the electricity in her body again. She closed her eyes tightly and clenched her jaw, trying not to let out any screams. And this time, the pain disappeared quickly. She plopped down on the couch and turned her gaze to Greg.

"I hope you've reconsidered. I'll let you think for a while, and then we will see if you remember where my father is."

Snow sighed unable to hear more Regina's screams. She let her back fall on the wall, as she saw the door open. She got up quickly and saw Regina standing at the door with help from Greg, but the man quickly pushed her inside, and Regina just dropped to the ground.

"I hope you make her reconsider her mind." He said before turning to leave the women alone and in the dark.

"Regina, oh my god." Snow whispered running towards her, kneeling at her side. She took her and turned her gently, laying her head on her lap. "It's okay, I'm here."

Regina blinked and watched Snow's face. "Are you okay?" She was able to find her voice to whisper.

"Yes, yes, what did he do?" Snow whispered taking her hair from her face, watching small marks on the sides of her forehead. She shifted her gaze to her injured leg, watching the blood was dry. "I have to see your leg..." She tried to pull her head from her lap, but Regina took her wrist hard.

"No, please. He threatened me that he will go to do something to you... I can't let that happen." She whispered, feeling tears grouped for the first time in her eyes. She pursed her lips and she opened her eyes, finding her green eyes with concern. "Love is weakness... it is true."

"Yes, but it is also strength." Snow responded, trying to form a small smile. "I have to see your leg..."

"No, there's nothing you can do. Leave me... just let me –"

"I'm not letting you die, are you crazy?" Snow snapped with some anger. She placed Regina's head slowly to the ground and moved to her leg, gently pulling her scarf off. But she felt how warm the scarf was. "Regina..." She returned her gaze to Regina's face. "What did he do?"

"He – he tortured me with... electricity." She swallowed and took a deep breath, remembering that he would return for her. He couldn't see her tears, and if he tries to approach Snow, she should draw strength from where she didn't have to give him what he deserved to have.

"What?" Snow opened her eyes in shock, as the door opened again. She lifted her head to see both Tamara and Greg there. "You're going to pay for this."

"Yeah, sure." Tamara said something funny. She walked a few steps toward them as Regina sat in front of Snow, with her cold look to them. "You enjoyed the electricity, Regina?"

"I'm sure she did." Greg joked, walking and standing next to Tamara. "Now, have you thought about what we talked about?"

Snow turned her gaze to Regina, and saw nothing but coldness and hatred towards this man. Whatever she was hiding from them, she knew she wasn't going to give them the pleasure to know about that. She could be very evil when she wanted, and at that moment, Snow could know that The Evil Queen was there more than ever.

"Take her." Tamara said with a sigh. Greg walked to Regina, but Snow quickly stepped in his way.

"No, you're not gonna take her!" Snow tried to reason, knowing that if she would fight, she could easily lose and leave Regina alone adrift of those two.

"You're right." Greg nodded slightly. "But you will take her place."

"No!" Regina cried to see Greg take Snow's arm and moved her away from her. She tried to stand on her feet, but the strength didn't seem to be on any side of her body. She raised her eye watching Greg disappeared taking Snow with him. "Noo!" She screamed again with the little voice she had.

"This is the consequences you'll pay, Regina." Tamara said in front of her, watching her with a small smile. "We are lucky that she's no longer a child. I admit that we couldn't hurt a child, but you know what? She's not a child." She smiled again before turning around and walking away from her, closing the door hard and leaving Regina in the dark, absolutely alone.

* * *

Emma left her car running to Regina's car. She went into the car and looked in all directions, seeing that there was nobody. She came out and turned around to see her father looking at her with an expression of surprise but also pain. They took them.

"What shall we do now?" Neal said arriving at David's side.

"Henry's fine, I just called Ruby." Emma said with a sigh. "But... but..."

"I'm sorry, Emma." Neal said totally embarrassed. "I should have realized that she had it all planned."

"It's not your fault, but where they might be?" Emma moved her gaze to her father, who seemed still somewhat stunned. "David?"

"We will find her... them." He corrected himself, knowing that Regina was now part of his family, too. "We have to go looking for the mother superior, maybe she can help us."

"Alright," Emma took a break before looking at Neal. "Could you ask for help from your father?"

Neal sighed, but eventually nodded. "I can do that. But, you're sure Henry is safe with Ruby and Granny?"

"Yes, don't worry about him. Though I wouldn't know how to tell him that his mother and grandmother..."

"We will find them." David said firmly, and Emma moved her eyes to his blue eyes, seeing the faith in them.

"Yes..." She sighed and turned her attention to Neal. "Neal, take my car, we will use Regina's car."

"Okay. I'll call you." Emma nodded quickly as he was heading towards her car. She turned her attention at her father and sighed.

"We just have her back. This can't be happening." Emma whispered, knowing that she shouldn't let concerns could overcome her, but she couldn't bear the thought of knowing that her mother was in a great danger.

"Regina will take care of her, and she will take care of Regina." He nodded slightly and stepped into the car, placing himself in the driver's seat as Emma sat at his side.

David began driving as Emma tried to look out, looking for any sign that could tell her where her mother might be. She didn't remember being so worried about her danger since she was poisoned, or when Greg had kidnapped her. She was a child then, and she was very worried about that, because she couldn't defend herself. But now her mother was back, and although Emma knew she could defend herself, somehow she knew she couldn't do it.

"Emma, it's going to be okay." David whispered, knowing what were probably his daughter's thoughts. "Her bow and arrows weren't there..."

"If that had worked she would be here now, with Regina." She sighed heavily and turned her gaze to her father. "What should I tell Henry? What if – what if they..."

"They will _not_ do anything." He swallowed, knowing that he was having a lot of blind faith, but he should remain in his position to calm his daughter. "They need them."

"They need her." Emma corrected him, clenching her teeth. "They need Regina, not my mother."

David allowed a small smile formed on his face upon hearing that word from her. "But they will not do anything to her."

"How can you know that?"

"Because I'd feel if she was going through something."

Emma frowned, but kept her eyes straight ahead. "I don't think that all this is so."

"When she was poisoned by Regina's apple, I could feel it."

"What if they kill Regina? I – I couldn't tell him to Henry..."

"Emma, please." He let go of the steering wheel with one hand and went to his daughter's hand, taking it gently. "You must have faith."

She wouldn't respond to that, because she wasn't the kind of people who had so much faith, much less if it was about that her family was in danger. She just hoped they could get there in time, before everything was too late, because... _wait_.

Emma's eyes flew open as she remembered what she had missed. How she had been so stupid? She squeezed David's hand as her eyes turned to him. "There had been blood. Come back, come back!"

"What?" David said moving the steering wheel quickly, changing direction. "Emma, what is it?"

"There was blood. Oh my god, there was blood!" She cried desperately, hoping she'd seen wrong, but she knew what she had seen.

David accelerated the speed of the car, until they came to where they had found the car. Emma got out of the car quickly and ran a few steps before stopping in front of the large blood stain on the floor. She crouched down in front of the pool and turned to look at her father, who was as stunned as she was.

"Now you want to talk about faith? We have to find them."

"We have to get Mother Superior, she could trace this blood, and ..."

"Yes, yes!" Emma said quickly, getting up on her feet and taking her gun from her waist. "You go and bring her here."

"What? I can't leave you here." He said quickly, thinking about the possibility that his daughter might be kidnapped as well.

"Yes, you must." She returned her gaze to him. "This trail of blood could be gone by the time we get here, I must stay to watch. If they come here, I don't care, I will shoot them."

David could see her hard eyes. She was sure about this, and he knew she would do anything necessary for her family. "Okay. I will not be long."

"Yes." Emma nodded slightly.

David sighed and turned away, back into the car quickly. Emma leaned her gun, watching her father disappeared from her view in Regina's car.

* * *

Regina tied the scarf at her wound on her leg and sighed, watching the door. She didn't want to start listening to Snow's cries, because that would be the worst thing she could hear, but she knew she would. She didn't know what to do because she knew that if she told the truth in front of Snow, she would see her for what she was. _Pure_ evil. She killed Owen's father, and she buried him in the woods, but she couldn't tell about that. She couldn't tell that much less in front of Snow.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH."

Regina lifted her head to listen to Snow scream first. "Snow!" She screamed.

She started trying to get up, but her leg was very hurt, and the electricity was still in her body. She took a deep breath and though her leg hurt like hell, she supported throughout her foot on the ground, beginning to rise slowly. After a couple of seconds, she managed to stay standing, but her leg was hurting more than ever. She limped to the door, and started pounding it with her fists, but nothing seemed to work.

"No, no..."

"AAAAAAAH." Snow's breaking voice arrived at her ears again. She was being hurt, she was crying. She could hear all of it.

"Snow!" She screamed again.

Regina stepped back, watching the door. She closed her eyes without stop listening Snow's screams. She couldn't believe she was letting her child suffer. Snow had nothing to do with this; she shouldn't be suffering like this. If her magic was in her body... she could destroy the whole place. But Snow's screams still ringing around everywhere, but mostly in her head.

_Snow swallowed, looking around her. She was in her room at Regina's house. Had indeed been a nightmare. "It wasn't about you; it was about the evil man." And she quickly went to Regina, sitting on her lap and hugging her tightly. "He wanted to take me back, and he hurt you, and me and Emma... and –"_

_"It's okay, it was a nightmare. You know I'm not going to let him hurt you again." Regina whispered stroking Snow's long hair, but Snow sighed with her head in her stepmother's chest._

She began to feel the magic was building up in her. She opened her eyes and looked at the door, clasping her hands as if she was ready to make a fire ball. She felt her body begin to tremble more and more, she didn't know if it was about her pain, or it was the magic. But she wanted to believe it was because of magic. She could remember this happened to her once; when her mother had done a spell on her so that she couldn't launch her own magic and make her disappear through the portal. But this time her mother wasn't there; and she knew why she couldn't do magic with ease. There was something preventing her from doing magic, but she had to do it. To make them suffer.

To get to Snow.

Regina let out a cry as she let go any invisible thing she was holding in her hands. She threw it to the door, and the door collapsed hard. She smiled watching her hands as Snow's screams couldn't be heard. And while the pain of her injured leg got back to her, she began to walk out.

She started walking faster as she could hear Greg and Tamara's voices. She walked over to where she had to walk before with that despicable man, and she froze in her place when she saw them. Tamara was already pointing her with her gun, and Greg was with his hand on the machine. And Snow was on the metal bed.

Crying.

Trembling.

Regina gritted her teeth and clasped her hands, wishing that she could return to magic. But she waited a few seconds, and the more she wanted it, nothing happened. She clenched her jaw, watching her hands. She was trembling, but the magic was not in her. It was gone.

"So... you lost your magic, didn't you?" Tamara smiled crookedly. "Come here, Your Majesty."

Regina set her sights on Snow as she began to walk slowly toward them. "She has nothing to do with this."

"Yes, but you know, this is a family matter, so I thought it would be appropriate to make your child suffer." Greg replied with a small smile. Tamara moved closer to Regina and took her arm, seating her heavily in a chair at Snow's feet.

Snow wrinkled her nose and shook her gaze from Regina at Greg. "Are you gonna kill us?! Do it now you have the chance!" She snapped with the little voice she could have.

Greg smirked. "Your wish is my command, my lady."

He pressed the red button again, and Snow let out a loud scream as her body became tense. Regina squeezed her lips and felt her eyes fill with tears. She closed her eyes and shook her head to one side, but Tamara took her face hard and shook her head to Snow again.

"Look at her." Greg said without releasing the button. "Look at your beloved child, and see what you are causing."

Regina opened her eyes as Greg left to push the button and Snow was dropped on the metal bed. She was still awake, but Regina couldn't know how long she would be able to withstand this. She had to say it... it didn't no matter if then Snow thought she was totally evil. She would be alive.

"Say goodbye to her." Greg said, but Regina quickly moved her gaze to him.

"Wait!" He turned to face her, his eyes attentive to her. "He's dead. I killed him after you left."

"What? No, no..." Greg said, furrowing his brow. "No, you're lying to me!"

"It is the truth!" Regina shouted angrily. "Don't believe me? Go and see for yourself. I buried him in your camp."

Greg moved his gaze to Tamara, and she nodded slightly. He walked away from the machine as beginning to get the cables connected from Snow. Regina sighed in relief as Greg untied her, then she got up from her seat and walked towards Snow, taking her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry..." Regina murmured, letting out a few tears. Snow kept her eyes open weakly, until she began to flicker and then her eyes closed. "Snow? Snow!"

"She's not dead. Not for now." Greg said taking Snow in his arms. He started walking away from her, and Regina followed him knowing that Tamara was behind her still pointing her with her gun.

Greg went into another room. The room had the same window, and the little light that came was the same, but there was a bed that had only a mattress. Greg left Snow there and Regina came behind him, walking as fast as she could towards Snow. She sat next to her head and raised her eyes to them.

"This doesn't end here, Regina. If you lied to me, you're gonna suffer more. And if you were telling the truth..." Greg said through gritted his teeth. "I'll see what I will do with you."

She said anything waiting for them to disappear from her sight. Once the door was shut, she lowered her gaze to Snow, noting how small she could see her. It was like she was a child again. She gently took her head and placed it on her lap. Her leg was aching more and more, but the tears that she began to drop was because she had made her child suffer. If she had spoken before, Snow wouldn't be that way. Regina didn't know why, but she was pretty sure Snow had been tortured more times than she.

She couldn't let her painful cries go away from her head. Regina sighed and stroked her hair, to then close and pressing a small kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry."

She moved closer to the wall and leaned her back there, letting her eyes close, but knowing that she couldn't sleep. She continued stroking her child's hair, hoping that Emma or David could find them fast. She had a bullet wound, and Snow was totally unconscious. And she didn't even want to think about what Greg would do with her or Snow when he saw that she had _indeed_ told the truth.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! This was something intense, but I need to write it. It's going to help in a future in this story, haha.**

**I have made suffer both Regina and Snow in this chapter, but but I wanted to show how much they might worry about each other. Of course, in this case, Regina shows more determination, but that's obvious because Snow still doesn't remember. Will she ever? :o But I'd love to read that you guys think about this chapter! Don't hesitate to leave me a review, please!**

**I don't know because I'm saying this here, but I just finished watching again the episode "The Evil Queen", and I just I have a lot of Snow/Regina feels, and briefly, I want to cry, haha. God, it hurts what could have been. :c**

**As always, I'm sorry if there's grammatical errors.**

**And thank you for reading! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

_"Regina, are you sure? I don't know if I'll be able to."_

_Regina smiled at her, and took her two hands. "You have to try, Snow. And I'm sure that you are able to get it."_

_Snow smiled back and turned around, watching her horse in front of her. She sighed deeply and recalled Regina's words. She should get back on that horse as soon as possible, to face her fear. And this time she had Regina, who was there to help her. She was to be her stepmother in less than two days. Her family would be complete again._

_"I shouldn't have lessons with your mother?" Snow turned to see Regina move her nose in disgust. She shook her head slightly and then formed a small smile._

_"No, you already are a princess; you don't need lessons from my mother." She leaned closer to her and stood behind her, placing her hands on her shoulders. "And I'm sure your father will love to see you ride again."_

_"He will." Snow whispered with a small smile._

_"Come on, I'll help you."_

_Both of them approached the horse and Regina took Snow's body, helping her up the horse. Once on the horse, Snow clung to the reins and she couldn't keep the fear crosses her face. She knew that Regina must have noticed this because she quickly placed a hand on her arm._

_"It's okay, Snow. He's not even begun to walk."_

_"What if he decides to spin again?" Snow whispered, with some fear._

_Regina smiled and squeezed her arm slightly. "Then I'll have to save you again."_

_Snow couldn't help but smile. This woman was already her hero, but each day that passed, she learned more about Regina, and every day she re claimed her theory that this woman was her hero. And she couldn't want someone else to be her mother than Regina. "So, you will always save me?"_

_Snow could swear that something went through Regina's face, as if she were doubting something, but she finally lifted her brown eyes at her again and smiled. "Yes, I will."_

She opened her eyes, startled. She shook her head a bit but the pain quickly came to her. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, trying to draw strength from anywhere. Her head was comfortable, but she knew she had to get up. She put her hands to her side and lifted her body a little, watching the room.

It wasn't the room where she and Regina were before. Regina. She remembered being tortured, and then Regina came to her. She was tortured again in front of Regina's eyes, when she finally seemed to say what Greg and Tamara wanted to hear. She killed Greg's father, and buried him in his camp. She could understand now why Greg's hatred, although she didn't justify her methods to find what he was looking for.

She'd killed her father, after all. She knew the feeling. But she could remember Regina approaches her and say a few words that Snow couldn't remember what they were. She frowned, trying to remember.

_"I'm sorry."_

And then, she'd fainted. Or she didn't resist the pain of electricity, which she could still feel in her body. But how she had come to that room? She moved a little in that little bed and sat straight. She sighed and thought of Regina. Where she could be?

Snow shook her head a little and saw something sitting at her side, on the other side of the bed. She turned her eyes quickly and saw Regina sitting there, with her back against the wall and her eyes closed. And Snow couldn't help feeling despair. Just a thought crossed her mind.

_Death._

"Regina? Regina?" Snow came at her a bit more and shook her slightly. She fixed her gaze on her chest, observing it up and down slowly. She was still alive. But she needed to wake up. "Regina, wake up. Regina!" She tried to say in a higher voice although her throat as her whole body was still hurting like hell. Regina shook her head slightly and opened her eyes, totally weak. Snow sighed somewhat relieved. "Regina, can you hear me?"

Regina frowned upon hearing a voice, but Snow returned to talk again about something she couldn't hear properly. She opened her eyes wide and watched her stepdaughter's face. She could see the marks on the sides of her face, but before she could stop to think about how Snow was, the pain returned to her.

She brought her hands to her leg and pulled her teeth, watching her wound covered by Snow's scarf. There was dried blood. She couldn't take it much more. The pain was getting stronger, and she felt weaker than ever. She was going to _die_. She would die without seeing Henry and tell him how much she loved him. Regina sighed slightly and tried to hold back the tears in her eyes, as she turned her gaze to Snow.

She had Snow, at least. But what if she died? Could Greg topple his revenge on Snow? Could he hurt her more than he did?

"It's going to be okay." Snow whispered in a voice very weak, and Regina could understand her. She didn't have the strength to speak, neither. "You have to hold on a little more. They will find us."

Regina said nothing about that. And Snow didn't say anything else after that. Both women were quiet, sitting in that small bed, but one on one end and the other at the other end. Regina sighed and took a little break before gathering strength to speak. Oh, she was _so_ weak.

"I'm – I'm sorry for everything."

Snow, who was concentrating on looking at her legs, lifted her gaze to her. She frowned, and Regina could see the anger in her face. She certainly knew what she was doing. But Regina was surprised to see an ounce of pain in her eyes, too.

"No, you are _not_ doing this. You're not dying."

"Snow..." Regina tried to say.

"No, stop it. You're not going to die, let alone here. I don't want to hear how you start to say goodbye. Leave me alone."

Silence.

Both of them were silent for a while again. Regina decided she shouldn't give up, and that Snow should know that although she hated her, and although she thought otherwise, she was her child.

"Snow..."

"How could you do it?" Snow interrupted, never taking her eyes from her legs. Regina frowned, totally confused.

"Do what?"

"Forgive me." She whispered taking her legs to her chest and then wrapped them by her arms and put her chin on her knees. "All these years blaming me for Daniel's death... then I killed your mother. How – how could you forgive me now?"

"How could you give me so many opportunities to change, knowing deep down that I would never do it?"

Both of them knew the answers, but Snow decided to move her head slightly. "I asked you first."

Regina sighed and frowned, trying to think of a good answer. "I initially didn't want you around. Here, when you were a child. But the days went by, and having you around became a habit for me." She couldn't help but smile, remembering the things that little Snow could do to get her attention. "When Greg almost killed you, and I saved you... I didn't know what to do; I didn't know what to feel, because I shouldn't love you. For Daniel, for my mother... you were Snow White, but you managed to earn my heart. And I was fine with that. You and Henry... I knew at that moment that I could go back to being what I once was. For both of you. I wanted that." She smiled slightly. "I wanted love rather than revenge."

"But – I'm not that child anymore." Snow frowned, lifting her gaze to meet her eyes. "You lost that child. She will never come back."

"I didn't lose her. Maybe I lost that she needed me always around her, but I didn't lose her." She shook her head slightly, with a small smile. "You're her. You're my child, you always were and I could never see it."

"There was a time when you decided to treat me as if I was your child." Snow whispered, lowering her gaze. "But one day you changed. After your mother disappeared, a few days after you and my father were married, he made a trip, and I was in your care, you remember?"

Regina sighed remembering that time. She knew exactly what had changed in her in that moment. "I do."

Snow swallowed in her dry throat as the tears gathered in her eyes. "But you were always outside. You never were home. And now, now I can remember it." She shifted her gaze to meet her eyes, once again. "You met Jefferson."

_"Regina?" Snow ran to her stepmother, taking her dress between her hands. She stopped short when Regina turned, and there was a man at her side. But it wasn't one of the guards. That man wasn't dressed like one of them. "You're going out again?"_

_"Yes, dear." Regina smiled at her, but Snow couldn't keep her gaze back to the man. "Oh, this is a friend of mine. His name is Jefferson."_

_"It's nice to meet you, Princess." Jefferson curtsied to her, and Snow nodded slightly. He returned his gaze to Regina. "We should get going."_

_"Yes, wait outside. I'll be there in a minute." Jefferson nodded and turned to walk away from them quickly._

_"Why do you have to go now? Dinner just ended and..."_

_"Snow, it's okay. I will not be out for long." Regina reassured her placing her hands on her shoulders. "I just have to finish a job with this man, and I'll be back."_

_"But it's too late..." Snow whispered impatiently. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that she shouldn't let her go outside. "You've been out all day, what do you have to do out there?"_

_"These are adult issues. I'll be fine, dear."_

_"Regina, please. I have the feeling that you shouldn't go there."_

_For a moment, Snow thought she saw Regina doubt. But then, she shook her head slightly and smiled again. "Nothing bad will happen to me."_

_"Do you promise?" Snow asked with a frown on her face._

_And then, there it was again. The doubt in Regina's eyes. "I do." She moved closer to her and wrapped her in a hug._

_Snow sighed clinging to her and resting her head on her chest. She smiled slightly. "I love you, Mother." She whispered, knowing she'd never told her stepmother that words, much less had called her Mother, but she felt she had to tell her._

_"I love you too, Snow." Snow frowned, feeling a bit of sadness in her voice. She walked away from her and stared at her eyes._

_"You'll be back, right?"_

_"Yes..." She gave a small smile and squeezed her hand gently. "I'll be back."_

_Snow smiled as she felt Regina kiss her forehead. Her stepmother moved away from her and turned to start walking away from her. And Snow kept her eyes on her until she couldn't see her anymore._

"You never came back." Snow whispered, with her gaze forward. "Yes, you came back, but you were never the same. I woke up the next day and you weren't there. And then you came back from your walk, dressed in black... and with your look different." She sighed and turned her gaze to Regina. "Why? I did something wrong, again?"

"No." Regina murmured, remembering how on that night her hopes of Daniel coming back were crushed. "Jefferson said there was a doctor who could make someone back from death." Snow frowned. "Dr. Whale."

"Whale?" Snow frowned even more, totally perplexed and confused.

"Yes... that night I went with Jefferson at him, with Daniel's body and one heart from my mother's collection." Snow opened her eyes a little surprised. "I was having lessons with Rumpelstiltskin, to learn how to bring someone from death. He told me I couldn't do that. I met Jefferson and he took me to Dr. Whale. He was Frankenstein there, and I thought he could bring him back. "

"But he didn't..." Snow reasoned, knowing that if that would have happened, Regina would have run away with Daniel.

"No. And then, my whole purpose of living collapsed. I wanted him back. But that wasn't going to happen, so... I clung to what Rumpelstiltskin wanted to teach me. Black magic." She returned her gaze to Snow and sighed. "And how I had no other purpose in my life... I decided to ruin yours. I had already made my mother disappear... all I had to do was wait for you to grow up, and ruin your life."

Snow sighed and turned her gaze forward, without saying anything. But Regina frowned, remembering that night was the last time she saw Snow as her child. She could remember how the next morning she decided to learn everything it takes to ruin the life of the girl who had made that Daniel was dead. And so she did although now thinking about that hurt her. She shouldn't have done it. She should have accepted Snow's love, but Snow was right. She wanted revenge rather than love.

"Why you gave me so many opportunities to change?"

Snow smirked. "Many? I think it was at least... two."

"Three, actually." Regina said quickly, gaining Snow's look. "But if you would have given me only one, I just don't understand."

"What you don't understand? I loved you like you were my mother. I knew there was good in you, because I had seen it."

"I'd ordered a huntsman to rip your heart out..." Regina said, still interested to hear Snow's response. If she could be honest, she had always been curious about why Snow White kept her faith in her.

"Yes, but I was willing to forgive you. I forgave you about that. But when I saw all those people died, I couldn't stand it, and when I realized that you were the person that was next to me… I was so angry, so hurt... I just wanted you to disappear from my life."

"Yes... but when you and Charming captured me, when I was about to be shot, you stopped that." Snow nodded slightly turning her gaze forward. "Why?"

"You said you weren't able to kill me. And I remembered what had happened in the forest. I remember when you told me what would happen if you wanted to be a family again." She took a deep breath, feeling the tears in her eyes again. "And when your eyes were blindfolded, you were scared... and I could see you again. I thought you could change again, and I stopped it."

"But I ruined it." Regina whispered.

"Yes... I thought that how you couldn't kill me when you had the opportunity, in the woods... I thought you wouldn't try to kill me. But I took precautions with Rumpelstiltskin's magic, and yet, you tried to kill me with the dagger."

"You were the one who first took the dagger." Regina frowned, turning her gaze to her. "You were going to kill me?"

"Of course not." Snow said quickly. "I just wanted to see what you could do if you saw the dagger. You tried to kill me." She sighed. "And then I knew that someone had to stop you. It hurt me, having to swear that if you hurt anyone in my kingdom again, I would have to kill you, but you left me no choice."

Regina nodded, knowing it was true. They had made a promise; if she didn't hurt anyone, they would not kill her, so she had to stay calm, but that didn't stop her from thinking about the curse and break into Snow's wedding. And both of them were silent again, and Regina recalled the third time that Snow gave her a chance as a sharp pain went through her leg.

"Oh..." Regina moaned clutching her hands to her leg. She took a deep breath and turned her attention to Snow. "And the third time?" She saw the confusion on Snow's face. "When you found out that I was working with my mother to find Gold's dagger."

"I knew you were trying to be a better mother to Henry. I think I was hopeful. I wanted to believe you could take that chance for Henry."

Regina began to feel her heavy eyelids. She frowned, as the pain in her leg was becoming stronger. She sighed and closed her eyes for a second, resting her head on the wall. But as she let her head on the wall, she began to feel dizzy. She believed she could sleep right there, but she felt a hand on her arm quickly.

"Don't fall asleep." Snow whispered, shaking her arm slightly.

Regina opened her eyes with the little strength she had and sighed. Snow slowly pulled away her hand from her arm and turned to hug her legs. "Why you don't believe me?"

She frowned, confused. "What?"

"Why you don't believe in that I do love you?"

"Why should I believe you?" Snow snapped coldly, but Regina didn't give up. She did that many times. Reply with coldness to hide her true feelings.

"You know that I do, why can't you accept it?"

"You can't!" Snow broke her gaze moving toward her, and Regina could see the anger and sadness in them. "You can't love me! I've been waiting all my life for this, and now that I've resigned you say you love me? You can't!"

"But I do!"

"No! With time you'll realize that you just love the little girl that I was. Because that little girl did nothing to you. But _I_ did. I took away your happiness. How can you love me? You can't!"

"I don't care what you say, and I don't care what you think, I love you as much as I love Henry." She sighed, closing her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again and find her eyes filled with tears. "Please, tell him how much I love him."

"Regina, no, you're not dying!"

"Snow, please." Regina whispered, feeling tears fall into her own eyes. "I can't take it anymore."

"No, just listen to me. Do not fall asleep."

"I'm sorry, Snow. I really am."

Snow moved her gaze to the door, knowing she had to get Regina as fast as she could from there. But this room was almost equal to the other; there was no way to escape unless one could get out the door. But they were locked, as is in the other room.

"Regina..." Snow muttered surprised, having an idea. She shifted her gaze to Regina and shook her arm lightly, causing Regina opened her eyes. "How'd you get out of the other room?"

Regina frowned. "I could use my magic, I don't know how, but I could do it." She whispered, shaking her head to one side wanting to close her eyes once and for all.

"You must do it again."

"What?" She murmured, turning her gaze to her. "I can't. I – I have no strength. None."

"But you have to try. I know it must be difficult, but you have to. Greg and Tamara are out there?"

Regina shook her head slightly. "No, they should be checking to see if what I said is true."

"Good, then you have to." She got up carefully, still feeling the electricity through her body.

"I can't, I really want to do it, but I can't." Regina murmured. She actually knew that Snow's idea was clever, but she had no strength. She barely had the strength to break through the barrier that prevented her from doing magic in the other room.

"Please, you have to try." She approached her and took her hands, helping her sit straight up in bed. "They are not here, we must take this opportunity."

Snow was placed in front of her and took her hands again, helping her get out of bed. Regina moaned in pain, but Snow was placed at her side and took her by her hip, approaching the center of the room. Regina closed her eyes in pain as she could feel her legs tremble as ever.

"Snow..."

"What were you thinking when you could do magic?" Snow said quickly. Regina sighed.

"I just – I couldn't stand to hear you scream. I wanted them to… suffer." She took a small breath, feeling it was increasingly difficult to breathe. "I wanted to get to you."

Snow smiled softly and clutched her hands to Regina to see how weak she was. "I know this must be hard, but please, you have to try."

"What purpose is going out there? I will die anyway..." She whispered.

"No, you won't." Snow said firmly. Regina lowered her head with her eyes closed, and Snow felt the desperation get to her. Regina wasn't willing to be saved, if they didn't come out of there quickly, she would die. And soon. "Alright, if you don't want to think of you, think of Henry."

"Henry has Emma, you, David, his father... he doesn't need me." Snow pressed her lips angrily, knowing that convince Regina was something hard to do, but she had to try.

"What about me?" Snow whispered, knowing that maybe if all that Regina said was true, so she could get to it. "When they see that you're dead, they will try to kill me. I know."

"No, you're not trying to manipulate in this way." Regina shook her head slightly. "They let you go when I'm dead."

"No, oh gods, Regina please. Now you don't have to think about seeking revenge, or to hurt someone. You must think about what you love, because love... love is stronger than wanting to hurt someone. Think in Henry, Regina. Think of your son."

Regina sighed and closed her eyes, wrinkling her forehead in concentration. Maybe if she could get out of them here, though she would die anyways, Snow would have a way to escape.

"_You really have changed." Henry hugged her tightly, and Regina took a moment to surround his body by her arms. She couldn't believe he was actually hugging her. He lifted her head to look at her and smile slightly. "Thank you."_

_"I'm glad you saved me." Snow lifted her head to find her stepmother's brown eyes. __"You always save me."_

"I can't..." Regina whispered with her eyes closed and feeling no appearance of magic in her body. She clasped her hands but still, the magic didn't appear.

"Yes, you can. I _know_ you can." And Regina felt a slight squeeze on her left arm.

_"I'm not making fun of you!" Snow quickly fought back with a frown. "I just said that Regina saved me before you could do it."_

_"Whatever." Henry whispered sitting down in a chair as Snow sat in a chair across from him and Regina was going to the counter to prepare them their hot chocolates._

_The brunette lifted her head to see the children sitting at the table, waiting for their drinks. It was fun to see their first fight as if they were siblings. It was quite strange because Snow was actually Henry's grandmother, but while she was five years old, they could act as if they were siblings. Regina liked the idea. They were her children, after all._

Snow opened her eyes in surprise as she felt Regina's body started to shake, as something bright beginning to appear in the middle of her hands. "You're doing it Regina, you can!"

_"Of course you are." Henry said, climbing onto the bed and placing himself on the other side of his mom. He moved closer to Regina and curled up on her, too. "I'm glad you're back... at least for a while." He said looking at Snow's eyes. But Snow's face became completely confused._

_"What are you talking about?" Snow whispered, but Regina placed a hand on her head, quickly._

_"It's nothing."_

_Regina from her point of view could only see her children's heads, but she kept each of her hands on their heads. And after a few minutes, she could feel Snow's breathing become completely quiet, and then Henry's as well._

_She smiled greatly with tears in her eyes, this time of joy. She knew this was going to last until Snow's fever was down, and she returned to be lucid, but she didn't care. She was enjoying the moment. She never had the opportunity to snuggle with her two children, and now she was doing it._

Regina launched toward the door the invisible weight that she was holding in her hands and in less than two seconds, the door was demolished. Snow grinned and turned her gaze to Regina.

"You did it."

"Now..." Regina felt her legs as her body weaker than ever. "Now get out of here." And finally, she closed her eyes once and for all as the darkness came to her completely.

"Regina!" Snow's voice scream was the last thing she heard.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took me time to update, but I had days when I was busy, and although I had days which I was doing nothing, nothing came to mind. Until today.**

**Well, there was a lot about Snow&Regina. I hope you like this chapter! And I would be happy if I read your reviews about what all of you thought of this chapter. I mean, what do you think will happen to Regina? Or with Snow? Or both of them? I'm curious, and although I have my ideas, I'm always open to your ideas and see if I can make them as well.**

**Well, hope you like this chapter, and I'm sorry if there's grammatical errors!**

**Thank you for reading! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**This is the longest chapter I've done in this story, really. Hope you like it!**

**And here's someone that you all know, and I hope you like to see her here again.**

* * *

Regina get into her house, slowly. She frowned, totally confused. She was trying to use magic, with Snow at her side, because they were kidnapped at the hands of Greg and Tamara. Why she had suddenly appeared in her house? Once the door closed behind her, she looked at her body. Her leg was healed, and she didn't feel any pain. Regina frowned, now frightened. She raised her eyes and walked to her living room, wondering if she was about to die, or if she was already dead.

What had happened to Snow? Suddenly, Regina turned around to hear a noise upstairs. She shook her head in confusion, and walked toward the stairs, looking up. She thought she was alone there.

"Hello?" Regina shouted, shaking her head slightly to try to see who was on the second floor. "Who's there?"

The noise began to be heard more often, until Regina was able to identify the noise. It was the sound of footsteps. Someone was approaching, but she couldn't even guess who it was. The house was so quiet that she could begin to hear those small steps start to repeat more often; the person was running.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Regina yelled pulling away a bit of the stairs, ready to move her hands at any time, if it was someone who had intentions of hurting her.

But she wasn't prepared for what she heard later.

"_Mama?!_" A shrill voice shouted. Regina froze to hear that voice, and she couldn't help looking desperately towards the stairs. Her little girl appeared in her sight, with a big smile on her face and her black curls decorating her little face. "Mama!" Little Snow cried when she saw her. She started running down the stairs.

"S – Snow?" Regina said completely shocked. Within seconds, the little girl was clinging to her legs, as she often had done.

"I was waiting for you, where have you been?" Snow whispered, lifting her head to look at with a frown on her face.

"You're here..." Regina placed her hands on both sides of Snow's face, looking at her with wonder. She smiled greatly as tears pooled in her eyes. "You're here." She repeated whispering, and placing her hands under Snow's armpits to lift her and hold her tight.

"Of course I'm here, as you told me." Snow whispered supporting her chin on her shoulder. "I obeyed."

"Good girl." Regina moved her away from her to look at her face and smile again. She really was in front of her. "I've missed you."

Snow smiled. "I've missed you too, Mama." But she frowned when she saw the tears in Regina's cheeks. She reached out her little hand and placed it on her right cheek, confused. "Why are you crying?"

"I really can't believe you're here again." Regina admitted with a small smile.

"But I'm always here. I've missed you, but I think it wasn't long since the last time we met." She frowned, taking her hand to her chin, trying to remember. "Oh, yes. This morning... you told me I had to stay here because Emma couldn't take care of me, neither David. And you couldn't take me with you because you were supposed to help them." Snow frowned. "What was what you had to do?"

"I – I don't remember." Regina said, frowning.

She was with adult Snow, both of them in a place she didn't know, kidnapped by Greg and Tamara. She'd not seen her little Snow this morning. Actually, she had not seen her since she became in adult Snow, because she had not even been able to dream about her.

_Dream._

Regina's eyes turned to Snow's little face; she was talking about something she couldn't hear, because now she was immersed in her thoughts. She was dreaming… or she was dying. But this wasn't real.

"And then both of us fell asleep." Regina turned her attention to the little girl. "Henry and me." Snow repeated, thinking that Regina had not understood who she meant.

"Henry?" Regina frowned, confused.

"Yes, he's upstairs. I just told you, he came after school, and he took care of me." Snow smiled proudly. "He's a great big brother."

"Mom?" Regina turned around with Snow still in her arms, and saw her son in the middle of the stairs, rubbing his eyes. She smiled instantly, and she wanted to run and hug him because she thought she would never see him again. But that wasn't real. She still had not seen her real son. Would she see him again? "When did you come?" He came down the last few steps, letting out a yawn.

"She just arrived." Snow replied with a small smile. She opened her eyes wide forming a big smile and returning her gaze to Regina. "Mama, could you make us hot chocolate? Henry has made me one, but not as great as you always do."

"Hey, I did the best I could." Henry fought back with a frown on his face.

Regina couldn't help but smile. She had her son in front of her, and she had her daughter in her arms. This was what she always wanted since her child was gone. Of course, she knew this was a dream, or maybe she was dying... but that was no longer in her hands. She was going to enjoy her time with her two children as much as she could.

"Of course, let's go." She said as Henry walked into the kitchen and she walked behind him, holding on to Snow to her hip as the little girl began to talk about something else.

* * *

"Snow, you should stay in bed." David said as he walked to her side.

Snow ignored his words as she tried to walk as fast as she could. He was right, she was still weak, but she had to see Regina. She'd been separated from her as they entered the hospital, and Snow couldn't stop thinking about how she would be. And she couldn't stop blaming herself.

Regina used her magic, but she was very weak, and all because she had insisted she should. She could remember the despair that came to her when Regina fainted, but she remembered that she knew Greg and Tamara could come at any time, so she had to drag Regina up outside the cabin in which they were. She was very weak, scared, anxious, but she was able to calm down a bit when she made it to the forest with Regina still unconscious, and she heard Emma and David's voices.

Moreover, she was grateful that Regina had used her magic, because if she didn't do that, they could never have come out of the cabin. Emma, David and Mother Superior could never be found them because the whole cabin seemed to be protected against magic. Mother Superior was doing magic to find them, tracking Regina's blood, and they even had managed to get to the cabin, but they didn't think in get in because her wand showed no recognition of Regina's blood.

If Regina wouldn't have do magic, they never could have been found... but didn't take the fact that because she made such an effort, she was weaker than ever. And Snow had to be at her side. Regina didn't want to use magic to save herself, and before she fainted Snow understood why she used magic.

_"Now get out of here." _

She wanted her to get out of there. She wanted to _save_ her. She'd made that sacrifice for her, and now she couldn't afford to not be at her side after everything she had done for her. She just couldn't.

"Mary Margaret? What are you doing here?" Emma said when she saw her parents approach her.

"I tried to convince her, but..." David tried to say.

"How is Regina?" Snow said quickly, with her eyes fixed on her daughter.

Emma sighed. "The doctors managed to stop the bleeding. They removed the bullet from her leg and now they are giving her antibiotics." She said, lowering her eyes gently.

Snow didn't pass by unnoticed her daughter's eyes. "But what's wrong?"

"She's lost a lot, too much blood. And she was electrocuted many times, and the magic..." Emma said, trying to be as gentle as possible. "They don't know if she..."

"She's going to die?" A third voice asked. The three of them turned to see Henry with a scowl on his face. His eyes quickly filled with tears. "She can't – she can't die."

Snow saw Emma quickly approaching at him, and Ruby approached them, saying he threatened to run away if she didn't take him to hospital where they were. But Snow couldn't remove her eyes from Henry, who was now sitting in front of Emma, as she explained him some things.

_"Please, tell him how much I love him."_

"Can we see her?" Snow asked, approaching Emma. Emma frowned and shifted her gaze to her, a little confused that her mother did not realize she was trying to comfort Henry.

"Uhm, yes, but..."

Snow quickly moved her gaze to Henry. "Come on, Henry. Let's go see her." She held out her hand and Henry took it hard.

"Mary Margaret, I don't think is best for him to enter there..." Emma said getting up from her seat.

"But I want to see her." Henry said, clutching his hand at Snow's. "She needs us."

Emma lifted her gaze to her mother, and Snow didn't change her strong look. She turned to look at her son, and she could see his eyes full of tears, begging her to let him see his mother. She finally sighed and nodded, knowing that after all her mother wouldn't let Henry stay there in if things got worse.

Snow went to Regina's room. It wasn't the room in which she had been when she woke up after being a child, but the walls were glass, and they could see everything. She opened the door slowly, and she and Henry got in. Henry quickly released her hand and ran to Regina's bed, and Snow closed the door behind her and approached them.

A lump formed in her throat to see how Regina was. There were wires in her nose, and even a tube into her mouth that surely allowed her to breath. In her arms there was little wires connected to the machines, and she could hear Henry's sob. She pursed her lips, feeling her heart break completely. She had never seen Regina so weak, so fragile... and her grandson's sob did nothing but break her heart more.

"She will be fine, Henry." She approached him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Just talk to her."

"She's not listening to me." He whispered and Snow sighed.

"Maybe, but what if she is? I'm sure if there is someone for whom she would wake up, it's for you."

Snow couldn't see Henry's face but she was sure he'd stopped sobbing. "Mom?" He whispered, moving his hand and then wrap it around Regina's hand.

He began to speak, and although Snow was there at his side, she couldn't hear clearly his words. She was staring at Regina's face, trying to see if there was some kind of process, or sign she might wake up. But there was no change.

What if Regina died and she had been so stupid to ignore and reject her love? She should have seen it before. This is what she always wanted; to return to being a family with her, but she never thought that was possible. She was _so_ wrong. Maybe she was right that Regina really loved that little girl that she was, but Regina was right when she said that she _was_ that little girl although she couldn't remember it. She was truly sorry, and she just hoped that this time it wasn't too late for them.

* * *

"Mama?" Regina began to feel her arm being moved by a small hand. "Mama, wake up, wake up, she's here!"

Regina frowned, but she opened her eyes. She looked around, noting that she was in her bed in her room. When she had arrived there? She couldn't remember. But she sighed slightly, remembering that this was a dream, or whatever it was. These things could happen. She sat on her bed and turned her gaze to her youngest child, watching the big smile that was on her face.

"Come on, Mama! Henry is downstairs talking to her, but I want to talk to her too!" Snow said jumping up and down totally excited.

"Who are you talking about?" Regina asked confused, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Grandma!" Snow ran to Regina and took her arm, pulling her away from the bed. "Let's go, come on!"

"Grandma?" Regina whispered totally shocked and confused.

Regina left her room taking Snow's little hand. She came to the stairs and started down, as Snow clung to her hand. She reached the bottom of the stairs, but no one seemed to be in sight. She frowned, confused.

"Snow, you're sure..." She tried to say, but another voice interrupted.

"Mom, look who's here." Henry said behind her. She turned and effectively, Regina froze to see who it was.

"Mother..." She whispered.

Cora smiled, but Regina felt a shiver run down her spine. That smile was the kind smile she had seen all her life in her mother; it wasn't her real smile. No the real smile she gave her seconds before her death. And that could only mean that the woman in front was her mother, but without her heart. She lowered her gaze to her son; Henry seemed to be quiet, with no worries. But she remembered who was clinging to her hand. And a lump formed in her throat.

Regina closed her eyes and tried to think that this wasn't real. Her mother couldn't do any real harm to her children.

"Regina, dear..." Cora said finally, causing Regina to open her eyes. Cora went to her and wrapped her in her arms. Regina returned the gesture, but didn't pass by unnoticed her coldly. "I'm so glad to see you again."

"Me too, Mother." Regina replied with a small smile, moving away from her arms. Cora smiled weakly, and she turned away again, getting closer to Henry.

"And I'm more than happy to see the family you've got to put together." She said, placing her hand on Henry's hair. "He's a very clever boy. Worthy grandson of mine, I must say."

Regina smiled faintly, thinking she had not realized Snow's presence. She should get her out quickly before that happened. "Can we talk alone, Mother?"

"But Mama! I've told you I wanted to talk to her too!" Snow protested, pulling Regina's hand for attention.

"Mama?" Cora repeated, lowering her gaze to Snow. She frowned, and walked slowly towards the little girl, with her curious look. "Oh, why do I have the feeling I've seen this child?" She said extending her hand and taking Snow's chin to move her face from side to side, watching her traits. "Who are you, child?"

"I am Regina's daughter. Snow." Snow smiled broadly.

Regina lost no time in taking Snow's arm and put her behind her legs to see the change in her mother's eyes. She swallowed and looked at Henry. "Henry, go with Snow to your room, please."

Henry nodded slightly and walked toward them, but Cora quickly put a hand on his chest, stopping him. "No, I don't think that's a good idea." Regina moved her gaze to her mother's cold eyes. "Why this child claims to be your daughter? She's not your daughter. She's Eva's daughter. She's Snow White, how dare you want to add Eva's daughter to our family? That's unacceptable!"

"Mother, I have to talk to you alone, you have to understand that..."

"No, I've raised you to things much better than this, Regina. I can accept that you don't have your own children, but you're not going to take any brat to be your child. I'm not going to accept any child of that despicable woman."

Regina opened her mouth to respond, taking enough of her mother's words, but Snow was ahead of her. "Don't talk that way about my Mommy!" She said with a frown on her face.

"Oh no, not you dare talk to me like that." Cora said, clenching her jaw. She raised her hand and Regina knew what was going to happen next.

"Mother, no!" She tried to move her hands against her but Cora moved her hands quickly, sending her to the wall and pushing her against it with her magic.

"Mom!" Henry screamed and ran to her, but before he could reach her, his feet were stuck in the ground. He tried to move but nothing happened.

"Mama!" Snow cried in fear, trying to go to Regina. But when she walked a step, Cora raised her hand and Snow began to float in the air.

"Don't you dare call her Mama! She's nothing to you!" She smiled and shook her head. "And indeed, you are nothing to me."

"Mother, no! She's a child. She's mine now, you can't hurt her!" Regina screamed struggling against her mother's magic, but she had no success. "Please!"

Cora shifted her gaze to her. "I can accept that you have this boy, who's not even truly yours, but I'm not going to accept you have this girl. I'm not going to have anything to do with Eva's family, ever!"

"Emma is Snow's daughter. I am her grandson, and Eva is my great grandmother. You're actually related to her family now." Henry said furiously.

"What?" Cora frowned watching his eyes full of anger. "You're Snow White's grandson?"

"Henry, no!" Regina shouted again, trying more than ever to get rid of her mother's magic.

"Yes, I am." Henry said without taking his eyes from Cora. She half smiled and shook her head.

"I liked you, boy." She sighed slightly. "What a shame."

She raised her other hand, as Henry began to rise in the air, too. He began to twitch, trying to get out of her magic, but Cora clenched her fist, causing Henry to put rigid and couldn't move.

"Let us go!" Snow shouted trying to move as Henry, and to hear her voice shrill, Cora turned her gaze to her, reminding her presence. "You are a bad grandma!"

"I'm_ not_ your grandmother." Cora said coldly, and Regina could see one of her hands begin to close slowly. She opened her eyes wide, knowing what that meant. She had done it many times to herself, when she disobeyed her rules.

"Mother, don't!" Regina cried watching Snow start moving her head in despair, opening her mouth as wide as she could. She was running out of air. "No!"

* * *

"Please, wake up. I'm scared for you, Mom." Henry finished saying with tears in his eyes. Snow sighed and tightened her grip on his shoulders. He turned and clung to her, resting his head on her chest. "She doesn't know I love her. I never told her, and..."

"It's going to be okay." Snow whispered, stroking his hair, watching Regina. "You'll be able to tell her."

A loud noise filled the room. Henry shook his head to Regina as Snow moved her gaze to the machines. The numbers seemed to start down quickly, as the machines were still making noise throughout the room. Snow moved her gaze to Regina, unable to see if there was something wrong with her, but there was. Something_ was_ wrong with her .

"What's going on? Mom?!" Henry said getting closer to Regina as the nurses and Dr. Whale entered the room.

"You must get out of here, now." Dr. Whale said to Snow, running to Regina's bed with the nurses. Snow was in shock, but she quickly remembered that she wasn't alone in the room.

"Henry, Henry, let's go." She said taking Henry's arm and starting to move him away from Regina.

"No, Mom, wake up, wake up!" He started screaming trying to get rid of Snow's grip. She took him by his back and wrapped her arms around him. "She needs us, Snow!"

"They have to do their job, honey. Please, stop." She said, clinging to him and moving closer to the exit. She managed to open the door with one hand and managed to get both of them out of the room.

"Kid, Henry..." Emma moved quickly toward them, trying to control her son as well. "Calm down, everything will be fine."

"I never told her that I do love her." He said, letting the tears fall down his cheeks. "I don't want her to die."

"She will not die." Snow said relaxing her arms around him. "She will survive because she has yet to hear you say that you love her."

For some reason, Henry began to subside, and when Emma tried to get close to hug him; he just turned to look at Snow. "How do you know?"

Snow moved her gaze to Emma for a second before returning to him. "She's a strong woman, Henry. She's had a hard life, but she is still on, and she will." She smiled faintly and took her hands to both sides of his face. "We have to have faith. We have to believe in her."

"I believe in her. She's trying to be a better person... for both of us." Henry said fully concentrating on her words, nodding slightly.

Snow pressed her lips to feel the tears fall into her eyes. If there was someone who could feel what Henry felt, that person was her. He never told her he loved her, and she never told her what she really felt. She should have given her another chance. But it couldn't be too late. She'd fought for both of them; she just couldn't leave without knowing what they felt for her.

"Now both of us have to be strong for her. She's not going to leave us, I know it."

Henry smiled slightly before returning to her body, clinging to her. Snow wrapped her arms around him, lifting her gaze to Regina's room. She began to move Henry's hair to see Dr. Whale trying to resuscitate Regina with a defibrillator. She closed her eyes and clung Henry to her body, trying to remember her own words. She couldn't leave them. She had to keep fighting. If what she said about that both of them were her children, she had to keep fighting, at least for the two of them.

* * *

Regina began to twitch in her mother's magic. She couldn't let Snow die, not again. Not by her mother. She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes, moving her hands against the magic that was holding her against the wall. She focused and concentrated, until she cried out as her body was no longer rigid and she fell to the ground.

Cora shifted her gaze to her, decentralize about Snow. "Regina..."

"How dare you..." Regina whispered, getting up on her feet and feeling the fury in her veins. "They are children, my children!" She yelled at her, throwing magic against her mother, which Cora quickly turned away.

"I am your mother! These children are not truly yours, Regina! I'm doing you a favor; I'm doing the best for you." She said quietly and with a small smile, turning her attention to Snow.

"Leave them alone, Mother." This time, she clasped her hand and created a fireball. "Let them go."

"You foolish girl." Cora laughed lightly, turning her gaze to her. "You really think you can beat me? I am your mother, and I know what is best for you."

"The thing is..." Regina said clenching her teeth in fury. "I am their mother, and I know what is best for them." Cora opened her mouth to speak, but Regina shook her head slightly. "Staying away from you."

She launched her fireball at Cora; causing Cora had to use both of her hands to deflect it. Snow and Henry fell quickly to the ground, and Regina didn't hesitate to run towards them, lifting Snow in her arms and took Henry's hand. Before she could do what she wanted to do, her mother appeared in front of them again.

Henry clung to her hand as Snow screamed in fear clinging to her and hiding her face in her neck. "Regina, you have to remember what I always taught you. Love is weakness."

"Yeah, I know that..." Regina said, but then she frowned slightly and smiled crookedly. "But it's strength too. And I do love you Mother, but I'm not going to let anyone, much less you, hurt my children."

Before Cora could say anything, Regina closed her eyes and concentrated on a place where she knew her mother would never find them. She could feel the magic around her, as she clutched Henry and Snow to her. After seconds, she opened her eyes and smiled as her plan had resulted. She was in the secret room of where she kept all the hearts that she'd ripped out.

"We're safe now?" Snow whispered looking around.

"Yes dear, you're safe now." She said giving her a small smile to reassure her. Snow smiled back and hugged her as Henry began to walk around the room.

"Why are so many mirrors here?" He asked approaching a mirror and observing his reflection in it.

"Mama loves mirrors, Henry." Snow said as Regina left her on the floor. The little girl frowned and looked around and began to inspect the entire room. "We will be here forever?"

"I hope not." Regina said sighing, approaching to a mirror.

She frowned and shook her hand in front of the mirror, trying to see if she could do what she wanted to do, and to her surprise, she could. In the mirror she could see the hospital, and she could see adult Snow hugging Henry. Both of them were with their eyes closed, sitting on chairs as Emma and David were standing away from them, talking about something. Regina moved her gaze to her little Snow and Henry, noting that they were talking about something on the other side of the room, as Snow began to make funny faces in front of a mirror. She smiled slightly but returned her attention to the mirror in front of her, moving her other hand to everything that could be said on the other side could be heard only by her.

Regina could not help but smile to see that Snow was fine. Clearly, she couldn't know how they had arrived at the hospital, but they were there and certainly Snow was fine. But she and Henry were hugging each other, with their eyes closed, and Regina knew that surely something was wrong with her.

She saw Dr. Whale leaving a room, and Emma and David quickly approached him as Snow and Henry got up from their seats and approached as well. "How is she?" Snow was the first to speak, and Regina frowned to see something different in her eyes. She was desperate, scared... for her? That was possible?

"She's fine now. She had..." Dr. Whale sighed slightly. "She had a heart attack, but we could stabilize her."

"She's going to be okay?" Henry asked quickly, and Regina felt her heart breaking to see his eyes fill with tears. Slowly, she placed a hand on the mirror, trying to feel closer to him that way.

"We have to wait." Whale said with his eyes on the three adults present. "We already gave her antibiotics; we did everything we could; now we have to wait for her to wake up in less than 48 hours."

"Why? What will happen if she doesn't?" Emma asked confused.

"We would have to put her in a coma, and... it will be very difficult to know what might happen to her if we have to do that."

"She could die if she is in a coma, right?" Henry said with a frown, but Snow placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned his gaze to her.

"Remember what I've told you. We have to believe in her." Henry nodded slightly, and Snow gave him a small smile.

"She will come back to us. She has to."

Regina frowned, not knowing what was wrong with her now. She wanted to return. She really wanted to come back, why she couldn't do it? She closed her eyes and concentrated on awakening. She was hurting Henry, Snow believed in her, she had reasons to come back. She opened her eyes expecting to wake up in the hospital, but she snorted when she saw her reflection in the mirror that was in front of her.

She wanted to return. Why she couldn't do it?

"Mama? Watch our reflection here!" Little Snow said from the other side of the room, jumping in front of a mirror as Henry laughed slightly because of their reflections. She turned to see Snow and Henry's reflections; Snow was taller and thinner than Henry and Henry was shorter and extensive than her. "This mirror is truly magical!"

Regina smirked watching them, but her smile quickly disappeared. She frowned; beginning to understand what it was that prevented her from returning to her world. This couldn't happen again. She was happy here, despite what had happened to her mother, she could control what would happen here. This was her own world; here she was with her children, as she always wanted, without anyone else that could interfere with each other. But if she returned to reality, she would still have Henry, not only for her, but she would continue to have him, and it seemed that Snow believed in her, and maybe things could be better between them. But there was something she couldn't have in reality that she had here, and she didn't know if she could let it go again.

Regina sighed, watching Snow and Henry laugh with each other. How would she do to let go of this perfect life she had here? Or worse, how she could do to let her child go again?

* * *

**A lot of information to process, I know. Long chapter, yeah. But I really hope to see what you all think about this! I mean, the idea of Regina in her own world as she was interned came to me, and I began to think about what she could dream? What she most wants, or her worst fears? I couldn't help but do both of them.**

**And I couldn't help also, knowing that if I would do Regina's dreams about what she most wanted, little Snow couldn't help being there. And once I made her appear, I couldn't take her away. But the good thing is that I could keep writing adult Snow with her feelings towards an unconscious Regina, and on the other hand, little Snow and her Mama Regina.**

**So I would be very happy to see what you all think about this! Snow's feelings, Snow and Henry, Regina with little Snow and Henry? And of course, what you think will happen now. :)**

**As always, thank you for your review, you know I love them, each of them.**

**Sorry if there's grammatical errors!**

**And thank you for reading! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey you all! Well, I've made a video about this fanfic a few weeks ago, I think. Yes, I was very bored and I had just finished watching a show in which Lana - Parrilla - had two beautiful daughters, and I couldn't help it. The show is: Windfall, by the way if you want to know. **

**I just realized I can't put links here, so if you want to see the video you can get on my profile, is there. :)**

**Now, I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Don't hesitate in leave me a review! :)**

* * *

"Snow?"

Snow moved her head to one side, opening her eyes slightly. She looked around her, noticing that she was sitting on the couch in Regina's room. She had fallen asleep. Letting out a small yawn, she turned to find her husband standing before her.

"We're going to go look for Greg and Tamara." He said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "C'mon, we're going to leave you and Henry at home."

"What?" Snow said quickly, closing her eyes for a moment to think about the words she had to say. She opened her eyes again and she could feel how tired she was. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Snow, it is night. You should rest at home with Henry."

But she shook her head slightly. "What about Regina? She'll be alone here, unprotected..."

"There are doctors and nurses here, honey." He sat beside her and took her hands in his. "Please, Snow. I know you are very tired."

"I'm not leaving her alone." Snow repeated, determined in her words. She knew she should go to her home, taking care for her grandson, but she couldn't leave Regina alone. "Henry can stay here."

"In a hospital? He can't spend the night in a hospital." David tried to reason with his wife. He could understand her concern about Regina, but she had to think about Henry first.

"Where we'll be more protected? Here where people are always near or at home, where there will be just the two of us?" David sighed slightly, knowing she had a point. That was true, but he didn't decide where Henry could stay or not.

"Emma will not agree with this." He said lightly, but she shook her head slightly.

"I know it's not the best, but I feel Regina needs both of us to be close." She sighed deeply. "I'll talk to Emma."

Both of them got up and left the room, but not before Snow giving a look at Regina. She was still the same way; she couldn't help but let out a sigh before leaving the room completely. Emma and Henry were sitting together, but Snow could see her grandson's eyes closed, and how Emma's arms were around him. He was asleep, and she was holding him.

"Ready to go?" Emma asked in a low voice.

Snow gulped slightly. "I won't go from here. I will not leave Regina alone."

"But Neal's going to come with us, Henry ..."

"He can stay here." Snow interrupted, she quickly saw a frown on her daughter's face. "I know it's not a good place for him, but here we are more protected than at home. And I can't leave Regina alone. Please, Emma. She has done so much for us... for me. I can't leave her."

Emma moved her gaze to her son for a moment before returning to her parents. She nodded slightly and without having to say words, David approached them, and Emma moved her arms away from Henry so he could load him without waking him. David took his grandson in his arms and went to Regina's room as Emma stood up.

"Thank you." Snow said with a small smile and a slight grip on her arm. "And please be careful." She moved closer and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "They are dangerous."

"I will enjoy putting their asses behind bars. They are not going to escape this time." Emma said moving away from her with a small smile. "Please..."

"I'll look after him." Snow nodded quickly.

David approached them and Emma returned her gaze to her mother. "See you later." She nodded to her father before turning and starting to walk away from them.

"Be careful." Snow repeated the same words to her husband before pressing a kiss on his lips. "And look after her."

He smirked before pressing another kiss on her lips. "Always."

She smiled slightly as he walked away from her sight. She turned around and went to Regina's room, gently closing the door once she was inside. Snow couldn't help but smile when she saw Henry lying on the couch, sleeping peacefully. She moved to a chair where it had a couple of blankets, she took one and gently placed it on Henry's body. She stroked his hair gently and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead before getting up again and move to Regina's bed.

This wasn't fair. Regina had worked hard, with her injured leg, and now she was paying consequences she shouldn't pay. There were consequences she had to pay – she probably already paid – about acts she had committed in the past, but this wasn't one of them. She had done something good, and now she could die? Snow couldn't believe that Regina Mills could die for wanting to save her. She really did, she really loved her, and she had been so blind that she'd to see it now when Regina was unconscious, on the verge of death.

Snow looked around. The nurses were walking out of the room, and Henry was still asleep. She stepped closer to the bed and sat in a chair, her hand slowly closer to Regina's hand. She swallowed nervously before placing her hand on Regina's. She was nervous to do this, because she hadn't had in years a sign of affection with her . But she needed to do this. Regina had to know somehow that she was there for her.

Her eyes filled with tears when she realized that indeed, this woman loved her. She loved her as if she were her child. She did it and she hadn't seen it before. But this didn't end here, it couldn't. Regina must know she knew she loved her as her child, and that she would be willing to try to fix their relationship.

Snow pressed her lips to keep the tears in her eyes, but she squeezed Regina's hand lightly, rethinking the same. It was definitely not fair.

* * *

Regina lifted her eyes to see Henry sleeping on a couch across the room. They had been there for hours – or so she thought – and her son had fallen asleep quickly, unlike her younger child. Snow was still looking through the magic mirrors, amazed at her reflection although she had already gone through all the mirrors in the room. Regina couldn't help but smile slightly; she missed little Snow's behavior.

Thinking about Snow, she turned her eyes just in time to see little Snow walking towards her, scratching her eyes and letting out a yawn. "Mama..."

"What is it, sweetie?"

"I want to sleep." Regina smiled slightly, knowing it was time for this little girl cease her energy and enthusiasm. She took the child and sat her on her lap, letting her lie on her body as she put her arms around her. "You're the best Mama ever."

Regina chuckled, squeezing the little girl over to her and resting her cheek on her little head. "And you're the best daughter ever."

"Really?" Snow said excitedly, as she always did.

"Of course. I can't say the best child ever, because well, Henry is my child, too."

"I know." Snow whispered snuggling closer to her. "I'm so glad we three are together as a family."

A small pinch of guilt came to Regina, but she just kept her voice steady. "I'm glad too."

"For how long will we be here?"

Regina swallowed nervously. She really didn't know. It wasn't about her mother, now this was about her. She must really want to wake up, get out of this beautiful dream. But she couldn't do it yet. She wanted to enjoy her children for a while, but she was afraid at some point be unwilling to return to reality. Anyway, why she should do it? She had Henry here. She had Snow here, as her daughter, as she always wanted. Here she was loved... she was very loved.

Regina frowned, pulling those thoughts of her mind. How could she question about returning to reality? In reality was her real son, and in reality was Snow. She didn't want to choose a little Snow instead real Snow. Although she wouldn't admit it, this little Snow and this Henry weren't real. She should return to them.

"Mama?" Little Snow's voice made her react. "For how long will we be here?" She repeated.

"I – I don't know." She stroked her arm slightly before sighing. "You should get some sleep."

"And you'll be here when I wake up?" The little girl asked, raising her head a little to find her brown eyes.

Regina smiled sadly and nodded. "Of course."

Snow grinned and turned to snuggle against her body. "I love you Mama."

This time, the brunette couldn't help the tears gathering in her eyes. She swallowed slightly before pressing a kiss on her child's forehead. "I love you too."

She sat in her place, with her arms around Snow. This was so painful. She knew what she had to do, but it was still very painful. She didn't know if when her little Snow wakes up in this dream, she would be here. She'd heard when Dr. Whale said if she didn't wake up in 48 hours, they should put her in a coma, and Regina didn't know if she would be able to wake up from this dream sometime if she was induced into a coma.

Soon Regina felt Snow's breathing become completely quiet. She shook her head gently to verify that Snow was totally asleep. She was, and Regina knew it was time to see if she could go back to see what was happening in reality. She clung little Snow to her body and rose from the small couch, not wanting to leave the little girl lying anywhere. She came to one of her mirrors and glanced at Henry, making sure he was still asleep. She returned her gaze to the mirror in front of her and released Snow with one hand, her other arm clanging the child to her once more as Snow put her face in her neck, completely asleep. Carefully Regina moved her hand in front of the mirror and immediately, a purple cloud began to form in it.

There she was still lying on a bed, how strange it was to see that image. She shifted her gaze to the other side of the room, watching Henry sleeping on a couch. She smiled slightly, turning slightly to see almost the same image in front of her eyes.

"Mmm..." Little Snow muttered upset and shaking her head slightly.

"Sh, sh." Regina said stroking gently little Snow's arm. The little girl returned to calm resting her head on Regina's shoulder.

Regina turned her gaze toward the mirror, moving her gaze to where she was lying again. She frowned slightly as the image began to clear again. Snow was at her side, sitting in a chair, and with her arm extended toward her. She frowned slightly as she moved her hand slightly to get a better look. Quickly she saw that Snow was taking her hand. And that could only cause a small smile on her lips.

She heard a faint sob, and her eyes focused on Snow. She clarified the image again, and she could see the tears in Snow's eyes. She bit her lip slightly, but kept the image clear, wanting to see more about this. She wasn't happy to see her cry, but if she was crying for her, that meant that she really cared about her.

"Alright..." Snow said, lowering her head and clutching her fingers to Regina's hand. She took a deep breath and she lifted her gaze to see her face. "I told Henry you could hear him, so I must hold on to that, right?"

Regina was silent, but kept her eyes on Snow, although the craziest thing was that she could feel little Snow's breath in her neck. She was watching adult Snow and was having in her arms little Snow. But her attention returned to adult Snow when she heard her clear her throat.

"You know, I'm staying here with you. I will not leave you alone here, and Henry is here asleep on the couch. We are here with you. And I know that you will return, Henry loves you, and he could never tell you, but he really does." She turned her gaze to Henry sleeping on the couch for a moment before looking back at Regina's pale face. "And please, wake up so I can tell you that I can see it now. I know that you love me, I know it now and I'm so sorry for not having been able to see it before."

Regina felt her eyes fill with tears as a small smile crept on her lips.

"And it's totally crazy, you know? Because I always wanted this to happen, but I was so angry, so blinded that I couldn't see it. I always wanted us to be a family again. I always wanted to you could love me again... and yet, I was the last to see it." She felt tears sliding down her cheeks, and she didn't try in order to stop them, she was so scared to lose her forever. "I'm sorry, Regina. I promise you that if you wake up, I'll try to make things better, I'm going to do it... because there's something I could never tell you, and I don't know if I will be able to ever tell you, but now you're unconscious and I want to say it." Snow took a little break before continuing. "I always loved you... I know that we have a hard past, but I always did. You have no idea how my world collapsed when I realized that you had sent someone to kill me. My father had just died, and for a moment I thought I was going to be alone... but then you came, and you told me you'd be with me forever." More and more tears, even her voice beginning to break. "But you commanded someone to kill me, you wanted me dead... you hated me. I always clung to believe that you could change, so we can be a family again." And a small laugh escaped her lips. "And when I gave up on you, believing that there was no hope for us to be well again... you come telling me you love me like I'm your child. I couldn't believe it; I didn't want to believe it. I was so afraid that you could see that I wasn't that little girl anymore and then you would hate me again, and my world would collapse again... I didn't want to suffer like that. Not again."

Regina couldn't believe she was hearing this. She could feel her legs trembling, but she just held on to the little girl in her arms, as tears ran down her cheeks. This woman had been waiting all her life for her to change, and when she gave up, she refused to believe she loved her. And she couldn't blame her. She did not want to get hurt either, but she was willing to take the risk to have Snow's love again. She wanted a family, she had Henry, but she could have Snow again, and she wanted that. But she must have realized this before. Snow was right, when her father had died; she'd told her she would be truly and forever there for her. And then she had sent a huntsman to kill her. She had left her alone, when _she_ was all that Snow had in the world.

She had to return. She had to go back and say that this time she wouldn't leave her alone. She wouldn't do it this time.

"And now I'm seeing how you're now, here... about to..." Snow swallowed refusing to say those words. "And I just realized it now. Please, forgive me for not having realized before, but you must wake up and say it yourself." She pressed a little more Regina's hand. "I will never forget all the good times that we had, when you were the woman I admired, of whom I was trying to learn things every day. I'm sorry for ruining your life, Regina." She said with her voice cracking and letting out a sob. "I'm sorry for killing your mother, I'm sorry for not being able to realize all this before, and I'm sorry for having forced you to be in this state... please, wake up."

A little noise was heard in the room, and Snow moved her eyes, watching Henry standing in front of the couch, his eyes filled with tears. She didn't know what to do; she couldn't tell him everything would be okay, because now she was so scared. He stood there, frozen... waiting for her to do something. But she couldn't lie to him, nor hide her emotions. She just opened her arms, and the little boy instantly ran to her, filling the empty space between her arms. She felt his weight on her lap, but she didn't care, she clung him to her body as she could feel his own tears.

Regina couldn't do anything but look in the mirror. Her heart was breaking more and more. She needed to get out of here and get to them. She walked away from the mirror and lowered her gaze to the little face of Snow. She walked over to the couch where Henry was still asleep and moved her hand slightly; bringing with magic another couch that was on the other side of the room. She joined the two couches and walked towards the empty couch, feeling the lump in her throat. She had to do this. She had to.

"I love you." She murmured, pressing a kiss to Snow's forehead. "I know I'll see you again."

She moved closer to the couch empty and slowly leaned to Snow there. The little girl moaned in her sleep, but Regina quickly began to caress her cheek, trying not to wake her. Snow frowned slightly, but kept her eyes closed, asleep. Regina moved to Henry, kissing his head slightly, trying not to get the tears out of her eyes. She wasn't abandoning them, this was a dream and she had to let them go in order to reach her true children.

She rose to her feet and looked at both children asleep on the couches. She frowned, pressing her lips to try to keep the tears in her eyes. Hell, why it was so hard to let them go? This was just a dream... it was her paradise, actually. But she turned around, watching her children hugging each other, next to where she was lying, unconscious. She moved closer to the mirror and sighed, trying to calm down.

This could be her paradise, but she could have a paradise in reality, too. She had to get to them. Slowly, Regina lifted her hands and leaned them against the mirror, closing her eyes.

She began to feel something strong through her veins, but she kept her eyes closed. She had to return. She had to come back.

Regina soon began to feel strange objects on her body. She frowned, confused. But she could feel something under her body... she moved her nose slightly, feeling something was there, as well as something was covering part of her face. Confused, but still curious, she began to open her eyes slowly.

A white ceiling. Machines. Sobs. She turned her head slightly, watching Henry's back, and Snow's head on his shoulder. She smiled slightly. She did it. She was able to get to them.

The pain in her leg returned to her, as her whole body began to ache suddenly. But she didn't care; she raised her hand lightly and carefully managed to pull the oxygen mask that was covering her mouth.

"He – Henry..." She said in a raspy and very weak voice. She swallowed in her parched throat and turned her gaze to them, noting that they hadn't noticed her awakening. "Snow..." She said this time with her voice a little higher.

Snow opened her eyes and moved her head a little bit, watching Regina's eyes open and staring at them, with her oxygen mask out of her mouth. She opened her eyes in surprise and moved Henry, turning him over so he could see what she was seeing.

"Regina!" Snow said forming a big smile, with tears still on her cheeks.

"Mom!" Henry said feeling totally amazed but happy as never before. Regina couldn't help but smile to see those big smiles on their faces... to see that she was okay. "Mom, Mom you're awake!" He said happily jumping from Snow's lap to throw half of his body on her and hug her tight. "I was so scared, I – I thought you..."

"I'm here." Regina murmured although her son's weight was aching as hell, she managed to wrap one of her arms around him. "I have no plans to go anywhere." She said this time, with her eyes on Snow.

Snow let out a sigh of relief that she didn't think she was holding. "I – I'll go get the doctor."

She tried to move to leave, but Regina quickly raised her hand and took her hand tightly, forcing her to stay in the same place. Snow looked at their hands, and returned her gaze to Regina's eyes as Henry slowly pulled away her. He took her other hand and smiled broadly, a smile that Regina was sure she had never seen in him. At least not _for_ her. She shifted her gaze to Snow again, knowing that the woman wouldn't say anything, but she didn't take her hand from hers. Regina didn't need her to say anything, she remembered everything about her dream and with that, she could remember Snow's words, each _one _of them. She hoped it was true that she would be willing to fix their relationship. She formed a small smile watching Henry, but then she moved her gaze to Snow again and extended a little bit her smile, wishing she could realize what she meant to her. She knew she already knew it, but she wanted to make it that clear.

Henry squeezed her hand lightly, but Regina could feel her other hand be squeezing, too. She raised her eyes to Snow, and could see a small smile on her lips. Yes, it was true. They were going to fix _their_ relationship.

* * *

**I don't know why I waited so long to sort the words, I mean yes, I knew what I wanted to do, but no words came out of me. But here's the chapter, and I hope you all liked it!**

**Now, I have to say that it's not so long for the end... maybe I can get to the 30 chapters, but no more than that. I know how I want the end but I'm very hesitant now if I should do an epilogue or not. I believe that with the passage of the chapters I'll decide it.**

**Now, I hope to see what you all think about this chapter! I'm a kinda silly, but I almost cried making this chapter. I mean, the part where Snow says what she felt when she realized that Regina wanted her dead. I meant every word, I think that's what really Snow felt on the show, I mean, what she should have felt if she thought Regina loved her? She was her stepmother, after all. I'm sure that Snow didn't expect that, at least until she could draw conclusions when she was with Graham - The Huntsman - in the forest. Yes, I had some Regina/Snow feels in my own story, I couldn't help it, I'm a mess, I know it, haha.**

**Well, sorry if there's grammatical errors! :P**

**And thank you for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

Regina watched Snow and Henry get into her room again, because Dr. Whale had asked them to wait outside while he checked how she was after awakened from such an incident. He said everything was fine, and as soon as he had gone out the door, her children were getting in again. She couldn't help but smile.

"So, everything is really okay?" Henry asked, approaching towards her. Regina nodded slightly but she could still see his face full of concern. She extended her hand to him and stroked his cheek.

"I'm fine now, Henry. I'm sorry for having frightened you that way."

Henry smiled slightly and moved closer to her once again wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm so glad you're okay now."

Regina smiled again, wrapping her arms around him and resting her chin on his hair as her eyes closed, enjoying the moment. She wasn't going to say it, but she'd been so scared of never seeing her son again, and now she was there, hugging him, and receiving his love. She felt Henry's body moving away from her, so her eyes opened and she met his hazel eyes again.

"We knew that you were going to wake up. You were willing to change for us, so we knew you wouldn't leave us." He said firmly.

"That's true." Regina said, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it gently. "I'm not leaving you."

Henry smiled again, but this time he turned slightly, remembering that Snow was there. He smiled slightly and turned his gaze to his mother. "I'll call Emma to tell her you're awake."

Regina clucked her tongue slightly, letting go of his little hand, knowing that her son was indeed very clever. He turned around and began to walk away from her, moving toward the door, where Snow was standing still. But before Henry could leave, she touched his shoulder.

"Don't go too far, Henry." He shook his head slightly before leaving the room.

Regina moved her gaze to Snow, feeling her nervousness. She saw the younger woman to take a little break before starting to walk toward her, then stopped a few feet from her. Both of them were silent, completely still. Although Regina could remember her words, she knew that Snow _didn't_ know she knew that, and the last thing they had spent together was in that place where Tamara and Greg had them kidnapped, torturing them.

Regina felt her eyes watered down, remembering that terrible pain. But there was something worse than she could remember; Snow being tortured in front of her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Regina couldn't stop the words coming out of her mouth. She met Snow's eyes confused. "By having let them torture you. You didn't have anything to do with it."

"It's not your fault..." Snow tried to start.

"Yes, it is. I killed his father, but I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want you to found out."

Snow frowned, swallowing slightly. She wanted to know more about it. She wanted to know why Regina had done something so horrible. But she didn't want to go through that kind of things. She had to start over. And she could understand her fear. She didn't want to say anything because she didn't want her to know, for fear that she would reject her. And now that she had told her this, she couldn't realize her fear. Not after she had been so scared of losing her.

"I will not ask you things about it, for one I'm grateful that you told them before something worse could happen."

"Of course I wouldn't let them kill you, but... I'm sorry for letting them hurt you. I promised you that I wouldn't let him hurt you again." Snow frowned totally confused, but before she could say anything, Regina said. "When you were a child, and Greg kidnapped you, after that I promised you he wouldn't hurt you again."

The child thing, Snow remembered. She saw in Regina's eyes something more, like she wanted to continue talking about it, but for some reason, she closed her mouth and turned her eyes away. She could understand this, at another moment; she would have told her that she didn't want talk about when she was a little girl. But she wouldn't do that, no more.

"Although I'm not a little girl anymore, I can see that you continue saving me from him." Snow tried to joke.

Regina turned her gaze to her, confused. "I didn't save you from him."

"Oh yes, you did. If you wouldn't have used magic, we couldn't have left the cabin and therefore Emma and David couldn't have found us."

"How did you get me out of the cabin with you?" Regina asked, somewhat surprised.

"Well, I wasn't going to let you there. I got some strength and I dragged your body up out of the cabin, and then into the woods."

"So, you saved me too."

Snow was going to argue about this, saying that she hadn't done anything more than what she should do, because there was no way she was leaving her there alone. But she remembered what she had promised before, when she was speaking to an unconscious Regina. And when she opened her mouth to say something about this, but Henry got into the room again.

"Emma said she's glad you're awake." Henry said with some enthusiasm, walking toward them. "And they still didn't manage to catch them."

"Greg and Tamara are still out there?" Regina asked some panic.

"Yes, but Emma, David and Neal are trying to catch them. I hope they do, but I wouldn't be totally upset if I could do it myself." Snow said shrugging her shoulders slightly.

Henry suppressed a giggle before returning his gaze to his mom. "So, how's your leg, Mom?"

"It's... okay." Regina said taking a hand to her leg. "It hurts a little, but nothing too serious. Whale said it was normal, just until the antibiotics take effect."

"Regina?" Regina raised her eyes to Snow, surprised at her voice curious. "I would love that you and Henry could tell me about... the time we spent together when I was a little girl."

Henry's eyes widened in surprise and he turned to face her, his eyebrows raised. "You seriously want to know? But you didn't want me to tell you anything about that before."

"Yes, before. But now I would love while you lie on the couch back, hearing Regina talking about what it was like to see the two of us like little siblings." Her eyes quickly fell on her stepmother, something curious. "If that's okay with you."

Regina knew what she was trying to do. Start over again. She remembered her words, of course. And she couldn't be happier to know that it was really true. "I'd love to."

"Yes, that's cool!" Henry said enthusiastically, moving toward a chair before Snow could stop him placing one of her hands on his chest.

"You're going back to lie down on the couch. It's late, Henry."

"Oh, but I can tell stories, too!"

Regina shook her head slightly. "Snow's right, you should go back to sleep."

Henry snorted moving toward the couch in the room. "You were more fun when you were a little girl, by the way."

"I didn't know I was your grandmother." Snow said with a small smile, pulling up a chair to the couch. Henry leaned back on the couch as Snow put a blanket over him, and then she sat on the chair next to the couch, looking at Regina.

"One day I woke up because you were jumping on my bed." Henry began to speak, with a small smile. "I never told my mom because I knew she'd scold you, so I let you to do the next day, and the next day."

"Yeah, I can remember the energy you had." Regina said with her eyes on Snow. "You always wanted to jump in somewhere; even you kept jumping on your bed when I was trying to get you something to wear." Snow smiled to see her eyes light up. "But when I told you to stop, you did. You always obeyed me."

"That's true." Henry said nodding slightly. "You were almost always running around, and oh! Mom, you remember the second day she was at home?" He turned his eyes to Snow, enthusiastically. "You almost fall off the stairs; I took you before you could do it."

"Yes, that was the reason why when Henry was going to school, I was forbidden you to go upstairs." Regina shook her head slightly, stifling a laugh. "But that cost me my quiet reading. I could never concentrate on a book."

Snow smiled a little to be able to imagine a little girl running around and not leaving Regina to be quiet. She shifted her gaze to her grandson when he began to tell another story, but he couldn't finish his story that Regina had interrupted him, beginning to tell another. She was that way for minutes and minutes, until finally, her gaze focused on Regina, who was telling how she had managed to get lost in the house while she and Henry were playing hide and seek.

"And then I found you." Regina finished telling, shaking her head slightly. "You were in the game room upstairs. You couldn't go out because the handle was broken and the door could be opened only from the outside. You were crying a lot and I think it took me five minutes to calm you down." Snow nodded slightly and shook her head to say something to Henry, but she said nothing. He was totally asleep. "Is he asleep?"

"Yes..." Snow whispered getting up and putting the blanket on him harder. She carefully took the chair and walked over to Regina's bed, leaving it to her side and sitting down on it again. "You can sleep too."

"I think I've slept what I had to sleep." Regina said watching Snow take a hand to her mouth to hide her yawn. "Snow, might I ask you something?"

"Yeah... what is it?"

"Why did you want to hear about it?" Regina tried to say gently, not wanting to push her away. "I mean, you..."

"I just wanted to know." Snow said quickly, a little nervous. "But I knew that it would make you happy to talk about her."

"You." Regina corrected. "You and she are the same person."

"Right, it's hard to think through yet." Snow tried to form a small smile, but her eyes were tired. Besides she was sleepy, she had been crying a lot, and she was lucky that her eyes were not very red or swollen.

"You should sleep, dear. I can know that you're very sleepy."

"And now I'm being sent to bed as Henry was." Snow was surprised of herself to have joked that way. But she smiled slightly, liking the idea of being able to joke with Regina.

"Yes, you have to sleep." Regina repeated moving her gaze around the room. She moved her nose in disgust at not seeing another couch for her other child could sleep. "Why are not there more couches here?"

"Because this is a room of a hospital, not a hotel room?"

Regina looked for a few seconds to Snow wondering if she could do what she wanted, or at least speak it. "Well, you have two options. Either you use two chairs to accommodate yourself to sleep, or I can force myself to use magic and bring up a couch right here."

"What?" Snow's eyes widened in surprise and shock. "You cannot – you can't do magic in any way. You are too weak for that..."

"Oh really? I was very weak before and I could use magic in a cabin designed to deflect magic. You really want to try me?"

Snow narrowed her eyes at the brunette, thinking maybe joke with her wasn't that fun. Regina was very sarcastic. "No need to do it. I will do it."

Snow stood up and raised another chair without making any noise, pulling it toward the other chair. She sat in a chair and gently pulled the other chair in front of her, resting her foot in there and with her legs bent. She looked at Regina with a scowl on her face.

"You're happy now?"

"I am." Regina said with a smirk. She took a small pillow that she was using and handed to her. "You'll get a contracture tomorrow if you don't use it."

"Yes, thank you." Snow said rolling her eyes, but with sincerity.

She placed the pillow behind her head and curled as she could in that pair of chairs. She closed her eyes and sighed slightly, beginning to feel the dream to reach her . Regina was treating her like a child, threatening her to make her sleep, she knew that, but she wouldn't say anything about it. She didn't know if Regina had noticed her change, but she hoped she did it. Otherwise, she should try to put together a conversation in her mind to be able to talk about it with her in the morning.

Regina watched Snow starting to relax her face, and she moved her gaze to Henry, who was still asleep. She smiled slightly and turned her attention to the woman trying to sleep on her side. She had already asked in the middle of the stories why they didn't go to their home to sleep there, comfortably... and she had received from both Snow and Henry that they weren't going to leave her alone.

She had been trying to argue with them about it, but Snow was able to buy her when she insisted on wanting to continue hearing about their stories. Henry didn't help much, starting to tell another story instantly. Regina shook her head slightly with a small smile curving her lips, knowing that they two could unite against her easily. And certainly, they could win.

Regina turned her gaze to Snow, coming out of her thoughts. She saw her face relaxed, so she looked at her other side, seeing if there was anything close she could get. On the other side of her bed there was a chair that had a blanket, so Regina stretched her body as much as she could and took the blanket quickly, turning back to see Snow. She stretched the blanket and placed it gently on Snow. The younger woman moved gently but still with her eyes closed, and Regina quickly moved her hands away from her.

Snow continued asleep, so Regina sighed leaning her back on the pillows that were behind her. She closed her eyes, knowing she wouldn't sleep, but wanting to feel some peace. Greg and Tamara were still out there, but at least she was here, with Henry and Snow, her children, knowing that they were fine with her. She felt that they were safer if they were with her, because if she had to hold back on her injured leg to protect them, or get magic from where she didn't have, she would do it. She would do it many times as necessary.

* * *

Regina shook her head slightly, starting to hear noises. She frowned and opened her eyes, blinking weakly as she realized she had fallen asleep. Letting out a yawn, she placed her hands on her sides and slowly sat up. Her eyes settled where Henry was sleeping, but he wasn't there. Feeling some panic, she turned her gaze to where Snow was asleep, but she wasn't there either. And then the panic came to her completely.

"Henry's with Neal and Mary Margaret's talking to Whale." A familiar voice said. Regina looked forward, seeing Emma approaching her with her arms crossed. "Glad to see you awake."

"What..." She cleared her throat a little at her dry voice. "What time is it?"

"8 in the morning." She walked to the small table next to Regina's bed and handed her a glass of water. "Thirsty?"

"Yes, thanks." She took the glass and drank some water. Once her throat was fine, she raised her eyes to Emma again. "Did you..."

"No. The bastards are well hidden." Emma clucked her tongue in disgust as her arms closed again on her chest. "So… how's your leg?"

Regina moved her eyes to her injured leg for a moment before attempting to move it slowly and feel something she knew very well. "It still hurts. But I guess it will pass."

"I hope so. You need to get out of the hospital as quickly as possible."

"And why is that?"

"Besides my mother and my son don't want to leave here, all of us would be safer if we are together, and in a place we know well." She shrugged. "I trust Mary Margaret, but I think we'd be safer in our home with a protection spell around."

"Emma Swan talking normally about magic, what happened while I was away?"

Emma rolled her eyes at her sarcasm. "Since I'm pure magic, I can't help it, _former_ Evil Queen." She fought back.

Snow entered the room, but she could see Emma and Regina exchanging looks, so she couldn't help asking. "Everything's okay?"

"Don't worry, everything's fine. I think Regina's getting better, her sarcasm is back." Emma joked with a small smile, and Snow let out a small sigh of relief. She walked more steps towards her daughter.

"Your father is waiting outside, both of you are going to go to breakfast at Granny's." Snow told Emma.

Emma frowned and raised her eyebrows, returning her gaze to her mother. "What? But we were going to keep looking for..."

"Yes, I know about that, but you can't go looking for them if you haven't eaten anything, Emma. You should eat some breakfast."

Regina stifled a laugh to see the child on the blonde twenty-eight years old. "Oh, but Mom..."

"There is no discussion. Henry and Neal are there too, so you could spend time with Henry." Snow said with a small smile and with her hand on her daughter's arm. She knew she won the battle when she mentioned her grandson. Emma sighed and nodded.

"Okay." She looked at Regina and nodded slightly to her. "Get better, Regina."

"Say hi to Henry." Regina replied.

Emma nodded as her eyes turned to her mother. "See ya." Snow smiled as she walked away from them, leaving the room.

"So, I assume that if you gave a sermon to your daughter that she should eat breakfast, you already had breakfast, right?" Regina asked with her eyebrows raised, being able to know the answer in advance.

"I was hoping that the two of us could share a breakfast?" Snow asked, a little nervous, biting her lip slightly.

Regina knew that Snow probably hadn't eaten breakfast, but she didn't expect that question-answer. She raised her eyebrows slightly but nodded again, still shocked. "Of – of course."

Snow smiled crookedly. "Good. Oh, and I talked to Whale. He says you could be discharged tomorrow." She stepped closer to the bed and sat in a chair next to her bed. "You have to use crutches for a while, though. Just until your leg can support your weight again."

"Crutches? I don't think so." Regina quickly snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. "I will _not_ use crutches."

"Yes, yes you will." Snow said rolling her eyes.

"I can't use them anyway." The brunette quickly found an excuse with a small smile. "I can't be on crutches in my big house. I will be able to move more easily without them."

"The thing is, you will not be alone in your house." Regina frowned, completely confused by her words. "Since my apartment is not very big for us, we will come to live with you."

"What?" Regina said completely shocked, unable to fully comprehend her words.

"Yes. You seriously thought we could leave you on crutches alone in your big house? No, we're going with you."

Regina blinked hearing her words and understanding all that Snow had said. She was returning to her home with them. She was happy about that, though. She was going to have her little boy in their home again, but this time three more people would be there. O Neal would be there too? She frowned, but returning her gaze to Snow's eyes, she felt her face relax. She was going to have Henry and Snow there with her, and she had almost forgotten that Emma and David weren't a nuisance to her anymore. And if Neal had to go there... she couldn't say anything about that, he was Henry's father. Yes, she liked that idea after all.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Well, I loved reading every one of your reviews, and I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter! Yep, there will be more of Mama Regina with adult Snow, of course. I just love so much writing Regina so motherly!**

**And if you have any ideas or you'd like to see something about this - Regina with Snow, or maybe with someone else like Henry/Snow, or Emma/Regina, or what you'd like to imagine - while they are in hospital, or once they arrive at Regina's house, just let me know, I'll see if I can do it or if I can fit it with the ideas I have in my head. I'll try my best. :)**

**I'm sorry it takes me too long to update, but I didn't want to write anything and upload it fast and then disappoint you all, so I keep my head clear for a few days and if the idea was still in my mind, I decided to write it. Plus, high school is killing me.**

**Anyway, thank you very much for leaving a review! I love reading them, feel free to leave me one on this chapter. If you liked it, if you want to see something, just tell me! :)**

**Thank you for reading and sorry if there are grammatical errors!**


	28. Chapter 28

Regina looked in awe at Snow as the woman laughed in front of her. This could be another dream? She looked around, making sure she was still there. She had finished breakfast with Snow, and now she was sharing a story with her. And Snow had laughed – she was laughing at something she'd said.

She was _truly_ laughing. And Regina couldn't help but continue staring at her, as if she had done something strange in front of her. Well, she did it. Regina certainly couldn't remember the last time she had made her stepdaughter laugh. Maybe she could remember it in a while.

Snow finished laughing slightly to see Regina's eyes staring at her. She frowned slightly, not understanding why the other woman was looking at her in shock. "Is – is something hurting you?" She asked slowly, remembering that perhaps she had felt a sudden pain in her leg.

"No..." The older woman said, shaking her head slightly. Snow continued with her serious look at her, so she smiled slightly. "It's just that I didn't think you could get to laugh like that..."

_With me._

Snow smiled slightly and shook her head slightly. "I can still fall with bad jokes." Realizing something, she turned her green eyes to her. "It bothered you?"

"Of course not, dear." Regina replied, her smile widening. "So, where were we?"

"In that I tried to help you cook and I ended up full of flour?" She had to suppress another laugh.

Regina smiled at this. "May I know why that's so funny? I can remember you did the same thing when you were 13. You tried to make a cake for my birthday, and the entire kitchen had been a mess."

Snow nodded slightly, a small smile curving her lips. "That's the funny part. I continue doing that. Well, I used to. And..." She looked at Regina's eyes for a few seconds, before she continued. "I tried to make a cake for my mother when I was six years old. And... I think you'll know how that ended."

"I think it's something that lingers in your family." Snow frowned, slightly confused but curious. "Henry tried to make me an apple pie when he was 8, for Mother's Day, thank goodness he didn't even get to use the oven, because he made so much noise that I ended up waking up and I found him full of flour, and egg and apples in the kitchen." Snow grinned at this. "I must say that at that time, I could see you in him."

"Sometimes I can't believe I saw my grandson grow up before my eyes and I couldn't realize that." Snow said without even thinking, shifting her gaze to the window.

Regina frowned, feeling a lump in her throat. She didn't need those words. She wanted to tell her how Henry was like her when she was younger, but she knew that the issue should be diverted slowly to Emma. And she didn't want to touch that subject. Emma had to grow up alone, without her, without her parents, and all because _she_ released the curse. And she knew that that was something that was impossible to forgive. Snow lost her child's childhood, her child's adolescence, and part of her adulthood. How she was going to make up for that?

"Henry was a lot like you, I can see it now." Regina spoke up, deciding to let those thoughts aside. She couldn't afford to feel guilty now that she had the opportunity to start again with Snow. "He always loved nature, animals, and adventures with them."

Snow returned her gaze to her, and she couldn't help but smile immensely imagining her young grandson doing the things she did. She may not know how her daughter was when she was a child, _yet_. But she could learn more about her grandson. She'd seen him grow up, but she was never present in her life. He was the mayor's son, and Regina rarely let anyone near him. She could always see him only from afar.

"Well, obviously, he always had your optimism." Regina moved her lips to the side, something thoughtful. "I think I could connect everything when I found out who Emma was."

And there it was again. Regina could see the sadness invade her child, and she was totally miserable at that. Slightly, and thinking she wouldn't notice, Snow let out a small sigh. Regina frowned, knowing she had to get another topic.

"So... it is true?" She asked, feigning curiosity, but she really wanted to be sure about that. Snow's eyes returned to her. "All of you are coming to my house? To live with me?"

Snow gave a smile to her to imagine what Regina's house would be in a few days. "Yes. And I'm sorry, but you can't have an opinion on this." She narrowed her eyes at the other brunette. "Or maybe yes. Which do you prefer? All of us living in your big house, or all of us with you, living in my house?"

Regina narrowed her eyes at her, crossing her arms over her chest. "That's totally unfair."

"I figured that." Snow smiled slightly, getting up from her chair and heading towards the tray that was on Regina's lap. "It was a good breakfast, right?"

Regina watched her placed the tray on the small table beside her, and she watched her warily eyes. There was a special brightness. She frowned, not knowing what to say about her question. The breakfast had not been tasty, at all. She would have preferred breakfast which Emma had brought to Snow, but Snow insisted that she had to breakfast what the hospital offered to her because it was to regain strength. But she didn't like the breakfast, but she loved the whole conversation she shared with Snow.

Breakfast hadn't been so bad. And Snow already knew what she thought about that meal, so surely she was waiting for her to respond otherwise.

"Yes, it was a great breakfast." Regina said, nodding slightly. Snow nodded slightly and sat down in the chair next to her bed. She could see the discomfort in the other woman, not knowing what to say. She decided to continue talking. "Well, then you were full of flour, I cleaned you up as best I could and then Henry came out of the shower, I took you to a bath."

Snow's eyes widened in surprise and she could see her cheeks turn red. "So, you..."

Regina shook her head, letting out a small laugh. "Of course not. You always wore a bathing suit." Snow smiled even somewhat embarrassed. "After you were done with your bath, I finished preparing dinner and then the three of us had dinner."

Snow smiled again, but Regina could see a glint of sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered, lowering her head. Regina decided to give her a few minutes to continue talking. After seconds, Snow lifted her head and met her eyes again. "I'm sorry for not remembering anything about that."

And surprisingly, she let out the words before she could think them. "It's okay; I don't need you to do that now."

Snow frowned, confused. "What?"

"I know what you're doing, Snow. And I really appreciate it. You don't know how happy it makes me that you're willing to start all over again." Snow changed her look of confusion to one of complete surprise. "Yeah, I know it."

"How – how did you know?" She asked, completely surprised. She had never told her what she was doing, but on second thought, maybe Regina could discover it by her actions.

"I found out." Regina replied, shrugging her shoulders. "You changed your actions a lot." She stared for a few seconds at the other woman, and then formed a small smile. "There's no need for you strive to try to remember what you lived when you were a child, because I don't need that. We can start all over again. I've told you that you are my child because I love you as if you were my child, and that you were a little girl made me see that." Tears pooled in her eyes, but she decided to keep them where they were. "But I will not love you less because you can't remember anything from when you were that little girl."

Snow felt tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat. All conversation in which Regina said she was_ her_ child caused tears in her eyes. Before they could be tears of confusion and emotion, but now they were only emotion and _happiness_. She cleared her throat a little before speaking up.

"You remember when we were in the woods? And you were disguised as a peasant?" Regina nodded slightly. "I was very foolish, because if I had remembered everything you told me, I wouldn't have reacted that way."

"I killed a whole village." Regina interrupted her, knowing that she shouldn't let Snow could feel guilty about it when she shouldn't feel that way. "You had every right to react that way, although I must admit that it hurt me when you lost all hope in me."

"That's the point." Snow said quickly. "You were willing to go back to being good, you were willing to go back to being my family... and I couldn't see it." She lowered her head and moved it from side to side, slightly. "And when I saw it, it was too late."

Regina could know what she was referring to. When she'd saved her from an execution, and then she had given her the option of freedom, in exchange for her to change. But she couldn't do it, and she tried to kill her, thrusting a dagger into her stomach. Regina shook her head, remembering that. Thank goodness the magic prevented she could get hurt.

"Yes, we didn't see at the time some things, but we can see them now." She said in a low voice, trying to keep her voice steady. "We just have to get over some things. I know we will."

Snow lifted her head and offered her a small but genuine smile. Regina was willing to make them be a family again, and this time not just for Henry. She basically told her she loved her so who she was, not for the memory of when she was a child. They could be a family again. They were _going_ to be a family again.

* * *

Regina opened her eyes slowly and moved her nose in distaste, knowing she had fallen asleep again. She moved her head where Snow had been sitting all day, but she didn't see her there. She moved her head to the other side, seeing Emma sitting on the couch, looking at a magazine. She put her hands to her sides and sat straight up in bed, watching the dark through the window. It was night.

After she had that talk with Snow, they had managed to get to talk about another issue, less emotional. Then, in the time of visits, Henry had come with Neal. She spent time with her son alone, while Snow had to be checked by a doctor to see that she continued fine after the electrocutions, and Neal of course, had decided to wait outside the room for Henry. When visiting hours ended, Henry turned to go with Neal as Snow returned to her room. They were talking for a while, but then Regina felt the effects of antibiotics on her, and couldn't help falling asleep.

She must sleep for hours because it definitely was not night when she had fallen asleep.

"I can be alone, you know." She could see Emma startled, and then lifted her gaze to meet her eyes. "How long I was asleep?"

"All afternoon, I think." Emma closed the magazine and put it on the couch as she got up. "And I know you can be alone, but my mother doesn't."

"So obeying your mother's orders, huh?" Regina smiled crossing her arms over her chest, realizing how much she and Emma had progressed. Snow as a child had helped a lot, at that time both of them had to get along and talk for the sake of Henry and Snow. And when Snow had become an adult again, but Henry continued to go to her home, Emma had been very friendly with her , and she had to be in the same way, because after all, Emma was her child's child now.

"So what? I should call you Grandma now?" Emma fought forming a wry smile as Regina's smile was fading from her face. "Don't worry, there's no way I will do that."

"But I think I am that." Emma stared at her. "But I don't think I can do with you what grandmothers do with their grandchildren. You're too old for that."

"Yeah, sure." Emma said shrugging slightly. "I'm not calling you Grandma because when my son has a child, you will be that child's grandmother too." She frowned. "Our family is so screwed up."

"Oh please, don't want to put ideas in my head of when I'll be grandmother." She frowned slightly, knowing that she didn't like that word because it made her look very old, but knowing at the time that those words were not true. Snow was her child, and this woman that was in front of her eyes, it was Snow's daughter. Either way, she was already a grandmother. "I could be your step-grandmother, though."

"I'm done with this." Emma said, shaking her head slightly. "It's too much to take in. I can accept that you see my mother as your child, but I'm not a little girl who needs grandmothers, or grandparents, or things like that."

So Emma didn't like these things. Regina smiled. "Okay, whatever you say. So, where is your mother?"

"I convinced her to leave this place." She walked to the chair where Snow had been all day and sat there. "Of course, she wouldn't leave if someone didn't stay here, so I volunteered."

"Because you see me as your grandmother, right?" It was true that she hated that word, but now she knew that Emma hated that kind of issue, she couldn't help but bring it up. The blonde sent her a withering look. "And where's Henry?" She asked, changing the subject, not wanting to draw the wrath of Emma.

"With them and Neal."

"Neal? He's staying at your house?"

"Yeah, well, Henry wanted it that way, and the truth is that it's safer." She smirked. "Oh, and I guess you already know that we are all going with you to your house, right?"

Regina rolled her eyes at that. She was happy to have both of her children with her in her home, but she didn't want to even imagine the disaster that would be. "Yes, I already knew it. Neal will go, too?"

"Yes, since his father is too busy with his new-old special girlfriend and the room he shared with Tamara is dangerous..."

"Okay, I got it." Regina cut her words, not wanting to hear more explanations. "I think I'll have to accept him if he is Henry's father."

Emma nodded slightly as she moved her gaze around, not knowing what to say or do. She rose from the chair and sighed. "You want some coffee?"

Regina raised her eyebrows at this. "I don't think that's a good combination with my antibiotics."

"Okay, I got it, _Grandma_," She laughed slightly before turning around and walk to the door as Regina opened her mouth to speak.

"Don't ever call me that way or I will..."

Emma turned around and raised her eyebrows, looking at her curiously. "Destroy me if it's the last thing you do?"

"Yes..." Regina said quietly, knowing that at least she had caught her joke. It was a little funny to bother Emma Swan, she had to admit.

"Yeah, but I don't think that's what grandmothers do, you should act like one, don't you?" She took the doorknob and turned her gaze to her. "I don't think your children would be happy for you to do that, either."

Regina said nothing, so Emma smiled triumphantly before leaving the room. Once Emma was out of the room, Regina decided to out a smile, thinking about how things could turn around completely. There she was, seeing Snow White as her child, having to see the woman who tried to keep her son from her, as her granddaughter. But she had to admit, it was good to be part of a family.

* * *

Snow went inside and looked around, knowing that she never had the opportunity to be in this house and see everything how it was. Well, she had been here, when she was a child, but she couldn't remember it. She was never here as Mary Margaret, less as Snow White. She walked into the living room and looked around, noting that indeed, this home was Regina's home.

"Snow, we should hurry." David said entering the house as well, but shutting the door behind him.

"Yeah, I'll go get her clothes." Snow said, coming back from her thoughts, and heading towards the stairs. She went up a step and turned around with a scowl on her face. "You know where her room is?"

"I have no idea." David said, shaking her head slightly.

"Okay... it shouldn't be too hard to find it. I'll be right back." She said starting up the stairs quickly.

She reached a large hall, and she could see two doors open, one of the rooms seemed to be Henry's room, so she didn't hesitate to go into the other room, knowing it must be Regina's room. She entered the room and looked around, knowing that this was to be her stepmother's room. She could see that there was no closet near but inside the room had two doors, so she assumed there had to be where her clothes were.

Snow opened a door, and saw that there were Regina's clothes. She opened the other door and stepped into the small place, starting to see the dresses and costumes that were there. She took a black dress, which she thought would be comfortable for Regina. Then she got out of there and shut the door, turning to leave the room.

But something caught her attention; in a bedside table were two photographs in frames. She could see that there was a photograph of Henry and Regina, both of them smiling, as her grandson was in front of Regina and Regina had her arms around him. She smiled slightly but then shifted her gaze to the other picture. Her mouth opened and her eyes widened in surprise to see the people who were in that picture.

She dropped the dress of her hands and walked quickly to the bedside table, sitting on the bed and without removing her gaze from the photo. She couldn't remember how she was when she was a little girl, but she knew that she was the child sitting in Regina's lap, smiling brightly as her stepmother. Her eyes filled with tears and she slowly moved her hand toward the picture, taking it gently. She clutched her fingers to it, and placed it in front of her, as tears began to slide down her cheek.

Regina was smiling, she seemed to be happy. And she seemed to be happy. She ran her fingers through the picture, noticing how their hands were clasped. She smiled hugely as images and voices began to invade her mind.

_Snow blinked to see a ray of light. She could hear Henry shout something, but she kept blinking, unable to see clearly. "That hurt me! I can't see well now!" She screamed scared._

_Regina chuckled. "It's okay, dear. I know that the flash of the camera can be something strong, you'll be fine in a few seconds."_

_Snow blinked hard a couple of times, until her vision became clearer and she sighed with relief. "What was that? It was magic?"_

_"No, it was a camera." Henry said simply, closing in on them. Snow frowned, totally confused at that. "Well, this manages to capture the image of the moment, do you understand?"_

_"Uhm, no..." Snow whispered totally confused._

_Regina smiled softly and stroked her hair as Henry sat at their side. "You should show her how the photo came out, Henry."_

_"Yeah, sure." The boy said quickly, and Snow could see how he pressed a button of de small object and suddenly, she and Regina were inside it._

_"Oh, that's me, and that's you, Regina!" Snow said excitedly, pointing to the object with her __little finger._

_"Yes, that's us." Regina said with a smile at her enthusiasm._

_"So, you see?" Henry said. "I pressed a button, and I could capture the moment when you and Mom were smiling, so this is a photo."_

_"Oh, I see it now." Snow said nodding slightly. She put a hand to her chin, then shook her head to look at Regina. "Do you like how the photo came out?"_

_Regina looked for a few seconds to the small object and then she returned her gaze to her, smiling. "I love it."_

Snow blinked coming back to reality. She sighed deeply, swallowing and still looking at the picture in her hands. She smiled slightly and turned to leave the photo in its place, getting up with a big smile, totally glad she could remember more about her and Regina. She knew now that Regina didn't need her to remember that, but she couldn't help feeling totally miserable not doing so. Although her stepmother said otherwise, Snow knew she would love that she could remember everything.

"Snow?!" David's voice called from downstairs. She got closer to where Regina's dress was on the floor and took it quickly, leaving the room.

She walked through the hallway, through Henry's room, but before she reached the stairs, something caught her attention again. She wiped the tears from her face and turned slowly, her brow furrowing not seeing anything that might have caught her attention. Except something.

_A door._

Snow frowned again, slowly approaching the door. She felt that she knew this door, and maybe she knew the room. She felt something pulling her toward it. Once near the door, she reached out her hand and took the knob, beginning to turn the doorknob.

"Snow! We have to go!" David yelled at her again.

Snow kept her eyes on the door, but not wanting to give importance, and knowing that her husband was right, she released the latch and walked away, shaking her head slightly. She went downstairs quickly, finding her husband with the door already open.

David frowned when he noticed her cheeks watery. "Are you okay?"

"I'll tell you on the way, let's go." She took his arm and pulled him out of the house, closing the door behind them.

* * *

**Well, hello to you all! First of all, thank you very much for letting those beautiful reviews! It makes my day reading every one of them, seriously!**

**I tried to do what you all wanted, and don't worry, I think that I have things in my head to Emma and her _new_ step-grandmother, I can imagine them and that would be funny. I mean, I have more for them for when they are all living in Regina's house. And Mama Regina with Snow or Henry will be there, too.**

**I hope to see yours reviews about whether you liked this chapter or not, and in the next chapter they will be in Regina's house, but I'm not gonna focus on their living together, I have something special for the next chapter. But you can tell me what you'd like to see in their living together. Certainly, I won't finish this story in 30 chapters, but I'm sure this will not reach 40. I had things planned, but the idea that they all live together in one house caught me and I can't help but doing it.**

**Anyways, thank you very much for reading the story and for reading all this I put, haha!**

**Hope to see you soon!**


	29. Chapter 29

**This is the longest chapter I've written here, and in any of my stories, I think. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Regina turned her eyes back, noting that David's truck was right behind them. She moved her gaze forward, placing her hands on her lap. The atmosphere was very tense, because it seemed that no one dared to speak. Henry had wanted them to travel together, and before any of them could say anything, he was running into David's truck. The three of them, she, Emma and Neal, had no choice but got in Emma's car and start driving towards her home. She had already shared awkward moments with Emma, but she had never shared some time with Neal, Henry's father.

She narrowed her eyes slightly, seeing if Emma really had no idea of Neal looking at her from time to time. Emma was driving, and she was looking straight ahead and occasionally, she looked in the rearview mirror, probably checking that her parents were behind them. Regina recalled that Henry was with them, and she knew who the people in front of her were, but she was never able to connect things and thinking that perhaps Emma and Neal wanted to live together with Henry. Far from her.

"Are you two planning on moving in together and take Henry with you?" She finally said bluntly. She knew this was probably going to embarrass Emma, and she would have found that funny later, but now all she could think that maybe her son could be away from her again.

"What? No!" Emma responded quickly, almost offended. "I have no plans to get away from my parents, and Henry's fine with us." Regina frowned to see something cross her face, as a kind of guilt. "But if he wants to spend time with you, Neal, he can go a few days with you."

"What?!" Regina quickly snapped, feeling the anger get to her. She couldn't believe she was serious. "So he can have my son for a few days, but when I asked you for him to come with me, you refused!"

"Oh, Regina, that was when I wasn't entirely sure that you could hold him in your house, or something like that." Emma said quietly. "Now I have no problem that he goes to your house if he wants to."

"Right," Regina could not help saying harshly, crossing her arms over her chest and resting her back against the seat. "He can spend more time with the man who wasn't with him for ten years, but no, he can't be with the woman who raised him his whole life."

"Oh my god, Regina... just don't start this discussion. Henry didn't want us to travel together to fight." Emma said, trying to keep her patience.

Neal decided it was time to intervene, but he wouldn't use a harsh tone of voice. He didn't want to get in trouble with the Evil Queen. "In my defense, I never knew about him. But he's my kid too, so I will be how close it's possible to him."

"It is not necessary that you try to defend yourself, because if I didn't want you near my son, I wouldn't have let you be in my house." Regina replied dryly. She still couldn't get used to the idea of other people referring to Henry as their own.

"You have to stop with the whole thing of 'my son', Regina. I know I've done it before, too. It's not good for Henry that his parents are fighting. I got it, Regina. You raised him for ten years, you're his mother, but I gave him up for adoption so he could have his best chance, and then he found me, and I'm not leaving him again. I'm his mom too. And Neal didn't even know about him, so I've got it. You're trying to be a better mother to him, I'm trying to be a good mother to him, and Neal's trying to be his father. There's no need for us be fighting for him."

Regina sighed slightly at Emma's words. She wasn't going to discuss more about this issue, if she could. But she had liked to hear that at least they recognized that she was his mother. He raised him for ten years, and she was going to keep raising him, because he was her son. This time, she had to think that surely there would be two other people with her, raising him. And why not two others, remembering that Snow and David lived with Emma, and Henry lived with them.

She couldn't believe how her small family of just being she and Henry, had now become in her, Henry, Snow, David for be her older child's husband, and Emma for be her older child's child, and her younger child's biological mother.

The car stopped, and she looked out, not even realizing that they were already in front of her house. She smiled slightly, thinking how relieving it was to be in her home again. With help from Emma and Neal, she got out of the car, but before her feet – leg – could touch the ground, Snow was in front of her with her crutches. She couldn't help rolling her eyes at that.

"Or you use this, or David can take you to the house." Snow said shrugging slightly.

Regina narrowed her eyes and took the crutches from her. "I can do it myself, thank you very much, dear."

"Okay, go open the house, Henry." Emma said, closing the door of her car; with her purse in her other hand.

"Great!" Henry said before opening the small gate and run to the house.

"He's excited." Snow said when Emma, David and Neal were on the other side of the fence, and she walked slowly to not leave Regina alone. "He's happy that he can live with his whole family."

"I'm happy to have him back home," Regina said with a small smile, and without taking her eyes from the ground, fearing that she might stumble with the crutches. "And well, you too, though of course this time you will not be interrupting my reading, I believe."

Snow smiled slightly. "I don't think I'll do that. But I will be making sure that you take your pills."

"I'm not a child, Snow." She whispered as her eyes lifted without stopping to walk, relieved that she was only a few steps from the porch.

"I'm not a child either, but I'm sure if the situation were reversed, you would do the same."

"That's because..." Snow knew what she was going to say, but Henry came running to them.

"Grams, you have to see this!" He said taking her hand tightly and beginning to take her to the stairs. "You have to see this!"

"Henry, wait..." She moved her head to see that Regina was already inside the house, and David was closing the door behind her. Once she was sure that her stepmother was safe, she started up the stairs as her grandson asked. "What is it, Henry?"

"It's your room. I mean, it won't be your room, but it was your room."

Snow frowned, totally confused. "What?"

Both of them reached the second floor, and Henry still holding her hand, led her to a door. Snow stared at the door, knowing that this door was the door that caught her attention last night. She frowned and lowered her gaze to Henry, waiting for his explanation.

"I was hoping you could remember when you go in there." He said with a small, shy smile. "This was your room when you were a child, and Mom decided not to touch anything since... well, you know."

Snow didn't know if she wanted to do this. Maybe she wasn't ready to see what was in there, but before she could get away, Henry moved closer to the door and opened it, stepping into the room. And that was the last thing she needed. The curiosity got to her and she came behind him, looking around the room.

There was a bed in the middle of the room, which had a couple of dolls and a nightstand next to the bed. There was a wardrobe and a small desk against the wall near the bed. And a large mirror against the wall near the wardrobe. Snow approached the small desk and began to look at the books that were there. They were fairy tales, and she smiled slightly at not seeing the story of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.

And as if Henry could read her thoughts, he said. "I didn't think it would be good for me or Mom read this story to you, because well, you would have known that you were that princess."

Snow chuckled, feeling for some reason the tears in her eyes. "Yeah, I think I would have noticed."

She left the books where they were and turned around to watch everything again. She sighed slightly and walked to the closet, opening the doors. She smiled at the little dresses hanging on the hanger, most were bright colors; white, pink, red, orange, but she smiled even more to see a black one at the end of all. Snow knew instantly that Regina surely couldn't resist buying a black dress. She lowered her gaze and watched the little shoes that were on the floor, and five drawers that were there.

"Do you... do you remember?" Henry asked in a low voice.

She wanted to. She was waiting for the memories come to her, but nothing seemed to come. Not even a short memory, or a familiar smell. She gulped and cursed herself for not being able to remember anything. How she could be so cold?

"I – I don't." Snow whispered, moving away from the closet and closing its doors. She turned and felt worse when she saw the disappointment in Henry's face. "I'm sorry, Henry."

"It's okay." He said shrugging slightly. "I just wanted to help."

She smirked and walked over to him, placing her hands on his shoulder and ducking slightly to his height. "And you don't know how grateful I am for that. Maybe I can't remember those memories, but... I know they were good ones, and I would love to remember them, but I don't have to do it now." He frowned a little confused. "I don't need to remember those moments to love Regina again."

Henry's face lit up quickly while the surprise invaded him. "You – you love her?"

She smiled slightly, and nodded. "I always wanted to be her family again, and now we can be. I'm not wasting this chance. Everything will be fine, don't worry."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who loves her. She deserves more love."

Snow felt tears in her eyes, this time to notice how mature her eleven year old grandson could be. "I'm sure the love you have for her is enough for her." She smiled slightly and took his hand beginning to leave the room. "Come on..."

Henry closed the door behind them, and when they started down the stairs, he could see Regina sitting at the table in the living room, but when she saw them, a smile formed on her face. He smiled back and lifted his gaze to his grandmother. "You know that my love is not enough for her." He knew that she heard him, because she may not have returned his gaze, but she squeezed his hand lightly.

Once they came to Regina, Snow looked around, noticing that there was no one around. She frowned and turned her gaze to Regina, opening her mouth to ask where they were.

"They are upstairs." Regina replied, knowing her question. "Surely looking for their rooms, but perhaps they managed to lose themselves."

Henry laughed lightly. "I'm going to look for them; I want to show Emma and Neal the playroom, they will love it!" Regina chuckled seeing him run upstairs again.

Her brown eyes were fixed in Snow, and she frowned watching how she watched the whole house. She seemed unwilling to meet her eyes, and she could see the tears in them. Something was wrong.

"Something's wrong?" She asked carefully. Snow seemed to jump at the sound of her voice, turning her eyes to her.

"No, it's just... Henry showed me what used to be my room." Regina saw how she tried to smile, but it was clearly a small, sad smile. "But I couldn't remember anything."

She sighed slightly; knowing that at some point Snow would have to go to that room. She also believed she could remember that, but apparently it wasn't that way. "I told you I don't need you to do it."

"I know, I know now that I don't need to do it either." This time, she tried to enlarge her smile, but it continued to be a sad one. "Uhm, I think you should take one of your pills now."

"I'm fine, dear." Snow crossed her arms and held her gaze on her. Regina rolled her eyes. "Okay, I think David left your wallet in the kitchen."

"Okay..." She walked around the room a bit, but eventually, she turned around and saw Regina walking toward her with crutches. "Where is the kitchen?"

Regina smiled shaking her head slightly and walked by her side, moving toward the door. Snow opened it before she could get to it and she crossed to the other room, clinging to her crutches. "This is a big house, if you can get lost in the kitchen..."

"David will find me." She joked approaching to her wallet.

"I'm sure he will," Regina whispered, rolling her eyes.

Snow pulled a small pill from her purse and took one of the glasses, as Regina was sitting on a stool. She went to the refrigerator and opened it quickly, pulling out a jug of water there. She filled the glass with water and handed it to Regina, along with the tablet.

"Thank you..." Regina said before taking the pill, donning in her mouth and start drinking water.

Snow nodded and turned again, opening the fridge and leaving the water jug where it was. When she closed the refrigerator door, her eyes fell on a drawing that was there, stuck with a magnet. She began to feel something in her chest, as if she knew this drawing. The drawing was not very good; it was as if a young child had drawn it. There was a tree, an apple tree if she could tell, and three people next to that tree. The first figure had long hair, the second figure was higher than the other two figures, and had shoulder length hair, and the third figure was a little higher than the first figure, and had short hair.

_"Well..." Regina blinked a little surprised to see Snow standing beside her and extending her finger on the paper. "This is me," Her little finger pointed to the smaller figure, which had long hair. "This is Henry..." Her finger pointed to a slightly higher figure with long hair on its head. "And this is you." Snow ended, drawing the highest figure apparently with shoulder-length hair and in the middle of the two others figures. __"Do you like it?"_

"Snow?" Regina's voice made her startle. "Are you okay?"

But she couldn't turn around. She didn't want to turn around; she wanted to continue watching that drawing. She herself had made that drawing; she made this drawing for Regina, and the three figures were her, Regina and Henry. Because Regina was her Mama and Henry was her big step-brother. Because they were a family.

Snow reached out her hands and took the drawing from there. She smiled without taking her eyes off it, and quickly, she had to grasp her fingers to the paper to feel a great dizziness reaching her.

"_Hey!"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm your daughter."_

_(x)_

"_I'm not your Mama." Regina said with cold voice._

_"It's alright; I will not call you Mama. __Not until you want."_

_(x)_

_"Mary – Margaret?" Emma modulated totally confused. Snow furrowed her brow and stepped back to see the gaze of the blonde woman in her._

_"I'm Snow White. Who are you?"_

_"You don't know who I am?" _

"Snow? What's wrong?!" Regina said impatiently to see that Snow had not been turned. Her stepdaughter turned slowly and she could see what it was that she was holding in her hands. It was the drawing she had made when she was a child. Regina frowned and lifted her gaze, watching her face pale and her cheeks stained with tears. "What – what's wrong?" She asked almost in a whisper now, totally worried.

_"You're taking me with them. __And I want to be with Regina." Snow said between sobs. "Please," She begged. "Please... she's my new Mama. I don't want to lose her, too."_

_"Okay. I'm going to take you to her." Henry said._

Regina quickly rose from the stool and took her crutches as she was approaching at Snow. She seemed to be hypnotized, or something like that. Her eyes were staring at nothing, and when Regina finally got to her, she touched her arm, but Snow didn't move.

"Snow, Snow, what's – what's going on? Can you hear me?" She moved her arm slightly, causing Snow react. She moved her head at her, but Regina continued seeing her lost gaze.

_"Regina?" _

_"What happened?" Regina furrowed her brow approaching her. But Snow ran to her and hugged her tight, clinging to her legs._

_"I had a nightmare,"_

_(x)_

_"Here I am!" Snow said walking into the kitchen and heading for the fridge. Regina watched as she put something in the refrigerator door. It was the drawing she had made for her. __"I found your wallet in the living room, and I saw the drawing and I thought it would be nice if it were here. __Isn't it?" Snow finished stick the drawing with a magnet in the fridge and turned around with a big smile on her face._

_"I – I think so."_

Snow began to feel short of breath. She closed her eyes for a moment but all the memories began to invade her with more violence and speed, as she could feel her whole body weak. Her legs could no longer bear her weight, so she dropped to the floor, without even having the strength to open her eyes.

"Snow!" She heard Regina screaming. She wanted to open her eyes, but she couldn't. After a few seconds, she felt being taken between arms, her head resting on one arm and a chest. It was Regina; she could recognize her scent now. "No, no, Snow, what's wrong? Snow, please! No, you do not dare leave me!" She was not leaving her, no. How could she tell her that her little girl was coming back, she shouldn't fear for that. But to her luck, she felt a hand on her chest. Regina was checking the pulse of her heart. "What – what's going on? David, Emma!"

Emma. She began to remember how one day she'd said goodbye to Regina at the door of the sheriff's station and ran into Emma's office. She got there and she waved to Emma, because that day she went to be with her and David all day. But when Emma offered her donuts, someone hit her head behind her. She'd known this man, she had seen him in Granny's when she was having breakfast with Regina, and Regina didn't like the man, she could tell. Emma instantly fainted and he took her, despite her screams for Emma. Snow could remember how he took her to the woods, near the cliff. He threw her to the cliff, but before she could get hurt, she began to be raised in the air. She was raised in the air, until Regina and the evil man were already in sight.

_"Snow!" Regina shouted running towards the cliff. She maintained Snow in the air a little more until finally her feet touched the ground and she was found wrapped in Regina's arms and began to sob again because of the shock. "It's okay, I'm here." She murmured caressing Snow's long hair, feeling the child's tears in her chest._

_(x)_

_"Regina, control yourself!" David shouted raising his weapon, this time not against the evil man, but against her stepmother. And Snow knew she had to do Regina react though she didn't know what that weapon could do; she knew it must be something bad._

_"No!" Snow shouted running and standing against Regina. "Please, stop it!" She felt her eyes filled with more tears, but then, she felt a great terror. It was as if she was in front of the witch of her dreams; Regina wasn't dressed alike, nor her hair was the same, but her eyes. Her eyes were The Evil Queen's eyes. She was her. "You are her..." Snow whispered and to everyone's surprise, earning Regina's eyes. But the child walked steps back, totally afraid of her._

_(x)_

_"You love me," Snow whispered as her green eyes lit up. __"You really do!" And she ran to Regina, almost knocking her down to pounce on her arms. This was what she had wanted since that evil man had kidnapped her; she wanted to be with Regina, and that she told her everything would be fine. But this was better than that. Now she knew that Regina loved her, too._

"Emma, David!" Regina screamed harder, and Snow began to feel water droplets falling into her forehead. Regina's tears. "Snow? What happened? Please, wake up, wake up."

_"Snow, wake up." She moved Snow's shoulder slightly. "It's a nightmare, wake up."_

_"NO!" Snow shouted one last time, opening her eyes totally freaked. She quickly caught up with Regina, but in the midst of the darkness, she could only see The Evil Queen. "Don't hurt me." The little girl whispered, believing that she was still in her nightmare._

_"It was a nightmare, Snow. I am not The Evil Queen."_

"Regina!" Emma's voice reached her ears. "Oh my god, what happened?" She heard her daughter's voice despairing, and soon she felt a hand on her face. "Mary Margaret?" She could feel her desperation, now more than ever she wanted to open her eyes, but she couldn't. She could not move. "Mom?!"

"I don't know, she gave me the pill that I had to take, and she began to act strangely, and then... she passed out, call an ambulance Emma!" Regina shouted clutching her body against her.

_Snow frowned slightly and turned her head to look at her. "You believe you love me because it is so, or because my wish did so?"_

_"No, your wish didn't do so. It's what I feel, no wish made me feel that. Magic does things, believe me, but it can't make anyone love someone if you're not really feeling it."_

_(x)_

_"Why don't you want me to be an adult again as before?" Snow asked a little confused._

_"Maybe you're not going to remember all this... and you'll hate me, again."_

_(x)_

_"Oh, yes..." Snow whispered something sad, sitting at her side. "Because I'm going back to being an adult in the night."_

_"Yes..." Regina whispered sad as well. She looked at the girl, who kept her eyes on her legs moving. "Are you happy about this?"_

_"I – I don't know..." Snow whispered, her voice thin. "I don't want to Emma lose her Mommy, but... I don't want to forget everything." And then, the child lifted her gaze to her brown eyes and formed a grimace on her lips. __"I don't want to hate you."_

Snow began to feel her breathing slow, but she was trying to draw air from either side. It was as if she had covered her nose and her throat was closing, but she knew that none of these things were happening. But she couldn't breathe.

"The ambulance is coming!" Emma returned to the room, apparently. She quickly again felt a hand on her arm, as Regina clung to her body. "She drank something, eat something?"

"No, she didn't do anything!" Snow heard Regina's voice breaking. "She just passed out!"

"David!" Emma cried, and Snow stopped feeling her daughter's hand on her arm.

_"Snow... run to the house." __Regina could modular, barely moving her lips._

_"No..." Snow whispered clinging at her legs._

_"Run..." Regina whispered again. Snow frowned and moved away from Regina, with her eyes on Hook and Tamara. "Now!"_

_Snow began to feel tears sliding down her cheeks as she turned and began to run toward the house._

She had been in Regina's yard, and she had to run away from there because Hook and Tamara wanted to take her. She had run into the house, and decided to run into Henry's room, thinking that they couldn't find her there. She entered the room and hid in the closet, and her eyes closed, feeling very scared for Regina. She could remember now how fear she felt when she heard someone opened the door.

_"Please, don't take me..." She whispered with her tear-stained cheeks, and her voice all shaky._

_"Snow it's me."_

_Snow opened her eyes at Regina's voice, and quickly got up and lunged at her arms. Regina took her hard although her legs were weakened more than before. "I was – I was so scared."_

_(x)_

_"I never have cute dreams. They're always very bad dreams." She whispered, letting out a slight sob._

_Regina sighed stroking her long hair. "It's okay, dear. You're safe now. I promise no one will hurt you."_

"Snow!" David cried and she could feel his arms wanting to take her, but Regina just kept her in her grip.

"Her breathing, she's not breathing well!" Regina said desperately, and Snow felt a hand on her chest. She didn't know why, but she knew that it was Emma's.

"What happened?" Henry's voice. His voice full of fear. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Henry, let's go..." Neal said in a whisper, though she could hear him perfectly.

"No!"

Regina was crying, Emma was desperate, she could tell that David was desperate too, and now Henry was totally scared. Why she couldn't open her eyes? She had to remember all those moments while she was... dying? She couldn't be dying, she wanted to open her eyes, she wanted to breathe, she wanted to tell them she was remembering.

_"No. I'm going to accomplish this. __If she has this, she will not hurt them. And that's all I care about. My children's safety." And before anyone could react, she waved her hands, concentrating on her house and disappearing into a purple smoke._

_"Regina!" Snow cried seeing her stepmother disappear in front of her eyes. She ran to where she was, but there was nothing._

Regina had taken the potion that would make her back to normal, to be an adult again. She could remember when Emma and David left her and Henry with Ruby. Henry made both of them to jump through a window to the outside, and then they had to run to Regina's house, because he was sure that there was where she would be. They came to the house, and they kept hidden watching Emma and David trying to reason with Hook and Tamara, while Tamara had Regina as her hostage. And then Henry had told her that when he shouted 'now', she should run and take the potion from Hook.

_Snow saw it all happen very fast. __Henry twisted in Hook's grip. Emma took a few steps with her gun pointed at Hook, as David was pointing to Regina and Tamara. But Regina began to struggle in Tamara's grip, and Snow could see the woman push a button of the object she was holding against her stepmother's neck. And Regina let out a painful scream as she fell to the ground._

_"Regina!" Snow called wanting to approach her, but not knowing whether to move or not. Her legs and hands were shaking with fright, but she decided to stick to the bottle._

_(x)_

_She had observed how Regina approached Emma and Hook, both of them were angry, Emma was kicking him, but then Snow had been afraid that Regina could use her magic again. She hadn't done it, though. Her head had begun to ache, and she'd said that to Henry, but before he could do anything, she closed her eyes tiredness, and couldn't open them anymore._

_The last thing she heard was Henry shouting, "MOM!"_

Snow began to see some light. She frowned slightly and moved one of her fingers, realizing that she could move. She opened her eyes slowly, finding Regina's face, watching her.

"You're awake… are you okay?" Regina quickly whispered, her eyes filled with tears but with a small smile on her face to see her awake.

_"Gina..." Snow whispered, opening her eyes to find her stepmother's face._

_Regina smiled widely, letting out a few tears from her eyes. "You're awake."_

"Mom, Mom, the ambulance is on the way!" She couldn't help turning her gaze, finding Emma's face. The tears were about to come out of her eyes. "Don't close your eyes, okay? Try to stay awake please."

"_Don't close your eyes." Regina repeated, and Snow really wanted to avoid falling asleep. She really wanted to do that for Regina, but she was very sleepy, and her head had begun to ache again._

"Snow, Snow, I'm here..." David said quickly, appearing next to Emma. She looked at his eyes full of concern. "Everything will be fine,"

When she tried to open her mouth to speak, her eyes closed. She frowned slightly, trying to open them, but failing to do so. Her breathing was getting difficult again, and she began to hear their voices, saying that she had to open her eyes. She wanted to tell them that she was listening, but her eyes weren't opening, her mouth didn't seem to do it either. But her fingers could move. And she clung to what she knew, it was Regina's hand.

_"You – you really want that?" Her head hurt, and she couldn't breathe well, but she tried to raise her voice. "You really want to be my Mama?"_

_Regina's smile widened, and Snow tried to smile more to see her smile. __"Of course I do. You're my child, after all."_

Then she had been in a dream in which her parents were with her. She had no idea at that time that they were there to take her with them, because Regina had been unable to save her.

_"She had to save you... we have walked with you waiting all this time for her to do it, but she didn't, and that's why the door appeared." Snow turned her gaze to the white door, still confused._

_"No, but..." Snow muttered, returning her gaze to her parents. "But she's going to save me. I know. She always does."_

But Regina had done it. She could remember when she crossed that white door with her parents; a great light had illuminated her face. She couldn't open her eyes, but when she did, she was not with her parents, she was in a room. Emma and David were staring at her in shock, and then she could find Regina's face. And Snow knew that she'd saved her.

_"You saved my life." Snow said in another sigh, with a small smile. __Regina widened her eyes with a big smile on her face, holding out her hand to caress her face. __"I knew you would."_

Her breathing was cut completely. Snow squeezed Regina's hand harder, and suddenly, she felt the air getting in her lungs, as her eyes snapped open once again, finding Regina's face. Full of confusion and tears.

"I remember." Snow finally said to her.

_"Snow..." Regina whispered, staring at Snow's green eyes. "No matter what happens, I will never forget you. Ever."_

_Snow frowned a little confused, but she just smiled. She really was happy to be back with her Mama. "I know you won't. I'll always be your daughter, right?"_

"_Yes…"_

Regina frowned totally confused, watching something strange in Snow's eyes. "W – what?"

_Regina just kept her eyes and her smile in Snow. "Thanks for having appeared at my porch and changed my life."_

_Snow smiled as Regina continued stroking her hair. But she could see Regina's eyes filled with sadness. "Are you okay?"_

_"Yes..." Regina said quickly. She sighed deeply and looked at Snow's eyes. "And you're gonna be okay, too."_

_"I'm – I'm okay..." Snow frowned, totally confused. "I really wanted you to save me, and you did. I'm okay now."_

"I remember you." Snow said, a smile beginning to form on her face as the tears began to fall into her eyes.

_Regina smiled, letting out more tears from her eyes. __"I love you Snow."_

"You..." Regina whispered, her brow furrowing as she began to understand what Snow meant. She looked up and down Snow's face, and then she stared at her eyes. There was something new, but not something she had never seen. There was that twinkle that _her_ little Snow always had whenever she looked at her. "You remember everything."

_Snow's green eyes lit up quickly, as in her face formed a big smile. She knew Regina loved her, but she never had told her. "I love you too, Mama."_

Snow smiled broadly and clung to her body, hugging her tightly and closing her eyes, letting the tears fall down her cheeks. She quickly felt Regina's arms around her, and she let out a sob. Now she knew what it was to be loved by her stepmother again. She really loved her as if she were her child. She really was her Mama.

"I've missed you so much." Regina whispered in her short black hair, clutching her arms to her. She couldn't believe that in the end her little girl was back. She didn't need Snow to recover her memories because they were improving in their relationship, but now that Snow could remember everything, now she could see her as her mother. Now she understood perfectly that she was her child.

Snow didn't know why, but she knew that she had missed her, too. They were always together, but perhaps it was her little herself who had missed her so much. Or both of them. She couldn't remember the last time Regina hugged her with such love. Although yes, she could remember now when Regina hugged her after saving her from Greg, or from Tamara and Hook, and on many occasions that she was a five years old child and her Mama Regina was there for her. But she was_ that_ little girl, and now that she could remember it, she knew this woman who was hugging her, it was her Mama.

"I've missed you, too, Mama." Snow whispered softly, but loud enough to reach Regina's ears.

_Regina gave her another smile and walked over to her forehead again. "You'll always be my child." She whispered before pressing her lips against Snow's forehead again._

Regina laughed lightly between her tears, and she knew that at this time she could do what she had wanted to do the moment little Snow was gone and this Snow was back. Because this woman was her child, as that little girl that were gone was, and now she had both of them with her.

She pressed Snow closer to her body and kissed her forehead, letting out a smile. "I've told you that you were my child."

* * *

**Yeah well, as I said, the longest chapter I've written. I had wanted to put more of Snow's memories, but I didn't want to make the chapter longer than it already was, haha.**

**I'm so anxious to see what you all think about this! There was a time when I thought of Snow not ever remembering those memories, and then I thought of Snow loving Regina without having to remember all those moments. But, what if after Snow realizes that she loves Regina, she finally can remember everything? I stayed with that option. Regina deserved to have her little girl back, after all. **

**I hope to see yours reviews and see what you think of this!**

**In the next chapter there will what you wanted to see. They all living under the same roof. And of course, the after of 'Snow remembering.'**

**And thank you for reading!**


	30. Chapter 30

Emma went to her mother and held out the glass of juice. Snow took it and drank a little, at David's orders that she should take something sweet, just in case. She said she was fine, but he remained concerned. And Regina had insisted, too. Now she was sitting on the couch in the living room, surrounded by her family. Even Neal was there, something uncomfortable about the situation, but understanding everything perfectly. He also had known her as a child. She could remember knowing him just as Henry's father.

When Snow dropped the glass of her face, she set her eyes on her husband. "Did you called the hospital to say that there was no need for an ambulance?"

David sighed, somewhat annoying. "Yes, but I think you should go to the hospital."

"We're safe here; she's not bad enough to return to the hospital." Regina said something upset, and Snow returned her gaze to her.

Maybe Regina was right, but Snow knew she was saying that only because she didn't want her to be far from her. It was certain that if she had to go to hospital, David and Emma would be people who would accompany her as she should stay home with Henry and Neal. Regina caught her eye and formed a small smile as much as Snow smiled back, unsure about what to say. She didn't feel embarrassed or shy anymore, but still some memories were coming to her, and she wanted to remember each of them.

"So, you're sure you remember everything? I mean, everything?" Henry said excitedly, sitting at the small table that was in front of her, next to Regina.

"Yes..." Snow said in a whisper, nodding slightly. "I remember the most important things, and then some things that I'm still processing."

Henry's smile widened. "I knew you were going to remember at some point. But how was it? What was it that made you remember?"

Snow's eyes began to look through the room, looking for her drawing. But in a second, she focused her gaze on Regina's right hand, and how she began to extend the drawing to her. "Here it is." Regina said, letting go of the drawing once Snow's fingers were in it.

"A drawing?" Emma and Henry's voice said at the same time. Both of them confused.

"Yes... I made it." Snow responded, forming a small smile with her eyes still on the drawing. "I made it for Regina."

"Right!" Henry said nodding with joy. "Yes, I can remember it."

"This means that now I have to call you Grandma?" Emma said looking at Regina, with her frown.

"There's no way you have to do that, my god." Regina immediately replied, shaking her head slightly.

Snow stifled a giggle, and kept her eyes on Regina. There were things that she should talk to her alone. To her surprise, Neal was the first to speak up. "Hey, Henry, why don't you show me that room you were talking about?"

Henry, as a child smart he was, quickly nodded and rose from the table. "Yeah, I want to show it to you too, Emma."

"Uh, yeah..." Emma said a little confused, probably without understanding the hint of the boys.

"Yeah, I want to go, too." David said, and Snow gave him a small smile. "Anything that happens, just scream." He said getting closer to her, and she smiled, knowing that this time he was not referring to if something bad happened with Regina. He kissed his forehead and went upstairs with Emma, Henry and Neal, leaving her and Regina completely alone.

"How are you feeling?" It Regina was the first to speak, with some nervousness.

"I'm fine, but..."

_"I don't want to forget everything. I don't want to hate you."_

She sighed and closed her eyes for a few seconds, remembering the fear she had that that could happen. Regina was her mother, and she didn't want to hate her and forget her, and even so, that was exactly what she did.

She opened her eyes again, finding Regina's worried look. "You're dizzy again?"

"No, no... I'm just... confused, sad, angry. With myself."

"Snow..." Regina tried to start.

"I didn't want this to happen; I didn't want to forget everything. I should have remembered everything from the moment I opened my eyes." She shook her head biting her lip. "I made you suffer Regina, a lot."

"But that's in the past. We were trying to start over, remember?" She smiled slightly and held out her hands, taking Snow's hands between hers. "You have no idea how happy I am that now I have you back."

Snow smiled feeling the tears back to her eyes. And she remembered the dream she had in which she was with her parents, and they had told her that she couldn't go back anymore, that she wouldn't see Regina again. She had been very scared, and she had decided to go with her parents, because she had no choice, but all she wanted was to see Regina's face again. To her telling her that she was her Mama and everything would be okay.

And then, she opened her eyes and she had found Regina's face, after all. And she had said that she loved her. And Snow had wanted to hug her, but she hadn't done it at that time. But now she could.

Regina quickly opened her arms to see Snow almost jumping into her. It was still strange to know that this adult Snow loved her, and was even stranger to feel her heat as she hugged her. But it was beautiful. So she just pressed her arms around her stepdaughter.

"It was true." Snow said without moving away from her. She laughed slightly before adding. "I didn't let you read quiet."

Regina let out a laugh and then both of them were silent, clinging to each other. Regina decided to close her eyes and save this moment somewhere in her mind, knowing that she wouldn't forget it. It was like when Henry had hugged her for the first time, after so long. She had proved to him that she wanted to change for him, and he had hugged her. And she had felt that she couldn't be happier, that she didn't need anything else as she could stay that way with him, forever. With her arms around his little body. But now she realized that she was wrong. If she had to pick a moment in which she could stay forever, she would choose a moment in which she would be hugging both of her children.

It was amazing how this woman – before a little girl – had become her greatest enemy to be the person for whom she could give her life. She would do anything for Henry, as well as she would do anything for Snow. She knew it, and the most important thing was that they knew it too.

"You know, you're my child, but there's no way that I want your daughter calling me Grandma." Regina joked after a long silence, holding back the tears in her eyes.

Snow chuckled and moved away, sitting in front of her again. "I do not think she wants to do it, either."

Regina remained silent, watching something was still turning in Snow's mind. She could see it in her eyes, she didn't know whether to speak or not, and she didn't want to push her, so she waited until she could speak. One of her hands was clinging to one of Snow, so she felt her grip become stronger.

"I knew it." Regina frowned, not knowing what she was referring. "I knew you'd save me. I had a dream before waking up, when you thought I was dead... my parents were there, they were ready to take me with them, because they believed that you hadn't been able to save me. I tried to reason with them, saying that I knew you'd save me, but they took me with them anyway. But I didn't stop wanting to see you, believing in that you would save me, because you know, you always do." Regina opened her mouth and Snow knew it would be to say something against it. "You always do now."

"That's true. And I always try to do, though I hope it's not necessary." She smiled slightly and turned her head to the side, staring at Snow's eyes. It was beautiful to see her little girl again. She almost spoke like her, because she could remember her little Snow saying she would always save her. "I couldn't believe it. We didn't think you were dead... you were really dead, Snow." She took a breath, feeling a chill through her body. "I didn't know what to do, I never told you that I loved you, and – and you were my child, I had to protect you, and I didn't. And then... then you wake up, because of me." She sighed slightly. She remembered how relieved she was when this little girl took a breath and opened her eyes. It was the happiest moment of her life along when Henry woke up the same way. Horrible circumstances, but knowing that your child is alive is the best thing someone can feel.

"Why did you do it?" Snow asked suddenly, taking her by surprise. "You could've wished keep me as a little girl, you could have raised me again, we could've been happy."

Regina smiled reluctantly, sadly. "I had a conversation with Emma before, while we were going to the hospital. As much as I wanted to keep my little girl, as much as I didn't want to lose another child, I knew that you never, _ever_, would have wanted to be away from her again."

Snow smiled sadly yet with some joy. "You put me first."

"That's what parents do, isn't it? I did the right thing for my kids at least once."

"Thank you." Snow smiled broadly. "And don't say that because you did good things for us... you're still doing that."

Regina soon saw her gaze went down quickly, and she frowned, confused. "What it is?"

"Nothing..." Snow whispered, raising her eyes again. Regina frowned further to see tears starting to leave her eyes. "I'm not used to you putting me first."

Regina smiled and held out her hand, wiping the tears that were in her cheeks. She carefully got up and sat beside her, placing one of her arms around her and hugging her, holding her against her. "You can get used to that."

Snow closed her eyes with a smile, knowing that she herself had to say those words to her own child, once. And she smiled even more, remembering her own grandson telling her how things were when she then couldn't see them. Now she could. Now Henry was absolutely right. Now the relationship she had with Regina was very similar to hers and Emma, and just as she was ready to get closer to her daughter, she was willing to get closer to Regina. And she would do that.

* * *

Regina started down the stairs, her hand clutching the railing. She had forgotten the crutches down, so she had to cling to the railing. Nobody seemed to be around to help her, either. Snow and David were out, Henry was about to come home from school with Neal, and Emma... well, she had no idea where Emma was. Surely she was inside the house, because someone always stayed with her in the house, but she didn't know where Emma could be in there. Or maybe, knowing how the blonde was, surely she was in the playroom.

When she was about to finish downstairs, Regina had to hold on to the railing to almost stumble. Frustrated, she lowered her look, knowing that something was on her way and she hadn't seen it. She rolled her eyes, recognizing the object. Emma's shoes. God, this woman was very similar to Henry in many things. She reached down and picked up the shoes before going down the stairs, carefully.

Once she hit the floor, she sighed in relief and walked to the wall, where her crutches were standing. She took them and instantly, a great noise was heard. It was a blast.

Regina quickly turned around, by sticking the crutches under her arms, and opening her eyes in shock and surprise to see smoke starting to come out under the door of her kitchen. Oh, no. Something bad was happening. She walked toward it quickly, and opened the door, only to have to squint her eyes because the smoke.

"What the hell is going on here?!" She screamed starting to move one of her arms, trying to keep the smoke from her. After moving her arm many times, she could see a figure in front of her oven. "Emma!"

"I'm sorry; I didn't think this was going to explode in this way!" The blonde said quickly, shaking a kitchen towel in front of her and coughing slightly. "I just wanted to make a sponge cake for when everyone arrived!"

Regina rolled her eyes at her childish explanation. She moved closer to her and lowered her gaze to her oven, watching how damaged it was. "Oh my god, you broke my oven!"

She felt that she was going to explode. This was not the first time something was breaking into her house; no doubt, Snow had been the one to not break something there. The first day they were all living there, Neal and Henry had broken a vase in the playroom. The second day, David and Henry were playing with swords, and they broke three glasses that were on the table in the living room. The third day Emma stumbled upon her, and inadvertently, she dropped a very expensive vase. The fourth day Emma got locked in one of the bathrooms, and in an attempt of desperation, she pulled the door down. This was the fifth day, one of the bathrooms was still with no door, and now Emma had broken her oven.

"My mom's gonna kill me." Emma murmured with her look in the oven. Regina nodded slightly, remembering how Emma had been scolded like a little girl when she pulled the door down. Snow had given her a good sermon about how she couldn't be impulsive in other people's houses. Although Regina had been very angry at that time, she hadn't been able to avoid the fun of that. And now she could remember Snow telling everyone that the next time one of them broke something in the house, there would be severe consequences. Yes, little Snow was inside that woman, but she couldn't help being the mother imposing rules.

Suddenly a noise was heard from the living room, then Snow's voice. "Emma, Regina, we're back!"

Emma's face turned completely pale, and Regina stifled a laugh to see the panic get to her. "Oh, no, she's going to kill me, I know it."

"Emma?! Regina?" David's voice said with concern, as seconds later he and Snow were in the kitchen. She turned slightly, watching her stepdaughter's face. She first looked up and down at Emma, probably making sure she was okay. After she did the same to her, she spoke up.

"What – what happened here?" Before any of them could say anything, her green gaze was fixed on Emma. "Emma, what have you done?!"

"It's my fault." Regina said quickly, gaining Snow's confused look. "She wanted to make a sponge cake for everyone, but I had forgotten my crutches down, and I was upstairs, so I yelled at her to help me getting here… and when we finally got to the living room, the oven exploded."

Snow moved her gaze to her daughter, seeing if that was true, and at that, Emma nodded quickly. "That's what happened."

Snow frowned even more, seeing something strange in her face, like she was really surprised. But she decided to let it go, turning her gaze to her stepmother. "I'm sorry for your oven, Regina."

Regina nodded slightly, turning her gaze to her oven but not before sending a small glance at the blonde standing next to her. "I'm sorry too."

Emma swallowed a little nervous, and returned her gaze to her parents. "How's the crop?" Both of them exchanged glances, and she frowned, knowing it couldn't be good. "What happens?"

"We don't know..." David replied with a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest. "When we got there, the beans were gone. Someone burned the entire crop."

Emma's eyes widened in surprise. "What? Who – who could have done that? Nobody knew about it."

Regina wanted to know who had done this, because as soon as she heard that the beans were gone, she moved her gaze to Snow, watching her full gaze shifted to sadness. Both of them had had a talk the day before, about what good would be to come home now that all agree about that. Snow had confessed to her that she was terrified that Emma wouldn't want to go with them, but they'd had a talk, and Emma had made it clear that she would go to where they would go, because they were a family. And now, everything that was gone. She had to admit, she was excited to go back there, too.

She had imagined what it would teach Henry how to ride there; to see her son fulfill his dreams of being a true prince.

"What shall we do now?" Emma took her out of her thoughts with her question. She lifted her gaze again, finding her stepdaughter's sad look.

"What can we do? There's no way we can go home now." Snow responded, and Regina felt the need to intervene.

"The Enchanted Forest was our home, but we all have a home here. Storybrooke is and can continue to be our home as well." She gave a small smile to Snow, hoping that her words could comfort her in some way.

"She's right." Emma spoke up. "I've said that I would go to where you would go, because we're family. While we're together, anywhere can be our home, isn't it?"

Regina smiled to see a small smile on Snow's face. She was grateful that Emma had spoken; she was the only one who could get her smile in the midst of sadness. "Both of you are right." Snow nodded. "Although Henry will be disappointed."

"He can learn here all the things he wanted to learn there." Emma shrugged slightly.

"Except fight dragons." Regina said quickly, knowing that this was a very big dream of her son.

Snow grinned and approached them, checking with her eyes the burning oven. "You two can get out of here, David and I see what we can do with this."

Regina opened her mouth to reply that she could stay here and help, but Emma had already taken her arm. "Yeah, let's go."

The blonde took almost dragged out of the room, and once they were outside, she released her arm and stared at her, as if she was waiting for an explanation. Regina frowned, annoyed that this woman could sometimes behave like a child. She was there, standing before her with a puzzled look and expecting something from her.

"What?" She finally said, knowing that Emma wouldn't speak first.

"Why did you say that?"

Now she knew what she wanted. She had no idea why she had done it, but it had been the first thing she had intended to say. "I don't know, you prefer to go and tell the truth? I was trying to help you."

"No, no... it's okay." Emma frowned, slightly confused that she first had cloaked her and now she was upset about that. "Thank you, anyway."

"You're welcome, but try to stay away from my stuff. You seem to have a tendency to break things."

"No, not really." Emma shook her head amused. "I actually have a tendency to break your things." Regina just stared at her, so she sighed slightly. "Because I broke your curse and then all these things?"

Regina narrowed her eyes, shaking her head slightly. "You're not good at jokes, dear."

Emma rolled her eyes and started walking towards the stairs. "Whatever."

Regina turned to see her start walking up the stairs; she remembered something and went over there, clinging to her crutches. "Hey, come here."

Emma stood still in the middle of the stairs, and turned around confused. "What? Now you caught the joke?"

"No, Miss Swan." Regina rolled her eyes and ducked as much as she could, taking shoes from the floor and then getting up again. "Here..." She handed her the shoes as Emma started down the steps with confusion. "You can't leave your shoes on either side."

Emma smiled amusingly taking the shoes from her. "Okay, as you say, Grandma."

She turned and started walking up the stairs again, as she furrowed her brow at that nickname again. Emma had taken the habit of bother her with that name when she decided to scold her for anything, because that woman was really messy. And when Snow wasn't the one that was there to say her the things, she was there. And all those conversations ended with _'as you say, Grandma.'_ At first it was frustrating, but then she had become accustomed, _a little bit._

"I like that." Snow said and she jumped in fright, giving herself back to find her walking towards her with her arms crossed.

"Like what?" Regina asked in confusion.

"That you and Emma get along." She smiled slightly. "I know she was probably the one who broke your oven and you decided not to say anything about that."

"Well, she was scared of you." She shrugged slightly. "I knew that you couldn't say anything to me."

"I could have done."

Regina narrowed her eyes at her, with a small smile. "But I'm your mother."

Snow rolled her eyes, and Regina smiled more to see a small smile formed on her lips. "Okay, okay, I get it." She looked back at her, her smile never fading. "But you know you're behaving as if you were her grandmother, don't you?"

"That would be stupid... I'm not..."

"Mom!" Emma shouted from above, and the two women raised her head to see her face appear from the railing. "You've seen the shoes that I was using yesterday? I can't find them..."

"Oh no, I haven't seen them..." Snow said.

"They're in the bathroom." Regina replied quickly. "The good one. And try not to leave them on all sides, Emma!"

"Yeah, yeah, I've got it!" Emma shouted from above before disappearing from their view.

"So, you scold her for the clothes, shoes, you cover her when she does something bad, and you're not acting like her grandmother?" Snow narrowed her eyes at her with an amused smile. "As you say, Mama."

Before she could answer, Snow was walking back to the kitchen. She sighed slightly, knowing that mother and daughter had the same custom, Snow used to call her 'Mama' when she was mocking her. Just like Emma. But Snow was her child, she could call her that. But Emma was Snow's child, so...

"Found them!" Emma shouted from above, and Regina lifted her head to see her appear from the rail with her shoes in her hands. "Thanks, Grandma!"

Regina frowned to see an amused smile appear on Emma's face before she returned to disappear from her sight. She shook her head slightly, knowing that although that woman was twenty-nine, she could have a child's soul for many things. Yes, now Regina could tell she had a son of eleven years, a daughter of twenty-nine, and a granddaughter of twenty-nine. She could get used to that.

Things were going well for her. She felt weird about it; so many people in her home, but she had always someone close, she was never alone. She had her children there with her, and she couldn't be happier about it. It was strange that things were going _so_ well for her, but she loved that it was that way.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the delay, but I've had some problems and couldn't find place to write, I didn't even have inspiration of something happy, so I waited and waited, until finally came to me, haha.**

**Thank you very much for all the reviews of the previous chapter! I saw that some were expecting much for that, so I'm glad you liked it! In the next chapter there will be more about all of them living together, but I wanted to do here as they lived together, and as you wanted, some granddaughter/grandmother of Emma and Regina, it had to be fun because well, you know, they are _Emma_ and _Regina_. Hope to see if you liked this one, and see if you have any ideas for the next chapter, now I have one, I can say that is about Snow and Regina, but it's also about them living together. But I'll be happy to see if I can do some of your ideas!**

**So... thank you very much for reading, and sorry if there's grammatical errors!**


	31. Chapter 31

She got some peace, finally. No one was in the house but she and Snow, who taking advantage Emma was not in the house, had decided that she could clean her room. David was at the sheriff's station, Emma and Henry had gone out to buy food and Neal was spending time with his father, she believed. So Regina decided she could have time to finish reading one of the books she loved so much.

But as soon as she sat on a small couch and opened the book, the front door opened and her son and Emma came in with bags in their hands.

"Hey Mom, we were fast, weren't we?" Henry said with a smile, getting closer to her. Regina smiled back and nodded.

"Yes, dear."

"Hey kid, help me carry these bags to your Grandma."

Henry nodded and both of them disappeared into the kitchen, thinking that Snow was there. Regina sighed and closed the book, knowing that now she wouldn't have time to read. But she wasn't upset about that, if she was lucky, Henry would stay with her and she loved spending time with her son.

The kitchen door opened again and she lifted her eyes, Emma and Henry getting out of the kitchen. "Where's she?"

"Cleaning your room. Finally someone does..."

"What?" A small frown came to her face and in a second she was climbing the stairs.

"What's her problem?" Regina muttered, sitting straight in the couch, smiling slightly at moving her injured leg with increasing ease.

"She doesn't like Grandma cleaning her room." Henry said, sitting down on the big sofa shrugging his shoulders slightly. "When we lived in the apartment, she cleaned our room, but Grandma cleaned clothes and all that stuff."

Regina chuckled at that. "She's hiding something?"

The boy made a little face at that. "I asked her the same thing, but she said she doesn't like someone cleaning her room."

"I told you not to!" Emma's angry voice reached their ears. Regina looked confused at Henry as he did.

"Emma, do not talk to me like that!"

"I'm not a little girl okay?! _Get out_!"

"Emma!"

"Stay away from my stuff!" And then, a door slammed.

Henry looked up the stairs and turned his gaze to his mother, seeing that she was as confused and surprised as he was. "What was that?"

"I – I don't..."

Regina closed her mouth to see Snow quickly getting down the stairs, tears in her eyes and her cheeks. She didn't even bother to stop where they were; without even looking, with her eyes downcast, she headed toward the kitchen, leaving them even more confused.

Henry moved his gaze from the kitchen to Regina again. "They never fight... like ever! Something really bad happened."

Regina sighed and got up, taking her crutches. "I'll talk to Snow..."

"I could talk to Emma..."

"No, I don't think she's in a good mood to talk to anyone, sweetheart." She saw his eyes completely worried, and couldn't help smiling to reassuringly him. "I'm sure it's not anything serious, Henry."

"I hope so. Everything was so good..."

The sadness came to her to see his eyes move down, sadly. "And it will continue in this way, don't worry."

She stroked his hair to go through his side, heading toward the kitchen. But once she got into the kitchen, she frowned to see that Snow was not there. But the door to the garden was open, so Regina went outside, watching her stepdaughter sitting on a bench, her back to her. Letting out a sigh, Regina approached her.

"Hey..." She murmured without knowing much what to say yet. She sat at her side, but Snow continued with her face covered by her hands, her elbows resting on her legs. Regina pressed her lips to hear her sobbing, not understanding how her girl had reached these circumstances. Emma could really be so angry because she was cleaning her room? "What happened, honey?" Snow let out another sob and Regina bit her lower lip sadly. She moved closer to her and began stroking her back in circles, trying to comfort her somehow. "You can talk to me..."

"I'm not crying because she treated me that way..." Snow's hoarse voice began, and Regina frowned on that information. The other brunette sighed deeply and raised her head, showing her eyes filled with tears and her cheeks so watered down. "She suffered so much..."

"W – what are you talking about?"

"When I was cleaning her room, I found a box... and I couldn't help but open it." More tears in her eyes peered, and Regina reached out her hand to take one of hers. "There were things of her childhood; she had written letters, photographs... I read two letters, and it was so painful... she went through things no child would have to go through, ever..."

Regina sighed sadly and squeezed her hand lightly. "And she got angry because you found those things, didn't she?"

Snow nodded slightly. "And in the letters that I read... she was waiting for us to come back for her. She apologized for if she had done something wrong when she was a baby and that was the reason because we had left her!"

Snow burst into tears again, and Regina couldn't do anything but hug her, as her own eyes filled with tears. She didn't want to hear more about Emma's childhood; she would love that Snow could hear good things about it, but she knew that maybe that wasn't going to happen. And it was all her fault. If there was something she would never forgive herself was that she was to blame for that Snow couldn't raise Emma.

But then again, she couldn't be help feel somewhat relieved about that, knowing that if that happened, Henry had never appeared in her life. He never would have been her son.

"I'm so sorry..." Regina whispered stroking Snow's back as she felt her tears falling down her shoulder.

She got scared that Snow could move away from her and start to blame her about this, and she couldn't say anything about it, because she would have every reason to get away from her and reclaim her about her daughter's life. But Snow just clung to her, and Regina heard her whisper. "I know."

"If there was something I could do to change..."

Snow quickly moved away from her, a frown on her face. "Don't even say it. As much as I wish I could have raised my daughter, I know my grandson wouldn't be here if that had happened. Though all things for which Emma had to go through... and I know just a few things..." Her eyes wandered for a while, but she blinked and shook her head quickly. "No, I would never change Henry's life for that."

"I know." Regina said, wiping the tears from Snow's cheeks. "There are things that no one can change, my dear. There are things that I would like to change, but I couldn't do it either, because that would mean losing the two most valuable things I have..." She smiled slightly, returning to take her hand and squeezing it gently. "Sometimes after so much pain, good things come. The most important thing is that you're with her now, and you would never let anyone hurt her again."

Snow smiled and hugged her again, this time Regina felt no tears in her shoulder. "Thank you."

"I'm here for you, dear..." She closed her eyes with some pain to recall a similar scene when they were younger. Young Snow clinging to her in front of her father's coffin. Regina frowned slightly and with a small smile, knowing that at that moment she hadn't meant it, but she had did it, and she would continue to do it. She hold on to her stepdaughter's body.

_"I'm here for you, dear. Truly and forever."_

"Snow?" Both women moved away from each other and turned their heads to see Henry standing at the door of the garden, his hands behind his back, a sign of great shyness. "I was thinking that maybe..." He started to get a little closer as Snow finished drying the tears from her cheeks. "We may play sword fight?" His hands moved forward, two wooden swords in them.

Regina opened her mouth to say gently that they should leave Snow alone, but Snow quickly answered. "I'd love to, Henry."

Regina smiled as Henry walked towards them. "All right, I think I'll go read the book that I can never finish."

Both Henry and Snow nodded as she got up and Henry gave to Snow a wooden sword. Regina walked away from them as Henry began to speak to begin the fight. When she reached the living room, she saw her book on the small table, but she knew she wasn't going to read that book. She had to do something else first. So clinging to her crutches, Regina went to the stairs and carefully began to rise step by step.

It took her several minutes to reach the second floor, but then within seconds she was in front of the door of Emma's room. She raised her fist and knocked it lightly.

"I don't wanna talk." Emma's voice said from the other side.

Regina sighed deeply, knowing she would be filled with patience to hear Emma's angry voice. But she took the doorknob and opened the door, beginning to get into the room despite Emma's protests.

"What are you doing? And what are you doing here?! I'm not in a good mood, Regina..."

"I don't care." She knew she had to be tough if Emma was coming down stubborn. She closed the door behind her and set her sights on Emma; the blonde sitting on the edge of her bed, her arms folded, her eyes angry. "Why have you reacted that way?"

"It's none of your business."

She frowned, but remained firm in her stance. "Yes, it is. Snow ended up crying and..."

"She was already crying when I came here." Emma responded harshly, her eyes on her own look.

"Okay, but Henry's worried about you two. Because apparently, you two never had an argument in this way."

"He has nothing to worry about."

Regina said nothing at that as Emma kept her eyes on the ground. She fixed her gaze on the bed, watching many papers and photographs there. Her eyes narrowed slightly to see if she could see more clearly; in all the photographs were a little girl blonde and different adults. In all the photographs the adults changed, but the little girl was still there.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Emma spoke. "I didn't want her to see all these things."

Now she was curious. She began to approach the bed slowly, seeing if Emma was going to say something about that. But the blonde continued with her arms crossed and her eyes on the ground. So she sat on the edge of the bed. "Why not?"

"I don't want her to know about my past."

Regina moved her eyes to peek into the photographs and letters once more, and frowned slightly turning her gaze back to Emma. "Why are you letting me see all this if you don't want anyone to know about your past?"

"I didn't say everyone. Just my parents and Henry."

She took a photograph to see if she was right about her thoughts. And she was. Emma didn't move, even though she knew she had taken a picture. She frowned again, but her eyes dropped to the picture in her hand. There were a tall man, and Regina could recognize the coldness in his eyes. At his side, a little girl, about six years old with a small, sad smile on her face, her green eyes dull, and her blond curls in her face. And one of her arms was in a cast. But Regina's eyes returned to inspect the little girl, and she was surprised to see the resemblance between her and her little Snow. Emma could really be her little Snow but with blond hair. But there was a _big_ difference; there was no sparkle in little Emma's eyes.

"He broke my arm." Emma said suddenly, and Regina lifted her gaze, surprised at that. "I was five years old, and I wanted to start school. He pushed me down the stairs, and then nobody did anything because I had to tell his wife that I had fallen by accident."

A lump formed in Regina's throat as she moved her gaze to the picture again. Desire to find the man and punish him for having done that to Emma suddenly filled her. She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again, letting out a sigh.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I cannot tell them." Emma moved her head at her. Her eyes were filled with tears, and Regina could tell she was trying hard not to let them go. "They can't know any of this. There are more things. Worst things. They will blame themselves, it's going to hurt them, and..."

She got silent, but Regina decided not to push her to speak. She shifted her gaze to the pictures again, and took another; a girl of ten years or so with a big smile on her face, a twinkle in her eyes, and sitting on the branch of a tree. "What about this one?" Emma dropped her gaze to the picture.

"I was ten, and I had a friend who had gotten a camera for his birthday."

Regina moved her gaze to other photographs, although there were photographs of a little girl with a sad or serious face, there were photographs of a young girl smiling or an adolescent with friends.

"They just want to see how their daughter was." Regina said leaving the pictures on the bed. "If you don't want, you don't have to show them all the photos. And I'm sure there must be letters in which you were telling good things."

"They will see how screw up I am."

"They will see their little girl. I can't tell you that they will not suffer to see this, I would suffer if I knew someone did something like that to my child... in fact, there are things for that I'm always going to suffer. The whole time that Snow had to be alone in the woods, surviving because I wanted her dead. The time I made everyone think that Henry was crazy. Even now there are times when I look at you when you're with Snow, and you are a living example of what I'll never forgive myself. All these things... I'll never forgive myself for separating Snow from her child, and now because you had to live all this." She had not noticed Emma's tears running down her face, not even her own tears in her eyes. She sighed slightly trying to keep the tears in her eyes. "I never had the opportunity to tell you, so... I'm sorry, Emma."

Emma was silent, with her eyes fixed on the photographs on the bed. After a few minutes, she turned her gaze to Regina again. "There's something you have right to see."

She turned around and opened the top drawer of the nightstand, pulling out her wallet from there. Regina saw her start looking for something inside it, until she pulled out a small photograph, though she couldn't see clearly what it was. But then Emma extended her hand to her, her open palm, and the small photograph there. And Regina gasped to see what it was.

An ultrasound. An ultrasound of her _baby boy_.

She moved her hand slowly to Emma's, taking the small ultrasound from her, inspecting every detail of it. "It was the last ultrasound that I took; they let me stay with the last ultrasound at least." Regina lifted her eyes to her for a few seconds before returning her gaze to the ultrasound, speechless. "He's the best thing I have ever done, and if I had to go through everything I went through again so that he would be here, I would."

Regina blinked, never taking her eyes from the ultrasound, and then she could feel tears streaming down her face. She smiled slightly and dried them, knowing that she should return the small, beautiful object to its owner. She sighed and held out the ultrasound to the other woman, but Emma just shook her head.

"It's a copy, you can keep it. I'd found it the other day, and decided it would be good if you and Neal had one, too."

She couldn't help but smile immensely, closing her palm, her fingers clutching at the ultrasound. "I think I'm going to look for the albums of Henry when he was younger." She moved her gaze for a few seconds to the bed again, finding a photo of probably five years old Emma again, but this time with a big smile and a beautiful look. "You know, you were a lot like your mother. More than now."

"Yeah, I think so."

Regina sighed slightly and got up, clinging to her crutches and her hand to the small ultrasound. "I'll leave you alone now, as you wanted..." Emma nodded slightly, sitting over in bed. Regina went to the door and opened it.

"Thank you, Grandma." Emma said as she was about to leave the room. She smiled slightly and turned around, finding an amused, small smile on Emma's face. That one too similar of those of her children.

"Thank you, Emma." She nodded to her, as Emma did. Regina left the room and went to hers.

She walked over to her bedside table, sitting on the edge of the bed. She opened the second drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a small box from there, supporting it on her bed. She opened it and smiled at little Snow's drawing bent there, along with Henry's first drawing. She pulled them out and smiled even more to see a small box even smaller, knowing that there were her son's fallen teeth. She placed the small ultrasound next to the little box, and then put the drawings in again. She smiled as she closed her _special_ box.

* * *

Regina lifted her eyes from her book to hear footsteps down the stairs. Quickly Henry appeared in sight as he jumped to the ground and was headed to the rack to take his backpack. Regina frowned closing her book.

"Where are you going, Henry?"

The boy was startled to hear her voice, as if he didn't know she was there. He turned and smirked, walking towards her. "I'll go to the park with Pinocchio, Hansel and Gretel."

"And who's taking you there?"

"Emma. But I have to wait for her." He sat at her side, shrugging. "She's talking to Grandma."

Regina chuckled taking her hand into his hair brown. There were times when he was referring to Snow by her name, but there were times he was calling her just Grandma. "So, when she's Snow and when Grandma?"

"She's Snow when I want to do fun things with her . I told her today that it was good to do things like when she was my little sister." He frowned slightly. "But she said I was the little one now."

Regina chuckled and nodded slightly, despite Henry's angry face. "That's right, although she's still your grandmother."

He sighed, his frown disappeared. "Our family is complicated."

"Indeed."

"But I love it that way." He smiled hugely as Regina smiled back.

"Hey, Henry..." Both of them shook their heads to see Snow walking down the stairs. "Emma said you get in the car, she'll be there in an instant."

He nodded. "Okay, bye Mom."

"Bye sweetheart." She said as Henry gave her a slight hug. He ran to Snow and did the same with her .

"Wait in the car, not outside."

"Got it." He said as he opened the door and walked out and Snow was coming to Regina.

"So, I assume that everything's okay now?" Regina asked with a small smile.

Snow nodded in a smile. "Thank you."

Regina frowned, but her smile was still on her face. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Snow rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly. "Thank you, anyways."

"Neal?" Both of them heard Emma say as she descended the stairs. "No, I can't hear you well. What's wrong?"

Regina put down her book and got up as Snow approached to Emma. For some reason Emma's face changed completely as she began to look around the room.

"Emma? What is it?" Snow asked quickly to see daughter's desperate look.

"Where is..."

"NOOOO. BACK OFF. MOM!"

"Henry!" Emma and Regina shouted at the same time as Emma opened the door to see Greg holding tight to her son in his arms, down the hall. "HENRY!" Emma yelled starting to run towards them as Snow followed her.

"MOM!" Henry shouted again, trying to get rid of Greg's grip and disappearing from Emma's view.

"Let him go!" She screamed trying to run as fast as she could.

"Moooom!" Henry continued screaming as Greg came in a car with him.

"Let's go!" He told Tamara and taking Henry strongly, who was still trying to get away from him.

The car began to move away as Emma came running into the street, but she didn't care, she continued running after the car, hoping to reach it. Henry was looking at her through the windshield, his eyes frightened and his mouth moving, and Emma couldn't hear him, but she knew he was still screaming for her. But after seconds, the car accelerated and accelerated until it ended up disappearing from her sight.

"Henry, no, no!" She fell to her knees, searching for air in her lungs. She lowered her head as the sound of footsteps approached her. She got up in a second, and even though the air didn't come easily to her lungs, she was willing to continue running. But one hand grabbed her arm tightly.

"No, you can't even run."

"I don't care!" Emma got rid of her mother's grip quickly. "They can't just take Henry!"

"We'll find him Emma. I promise." She took her hand tightly and both turned around to start walking to their cars, but they remained in their places to see Regina standing in the doorway of the hall of her house.

Regina began to see how Emma and Snow began to walk toward her. Without Henry. But she couldn't blame them; she couldn't even run because her damn leg, at least they had tried. But Tamara and Greg did it again; they took her child. They had a great ability to bring out the worst in her; they seemed to be determined to take any of her children. But they would understand what that meant. This was enough. First Greg had kidnapped her little Snow, Tamara had poisoned her, and then both of them tortured her. Now they took Henry.

When she came to them, she would kill them. They weren't going to hurt any of her children, not again.

* * *

**Hi to everyone! I'm so, _so_ sorry for the delay. I was busy and then when I wasn't busy I didn't get inspiration although I knew what I wanted to do. But well, here's the chapter, and I have to say that the next chapter is the _last_ one. Although there's gonna be something more, but I don't wanna say anything to not reveal how is going to end this story.**

**Thank you for all your reviews, they make my day, really! Hope to see what you think of this chapter, or how you think is gonna end the story... I'd love to see that.**

**So, I'll not bother you more, as always, thank you for reading! :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**This is the last chapter... is it?**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Snow and David went out of Emma's office at the sheriff's station, seeing that Emma and Regina seemed to be planning what they would do. But Snow looked at David, and he nodded slightly, according to her. Snow knew that this was about Henry, Regina and Emma's son, they had every right to plan what they were going to do, but Snow couldn't let any of them commit something folly. They were going to find Henry, but he didn't need to see any of his mothers killing one of his kidnappers.

"Emma, let's go." David said firmly, moving toward the door, but as both of them knew, their daughter didn't move from her place.

"I'm going with Regina." Emma said, two crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, you're not." Snow said quickly, taking a step toward her stepmother and daughter. "You are going with your father, and I will go with her."

"No, you..." Regina began.

But Snow kept her eyes on her daughter. "Emma, go!"

Emma snorted but knew they couldn't waste time, so she hurried to her father, and both of them left the place, disappearing from Snow's view. When she turned around to talk to Regina, she saw her doing magic in her leg.

"What are you doing?"

"I have no time to be limping, I didn't do this before for Henry, but now..." Regina murmured, finishing using her magic. When she finished, her eyes lifted and her brow furrowed. "You're not coming with me."

Snow frowned. "Of course I am."

"I know what you're thinking, and you're not going to stop me from doing what I want."

Snow kept her eyes on Regina, thinking she was right. She and David had arranged that he would go with Emma, and she with Regina, because she might be the only one that could do to Regina reason. She was angry, she wanted to kill them, too, but she couldn't do it, not in front of Henry.

Snow came out of her thoughts and saw that Regina was no longer in front of her. She turned quickly and saw her walking away from her. "Wait, Regina!" She hurried to reach her .

"You're going to the other way." Regina said quickly, without stopping to walk. "I'm going to the docks..."

"I'm coming with you!"

"Snow White!" Regina yelled, stopping to walk and giving herself around to face her. Snow widened her eyes in surprise. She couldn't remember the last time Regina had called her by her whole name. "I'm not putting you at risk and you're not going to stop me from anything. They took you first, then made you suffer, and now they took Henry. They will not make it out this time."

"You know, I'm not a child, I can defend myself, and David is going with Emma, Neal with his father, we have to work together!"

Snow stepmother saw her look away; her dark eyes full of anger were still there, even if she was looking at her. It scared Snow that she might not be able to stop Regina from doing something she would regret later. But she would try. Regina turned her gaze to her again, and Snow kept her steady gaze. After seconds, Regina snorted and turned around, starting to walk quickly. And Snow took that as a yes, starting to walk behind her.

* * *

Regina moved the wheel of her car, turning right, closer to the docks. As Snow had told her, David and Emma were going into the woods, as Neal and Gold were heading towards Storybrooke's line, thinking that maybe they had any intention of taking Henry from the town. Ruby and Granny were already informed, so they were looking around the town, in every street. And she was scared like hell. It was like when Emma had called her because little Snow had been taken by Greg.

But glancing at the person she had beside her, Regina sighed slightly, wanting to believe that they would find Henry. She had been totally scared and angry when little Snow had been kidnapped, and her heart had stopped when Greg had thrown her off the cliff, but then everything stopped when she took her in her arms, safe and sound. As she was going to do when she would find her son.

Her walk quickly pressed the brake pedal as they were already at the docks. Snow quickly took her bow and arrows, and she just got out of the car, looking around, searching for any sign of her son, but all was quiet.

"Now we have to go through different paths, I'll take this part..." Regina said, pointing to the right side of the dock. "And you will go through that part, okay?" She shifted her gaze to Snow, seeing that she was going to say something about it. "We have to do it; I promise I will not kill them. But we have to do this to look better."

Snow sighed but eventually nodded, placing her bow and arrows in her back. "Okay, if there's nothing about him in ten minutes, we are here."

"Yes..." Snow nodded slightly again and turned to walk away from her, but Regina took a few steps toward her quickly. "Wait, come here."

Snow turned and walked toward her, a little confused. Regina pulled from her jacket a beautiful silver bracelet. She took Snow's arm and placed it around her right wrist, at Snow's confused look. When she finished putting the bracelet, she raised her eyes, finding her stepdaughter's confused look.

"What's this?" Snow asked, her eyes surveying the beautiful bracelet in her wrist.

"I charmed it." Snow looked up at her, surprised. "You can use it only once. It's like a wish; you think what you want to happen, and this will make it so."

Snow moved her gaze to the bracelet and then found Regina's eyes again. "I want to save Henry."

"I know, so if you find him, this will help you to have him."

Snow nodded, lowering her gaze to the bracelet, seeming to understand. But she raised her eyes to her again, and then launched in her arms, clinging to her. Regina sighed slightly, holding on to her for a few seconds, knowing that they couldn't waste time. This was a dangerous situation; they were all determined to find Henry, no matter what. And Regina was scared for her stepdaughter, too, because if she found Henry, she would also find Greg and Tamara, and they already had hurt her. When she was a child, and when she was an adult, but that didn't matter to Regina, she now wanted nothing but her children away from dangers.

"Be careful." She whispered in Snow's ear, moving away from her. Snow smiled slightly.

"You too."

She began to move away from her, until her hand was separated from hers. Regina saw her turn around and start walking away from her, with a bag of arrows slung on her back and her bow ready in her hand. Snow looked everywhere, carefully, and Regina could see her a few more seconds before she folded in a corner and disappeared from her view. So she sighed and turned around, starting to walk towards to the other way, ready to find her son.

* * *

Regina started walking toward the mine; she had already traveled all that she had to walk, looking for Henry, but she found no one. But she was close to the mine, and she decided that maybe she could go there; thinking maybe Greg and Tamara were hiding there with her son. And her fear and security was increased when she heard noises from the end of the mine. Someone _was_ there. She was right.

But she couldn't make any noise, that way they could hurt Henry. So Regina started walking slowly, her hands raised in case she had to use magic, and but at the same time thinking about how she would do it if Henry was in the middle of all this. She couldn't use magic while he was with them, because she wouldn't take the risk of hurting him.

But then, someone suddenly appeared before her, running into her. It was high, and her clothes were black, so she was sure in a moment that it wasn't Henry. Her hands moved forward on an instinct, throwing her magic against that person, whoever it was. The person screamed in pain as it was beaten against a wall, but Regina narrowed her eyes, beginning to recognize that person.

"Hook?"

Hook looked up at her and let out one of his smiles. "We didn't have a good meeting the last time we met, but I've changed, Your Majesty."

"You wanted to hurt my son, my daughter was poisoned and you knew about it, what the hell are you doing here?!" She broke approaching him, raising her hand as Hook's body was high, but stuck to the wall. "You have something to do with my son's kidnapping?"

"No, but I heard about it, so I'm here." He said trying to move slightly, but without success. "I'm here to help."

She narrowed her eyes, watching him warily. She knew she couldn't trust him. "Help? How could you help me?"

"Greg and Tamara were those who burned the beanstalk crop."

Regina frowned. "What?"

"They did it, but they took a bean."

"What – what has that to do with Henry?"

"They want to take him to another world." Regina's eyes widened in panic quickly, moving away from him and dropping her hand, as Hook's body was dropped to the ground. "To Neverland."

She began to feel the air was leaving her lungs. What if they already had taken him? No, they couldn't take her son to another world, to Neverland... why they would want to take Henry to Neverland? They had a bean magic; they could leave at any time.

Regina moved her gaze to Hook, who was getting up on his feet. "Why are you telling me this? Why should I believe you?"

"Because I want to find the boy."

She narrowed her eyes, confused. "Why?"

"He is Baelfire's son, Milah's grandson. I owe Bae that."

Regina kept her eyes on him, seeing if there was any kind of lie behind his words, but he kept his gaze on her, firm. He was not lying, he really was telling the truth, and if that was true, then she couldn't waste time, because they could take Henry from here at any time.

She looked at Hook. "Why are you here? They were coming here?"

"They found me yesterday, purposing me to go to Neverland with them, but I refused. They said they were going to throw the bean on the docks, or in the mines. I guess they decided the docks since they're not here."

"You knew they were going to take Henry?!"

He quickly raised his hand in surrender. "I swear I didn't, but I could connect everything quickly when I heard that the boy had been kidnapped by them."

"You know where they are now?"

Hook moved his head slightly to the output of the mine. "By now, they must be at the docks. This is the time at which they were going to do it."

Regina gasped, knowing she had to get to the docks as fast as possible. They were taking Henry, and there was Snow, they could hurt her and take Henry off to Neverland, and she couldn't let that happen. So Regina looked at Hook a few seconds before turning and running away from him. She began to hear footsteps behind her, so she assumed he was running after her, but she didn't care.

Knowing that she could use magic without stop running, she moved her hands, but nothing happened. Her mind was impossible to be clear, and she couldn't stop running, knowing she had to get to the dock again. The heels that she was wearing didn't help her to increase her speed. Once outside the mine, she tried to increase her speed, as Hook was rushing to catch her up.

"Why do they want to take him?" She asked out of breath, but needing that answer.

"I don't know, but I know that Peter Pan has been looking for a boy for many years, maybe..."

"No." Regina said quickly, shaking her head slightly. "Henry's going to stay here."

She moved faster and finally came to a corner, taking view of the dock. Snow appeared in her view, she was long feet from her, but she was fine. She turned around just in time to see her there, and even though she was away from her, Regina saw her frown. She probably already had seen Hook at her side.

She started walking towards her, as Hook, but then her eyes moved beyond Snow, seeing three people in the corner of the dock. Her son was in the middle of them. "HENRY!" Snow turned immediately to hear her scream, and Regina didn't know why, but she froze, shocked. Tamara looked at them, and threw something in front of her, in the water. "They are opening a portal..."

"Henry!" Snow yelled starting to run towards them, and so Regina reacted as Hook, starting to run after her.

Regina saw Snow take an arrow from her back and put it in her bow, as she quickly let it go, but she was pointing the other way entirely different from Greg, Tamara and Henry. There was something caught in the arrow, but Regina couldn't see it well. Snow was closer to them than her, but she tried to rush as much as possible.

"Henry!"

Snow was about to get to them when they jumped into the water, to the portal. Her heart started beating like never before, knowing that she had been late, because they had already jumped into the portal. However, she didn't stop running, but then her eyes saw something that she thought her heart might stop completely.

"Henry, no!" Snow shouted jumping right behind them, disappearing from her sight.

"SNOW!" Regina shouted rushing to jump behind them, but when she reached the edge of the cement, there was no portal, and before she could fall, arms were wrapped around her body. "Noooo! Nooooooo!" She started screaming, trying to get rid of the grip, but knowing it would be in vain.

"I'm sorry, the portal is gone..." Hook said behind her, wrapping his arms tighter around her, though she kept fighting him.

"No, no, no!" Tears suddenly came to her eyes and began to slide down her cheeks, not fighting Hook's grip anymore.

Her legs suddenly weakened, and her knees buckled, dropping to the ground as Hook was sitting at her side, without taking his arms off her. Once both were sitting on the cement, he moved his arms away from her, as Regina was still looking at the water, shocked and hurt.

Henry was gone. Snow was gone. Both of them. She couldn't get to them in time, she should have used her magic well, and she should have concentrated on it. That way Henry would be here, Snow would be here. What she had done? She let them go. Henry and Snow. Her children.

But something began to bubble in the water. Many bubbles began to appear in the water, and Regina focused her gaze there, furrowing her brow. More bubbles began to appear, as if something was down there. Regina opened her mouth to say something about that, but she remained silent as her eyes widen when something came to the water surface.

Someone.

"Henry!" Regina cried out, getting up on her feet and running around the dock, walking down the stairs of the small bridge and rushing to get where Henry was swimming.

"Mom!" He yelled trying to get as close as possible to the bridge of the dock.

"I'm here, I'm here!" She went to the middle of the bridge and knelt on the edge, extending her hand to Henry. He couldn't swim very well, but he struggled a bit more until he raised his hand and took Regina's hand tightly. "I'm here sweetheart, I'm here..."

She dragged him into the water to the bridge, until she helped him climb up to the bridge, sitting on it. He clutched his arms around her tightly as she closed her eyes wrapping him in her arms, feeling that he was safe with her.

"Oh, Henry..." She sighed, clutching him to her body, but then her eyes widened suddenly, looking desperately to the water. "Henry, where's Snow? Where is she?"

"Snow?" He said pulling away from her, a puzzled look on his face. "It was her?"

She lowered her gaze to him. "What?"

"I felt someone wrap its arms around me when I was falling into the portal, but then I never fell, and the arms moved away from me, and then I was in the water!" He shifted his gaze to the water quickly. "It was Snow?"

"Snow, no, no, no..." Regina quickly moved closer to the edge of the bridge, clutching her hands on it but her body closer to the water than anything else. "Snow!" She shouted into the nothingness, feeling the tears back to her eyes, not wanting to believe what was happening.

"I don't know how, but she must have changed his place for hers." She listened Hook's voice behind her.

"No, no, no!" Regina began to cry, her eyes still on the water. "Please come back, please..."

_"I charmed it." Snow looked up at her, surprised. "You can use it only once. It's like a wish; you think what you want to happen, and this will make it so."_

_Snow moved her gaze to the bracelet and then found Regina's eyes again. "I want to save Henry."_

She blinked and caught a glimpse of Henry approach her, and then his arms were wrapped around her, his head resting on her shoulder. But all that Regina could think about was her little girl. What they were going to do with her in Neverland? She wasn't a child, adults were not allowed there... they were going to hurt her, and she was alone there when she had to protect her.

"Please..." Regina whispered again, but her eyes were closed and the tears began to slide down her cheeks again.

"Regina..." Hook whispered, and she opened her eyes quickly, with hope of something. She turned and looked at him, as Henry did, but Hook's gaze was elsewhere, not in the water, but on a ship.

Regina followed his gaze, seeing an arrow on a stick inside the ship, and that arrow had a rope on it. It was Snow's arrow. She began to follow the direction of the arrow, until she found water again. The arrow was stuck in a part of the ship, but no one could see where the rope ended, because it was under water.

"Mom!" Henry cried, and she moved her gaze to him, seeing that he was pointing to one side.

Right where the rope disappeared from her view, bubbles began to appear in the water, as a smile began to take shape in Regina's face. She got up and took Henry's hand, unwilling to be separated from him, and then both of them ran to where the rope was in the water. They knelt on the edge of the bridge, their eyes focused on the water.

"Please, come back, please." Regina murmured almost to herself, her lips moving loosely. But the end of the rope appeared on the surface, and no sign of Snow. "No, no..."

But further away from them, in the water, Snow came out to the surface, opening her mouth desperately for air. Regina stared in shock as Henry formed a big smile on his face, clutching his hand to his mother's. Then Regina reacted and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, accompanied by a small smile at the sight of Snow starting swimming towards them.

"Grandma!"

As she did with Henry, Regina reached out her hand towards Snow. She took it hard and with her help, she reached the bridge, and Regina and Henry helped her climb up to it. When she was sitting on the bridge, she took the luxury of starting to breathe hard, totally tired.

"Oh my god, don't you never, ever, scare me like that again." Regina said wrapping her arms around her.

Snow weakly supported her head on her chest, closing her eyes in tiredness. Regina lifted her eyes to Henry, and he quickly approached them and tried to wrap his arms around both of them, but it was enough. He rested his head on his arm, next to Snow's head, as Regina clutched her arms to Snow taking Henry's hand with one of her hands.

"How did you do it?" Regina whispered, pulling away slightly to lower her gaze to Snow.

"I - I..." She took a little more of air and opened her eyes. "I hooked the arrow on the boat, but it was clutching my bag behind my back. And I jumped behind Henry, I took him strongly..." She smiled faintly, lowering her eyes and lifting her right hand. "And I made a wish."

Henry frowned, looking at the silver bracelet on Snow's wrist. "A wish?"

"I wanted us out of the portal." Snow said sighing. She moved her gaze from Henry to Regina, smiling slightly again. "Thank goodness there are wishes… isn't it?"

Regina chuckled and clung to her again, bringing Henry to them too. She sighed as her eyes closed and her smile was still on her face, enjoying her children in her arms.

After a few seconds, Henry's voice was heard in the middle of them. "Uhm, there's a problem..." He turned away from them as Snow sat on the bridge, a little away from Regina, and Regina looked at Henry. "I lost one of my shoes in the portal. They were the new ones you bought me..."

The three of them laughed as Snow nodded slightly. "Well, I lost my bow..."

Regina smiled and shook her head slightly. "And I almost lost my head when I thought you two were gone..."

Henry smiled but his smile faded as his gaze was returning to the water. "They're gone, aren't they?"

"Yes." Regina said quickly, meeting his gaze again. "I assure you, I promise you..." And her gaze moved to Snow for a few seconds before returning to her son. "I swear, that they will not return to anywhere near any of you again."

He smiled and Snow approached to him, wrapping him in her arms, with a big smile and her eyes closed. He tightened his arms around her but looked at Regina. "Can we go home now?"

"Yeah..." Snow responded instead, separating him from her. "I need to see my daughter and my husband after believing that I would not see them again."

"Let's go..." Regina stood up and helped both of them to get up, as Snow realized Hook's presence.

"So, what are you doing here, Hook?"

"I'll tell you later." Regina said quickly. "But he helped."

"Better than you did." Snow said nodding slightly. She felt the sleeve of her shirt being pulled and lowered her gaze, finding Henry's gaze.

"Thanks for saving me."

Snow smirked and moved her hand to his face, lightly stroking his wet cheek. "That's what grandmothers do..." And her smile widened, moving her hand to his hair to stir it hard. "And big sisters."

She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and both of them began to walk, as Regina looked at Hook and nodded slightly, a small smile on her lips, knowing he would understand her gratefulness. He nodded slightly and moved his hands forward, giving way for her to walk. She rolled her eyes and began to walk behind Snow and Henry, and couldn't help smiling at the sight of both of them. She hurried to catch up, and without any of them had to say anything, Snow and Henry moved away from each other, leaving space in the middle for her.

This time, she slipped an arm around Henry's shoulders and the other by Snow's waist, smiling and thinking about how her life had changed because of the wishes. Because once again, a wish had returned her children to her. The first wish brought Snow to her, and then because of that, Henry got closer to her. The three of them were a family. And now, thanks to Snow's wish, Henry didn't go to Neverland, and Snow could save him, and herself.

But Regina didn't want to make any other wish for a while. Not if it meant that sooner or later she had to go through some suffering, like to think that any of her children were gone. But Regina smiled to agree with Snow's words; thank goodness that there were wishes.

* * *

**So yes, this is the last chapter, though there's going to be a epilogue. I knew I had to make one, because... I just - and you - need it. But here's the last chapter, and I want to say that I enjoyed writing this story. I loved writing little Snow and her relationship with Regina, and then Regina with adult Snow, Emma and Regina with the whole _grandma_ thing, Henry and Snow being _first_ big brother/little sister and then big sister/little brother. I really loved writing this story!**

**And thank you very much for all those who reviewed this story, they always made my day, seeing what you think, if you liked it or not, what you'd want to see... thank you very much for everything!**

**And of course, I'd like to see what you think of this last chapter, or what you think you're gonna see in the epilogue. :)**

**Thank you for reading!**


	33. Epilogue

"_What makes the difference between wishing and realizing our wishes?_

_Lots of things, and it may take months or years for the wish to come true,_

_but it's far more likely to happen when you care so much about a wish that you'll do all you can to make it happen."_

_Fred Rogers_

Regina placed a basket on the table in her kitchen, starting to save in it the food she should take to the picnic she would go to Snow and Henry. Months ago they had arranged for at least one day in the week, the three of them should be together. They agreed, so did Regina.

Actually, yesterday had been her birthday, and she'd had a little party. Not a party as such, but it had been something. Snow had insisted that she should make one, and Henry had plotted with his grandmother-sister for that, saying he always wanted to celebrate her birthday in style, but she never had accepted. It wasn't as if everyone would go to her birthday, anyway. So, yesterday in her home, she'd had a small gathering; there was Snow, Henry, Emma, David, Neal, Gold, Belle, Ruby, Granny, and Hook.

Regina shook her head from side to side, placing a couple of apples in the basket. How she had become so close to Hook? She never knew. How she ended up in her room with him? Well, there was alcohol included, but then they began to talk more and more, and now Regina could tell that they were... something. None of them knew _what_ exactly, but they were trying to figure it out. But Regina could say that they had feelings for each other, but they weren't yet ready to move to the next phase. She at least wasn't. She never wanted to be with any man but with Daniel, ever. All this was very new to her.

And she did not forget the fact that Hook had almost hurt her son, but now he was saying to death that he wouldn't have done it anyway.

The mayor felt a chill as she remembered that day. Her children in danger, and when they finally were safe, Snow had collapsed, poisoned, on the verge of death. She sighed and went to the fridge, relieved that all danger was now no more in their lives.

After Greg and Tamara wanted to kidnap Henry and they went to Neverland, she, Gold and the Blue Fairy agreed for the first time in history; they did a spell around the town, making it impossible to open portals there, and making it impossible for an outsider from their world coming in again. It had been six months since she could say that she felt safe, knowing that Henry and Snow would be fine, so she would be.

Regina moved her gaze to the clock on her wrist, seeing Snow and Henry were being late. She sighed with a small smile, knowing that this had happened many times. Because Henry wanted to bring things that Snow didn't want to, or because Snow wanted to go to places with them that Henry didn't want, so they were arguing about it in their home. She took the basket and went to the living room, remembering how many times she had presence childish fights of her children, though Snow was 29 years old.

The bell rang three times in her silent house, and she looked at the door, a smile on her face. That was the way Henry rang the bell, although she did not know why they were ringing the bell, if Snow like Henry had the keys of her house. But eventually, Regina put down the basket on the table and headed for the door. They might have forgotten their keys.

She opened the door, and as she was expecting, her eleven year old son was there, with a small smile on his face. She frowned and looked around, noting that Snow wasn't there. "Henry? Are you alone here?"

"Uhm, Emma's in the car." She looked up, looking toward the street, watching Emma's yellow bug there. She raised her hand and waved to her, as did Emma from her car.

"So... where is Snow?"

"That's what I had to say. We have a surprise for you. I mean, now I have it, because she doesn't remember it, but she will then." Regina frowned, starting to feel the worry getting to her.

"What do you mean? She doesn't remember what? Is she okay?"

Henry moved his lips to the side, and Regina frowned, confused this time, knowing that the gesture was not of concern. "She's fine, but like yesterday was your birthday, we decided to make a surprise for you."

"Henry, I just want to see her. Where is she?"

Henry looked to his left, and Regina frowned, knowing she had already looked in all directions, though maybe Snow was hidden in some disguise or whatever. But then, her heart stopped at the sight of a little girl jumping next to her son's side; a smile on her little, beautiful face, as her green eyes sparkled like never before.

"I'm back, Mama!"

Regina blinked in shock, her eyes on the little girl. Her black hair was a little longer, and she was wearing the same white dress she wore when she appeared at the door of her house, claiming to be her daughter. And now she was here, almost a year later, in front of her. But... it was a dream? She shifted her gaze to Henry; his eyes shining in excitement, waiting for her to react. So no. She was not dreaming.

"Mama?" Little Snow said, and so Regina moved her gaze to her, the shock still drawn on her face. "Aren't you happy?"

Regina frowned slightly, still unable to understand how this was possible. Would Snow never come back? No, that couldn't happen. But seeing Henry's face, she could see that he was happy about this, not worried. And what she was thinking? She had her little girl – literally – in front of her… _again_.

Snow let out a cry of surprise when Regina practically ran the short distance that separated them and lifted hr in the air, clutching her little body to her body. Little Snow decided to wrap her legs around her body as her little arms were around her Mama's neck, finally.

"I've missed you!"

Regina let out a small laugh, feeling the tears filling her eyes. "I've missed you too, my princess."

The little girl walked away from her, looking at her sadly. "I'm sorry I couldn't be in your birthday, Henry told me that it was yesterday."

Regina smiled hugely and shook her head slightly, one hand clutching the child on her hip and the other stroking her face gently. "All that matters is you're here now."

Regina moved her look ahead to see someone coming to them. Emma. "So, are you happy with your surprise, _Grandma_?"

Regina gave her a significant look, though her smile never faded from her face, so Emma smiled slightly, and little Snow frowned, confused. "Why do you call her Grandma? It's because she's my Mama?"

"You got it, kid." The blonde moved closer to her son and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I think we should get going, Henry. Neal's waiting."

Regina frowned, shifting her gaze from Emma to her son. "What? Aren't you staying, Henry?"

Henry shrugged slightly. "I think you should just spend this day with her . Tomorrow we make the picnic that we wanted."

"Are you sure?"

"When night comes, and when she fell asleep, everything will be as before." Emma said, not wanting to say too much in front of the little girl.

Regina looked at the girl for a few seconds before returning to Emma. "How did this happen?"

"She wanted to do it. She asked Mother Superior to make a potion so that she could return to being a little girl for a day. She asked her months ago, and luckily, it was ready for yesterday. But she didn't want to miss your birthday. "

Snow frowned, looking to Regina and then Emma again. "Who's _she_? What are you talking about, Emma? I wanna know!"

"Don't think you'd want, girl." The woman smiled at the little girl. "Be good to your Mama, okay?"

Snow smiled widely, showing all of her little teeth. "Of course!"

"See you later, Mom!" Henry said turning around and starting to walk away with Emma.

"Henry!" Little Snow cried out, as Regina clung her to her hip. The boy turned, looking at his _now_, little sister. "May you come later? I missed playing with you!"

He chuckled and nodded quickly. "I will come. I've missed playing with you, too!"

Both Snow and Regina smiled as Henry turned around again, moving away with his mother. Regina turned around and got into her house, closing the door behind her with her free hand, still not wanting to let go of the girl on her hip. Snow just clutched her arms around her neck, so she had no intentions of getting down either.

Regina just stared at her, as Snow inspected the house with her eyes. "It's a little different since the last time I've been here."

Regina nodded slightly. "Maybe..."

Snow moved her gaze across the room, her eyes widening at the sight of something she had not seen before. "You have these things hanging on your wall! How?!" She pointed to a wall, and Regina turned her head toward it, seeing what it was.

During these seven months, Snow and Henry got closer to her, so they had funny moments, like in the days when it was just the three of them. On many days, Henry had decided to take lots of pictures, so Regina then sent them to reveal, and now most of them were hung in frames on the wall.

Snow frowned, her gaze fixed on a picture. "Is that... me?"

Regina was surprised that she could recognize her adult self, because there were many pictures of her and Snow, many of them funny, some just smiling, or with Henry. But when Regina moved her gaze to the picture that Snow was pointing, she smiled. "Yes, that's you."

It was one picture of her and Snow, both of them together, sitting in the garden of her home, but Snow was holding the picture that once, Henry had taken to them, when she was this little girl in her arms.

"And that's me... adult?"

Regina nodded. "Yes, we had a lot of fun that day."

Snow smiled immensely. "I want to be in those things, too! Can you put me in there?"

Regina chuckled, and after a few seconds, nodded. "I think that's possible."

* * *

Regina laughed at the sight of a little girl in front full of flour. Snow began to blow into the air, trying to get some flour that was on her face. It was one of the cutest things she had seen, she had to admit. And it was like she was seeing her five years old son in front of her, too, wrinkling his nose full of flour. But it was her little stepdaughter doing it, now stirring the flour from her face with her hands.

Regina laughed again and looked at the oven, knowing it would take a while for the apple pie was finished. Snow was hungry, and Regina slightly suggested that she could make apple pie, knowing that Snow – adult or child – preferred not to eat anything of apples. But this time, Snow had jumped of joy, exclaiming that she had missed her meals of apples.

And when she had walked away from her oven and she had turned, a handful of flour was thrown at her face. She had begun to cough, despite Snow's laughter. Then, she had washed her face, and with the little flour that was left, she had filled the little girl of flour. Her black hair as her whole face.

"Not so funny now, isn't it?" Regina chuckled, shaking Snow's hair, helping her get the flour out.

"It is!" Snow exclaimed with joy, and Regina moved away from her, watching the big smile on her face. "Can we do it again?"

The woman smiled and shook her head. "Of course not, now we have to wait for the apple pie is ready."

Snow snorted and turned, still removing the flour from her clothes and walking around the kitchen. But she stopped when she realized what was around one of her wrists, and frowned. "What is this?"

Regina turned to look at her and frowned. "What, dear?"

Snow turned, lifting her right wrist, and her silver bracelet there. "This. I don't remember having it before."

The mayor smiled slightly and crouched in front of her, taking her little doll in her hands. "This is a gift I've given you, months ago." She looked at Snow's face, she was looking concentrated at the bracelet. "Do you like it?"

Snow frowned, her gaze still on the bracelet, but then, a big smile appeared on her face. "I love it! Now I can go to the bathroom?"

Regina confused but amusingly frowned, nodding. "Yes, but be careful with the stairs..." Snow nodded and ran off. "No running!"

Regina sighed with a smile still on her face. She approached the table and took the small camera that was there, turning it on again. Her smile began to widen as she saw all the pictures she had taken minutes before. Snow was infatuated with that she wanted to appear on the wall, Regina so decided to start taking pictures of her, promising her that she would be there.

Most of them were funny, and extremely tender because of the little girl. And there was one in particular that she loved, because it reminded her a picture of her, adult Snow, and Henry. In this picture, she'd been in the middle of Snow and Henry, as they were kissing both of her cheeks. She didn't want to make that picture, because although she loved her children, she couldn't help feeling a little ashamed. But then, she had thought better on it, and she decided to do it. And that picture was now in her room, and a small copy in her wallet. And here was this photo; she was holding the camera, smiling, and little Snow was sitting on her legs, kissing her cheek. Finally, that brought tears to her eyes, unable to believe she was having the opportunity to spend a little time with her little girl again. She had known that one day she would see her again. And this was not a dream. She had seen her in a dream once, when she had to choose between staying in that dream or coming back to reality.

_"I love you." She murmured, pressing a kiss to Snow's forehead. "I know I'll see you again."_

Regina sighed deeply and put the camera down on the table again, turning it off. She turned and headed for the oven, noting that the apple pie was not ready, but it was going to be at any minute. She turned her gaze to the door and frowned, wondering why Snow was taking so long. She walked out of the kitchen and went to the stairs, looking up.

"Snow?" She called out.

The girl didn't answer, so the concern got to Regina. She walked up the stairs quickly, and without hesitation went to the bathroom, but the door was open. And no one was inside. She frowned but a noise was heard from Snow's room. She still had that room, so Regina sighed in relief and walked to the room, knowing that the girl was there.

The door was slightly opened, so she had to move it slightly and poke her head. The little girl was looking in a drawer in the dresser, but then closed it abruptly, and ran to the other side of the room, looking under her bed. Regina frowned and opened the door, coming in.

"Sweetheart?" Snow suddenly turned, startled. "What are you looking for?"

"Nothing." She responded quickly.

Regina frowned but smiled, walking towards her. "Really? It seems you're looking for something."

"I can't find it!" The girl huffed and crossed her legs and arms, a frown and pout on her face.

Regina had to hold to laugh or make some sound of tenderness to see her cute face. She just sat at her side. "What was it?"

"It's something I made for you... the day before I was in the hospital."

"Really?" Snow nodded.

"But I can't find it! I can't remember where I left it!" She spread her arms and hugged her legs, hiding her face, starting to sob.

"Hey, no need to cry. Come here." She stood up and lifted her from the ground, sitting her on the bed. "You don't have to give me any gift; I already have everything I want." She said softly, wiping the few tears of Snow's cheeks.

"But I wanted to give it to you!"

Regina sighed slightly and looked at the clock hanging on a wall. "Okay, there are just ten minutes for the apple pie is ready, don't want to read a story?"

Snow, without much enthusiasm, nodded. "Okay..."

Regina smiled slightly and kissed her forehead before heading to the desk where the fairy tales books. She took a couple of books and pulled them out from the desk, as something fell down because of that. "Oh..." Regina said, lowering her gaze to the floor, watching a small object there.

"You found it!" Snow jumped out of bed and ran happily into the small object. She reached down and took it, smiling. "Yes, I knew it was here!"

"That's what you were looking for?" Regina asked, leaving the books on the desk again. Snow nodded and looked at her, her green eyes shining in joy. She held out her hand, and Regina could see the small object more clearly.

It was a bracelet. Kind of. In fact, it was a bracelet; it was a bracelet just for children. It had colored beads; part of it was black, another part was red, another part was white, and the last part was green, and the thread that bound it all was white. Even though, Regina smiled hugely and lowered her eyes to see her child's face.

"Your favorite colors are red and black, and mine are white and green, and I thought that you'd like it." She smirked. "Now both of us have bracelets!"

Regina crouched in front of her and took her into a tight hug. "Thank you. I love it."

Both of them were separated and Snow put the bracelet on her wrist, radiating happiness. "It looks great on you, Mama!"

"Really?"

Snow nodded quickly. "Yes, it's really pretty!" Regina smiled and stroked her hair as her nose began to move in disgust because of a strange smell. She got up and looked around, as Snow was beginning to wrinkle her nose too. "What's that smell?"

"Oh..." Regina gasped. "The apple pie!" She ran off the room. Snow laughed playfully and ran after her.

* * *

Regina smiled watching her children play in the garden. The apple pie had not been burned much, so that Snow wanted to eat it anyway, and then Henry had arrived. The three of them enjoyed a good snack, and then they had decided to play in the garden, sword fight, as she turned to sit on the bench and watch them.

"I'll be back!" Henry shouted before running straight into the house. She frowned, but her gaze moved forward, watching her little girl walking to her.

"I love playing with swords! I'm good, Mama?"

Regina smiled and tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear. "Of course you are."

The girl frowned, as a mischievous smile formed on her lips. "And you're good with swords?"

Regina chuckled and shook her head. "No, I'm afraid I'm not."

"Now you will be." Henry said walking towards them. Regina turned her gaze to him, seeing that he was taking two swords of wood. Before she could say anything, he handed him a sword. "Please?"

Regina looked at her son, and then to her daughter. Both of them were watching her excited, as if they really would like that. She smiled slightly, remembering how many times Henry had told her that he would have liked to play with swords all three of them. He certainly would have remembered that. And now they had the chance. She couldn't let him down.

She stretched out her hand and took the wooden sword from Henry. "Yes!" Little Snow yelled jumping back in joy. "It's me and Henry against you!"

Regina frowned, fun. "What? I don't think that's fair..."

Henry laughed lightly. "You're older than us, Mom..."

Regina narrowed her eyes at him and moved her gaze to the little girl next to him. "What about the girls together?"

"Yes!" Snow screamed running to her, staying still at her side.

Henry opened his mouth, as if he were offended. "You betrayed me! You're going to pay for this, princess!" Regina chuckled as he moved his sword forward, as Snow was doing it as well, same frowns on their faces.

Regina smiled again and stood in front of Snow, extending her own wooden sword to her son. "You have to go through me first, Prince Henry."

Henry smiled slightly, as he had remembered all the times when he was younger, she called him that. He always was her prince. "And who are you?"

Snow was placed at her side of a jump. "She's Queen Regina! We are going to kill you, Prince!"

"We'll see about that."

Henry moved his sword at her, so Regina had to start fighting, amusingly, with her son. She was never good with swords, she never learned how to use one, but she knew a couple of things. Henry was pretty good though. And while they were fighting, she knew what she had to do. She had to let him win.

Henry hit his sword with hers tightly, and she dropped her sword to the ground, feigning surprise and fear as a smile appeared on her son's face. "I won!"

"No, you didn't!" Snow said behind him, as Henry turned quickly, never dropping his sword. "Now you have to fight me!"

Both children started hitting woods their swords with one another, and Regina smiled taking her own wooden sword. She smiled even more when smiles appeared on her children's faces, as they wouldn't stop fighting with each other. She had to make a note in her mind for the future; they had to do this with adult Snow. Because though she was totally strict for everyone, as if she had no feelings, she always managed to have fun in any way with Henry and Snow. No doubt, they brought out the best of her.

She was startled and jumped back when both little Snow and Henry ran towards her, ready to now, fight her. And she was about to give up at some point, but meanwhile, she continued to fight with both of them, trying not to let any of their swords could touch her . It was very funny, and she would _never_ forget her own smiles, and especially, Henry's and Snow's laughter.

* * *

Henry had asked Emma if he could sleep over at her house that night, though it was not one of the nights she was supposed to have her son. But Henry wanted to stay with her and little Snow, until it was all over. The nostalgia began to reach her when night fell on them, but she couldn't help but feel happy anyway, because she had had a beautiful, wonderful day with her little girl and son. And although she was delighted to have little Snow again, she couldn't help it, she missed Snow.

It was past bedtime, but she had allowed Henry and Snow that to happen, because as she and Henry knew, when Snow was asleep, she would return to normal. And she had begun to suspect that Henry had missed this little girl as much as she had done. But now he was also missing his grandmother. And for some reason, she felt that this would indeed be the last time they would see her.

Now they were sitting on her bed, because she had decided that all of them could sleep there that night. Snow was sitting beside her, and Henry next to her. She was reading Henry's book, how Snow White and Prince Charming met, and Snow had begun to try to keep her eyes open. She was starting to fall asleep.

"Snow?" Henry said, so Regina stopped reading. "Are you sleepy?"

Snow wrinkled her nose and rubbed her eyes, nodding. "Yes..." She whispered.

"Please, don't sleep." He mumbled slightly, and Regina felt her heart breaking to see that Henry was feeling the same as her. They wouldn't see her again. Never.

Snow frowned slightly, moving her gaze to him. "Why?"

He shifted his gaze to her, and Regina nodded slightly, with a small smile, and tears in her eyes. Soon Henry's eyes filled with tears as well, and he wrapped his arms around his little sister. "I loved being your big brother."

Snow laughed lightly, and let out a yawn, wrapping her little arms around him. "I know. You are the best big brother ever."

He chuckled and moved away from her. "You're the best little sister ever."

Regina closed Henry's book and laid it aside. She moved a few seconds her eyes to a clock; 11:09 pm. And a fun, small smile appeared on her face to know what would happen in a few minutes. But her smile faded when her gaze moved to her children. Henry's face was sad and happy at the same time as Snow was totally confused.

"Something's wrong?"

Regina smiled softly and stroked her hair, pulling it from her face. "No. It's just that we love you very much." Snow smiled and she had to press her lips tightly and keep silent for a moment not to let the tears out. "Did you know that you are the most beautiful little girl I've ever met?"

Snow's smile widened and Regina could not help but let out a few tears. "Are you – why are you crying, Mama? You're sad?"

Regina sighed deeply. "No, I'm very happy that I had this beautiful day with you."

Snow moved her head to the side and smiled broadly. "I'm happy, too."

Regina smiled again and stroked her cheek gently. "I know."

Snow smiled and walked over to her, kissed her cheek and then wrapped her arms around her neck, as Regina clutched her small body to hers, letting more tears escape from her eyes. But she quickly wiped them with her fists as Snow moved away from her, letting out a yawn.

"I – I want to sleep." She turned to look at Henry, scratching her eyes. "You won't get mad if I do?"

Henry smiled slightly and shook his head. "I won't, I promise."

Snow smiled and turned her gaze to Regina, lying in bed, starting to close her eyes weakly. "I had a lot of fun today, Mama..."

"Me too." Regina replied gently stroking her hair. She smiled slightly. "I love you, Snow." The little girl smiled and opened her mouth to say something, but her eyes couldn't take it anymore, so they closed, as Snow's face began to relax.

Regina moved her hand away from her head and took her small hand in hers, moving her gaze to the clock hanging on the wall. 11:11 pm.

A white light started coming to her eyes, and she quickly moved her eyes towards Snow, unable to see her, the white light was surrounding her completely, but her hand was still clutching hers. And she began to feel a little hand disappearing from under her hand, to feel a hand of the same size of hers. The light began to fade, and she smiled broadly when she saw _her_ Snow, asleep in front of her.

"She's back." Henry said, and she lifted her eyes to him, watching a small smile on his face.

Snow's hand began to move under her own, and she moved her eyes to her quickly, seeing her green eyes beginning to appear in sight. She blinked a few seconds and frowned, inspecting her around. But then, her eyes found her, and Regina smiled, as she did. "I love you too, Mama."

Regina felt a little surprised, though Henry had already told her. This time, Snow remembered everything. It wasn't like they were going to have to go through the hell that they went through the first time, but she felt very good to know that she remembered everything beautiful that they had spent on this day.

Regina said nothing as Snow sat straight. When she was in a comfortable position, she threw herself into her, wrapping her arms around her. She quickly felt Snow's arms around her as well, and her head resting on her shoulder.

"You didn't have to do this." Regina whispered, as though she had loved spending the day with her little Snow, she didn't want Snow to feel that she preferred her little herself than her.

"But you loved your surprise." Snow replied, moving away from her. Regina sighed and let out a smile, taking Snow's two hands in hers.

"I don't want you to do this ever again." Snow frowned, confused. "I love you as you are. I love that little girl, but as I've always told you, you're that little girl. No matter how old you are, I will always see you that size."

Snow smiled and nodded. "I know. But I wanted that you could see her again at least once more."

She turned her gaze to Henry, and frowned slightly. "You're happy that I'm back?"

Henry grinned and threw himself into her arms. "I missed you, Grandma. Though now I'm the little one again."

"No matter big or little, you _are_ the best brother and grandson ever."

"And you're the best grandma and sister ever."

Regina smiled watching them hugging; but then, they separated and looked at each other, as mischievous smiles appeared on their faces. And she knew that meant something. They moved their eyes toward her, and spread their arms to her. "And you're the best mom ever!" She quickly was found lying in the middle of both of them, their arms around her.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, until Henry moved away from them, a worried frown on his face. "Please, don't tell Emma I said that. She's the best mom ever, too..."

Regina chuckled. "I won't, sweetheart. Don't worry."

"I'll tell her." Snow said, and Regina moved her gaze to her, watching the mischievous and funny smile on her face. Undoubtedly, little Snow was still there, as always as she and Henry had silly fights; Snow seemed to decide to behave like his big sister, bothering him, just when she was alone with them. When the whole family was together, she was just his grandmother.

"You will not!" Henry said quickly, his eyes widening in surprise and fear, because he _always_ fell in Snow's jokes.

Snow chuckled. "Yes, I will."

Henry quickly shifted his gaze to his mother, worried. "Mom, tell her not to!"

"Mama will not be there when we get home." Snow shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest, a smirk on her face.

"Oh, no, Mom, tell her that..."

"Oh, stop it children!" Regina said with a serious tone, yet fun. Snow chuckled as Henry kept his worried face, so she had to smile slightly and stroking her son's hair. "Honey, she's kidding. She will not say anything to Emma."

"You always fall in my jokes, little one." Snow said Henry's hair stirring, as one frown appeared on his face.

"I hate when you do that."

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed, letting out another smile. "Okay, what if I make cocoas with cinnamon?"

"Yeah!" Henry said in joy, jumping out of bed.

Regina smiled. "And then, to bed."

Henry formed a pout as Snow smiled. "That's what happens when you're the little one."

"That was for you too, Snow." Regina said getting up from the bed. And she could imagine Snow's face to hear that.

"What? I'm..."

She turned, and as she had imagined a frown was on her face. "My house, my rules."

Snow snorted and she turned around and began to walk out of the room, as she could hear them begin. "Ha, you're a little one too!" Henry said.

"Oh, you shut up."

"Oh no tickle, no tickles, Mom, help me!"

She laughed lightly and shook her head, starting to walk down the stairs. No doubt she'd had one of the best days of her life, not just for her little Snow, if not for her being there with her son, and now Snow was back, and they were going to stay the night with her. And she loved to hear their silly fights, as if they really were siblings, and she loved to act as a real mother would. She really was their mother, although she had learned that Emma was Henry's mother, too, and although Snow had another mother to love even if she wasn't here. No matter how old they would be, no matter if Henry then became an adult, and Snow continued aging, they were always going to be her children.

Regina thanked the heavens have made that wish almost a year ago. That wish was one of the best things that happened in her life, she had to admit. With that wish, she could have a little girl to love, she was able to forgive and be forgiven, she got closer to her son and got her stepdaughter back, and with her and her son, a beautiful family. That wish had changed her life, and was one of the best things that happened in her life, but she wouldn't make another wish. She didn't need it.

She already had everything she had ever wished. A family.

* * *

**I cried writing the goodybe between Henry - little Snow - Regina, but I had to make it clear. And of course, I cried at the end of this story, yeah, I'm very sentimental about my stories. Plus, this story was the first story I've written about OUAT, and about Regina/Snow, and I loved it. But it had to end sometime.**

**Thank you very much to everyone who ever reviewed this story! To all the followers and all those who put it as favorite. Thank you very much to everyone who read this story, seriously. Yours reviews always made - make - my days. I loved each of them, and I'll always love them.**

**I can say that maybe a story of Regina and Snow of mine will be here soon, maybe. I already have many ideas in my mind, so I have to decide on one of them and see if I can make it work out.**

**I hoped you all liked this epilogue; I wanted little Snow to have moments with Regina as well with Henry, since you all loved the relationship brother/sister between them. And after little Snow was gone and Snow was back, I couldn't help but make them as siblings too, and Regina there as their mother, as a little, beautiful, family. **

**So, here I leave this story, and as always;**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
